Unbreak My Heart
by janie-O
Summary: Ranger jumps to his own conclusions and overreacts. Will Stephanie and Ranger find their way back to each other. Not giving away ending or pairings but don't jump to conclusions to early. Hope you enjoy...first fan fic. M rating just in case :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Let me know what you think. One of my fan fiction pet peaves are unfinished stories. I hate when I really get into a story and then it is never completed. So this story will be lengthy and will definitely be completed. I am going to post at least one chapter a week, at times maybe more, but one promised. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated. Constructive criticism is also accepted.

CHAPTER 1

**The Proposal**

My name is Stephanie Plum. A few years ago I started working as a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie who runs Plum Bail Bonds in Trenton, New Jersey. Actually I bribed him into hiring me because I lost my job, was on the verge of losing my apartment and defaulting on all of my credit cards. Despite the danger involved in the job I actually enjoyed it most of the time; it made me feel like I was making a difference, at least in this city. Through my adventures as a bounty hunter I have come back into contact with people from my past, made many new friends and have inherited a various collection of stalkers who love to torment me on a regular basis. I have moved on from working for Vinnie and now work for Rangeman full time doing the same type of work in addition to other tasks.

Joe Morelli has been my on again off again boyfriend for the last couple of years. We haven't really been talking much in the last month, even though we didn't officially break up. A month ago was when we had another big argument about my job, marriage and kids. After which I grabbed my things and stormed out in my regular 'Plum' fashion. Don't get me wrong I do love Joe but am not in love with him. He is a great guy and will make some woman a wonderful husband someday, just not me. Our relationship mostly consists of watching sports, fighting and having make-up sex. Great make-up sex. All though while it is very satisfying at the moment, it does not make for a very healthy relationship. He sees a future with a wife who will sit home happily taking care of him, their house and their children. Me, I really have no freakin' clue what I want most of the time. I just know that right now I don't want marriage or kids. I want to spread my wings and fly. Where I want to fly to or how wide I want to spread my wings is still a mystery to me, I just haven't figured it out yet. On top of all of that I have feelings for another man.

I shouldn't have walked out on Joe after our fight; I should have been honest with him. It's the least he deserves; I am holding him back from finding. I should have told him he needs to let me go because there was no chance of us getting married. Not only do I not want to get married but I should tell him that I am in love with someone else. Instead I just left him hanging and hopeful for a possible future for us together.

I had spent the last month pretty much avoiding him. It has helped that he's been in between here and DC working on a top secret job. He is a cop with the Trenton PD and mostly does undercover work. We actually haven't seen each other at all. Our only contact has been over the phone. This morning when the phone rang I was in the middle of enjoying a Boston crème donut from the Tasty Pastry and didn't look at the caller ID before answering.

"Cupcake! About time you answered the phone."

"Sorry Joe, I've been really busy at work."

"Yeah, I heard Ranger's back, I'm sure he's been keeping you real busy." I could hear the innuendo in his voice. Ranger would be the other man.

"Was there a reason you called Joe?" That's right Steph, change the subject.

"Can you meet me for lunch at Pino's? Noon?"

"Yeah, sure." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I don't know why I was being short with him; none of this was really his fault.

I sat at Pino's waiting for Joe to arrive. OK Stephanie, this is it I told myself. Time to tell Joe there is no future for us as a couple. You are not going to marry him, you are in love with another man. He is going to be hurt. God, I don't want to hurt him. But better to be honest instead of leading him around anymore. I rested my head on my hands trying to figure out the best way to tell Joe. Gosh, I am such a chicken! Maybe I could just make a mad dash for the door before he gets here.

"Cupcake, how are you?" I looked up to see Joe walking towards the table. Too late.

"Good, and you?"

"Hungry, have you ordered yet?"

"Yeah, the subs should be here soon." Pino's has the best meatball subs. They are part of my regular diet.

I noticed Ranger a.k.a. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, had walked in just after Joe did. That would be the man I am in love with. He is standing at the end of the counter, looking good enough to eat. Wonder what he is doing here? Of all the times for him to show up at Pino's. Not only is he the man I am in love with, he is also one of my best friends, my mentor and my boss. We had one night of mind-blowing sex about a year ago during one of Joe's and my off times. It was part of a deal Ranger and I made. I needed help and Ranger wanted...well you can figure it out. I was actually surprised when he showed up to collect. Some part of me wanted to believe he was joking. After our night together he told me he didn't do relationships, no emotions, and that I should go patch things up with Joe. At that time I felt hurt and used. Since I'm not the casual sex type that was the last time we had sex.

Unfortunately I couldn't control my emotions and somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. It didn't really help that Ranger couldn't keep his hands and lips to himself. He is always touching me and kissing me when we're around each other. I thought I knew what love was before, but what I have felt before is nothing like what I feel for Ranger. It totally consumes me. At times I think he feels more than just friendship towards me, but the next minute he is telling me he doesn't do relationships and his kind of love comes with condoms not rings. I can never get him to open up and let me into his personal life. Everything has always been business he would never share Carlos with me. I have opened up my personal life to him. He knows almost more about me than my best friend Mary Lou. It's embarrassing to say but I think I kept going back to Joe because he made me feel wanted and he loved me and I wasn't getting that from Ranger. You know what the say: If you can't love the one you want, then love the one you're with.

However when he came back two weeks ago from his latest three months of being ' in the wind' Ranger was acting totally unlike his usual impersonal self. In case you weren't aware he is a former Army Ranger and still does special jobs for the government along with owning and running his own security business.

Anyway, when he came back he started coming over a lot, spending time with me and opening up a bit more about his personal life. It's what I have been wanting from him; I finally was feeling a personal connection to him from his side. Come to find out he had a close call on this last mission and almost didn't make it out. He said that put a lot of things into perspective for him. We also talked about what was going on between Joe and me. I explained the situation and that I was planning on making my break up official with Joe next time I saw him. I didn't feel it was something that should be done over the phone. Ranger had made some comment under his breath about wondering how long it would last this time. I ignored his mumblings because I knew in my heart that the only relationship Joe and I would have in the future was one of friendship. One thing he hasn't shared though is his feelings towards me. Then again I haven't told him I was in love with him either. Guess I've been afraid he will reject me and pull away. I am enjoying getting to know the more personal Ranger and am terrified to lose that. Last night he brought me home after dinner and things started to get a little heated between us in my living room. It gave me hot flashes just thinking about it. He pulled away from me reluctantly, telling me I needed to resolve things with Joe and then we would see where things went from there. For the first time I felt there was hope for a real relationship between Ranger and me.

Joe looks like he hasn't noticed Ranger yet. I'm positive Ranger has noticed the both of us, he is always very aware of his surroundings. I can feel him watching me. When he is near my body goes on sensory overload. The tingly feeling lets me know he is near and the hairs standing up on the back of my neck let me know he is watching me. The two of them get along on a professional level but not on a personal one, especially when it comes to me. Ranger supports and encourages me, while Joe tries to change me.

"Cupcake, I wanted to ask you something before the food gets here." I looked up at him trying to get my thoughts off of Ranger.

"Sure Joe, what is it?"

Next thing I know he pulls a ring box out opening it and is showing it to me. OH MY GOD! No. this can't be happening. I put one hand to my mouth to hide my shock and with the other hand I reached out to towards the box.

"Cupcake, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Misunderstanding

SLAM!

That would be the front door of Pino's.

Damn it! I knew that was Ranger leaving and can only imagine what he must be thinking. My first reaction was to get up and run after him, but I needed to resolve things with Joe first. I pushed Joe's hand along with the box down to the table before too many ither people noticed what going on. I closed the box. At the same time I hear the sound of squealing tires as Ranger speeds out of the parking lot. Shaking my head, I try to get my focus off of Ranger and back on Joe.

"Joe, where is this coming from all of a sudden? We've barely talked the last month, and now you're proposing?"

"I received a job offer in DC and I want you to come with me. It's no secret that I want to get married. I must have asked you at least a half dozen times."

"Joe." It barely came out in a whisper as I looked down at the table unable to keep eye contact with him. "I can't marry you or move to DC with you."

"It's because of him isn't it?" We both knew he was referring to Ranger. I sighed. My first reaction was to take a visit to the land of denial. But eventually I would have to come back to reality. Time to be honest with him Stephanie, I told myself.

"Yes Joe, he is part of it." I looked up at him making eye contact again. It was agonizing to see the hurt in his eyes. But at the same time I could tell he wasn't surprised by my answer, almost as if he was expecting it. "We... you and me are the other part." Reaching across the table I took his hands in mine. "We make great friends but not such a great couple. We both want different things in life. I can't give you what you want. Staying in a relationship together would mean I was holding you back from your future. I'm sorry Joe."

Joe sat back for a minute watching me as the tears pooled in my eyes. He got up and moved to my side of the table so he was sitting right next to me. "Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry" He used his thumb to wipe a tear that escaped. I should be comforting him right now, and here his is comforting me. "Although I hoped you would say yes, your answer didn't really surprise me. But you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He had a forced smile on his face, trying to hide the hurt. I felt like pond slime for hurting him.

"No," He was making this too easy on me. Why was he trying to make me feel better? I should be the comfort him and trying to make him feel better. "I really never meant to hurt you Joe, but while you were gone I realized that it would be better in the long run for us to let each other go. I want you to find someone who wants what you want. Me, I know what I don't want but haven't figured out what I do want either." I paused for a minute to get my emotions under control, trying unsuccessfully not to cry. Joe tried to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. "You are ..." I paused again to wipe my nose and eyes. "You are important to me Joe. And I understand if you hate me and want nothing more to do with me." Deep breathe Stephanie. "But I hope we can still be friends."

"Cupcake" He pulled me into his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way." After a minute he let me go and flashed his sexy smile at me. "Let's eat, before our food gets cold."

I was just finishing eating when Joe asked me. "Do you love him?"

"Huh!" I asked almost spitting my soda all over the table.

"Who?" Of course I knew who he was talking about; I just didn't feel right having this conversation with Joe.

"You know I'm talking about Manoso. Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." I said not able to make eye contact with him, I know hearing this from me would hurt him.

"It's okay" He said putting his finger under my chin tilting my head up to look at him. "I knew that already... heck everybody knows you are both in love with each other except the two of you."

"I don't know about that Joe... about Ranger loving me." I didn't feel right having this discussion with Joe. Time to change the subject. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." My eyes snapped up to his.

"Wow Joe that's fast. I'm going to really miss you." It made me sad that Joe was leaving.

"I'll be back on Friday to get some more of my things. When are you going to tell him that you are in love with him?" Now he was changing the subject on me. Why does Joe insist on talking about Ranger and me?

"I don't know Joe."

"You need to tell him before its too late." I looked at him raising my eyebrows. We just officially broke up and now he is giving me advice on my love life. "I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks Joe." He was right, I needed to tell Ranger and deal with whatever his reaction happens to be. "I need to go now. He didn't seem too happy when he left here , I need to go talk to him."

"Bye cupcake. I'll miss you and good luck with Ranger."

"I'll miss you too Joe and I'll tell him. Make sure you keep in touch and visit me when you're in town." He enveloped me in a bear hug and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I quickly left, making a quick pit stop for a bottle of wine for Ranger and I later. Hopefully we would be having a romantic celebration later tonight. I then headed directly to the Rangeman offices on Haywood. Rangeman is the security company that Ranger owns and operates. There are several locations in various cities across the country. Most of his employees are ex-military as well as himself. I refer to the guys that work there as the 'Merry Men'. There are only two women who work in the building. One would be Ella who cooks, cleans and handles various other tasks around the building. The second would be me. I quit my job working as a full-time bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie to take a full-time position at Rangeman. Most of my time at Rangeman is spent running background searches, but I also spend some time doing surveillance and distraction jobs.

I love working there and I love everyone I work with. They are my family. More so now than ever. Two months ago when I refused Joe's sixth proposal my mom banned me from stepping foot in her house ever again unless I got my act together by settling down and marrying Joe. I guess that means I'll never be welcome there now. I've tried to go over there a few times since then but the front door was locked and she refused to open it. The thing that hurt most is that she still invited Joe over. My mom just doesn't understand why I can't settle down with Joe and have what she's sees as a perfect ' burg' life. Thanksgiving was last week and I wasn't even invited. Instead I spent it at Rangeman with the core team who always worked the holidays in order to give most of the regular employees off to spend time with their families. It was a lot less dramatic and more relaxing than Thanksgiving at my parents, but I still missed being with my family.

It's come to the point that I have to visit my dad at the taxi station, the Elk's lodge, or meet him outside of Trenton for lunch. I didn't want him to feel like he was caught in the middle. My grandmother still calls me whenever she needs a ride to a viewing or to get her hair done. She is the only one in the family that really understands me. My own sister won't even see me, take my calls, or let me visit with my nieces.

Ranger has always accepted me and understood me. I was anxious to see him and explain what he saw in Pino's and excited to let him know that Joe and I were officially and completely over in a couples way. What Joe said got me thinking and I am going to finally tell Ranger that I love him. Hopefully he will confess his love for me as well. My stomach was full of butterflies as I drove.

When I pulled into the garage at Haywood I didn't see Rangers turbo in its parking spot. I wondered to myself where he went. Hmmm? Well, one of the guys will know. I parked my blue Ford Escape in its spot and headed up to the fifth floor, with our bottle of wine in my hand.

Tank, Rangers best friend and right hand man was the first person I ran into when I stepped off the elevator. He looked stressed and frustrated.

"Hey what's wrong big guy? Where's Ranger?"

I heard Tank growl. "Ranger stormed in here about twenty minutes ago telling me I was in charge and he would be working from the Miami office until further notice. I don't know what the hell is going on with him."

"What! Are you sure? What set him off?" At the same time I asked, I had a bad feeling that this had to do with what he saw at Pino's. Or his assumption of what he saw.

"I don't know. Nobody knows what set him off."

I left Tank and took the elevator up to Rangers apartment on the seventh floor. I looked through the apartment and noticed that Rangers bags he used when he traveled were gone. Oh My God! He really did leave. I had this sinking feeling in my gut. I sat down on his leather sofa and dialed his number.

"Yo." Thank god he answered.

"Ranger?"

"Stephanie, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Since Ranger and I met, I have always been 'babe'. He must be really pissed because I never heard him call me by my name before.

"Ranger, please." I would beg him to listen if I had to.

"No Stephanie, I'm tired of hearing your reasons every time you go back to Joe. I'm not going to stand by and watch you do it again." He sounded so cold.

"But Ranger you don't understand." I pleaded with him.

"I understand enough." He paused. "I can't terminate your employment because I have no just cause. But I would prefer you not be there when I come back." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Ranger please listen! Give me a chance to explain." I pleaded with him again.

"I've given you enough chances when it came to Joe. Goodbye Stephanie." He disconnected. Not only is he using my full name but he also ended the conversation with 'goodbye'. Ranger never ends a phone conversation. The one and only time he decides to he ends it so definite, leaving a sick feeling in my stomach.

What does he mean he gave me enough chances when it came to Joe? He's the one who sent me back to Joe in the first place. Isn't he the one who doesn't do relationships? I dialed his number again.

He picked up. "Ranger, please..."

"Don't call this number again." He hung up.

I dialed again and again; the phone kept going right to voice mail. I left a simple message of 'please call me'. That was all I could get out before I sank down onto the soft leather couch and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days early for you :) I have been debating on keeping this story in only Stephs POV. I had this chapter written both ways but ultimately decided to leave it as Stephs only. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or sent me a review. All feedback is appreciated.

CHAPTER 3

**Get Away**

I cried loudly, my body shook uncontrollably as the tears poured out of my eyes. My mind was running in circles like Rex on his hamster wheel.

What the hell just happened? Why is Ranger acting like this? I can deal with Ranger not wanting to be in a relationship. I can deal with Ranger pushing me away and back to Joe. I can deal with Ranger kissing me and walking away. I can deal with only being close friends with Ranger and not having a romantic relationship.

What I can't deal with is Ranger pushing me out of his life. I feel like I just lost a part of me. He doesn't even want me working here any more. He is willing to put me out on the streets without a job.

Does he not even care? How can he just shut me out like that? Maybe I have been reading him wrong all along. When Ranger didn't want a relationship, everything was alright for him. He could lead me on without a second thought even though I was in a relationship with Joe. He had no concern with playing with my feelings.

But now? Now, he wants a relationship and he doesn't even have enought trust in me to beleive that I would keep my word and end things with Joe. What kind of relationship would we haveanyway, without trust? Doesn't even stick around to find out what happened.

"Stephanie, sweetie, are you alright?" I heard Ella's voice. She startled me out of my thoughts, I hadn't heard anyone come in. My face was still turned into the back of the couch. I just shook my head. She stood behind me for a few moments. "What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ranger" That was the only word I could choke out between sobs.

I could sense her standing behind me for a few more minutes, probably trying to figure out how to help. "I'm sorry Ella, I just need to be alone right now." I hoped I didn't sound rude; Ella has always been so kind to me. She treats me more like a daughter than my own mother does. I felt the couch cushion sink as Ella sat on the edge of it and started to stroke my hair like you would to comfort a small child. I admit it felt calming and I relaxed slightly. She continued to do this until I stopped crying.

"All right, I'm going to go sweetie. Just know that I am here for you if you need anything." I felt her get up off the couch mumbling something about hard-headed stubborn men and heard the door close behind her shortly after.

Getting up, I walked to the bedroom looking at the bed that I thought I would be making love to Ranger in tonight, new silent tears fell from my eyes. I continued into the bathroom to wash my face. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided, if he wants me gone then I will leave. Maybe he just needs some time to calm down. I'll pack up my things and give him a few days and when he calms down and thinks things through he will come home. When he sees that I have left maybe he will realize that he does want me in his life and ask me to come back.

I had stayed at Rangers apartment a few times when I was hiding out from the insane psychos that I have a tendency to attract. I also use his bathroom to shower instead of the locker room down in the gym, he didn't think it would be a good idea for me share the same locker room the Merry Men used. Because of this a small collection of my clothes and bathroom products had accumulated here over time. Anyone walking in here seeing my personal belongings would assume that Ranger and I have been having a physical relationship. Hmmph, If they only knew. Briefly I wondered what kind of relationship the Merry men thought Ranger and I had. Then again, I guess it really doesn't matter.

I can't believe he won't even give me a chance to explain. That is not like him at all, he is always so calm and thinks things through instead of just reacting, I am the one who does that.

I feel like my heart was tore out of my chest.

I wanted to be angry!

I wanted to be mad!

Those were the feeling drove me.

But I couldn't find those beneath the hurt and the pain I was feeling.

After I finished collecting my belongings, I took one last look around before closing the door behind me and headed back down to the fifth floor. I went directly to my cubicle and packed up my personal items. Lester was at the monitors with Cal. Tank was standing over them looking at something. I walked over to the monitor station placing my work ID, uniforms, keys and key cards on the table in front of them. They all just sat there watching me not sure what to do. I'm sure they could tell I had been crying. I dug into my bag taking out the pen in it that had a tracking device and my phone.

"Lester remove the tracking device from my phone." I said handing it to him and adding the pen to the pile on the table.

"OK" He said looking at me curiously. "But do you care to tell us what the hell is going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a I don't care motion. "Your boss man doesn't want me working here anymore."

"That's bullshit, he can't fire you." Tank bellowed. He was obviously pissed.

"He didn't fire me, just told me he would prefer I wasn't working here when he returned."

"So your just gonna leave?"

"I'm not going to work for him if he doesn't want me here." I was holding back fresh tears, "I can't." I wanted to leave here with my pride in tact and my head held high, not crying like a baby. "I'll miss you guys." I said to them as Lester handed my phone back. They all had stunned looks on their faces. I turned, quickly walking to the stairs. Hopefully they would remain in shock long enough for me to get out of the garage without anyone following me and while I normally avoided the stairs they were quicker.

I purposely kept my head down in the stair well avoiding the camera as silent tears fell from my eyes. First thing I did when I made it to the garage was to drop my bag and get down under the car. I knew the trackers were under there somewhere. It only took me a few minutes to find them. I found three all together, hopefully that was it. After throwing them on the floor I climbed in and drove off bawling like a baby. Thankfully I didn't run into any more of the Merry Men on my way out. I don't think I could hold myself together anymore.

Today, I said goodbye to one man I love and the other one said goodbye to me. I am now driving not really sure where I'm headed. Definitely didn't want to go back to my apartment. After about an hour I arrived in Point Pleasant. I guess my subconscious knew where I needed to go. The beach would be pretty empty because it was the end of November, hardly tourist season. I loved the beach even in the cold, it was so peaceful and the sound of the waves comforting.

I pulled an extra jacket out of my trunk and found me a spot to sit on the beach and think. Where did I go so wrong that Ranger wouldn't even give me a chance to explain? No matter what has happened or what crazy things I have done he was always been there for me, always encouraging me. The thing was I didn't even do anything this time. I was finally ready to give my heart to him today. Instead of my giving it to him, Ranger took it with him when he left and he doesn't even know it.

After a while, my mind was as numb as my fingers and toes were getting. Not thinking or feeling anything. I sat on the beach watching and listening to the waves until the sun set. Darkness and colder air set in as I returned to my car. I pulled my phone out and had ten missed calls from the Rangeman offices and a few from both Lester's and Tank's personal numbers. I didn't even listen to the messages, just turned off my phone and drove looking for a place to stay tonight. I picked a slightly run down motel off the main strip where I could pay cash and didn't ask for any ID. I knew that my friends would look for me and I just needed a day or so to be alone and get myself together before I faced anyone.

The room was very dim even with all the lights on. Thankfully it looks clean and has a heater. There is one queen size bed, a dresser, nightstand and a TV. The mustard and brown color scheme was nauseating, but I could deal. I pulled some clothes from the bags I brought from Rangers apartment before going into the bathroom and taking a nice long shower.

After my shower I dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and flopped down on the bed in my thinking position. I started to go through today's events realizing and try to figure out what the hell I was going to do. I've already lost most of my family, now I lost the man I love.

How did my life get so fucked up? I felt defeated. Emotionally drained.

I'm.  
>A.<br>Big.  
>Screw.<br>Up.

Maybe my mom was right all along.

That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep staring at the yellow smoke stained ceiling.

After a fitful night of sleep, where it felt like I didn't get any rest all, I was up early in the morning with a growling stomach. Realizing I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday I got dressed, put my hair up under a hat and went to go hunt for food. I decided to walk so I armed myself with my pepper spray and stun gun just in case, trouble has a way of finding me. I found a small cafe not far from the motel. I ordered a giant plate of fruit and whip cream topped pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. I wandered around town for a bit trying to ignore the emptiness and aching I was feeling inside. I wasn't sure where to go or what do. I felt lost and decided just to head back to my room.

Sprawled out on the bed once again in my thinking position I tried to figure out what I was going to do. I needed a plan. I may be emotionally wrecked inside and have a broken heart, but I don't have to let anyone see it on the outside. Anyways I should be thinking positive right? He'll be back in a few days once he hears that I did not get engaged to Joe. News like that will spread through the burg like a wild fire. I'm going to hold my head high and go get my old job back from Vinnie. I won't have my friends feeling sorry for me. I will be strong and I will move on,with the beleif that Ranger will come to his senses. Well at least the Stephanie everyone sees will appear to be strong.

I hung out in the room until checkout time and then headed back to the beach. All I wanted to do was find a way to get Ranger off my mind constantly. My mind was consumed with thoughts of him.

How just hearing him say 'Babe' made my heart do flip flops.  
>The way the back of my neck tingles when he walks in the room.<br>How his kisses turn my knees into jello.  
>The safe and secure feeling I have when he holds me in his arms.<p>

It was getting late, time to head back to Trenton. Tomorrow I will have to face everybody and their questions. The burgvine must be a total buzz by now. I have been trying to practice my 'blank face' look that Ranger and the Merry Men seem to have mastered while sitting at the beach today. When I get home I will try it in the mirror and see if I am any good at it. My face usually is read like a book.

Maybe I shouldn't stress about it too much. Tomorrow is Wednesday. Iif I get my job back without Ranger to come to my rescue, I will probably end up kidnapped or killed by the end of the week anyway.

I stayed in Point Pleasant well after dark, having dinner, and watching a late Rangers game at a local bar. As soon as I let myself into the apartment I heard the familiar squeaking sound of Rex, my hamster, running on his wheel. Immediately the guilt set in.

I forget about Rex!

I must be the worst hamster mommy in the world. Rex froze in place for a moment when I turned on the lights before running and hiding in his soup can.

"What's this?" I said aloud to Rex. There was a yellow sticky note on his cage. 'Fed Rex.' It stated and was signed by Lester with a smiley face.

Oh great, now I felt bad for not calling him. We were very close, he's kinda like the brother I never had. Looking at my watch I decided to wait until tomorrow. I know Lester's schedule and his shift ended two hours ago and I didn't want to wake him. I gave Rex a grape and a small handful of cheerios to make up for my guilt. He immediately stuck his nose out and looked around sniffing before darting out to grab the grape.

After feeding Rex and myself, I turned on the radio and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was drying my face with a towel as I walked out of the bathroom, and right into a solid wall of manly chest.

I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Back to the bonds office**

"DAMN IT LESTER! You scared the shit out of me." I took a deep breath trying to get my heart back into my chest. Good thing I just used the bathroom or I would have pissed my pants. "You couldn't call or knock first?"

"What do you mean? I've probably called you fifty times since yesterday! You could've answered the phone at least once." He tried to sound pissed off, but I could see the concern and worry in his eyes. His voice got quiet. "And I did knock, you didn't hear me." He rubbed both of his hands over his face and sat on the end of the bed. "Where have you been?"

"Point Pleasant"

"You could've told someone, I... we were all worried after you stormed out of the office yesterday."

"Sorry Les, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some time alone." I tried to put on what I thought was my blank face. He just kinda looked at me for a minute trying to read me. Hey, maybe I'm getting the hang of it. I was trying hard to put on my strong front. I knew if he kept pushing I would break down again.

Standing up he pulled me into a big bear hug. "I just wanted to see for myself that you were alright. Don't ever do that to me again... I was worried sick." He paused and held me for a minute and then looked down at me. "Beautiful, what happened between you and Ranger?"

"It is a big misunderstanding." Damn tears! I'm turning into a big cry baby. I turned away and wiped the few that escaped. "I'd rather not talk about Ranger right now."

Lester sighed. "Alright. I'll drop it for now. Only because I have to be to work in a few hours to cover Ranger's shift" He didn't sound too happy about that. "... and I need some sleep. We will talk about it later. As in this weekend, I am supposed to have it off. But you know I'm here for you whenever you need me. And promise me you won't disappear again without telling me."

I nodded to him, not quite sure if I could talk without my emotions spilling out. Not that I didn't want to talk to Lester, I trust him completely. This is just to hard right now.

Lester left after placing a kiss at the top of my head. I crawled into bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep before I had to face Vinnie in the morning.

Eight in the morning came much to fast. I drug my tired butt out of bed and into the shower. I dressed in jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and a thick flannel shirt. I was hopeful that Vinnie would not only give me my job back this morning, but that there would be some skips ready for me to pick up today. My goal was to keep myself busy for the next day or so, giving Ranger some time to calm down and then try to call him again on Friday. Now the hard part would be to keep myself busy enough to keep thoughts of Ranger from constantly invading my mind.

I went into the kitchen to feed Rex some hamster nuggets. On the counter next to my purse sat the bottle of wine that I bought for Ranger and I, I must have placed it there last night when I came home. I opened the cabinet and placed it on the top shelf pushing it as far back as it could go. I didn't want to look at it.

I walked into the bonds office at nine with my blank face and a bag of donuts to share with the Connie and Lula. Every time I come to the office I have donuts. Lula and Connie expected them if the saw me coming in the door. Connie is Vinnie's office manager and guard dog. She is a couple years older, a few cup sizes larger than me and reminds me of Betty Boop. Lula, well what can one say about Lula. She is in a category of her own, definitely unique. She is a very voluptuous woman, loves to squeeze into bright spandex clothes that are at least three sizes too small usually paired with matching four inch spike heels. Sometimes I wonder how those heels hold her up. But I love her all the same. She used to be a working girl and was left for dead by one of my stalkers on the fire escape of my apartment a couple of years back. After she recovered, she took a job here at the bonds office. She initially worked in the office filing and helping me out as backup. Once I started working full-time at Rangeman she took over my skips, although not very successful at it, and I was backing her up when she needed it.

"Hey white girl!" Lula hollered as she grabbed and dug into the donut bag before handing it off to Connie. "What's going on between you and Ranger, you two have been driving my Tankie-poo crazy since yesterday. He hasn't had two minutes for me since Ranger took off. Then you took off right after that and..."

"I'm sorry Lu." I cut her off and grabbed another donut before plopping on the other end of the sofa. "There is nothing going on between Ranger and I" I emphasized the 'nothing' and changed the subject. "Is Vinnie in?" I asked Connie. "I need to get my job back."

"The sleeze is in his office." She said nodding her head towards the door.

I walked to the door using the sleeve of my shirt to open it. Who knows where Vinnie has had his hands this morning. Luck happened to be on my side with the job today, lord knows I needed some. Vinnie has been overwhelmed with work since his latest hire quit. Lula would continue to work the low end skips, I would help with hers since she wasn't very successful and take the mid-range ones. All the extremely dangerous high bond skips Rangeman took care of. I left Vinnies office feeling like I should go sanitize myself in a hot shower to remove the cooties that float around the air in his office. I grabbed some files from Connie, said a quick goodbye to the girls and headed out the door.

My goodbye wasn't quick enough and one of the familiar Rangeman SUV's was pulling up as I walked out. My hopes soared for about five seconds before I realized that it was Tank and Hal in there and not Ranger. Tank sent Hal inside and came over to me.

"How are you?" He had that 'oh, poor Steph' look on his face, so I put my blank one on.

"I'm good, just got my job back with Vinnie. You?" Let's get the focus off of me.

"What happened with you and Ranger?" Well, so much for that.

"Maybe you should ask Ranger that." He looked at me, trying to read my face.

"You talk to him?"

"Nope. Not taking my calls." I shrugged my shoulders like it didn't bother me. " You?" Lets try it subject changing again.

"Yeah, but he won't..." He stopped like he was about to say too much.

"He won't what?" I was really curious on what he had to say and trying not to show it in my face or my voice. He didn't say anything. "You might as well just finish what you were going to say."

"He won't talk about you. If I bring your name up he ends the conversation."

"Oh." Ouch! That hurts. Time to get outta here before I lose it again. "Well, I have to go." I held up my files. "Work to do." I started to walk away.

"Steph" he said lightly grabbing my arm to stop me. "Let me know if you need any...damn!" He stopped again mid-sentence bending his head down and rubbing his temples with one of his large hands. Looking at him I could tell he was really stressed out about this whole situation. Seeing him like this took my mind off of the hurt I was feeling.

"Hey, Tank." I pulled his hand down so he would look at me. "It's OK. Don't stress yourself out over this. Ranger left, I'm sure he'll be back eventually to help with the business. As for me, I'm fine." Liar Stephanie. "Life goes on." He looked like he wasn't sure if he should believe that I was fine or not. I hope I was putting up a good confident front because I felt like I was dying slowly inside.

"Alright, well you know if you need any help I'm sure any of the guys who are off the clock wouldn't mind helping you with your skips." Off the clock? What the hell? OK, now I can pretty much fill in the blanks to what he started to say a few minutes ago. Ranger must have gave some kind of order not to help me, guess he's cutting his entertainment budget. My blank face definitely dropped, replaced with hurt.

"Tankie-poo!" Lula came barreling out the door towards Tank. His focus immediately turned to her direction when she wrapped her arms around him.

Saved by the Lula bell.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." I turned and practically ran to the jeep as their eyes followed me.

How am I supposed to keep Ranger off my mind if everyone I see wants to talk about him? I sat in the car for a few minutes with my head resting against the back of the seat, trying to clear my head. When I looked up I noticed them both watching me with sadness in their faces. Damn! I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me. I started the jeep and practically flew down the street heading back to my apartment so I could read over my files and do any research on my skips if needed. Really I just wanted to get somewhere where I didn't have eyes on me and people questioning me. If I buried myself in work that was less time I would spend thinking about Ranger. I still had a couple of the regular search programs from Rangeman on my laptop, so I would use those if needed.

Five files? Dang, I hadn't realized Connie gave me that many. Vinnie must be driving them crazy. I plopped down on my couch with the files. The first two should be easy but won't bring me in too much money. Mooner and Harold Pancek. Mooner had a minor possession charge against him, which was perfectly normal for him. At least I knew there was no danger involved with him and I would still have clean clothes when I dropped him off. Mooner will keep me entertained with old reruns for a few hours. Skip number to is Harold, he was arrested for public intoxication and indecent exposure when he was caught drunk trying to pee on someone's cat again. He must really not like cats I thought. I didn't need any research for these guys so I tossed the other files aside, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Thankfully I only had to suffer through three hours of Star Trek before getting Mooner to come down to the station with me. I collected my receipt and waited while Connie rebonded him out. We made a stop at cluck-in-the-bucket for some chicken on the way back to his place. He went into the house and I pulled out the file for Pancek. It was six already, so I headed to his house figuring the old man would be there now.

I knocked on his front door. "Who's there?" A scratchy man's voice that I assumed was Pancek's answered me through the door.

"Mr. Pancek this is Stephanie Plum Bond Enforcement Agent, you have missed your court date. I am here to take you down to reschedule it."

The door opened and a bald head peaked from around it. "Just a minute, I have to get dressed. Can you wait?" He asked politely.

"No problem." Not wanting to see some wrinkly chicken skinned man naked. I waited for a couple minutes before knocking again and getting no answer. Duh, Stephanie! You fall for this every time. How could I be so stupid? I thought to myself. Most of the time a skip tells me that they end up taking off through the back door. I tried the door, it was open so I went inside.

Just as I was making my way to the kitchen Mr. Pancek came out of his bedroom. "Sorry it took me so long, these old bones don't move as fast as they used to."

I let out a silent sigh of relief to myself. "Come on, my car is right outside." I cuffed his hands in front. He was old, being cooperative and not able to move very fast and figured he couldn't do any harm.

We were just a few minutes from the police station when I heard a noise from the back that sounded like a zipper.

What the fuck?

"Mr. Pancek, what are you doing?"

He let out a little laugh, but wasn't answering me. I was trying to look in the mirror but could only see his face smiling at me because he was sitting right behind me.

"Mr. Pancek!" I called to him again louder as I pulled into the TPD parking lot and heard what sounded like streaming water hitting the floor in the back of my Jeep.

Oh, no he isn't!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Another Day**

Immediately I slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. I jumped out opening the back door and was instantly overcome with the smell of urine.

"This is fuckin' great! First day back and someone pisses in my damn car! Uuuuuugh!" I couldn't help yelling out loud. Grabbing Mr. Pancek by his arm I roughly pulled him out of my car and drug him inside the cop shop with pants undone and his wrinkly johnson flappin' in the breeze to collect my receipt. Old man or not, I don't feel bad. He just pissed in my car!

I haven't been here in a couple months, but not much has changed. It was just my luck that Eddie was hanging by the desk when I got in there. And here I was hoping to avoid anyone I knew. Eddie has been one of my close friends since grade school and is married to my cousin.

"Hey Steph, you back to bounty hunting again?" He looked around me with his eyebrow raised at Mr. Pancek who was trying to zip his johnson back into his pants.

"Yeah, back at Vinnie's"

"Things are going to get exciting around here again." He said with a laugh. "It's been kinda dull since you've been working for Rangeman."

"Gee, thanks Eddie. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. Sorry, I didn't blow anything up today, but if you want to clean Mr. Pancek's piss out of my car feel free."

He laughed and gave me a hug. "It's definitely a compliment. Anything that brings you around more." He pulled away. "What happened with Ranger?"

"What do you mean? Have you heard something?" I was curious as to what Eddie knew because that would tell me what the rumor around the burg was.

"Nothing really, just that he left town and you weren't working for him anymore."

"Yup, that about sums it up." I left it at that, not wanting to get into it. If I hung around Eddie would definitely get me to spill, bad habit of his. "See you later Eddie, I have to go clean the carpet in my car."

He called after me. "Steph, you know you can call me if you need anything."

I turned back to him giving him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Eddie."

After leaving the station I went to the Super Shine self car wash to use that self shampoo thingy to attempt to clean the piss out of my jeep. I added some of the new car smell air freshener and it seemed to have gotten rid of or at least covered up the smell.

Now that I was back at my apartment alone I couldn't help the thoughts of Ranger from invading my head. Did Ranger really tell the guys not to help me anymore? Does he really hate me that much? A feeling of intense dread and loss came over me. It felt like an empty cold, nauseating place inside me that I didn't know how to ease or fill.

'Stop Stephanie!' I told myself. Just do what you said and give him a couple days to calm down and everything will be fine. Yeah, easier said than done.

I looked around my apartment for something to distract my mind. Nothing. Maybe I need a hobby.

Knitting. No.  
>Cooking. No.<br>Stamp collecting. No.  
>Needlepoint. No.<br>Boring.

I decided to do a round of winter cleaning. I grabbed my dust mop and swiffer and started attacking the killer dust bunnies hiding under the furniture and on the light fixtures. After dusting off my stereo I put in my favorite Aerosmith CD and let Steven rock me through the rest of my cleaning.

After taking a nice long bubble bath and feeding myself and Rex, I called Lester as promised and talked to him about the skips I brought in today and reassured him that I was fine. Don't think he really believes me, but didn't press me with questions. He sounded really stressed and tired. When I asked about it, he told me everyone has been putting in long hours. Before Ranger and I left, Rangeman was already short handed in the field. Now Tank was out of the field for most of the day taking care of the business aspects of the company, and one of the other guys was pulled out of the field to fill in on the background and security checks I spent my time on.

What a big mess this is. I felt bad for the guys. Les and I agreed to meet up sometime this weekend since he was off. I switched on some softer music and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my phone started ringing. Llooking at it I saw it was Joe. I let it go to voicemail. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, I just didn't want to talk about Ranger and I knew he would ask. I stared at the clock watching the green, glowing numbers change until I fell asleep.

Another day...I drug myself out of bed and to the bonds office to turn in my receipts to Connie. I felt like I was moving in a daze. The dreary gray overcast sky matched my mood. Things were going on around me but I was in my own world and nothing happening was really registering with me. I even forgot to stop and get donuts.

I never forget donuts.

"Hey, white girl!"

"Hey guys." I went to Connie to give her my receipts before plopping my ass on the couch with Lula. It took me a minute before I realized they were both staring at me.

"WHAT?" I asked a little harsher than intended.

"No donuts?" Lula asked.

"Huh?"

"DONUTS! You know the sweet, doughy, artery clogging, creme filled pastries you bring every time you come here?" She was looking at me wide eyed.

"Oh...yeah...I guess I forgot." You would have thought I turned green and grew horns by the way they were looking at me. I didn't really care though. "Anything new Connie?" I asked her as I got up to get the check she was holding out to me.

"Nope, just the ones I gave you yesterday."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"You need backup?" Lula asked as she jumped up of the couch. I didn't really want company, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. My crappy mood had nothing to do with her.

"Yeah, come on." I waved her along as I headed to the car.

"Holy Shit! What is that smell?" Lula asked covering her nose as she closed the door to the jeep.

"Piss."

"Piss?" She looked at me wide eyed.

"Yup, one of my skips decided to relieve himself in here on the way to the station yesterday. I guess the shampoo and air freshener didn't help much." I shrugged my shoulders "You really don't notice it once you're in here for a while." I think her eyes bugged out even wider, if that was possible.

"Fine...I'll leave the windows cracked, but don't complain your cold."

We were parked in front of Micheal Russo's house waiting for him to come home. His neighbor said he goes in an out several times a day, so we decided waiting for him was the best bet. He was wanted for petty theft. Stealing women's underwear from Wally World. When the police were called to the store he was wearing a half dozen new unpaid for pairs of women's underwear under his clothes.

While we were sitting there watching, Lula got a call from Tank. I could tell they were talking about me even though Lula thought she was being quiet. I sat looking out the side window towards Russo's house pretending I couldn't hear her telling Tank about how I didn't bring donuts this morning and was not acting like myself. Really, forgetting donuts is not that big of a deal.

"Let's go, he's here." I told Lula. By time she got done smacking the phone with kisses and telling Tankie Poo 'bye' the skip was already in his house. Freakin' great, I was hoping we could get him while he was still outside.

We agreed that I would knock on the front door and try to apprehend him while Lula covered the back door just in case he decided to run that way.

Of course I should know by now that Lula doesn't follow directions very well.

While I was standing at the front door giving Lula a couple minutes to get in place, I heard scuffling inside. Suddenly the door flew open and the skip slammed right into me knocking me off the porch, causing me to land hard flat on my ass. Shit! That hurts. I grabbed onto his ankle as he tried to run by me causing him to trip and fall. As he tried to scramble up I grabbed onto the bottom of his sweat pants because that was all I could reach and get a good grip on. He had no shoes on and was scrambling up causing his sagging pants to be pulled off by me as he got up and ran. It took me few seconds to get up because I couldn't help staring at him running down the street in a pink pair of women's lacy bikini style underwear. The back was only visible to me and I couldn't help but wonder how they could cover him in the front.

I tried to clear the thought and got up running after him. He ran about two blocks right down the middle of the road with me chasing him and slowly gaining. It was early afternoon and plenty of people were outside pointing, looking and pulling out their cell phones. Just great I thought, this will be all over the burg before I even catch him.

I was only about a foot behind him when I lunged forward grabbing his shirt to stop him causing it to rip and reveal a matching pink lace bra.

You've got to be kidding me!

Pulling off the shirt caused him to lose balance. He went down catching himself on his fore arms. Without thinking I jumped on his back. We were rolling over and over in the middle of the road. Good thing it was cold outside and he wasn't getting turned on by this because his willie would have popped right out of those panties. I was sitting astride his back trying to wiggle my cuffs out of my pocket and keep him under me when I heard the sound of sirens getting closer. The cuffs clicked on his wrists as a shadow fell over me. I looked up into the laughing faces of Eddie and Carl.

"Do you need some help there Steph?" Carl asked me while trying to control his laughter as he pulled Russo off the road. "Maybe you could borrow him one of your dresses also."

I was sitting on the ground, still trying to catch my breath as I glared at Carl from the ground sharing some of my favorite italian sign language with him.

God, I was out of shape. It feel like a just ran a damn marathon and it was only two damn blocks. If I was going to keep doing this job and doing it on my own, I will definitely have to get in better shape. Easier said than done. Lula pulled up in my jeep as Eddie was helping me off the ground.

"Whoo Steph, I didn't know you could run like that. Wait til you see the pics I got on my cell phone of you chasin' that fool down the street in his girly underwear."

I wanted to be angry at her but she was just being Lula and I was too tired. Figuring everyone else on the street probably got pictures also, so I guess it didn't matter. Heck, it may even be front page news in tomorrow's papers.

We followed Eddie and Carl back to the station to collect our receipt for capturing Russo. Dinner was take out from McDonalds on the way back to the bonds office. I only ate a couple fries before laying my head back on the couch and closing my eyes. It is tiring trying to appear strong on the outside while I am broken on the inside. Today I haven't been doing a very good job at the tough exterior, it was emotionally draining. No more work for me today.

I drug my tired ass back to my apartment. I decided to leave my rear passenger window a quarter of the way down over night hoping that the fresh air would help with the smell. Now just to keep my fingers crossed that nobody steels my jeep.

Not having the energy for a long hot shower, I jumped in and out quickly. It was early yet, but I just wanted to cocoon myself under the warm covers away from everybody and sleep. Now I don't consider myself a religious person since I haven't gone to church since I lived with my parents. Well, unless there was a wedding or a funeral I was forced to attend...but I said a quick prayer anyways as I drifted off to sleep, praying that when I called Ranger tomorrow he would be willing to talk to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hang in there...Steph gets some happy soon. She will have some ups and downs before things start going in the right direction for her. There is a long road for her, she will learn a lot about life's up and downs, to appreciate what she has and find out what she really wants in life. She will have good times and she will have tragedy, but it is an eye opener for her. Once again this will be a lengthy story if I can get everything that is in my head down in writing...don't expect a quick fix for her problems.

I am also finding my own faults in writing. Sure is a lot easer to think of a story than to get it into words. I appreciate the feedback from everyone...even when you point out my errors, it just helps me to pay attention more. You would think once you proof read a chapter so many times you would get it right, but that's not happening. I have another story in the works that is all fun and more fun, on the opposite side of the spectrum from this one. When I get enough chapters ahead I will start posting it.

Thanks again for all the encouraging words.

CHAPTER 6

The Phone Call

I was asleep, cocooned in the warmth of my blankets when my phone started ringing. I feel like I barely slept. It can't be morning already! One of my arms snaked out from under the warmth into the cold air smacking around the table next to my bed until I found my phone. I quickly pulled it under the covers.

"Hmmm?" I answered the phone still in sleep mode.

"Steph?" Oh crap! I forgot to call Lester.

"Les, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I...I...forget it, I don't even have an excuse. My head just isn't in the right place right now." Which was the truth. The last thing I needed right now was for Lester to be angry with me. "Please don't be angry at me."

I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "I'm not angry, just concerned."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm home, in bed. Didn't run off anywhere. You sound tired, are you ok?"

"I'm good now. Tired, but good. So far I still have this weekend off after my shift ends tomorrow."

"I'll be around." Well, depending on my call with Ranger. Either way he is still in Miami and I am here.

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Goodnight Beautiful." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight Les."

When I got off the phone I looked at the screen and saw it was only eleven thirty. I did a mental happy dance because it wasn't even close to morning.

I woke up in the morning freezing my ass off. The real winter finally decided to show up this morning. I ran from the bed cranked up the heater and jumped back under the covers until I felt the heat kick in. Rex and I shared a breakfast of strawberry pop tarts and coffee. Well, Rex didn't have any coffee, I gave him some fresh water instead.

A glance out the window showed the ground and trees covered in ice. I guess it rained last night before it froze, it was actually very pretty and sparkly with the sun reflecting off the hanging icicles.

Until I remembered...my jeep.

"Shit!" I grabbed my jacket and purse and ran downstairs. "Fuck!" I swore again when I opened the back door of the jeep to find the floor and the seat covered in a half inch of ice. "Damn it, why me?" I got in the front slamming the door shut trying to get rid of some of my frustration. I banged my fists on the cold steering wheel a couple times. OK, now I feel a little better.

Now what?

Al's.

Hopefully Al would be able to help me figure out how to clean up this mess and get my window closed since it was froze in place.

My dad and I usually meet for lunch on Friday's, but I called him early today to pick me up at Al's and have breakfast instead. I gave him an abridged version of what's been going on and why I am back working at Vinnie's again. He told me he was sorry about Ranger leaving, and tried to reassure me that I was a strong person and needed to take some time for myself and really figure out what I wanted to do for myself.

My dad isn't usually the one to give advice to me, he was always the quiet supporter in the background. He told me I am always more concerned with every one else's feelings and happiness, while I put my own to the side. I don't know if I really believed that but it gave me some things to think about as we ate. Dad dropped me back at home after breakfast, I couldn't really go after my skips with no vehicle.

I curled up on the couch with a mug of steaming hot chocolate and popped in my favorite movie, Ghostbusters. Nothing like curling up under a warm blanket and watching a move on a cold winter day. I didn'g get very far because 3 hours later I woke up to my cell phone ringing. The first thought running through my head was it could be Ranger calling, so I flipped it open without even looking at the screen.

"Hello" I said excitedly.

"Cupcake" Definitely not batman.

"Oh, hey Joe"

"You don't sound excited to hear from me."

"I am happy to hear from you. It is just that I was expecting a call from... uh... um... from someone else."

"Ranger?" I didn't respond. He waited for a few seconds before continuing. "Listen, I am in town for the afternoon to handle some paperwork at TPD and pick up some more of my things from my house. I have a little time, do you want to meet up for some lunch?"

No, not really, but I didn't want to turn him down either. Even though he said we would remain friends before he left I didn't know if we actually would. Him calling me was a good sign that he meant it. "Lunch sounds good. Could you pick me up, my car is in the shop." I knew he was about to ask me why. "And don't ask why."

He let out a small chuckle. "Alright, see you in an hour." We said our 'bye's and I hung up to go get ready.

Joe didn't have a lot of time so we grabbed some sandwiches from the deli next door to the bonds office. The deli was crowded and noisy with the lunch crowd, so we took the order to go and sat on the tailgate of Joe's truck outside and ate with bob. Bob is Joe's dog, he was mine for a short time but liked Joe's house better than my apartment. Worked for me.

We ate and talked. I told him about what happened with Ranger after Pino's the other day and that I was back working at Vinnie's again.

"You know, my offer still stands." He said with a wink. "You can always run off to DC with me." I knew he was joking and just trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks, but that won't help anything."

"Oh well, your loss" He shrugged. "At least I don't have to call and cancel my date then."

I feigned hurt by placing my hand on my chest. "Joe! I'm crushed!" Smiling at him. "You didn't waste any time getting over me, did you?"

He just waggled his eyebrows at me and smiled.

It was great to sit here talking and joking with Joe. This was one of the things we were able to do at the beginning of our relationship but happened less and less over time. I missed times like this with him.

While we were sitting there a couple of the Rangeman guys came to pick up their files from Vinnie. I waved to them and yelled hello. They barely managed to wave back. I wondered to myself, what was up with that? But the thought passed just as quickly.

"So, about this date you have. Tell me about her."

"Not too much to tell right now. Her name is Emily and she works at the daycare down the street from the station."

"And how did you two meet?"

Joe threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Now you sound like my mother."

"That is so not funny, Joe." I punched him playfully and laughed along with him. It felt good to laugh.

"I met her when I went with my partner to drop off his daughter before our shift started."

"Is she pretty?"

This got me a look with raised eyebrows. "Yes."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." And I sincerely did, I want to see Joe happy.

As we were finishing up our lunch Al called to tell me the Jeep was ready. It was about time for Joe to leave, so he offered to drop me off at Al's.

"Thanks for the ride Joe and for lunch." I reached across Bob to give him a hug and couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes.

Once again he was wiping my tears. I hated to cry in front of people, for others to see my weakness. And here I was crying in front of Joe for the second time this week. "Everything will work out cupcake. He loves you, he will come back." I gave him a weak smile and got in my Jeep.

I wasn't in the mood to chase any skips today, but I didn't want to go home yet either. There was one person that knew everything about me. All the good, bad and ugly. She didn't always agree with everything I did, but never judged me. She always, always supported me. I have a lot of close friends that I consider my besties, like Lula, Lester and Eddie. joe is now on that list. Of course Ranger, however, don't really know where that relationship stands in that regard now. But above and beyond all others Mary Lou is my best friend in the whole world. We have been best friends so long that I can't remember a time when we weren't best friends. There is nothing that we haven't shared. No secrets between us. And the funny thing is that we have very little in common with each other. But it worked for us.

Unlike me, Mary Lou was completely happy living the 'burg' life. She is married her high school sweetheart, Lenny. While Lenny seems to be a little dopey to me sometimes, I envy their relationship. He loves Mary Lou and would do anything for her, as she would for him. They have a cute little house a few blocks away from my parents in the 'burg'. And happily live there with their three children.

I walked up to Mary Lou's house and she opened the door with the littlest one resting on her hip. She took one look at me and told me to sit on the couch while she got the baby settled. Next thing I know she was walking back in with two pints of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. How she always knew just what I needed was beyond me. I polished off the entire pint of ice cream while filling her in on the last few days of my life.

Just as I finished filling her in the door burst open with her older two boys returning from school.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" They started.

"Okay, Mare that's my cue to leave." I said with a smile on my face.

Don't get me wrong I love her kids, they just had way to much energy for me right now. I gave her and the boys a hug before leaving. Mary Lou tried to assure me that everything would work out. I just wish I believed it.

Now I am sitting at home looking at my phone nervously. I want to call Ranger so bad but I am scared to at the same time. It's now or never I told myself an picked up the phone dialing Rangers number.

The phone started to ring on the other end. Suddenly the ringing was cut short. "Sorry the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." I pulled to phone away and stared into the receiver in shock. He changed his number. I stared at it until the beeping noise from inside it brought me out of my trance.

I'm not giving up quite yet. I dialed information and asked for the number for Rangeman Miami. With my fingers crossed I dialed the phone again.

"Rangeman" A voice answered the phone.

"Could you connect me with Mr. Manoso please?" I wasn't quite sure what name I should ask for him by.

"One moment"

I heard the click of the transfer and then the line started ringing again.

"Manoso" The sound of his voice sent chills throughout me. I was temporarily at a loss for words. "Speak".

"Ranger" I said softly.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell. "Didn't I tell you guys to screen my calls." The phone was slammed down in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

I love all the reviews I have. I am trying to reply to them all, but sometimes just run short on time. Just know that I appreciate and read each one. I check repeatedly from my phone all day :), too bad the reply feature don't work on the mobile site, not that I've figured out. A few people have asked if I was going to do Ranger's POV. My original idea was to stay in Steph's POV. Eventually Ranger's thoughts and feelings are revealed but it will be a while. Give me your opinion. Anyway, here's the next chapter...enjoy ;)

BTW -Tamia's song in this chapter is really great, you should listen to it if you haven't heard it already. Not the whole song was used here , just parts.

CHAPTER 07

**My Pity Party**

I couldn't believe it.  
>He really does hate me and if that was any clue, he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. If I didn't get the hint before, I definietly got it now.<br>I backed up until the back of my legs touched the kitchen chair and sat down. There I sat staring at the phone unable to take my eyes off of it.

It wasn't until I heard my cell phone ringing that I snapped out of it and realized I had been sitting there for a couple hours. The sun had gone down and my apartment was dark. I didn't' make it to the phone on time, or bother looking to see who it was.

I wasn't in the mood to do anything but sit around here and have my own pity party. I don't want to see anyone, don't want to talk to anyone.

I grabbed the six pack of beer from my fridge. Opened my bedroom window to the fire escape. Turned the radio on. Wrapped myself in a thick blanket. Set my six pack on the fire escape. Sat myself in the window frame. Opened my first bottle of beer and guzzled it down. Tossing the empty bottle inside on the bed.

Having Ranger hang up the phone on me again today left me with the same empty feeling I had the other day. It was a physical pain. I could feel it. There was an ache in my stomach that couldn't be eased and empty hole where my heart used to be. The heart that he took with him when he left.

I drained my second beer to try and ease the pain and opened the third.

I am lost.

I don't know what direction to go in. I was half listening to the music playing on the radio as my eyes scanned the streets below. Winter without snow has got to be the ugliest season. The ice from this morning melted. The grass is brown. Where there was once flowers, there is now mud and shriveled up brown stems and leaves. The trees were bare with only a few brown leaves hanging on for life by the last thread of their stem. That's what I felt like, the ugly winter. Hanging on by my last thread to what used to be beautiful, waiting to feel it again.

_All I hear is raindrops  
><em>_Falling on the rooftop  
><em>_Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
><em>_Cause this pain I feel  
><em>_It won't go away  
><em>_And today I'm officially missing you  
><em>

Snow. Yeah, that's what winter needs. Fresh, crisp, white snow to line the trees and the ground. It makes everything look fresh and new. It hides all of the ugliness underneath until it is time to grow again.

_I thought that from the heartache  
><em>_I could escape  
><em>_But I fronted long enough to know  
><em>_There ain't no way  
><em>_And today __I'm officially missing you_

Over the last couple years I had come to accept with Ranger not wanting a relationship with me. Not that I ever stopped hoping. Just accepted it. I didn't want to lose our friendship. It seems to me now that our friendship was only important to one of us.

We were friends. If anythinghHe should have trusted me. I have never lied to him. Yes, I have gone back and forth with Joe for years. But I never lied to Ranger about it. He made it clear that he didn't want me. So was it wrong to try to make it work with somebody who did want me? The one who was wronged by me in this whole twisted thing was Joe. If anyone should be pissed at me it should be him.

Maybe I really was nothing more than entertainment to him and his men. Expensive entertainment, but entertainment none the less.

_Well I wish that you would call me right now  
><em>_So that I could get through to you somehow  
><em>_But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
><em>

What am I going to do now?

How do I move on without him?

The fact is I don't really want to move on without him. I just want him. Other than that I don't know what I want.

Why the hell do I still want him anyway, after how he's rejected me? Guess you can't choose whom your heart loves.

_Well I thought I could just get over you babe  
><em>_But I see that's something I just can't do  
><em>_From the way you would hold me  
><em>_To the sweet things you told me  
><em>_I just can't find a way  
><em>_To let go of you  
><em>_I just can't find a way  
><em>_To let go of you_

___(Tamia - Officially Missing You)___

I have been trying appear strong since he left. Trying to make it look like him leaving was no big deal. I managed pretty well at times, but it is not as easy as I thought it would be. I'm really not sure how I am going to continue living and working here when everything around here reminds me of him.

It's too damn hard to be strong.

My fourth beer was gone. Popped the top on number five.

And my mind just kept going in those damn viscious circles again. Why can't I just shut it off? Too bad I didn't have another six pack in the fridge, I could just numb myself.

Was my fault. I mean I did keep yo-yoing back and forth with Joe.

Why am I looking to blame myself now? He's the one who sent me back to Joe after spending the night making love to me. He's the one who told me his love comes with a condom, not a ring. I didn't throw myself at him. He's the one who couldn't keep his hands and lips off of me.

Then again, it doesn't really matter whose fault it is, does it?

He left.

He's gone.

He pushed me out of his life.

Doesn't want anything more to do with me.

What I wouldn't give to have Ranger walk throught that door right now, to feel his arms around me right now and ease the pain. His arms were so safe and strong when wrapped around me. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me when he held me. I wanted to hear him tell me 'Proud of you babe'. I never heard anyone tell me they were proud of me except for my dad. When I would hear it from Ranger, it gave me so much self confidence that I felt I could do anything.

_Oh, love  
><em>_Never knew what I was missing  
><em>_But I knew once we start kissin'  
><em>_I found love  
><em>_Never knew what I was missing  
><em>_but I knew once we start kissin'  
><em>_I found you  
><em>

I am lost. I have lost part of me. Part of me that Ranger will always have. I thought I knew what love was before, but it was nothing compared to what I felt for Ranger.

It hurts that he could so easily walk away from me and cast me away.

_Now go on, what am I gonna do  
><em>_I'm so so empty  
><em>_My heart, my soul can't to on  
><em>_Go on baby without you  
><em>_Rainy days fade away  
><em>_When you come around  
><em>_Say you're here to stay  
><em>_With me, boy  
><em>_I don't want you to leave me  
><em>_I need you_

__(Keisha Cole - Love)__

I climbed back in the bedroom, turned to shut the window and thought I saw a snowflake fall. I looked out for a few more seconds to see if I could see another. Nothing.

My fifth empty bottle of beer was placed on the table, the sixth one already opened and half gone. I turned up the music.

The next song was playing

_Some people live for the fortune  
><em>_Some people live for the fame  
><em>_Some people live for the power  
><em>_Some people live just to play the game  
><em>_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
><em>_And I have been there before, and that life's a bore  
><em>_So full of the superficial  
><em>_Some people want it all  
><em>_But I don't want nothing at all  
><em>_If it ain't you baby  
><em>_If I ain't got you baby  
><em>_Some people want diamond rings  
><em>_Some just want everything  
><em>_But everything means nothing  
><em>_If I ain't got you_

Slamming the sixth empty bottle on the table, I yelled at the radio. "Can't you play anything but mushy, sappy fucking love songs?", as I ripped the plug out of the wall and flung it across the room. I watched as is smashed into pieces and fell to the floor.

I was getting angry.

It felt good to find my anger.

Not knowing where the sudden rush of anger came from I picked up the empty bottle from the table hurling against the wall. Shattering it in pieces throughout the room. Oblivious to anything around me, I picked up the other five bottles one at a time and screamed as I threw them against the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK AWAY?"

SMASH!

"HOW CAN YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?"

SMASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!"

SMASH!

SMASH!

"I thought we meant more than that to each other."

SMASH!

"I would have done anything for you." I cried out. I looked around, grabbing whatever was in my reach and smashing it. After the lamp I didn't see anything else. "You didn't even give me a chance." I wrapped my hands around my middle and slid down the wall until my ass hit the floor. The tears came hard again. But these weren't only tears of grief and hurt. These were also tears of anger and frustration. These were cleansing tears. Physically draining and empowering at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A Place to Getaway**

I woke up to find myself tucked warmly under the covers and a heater of warmth coming from the outside. Without looking I knew it was Lester's arm wrapped around me.

"Hey" He said to me as I lifted the blanket from my head slightly and peeked up at him.

"Hey" I said back to him as spears of light pierced my eyes. My head felt like it was full of tiny construction workers building a house. No, it was definitely more like a mansion they were banging on. As I was trying to peel my lids open again slowly, my sense of smell picked up something. "Do I smell french fries?

"Thought you might need this." He reached behind him on the floor and handed me a Mc Donald's large fries.

My hangover cure, works every time. I pulled them under the blanket with my and shoveled the fries in my mouth. I handed the empty box out from under the blanket and it was replaced with a large coke. I pulled it under and guzzled half of it. The tiny construction workers were beginning to clear the building.

After handing the coke back to Les, I snuggled back into my previous position so he could wrap his arms back around me. "Thanks Les."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Lester spoke. "You alright?" He pulled the blanket back from my face.

The past few days I haven't wanted to admit to anyone that I wasn't alright. I was about to deny it again and started to pull on the blanket that Lester just pulled off my face. I tucked my head into his chest to avoid looking at him.

"Steph" He pulled my face gently up to look at him. "Talk to me please." He pleaded. "You are my best friend. No, actually you are more than that to me. You are the sister I always wish I had. The person I want to look after and kick the ass of whom ever breaks her heart." There was a look of sadness in his eyes. "Please talk to me, let me help you."

Never have I seen Lester emotional like this, it about broke what little was left inside me.

"You sure your ready to hear this?" I asked him on a deep breath. He nodded

I laid there in bed and told Lester the Ranger and Stephanie story. Leaving nothing out. I could see the anger in his eyes during parts of my story. When I told him the part of our deal and the morning after he was plain furious. The story ended with me calling his office in Miami yesterday. He let me get the whole story out without interrupting me and asking me questions.

"That's it Lester, he just overreacted to what he saw at Pino's"

"Someone needs to talk some sense into him."

"NO! I don't' want anyone telling him anything. Not after yesterday. I mean he changed his damn number and is screening his calls so he doesn't have to talk to me." I took a deep breath. "He walked away without even glancing back. He pushed me out of my job, not caring. He knows me well enough to know that I wouldn't stay working there once he told me he didn't want me there. He knows how important that job was to me." I paused to take another breath. "I may be a little slow sometimes, it took me a couple days but I finally got the hint. Ranger and I are done. No relationship. No friendship. Nothing. It's over. His choice. I don't want you to tell anyone what I told you."

The look on his face told me he didn't really agree with me on not telling anyone. He sat there and thought for a few minutes, like he was trying to make a life altering decision.

"Lester?"

"If that's what you want, I won't tell anyone."

I couldn't stop my curiosity. "Have you talked to him at all since he left?"

"He hasn't spoken to anyone but Tank. But if Tank brings up your name he ends the conversation."

"What else?" I sensed there was more Les wanted to say but wasn't sure if he should.

"He did say that there was to be no more Rangeman time or money spent on you."

"Wow!" Was the only word I could think to say. Though I already figured that out.

"Steph, what can I do to help you?"

"Your already doing it." I snuggled back into his arms. "Just continue being my friend. Mary Lou and now you are the only ones who know the whole story about Ranger and I. I feel like I am falling to pieces inside Les, my heart is broken. I don't know how to fix it. I can't keep myself busy enough not to think about Ranger. Right now I don't know how I will ever get over him. It just hurts too much."

I felt the wetness in my eyes, but I am done shedding tears over Ranger.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not." I said angrily, which helped my effort not to let the tears fall. "I have cried my last tears over Ranger."

We laid there together for a while before Lester spoke again. "Come on. Get up, get dressed and pack a bag."

"Huh? For what? Where are we going?"

"No questions, I want to take you somewhere."

"Lesssss" I whined. "I really don't feel like doing anything."

He pulled me up out of the bed by my arms. "I promise you won't regret it." He smiled his killer smile at me. "Now go get ready."

Who could resist that smile?

I ignored the mess I made last night and worked around it. It will be here for me when I get back from where ever Lester is taking me. After getting dressed and packing a few things, we made our way downstairs to his truck.

"It snowed!" I said excitedly as I stepped outside and looked around.

"Well, yeah it usually does that here in Trenton in the winter." Lester said looking at me with a smirk.

"Ok smart ass!" I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

This was a sign. I don't know what kind of sign it was, but as soon as I stepped outside and saw the snow I beleived for the first time since Ranger left that I was going to be alright. I'm not saying it will be easy or that I am still not hurting, but eventually things will be alright again. I drew in a deep breath inhaling the fresh scent of the fallen snow, atleast as fresh as it can smell in Trenton.

I made Lester stop at the Tasty Pastry for some donuts and coffee. The cure helped but I needed more sugar and more caffeine.

We drove for almost an hour and I realized we were almost to Point Pleasant and was about to say something when he turned off onto a smaller highway still heading towards the coast. After twenty more minutes we reached a heavily wooded area and turned onto a small dirt road. I had absolutely no clue as to where he was taking me. Halfway up the road we came to a gate. His placed his thumb on a pad and pressed in a code to open the gates. In another three minutes the trees began to thin out and there was a beautiful log cabin home. My mouth was definitely hanging wide open.

"Lester, this is beautiful. Where are we?" I asked as we both got out of the car.

"This is my house." He answered with a big smile on his face, obviously happy I liked it.

"Wow!" I said just staring at it before turning to him. "You never told me you had a house. I thought you had an apartment in Newark."

"Actually, I haven't told anybody. You're the first. Well, other than my aunt. It's listed in her name so I can keep it private." He paused and took my hand as we walked towards it. "I bought it about two years ago, but it didn't look like this. I have been slowly fixing it up during my time off, so it took a while. I finished a couple weeks ago. I do also have an apartment in Newark, it's more convenient when I work and don't want more privacy than my apartment at Rangeman."

I stared at him in shock. Mr. Fix It? He pushed my chin up and closed my mouth. "Come on, lets go inside. You haven't even seen the best part yet. The reason I bought it." He led me onto the large covered porch. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. Wanting to peek so bad once he opened the door, but he put his hand over my eyes and was leading me through the house. We stopped and I could feel warmth and light on me.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said as he removed his hand from my eyes.

It was the most beautiful view I ever saw. I opened my eyes to a wall of floor to ceiling windows that were looking out onto the beach. "Oh my god, this is beautiful." I stood staring out at the beach. "You were right, this is the best part. And I haven't even seen the rest of the house yet."

Lester reached around me and slid one of the window panels open so I could walk outside. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter, went out and walked down to the water. It was so peaceful. More so that the beach in Point Pleasant because there were no other people on the beach. No dogs running along with their owners, no yelling kids, no frisbees or volleyballs flying around and not one sound from the boardwalk. It was just the beach, nature and me.

It hadn't snowed as much here as it did in Trenton. But most of the surrounding trees were still green. That's the thing about pine trees, they don't lose their color. The winter here was not ugly. If the trees had been bare I sill don't think it would have been ugly. The sky was a crisp bright blue color with puffs of white clouds dotting it here and there. I found a collection of large boulders near the waters edge. The sun had warmed the rocks slightly. I found a flat, dry spot and wrapped my coat and arms tightly around my legs for warmth. I sat and enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the waves and only the waves. I also thought about Ranger and my life. Where do I go from here?

I don't know how long I sat there enjoying the peace before Les came to find me.

"Hey, you ready to eat and check out the rest of the house?" He said quietly from behind me.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you didn't tell me about this place." I smiled at him.

"I was going to wait until I finished furnishing it all the way. But I wanted to see you smile like that again." He pinched my cheek as I smiled at him. He threw is arm around me and we walked back into the house. It was on the walk back that I noticed the large cedar decks that ran along the back side of the house on top and bottom. I still couldn't believe that this was Lester's house and that he had a hand in restoring it.

"Look around while I put lunch together, after we eat I will give you an official tour."

"I could help you."

"I'm just fixing sandwiches, no biggie. Go look around."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him in the kitchen while I wandered. The entire house was incredible. The ceiling in the living room had to be at least 24 feet with natural log. In the corner was a floor to ceiling stream stone fireplace that was currently ablaze with a cozy fire. It just felt so homey and comfortable. Made me want to curl up on a chair with a lap blanket a book, and a dog asleep at my feet. The master bedroom was downstairs and in the center had a king size bed made out of the same style of logs as the house, almost as if it was part of the house itself. I was naturally curious about the master bath. Needless to say I was not disappointed. There was a spa in it! Not just any spa either. I couldn't help but play with the remote. Yes, it actually has a remote control. This spa does everything: steam, whirlpool, waterfall faucet, movable shower, foot massage, 18 water jets. There are large speakers for music, a telephone and 'special' lighting features.

I sat on the edge of the spa with my feet inside playing with all the settings on the remote control. You know I had to test them all. That is where I was still sitting when Lester found me.

"I just knew I would find you here." Lester said from the door way. "Do you think you can stop playing long enough to come and eat?"

"I don't know. I think I've found my true love." I smiled a full non-forced smile at him and winked at him. "And if he isn't acting right all I have to do is turn him off or call the repair man." I turned back to the spa. "It's a win win situation."

Lester laughed at me from the doorway. "If I knew I was going to get this reaction, I would have shown you the bathroom first. It's great to see you smile. A real smile."

"Well..." I said as I turned off all the buttons. "I decided that I am done crying and boo hoo-ing over Ranger leaving." Taking a towel off the hook I dried my feet. "The feelings are still there. The pain is still there. But I'm just going to take it one day at a time."

"Then come on." Lester took my hand. "We still have half of the day left."

We had a simple lunch of sandwiches, fruit, veggies and chocolate cake. Lester admitted to having Ella make the cake. He said he was a pretty good cook, but he doesn't do baking. After lunch Lester finished showing me around the house. There was an office, a bathroom and another small room downstairs with workout equipment in it. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, a game room and a large bathroom. This bathroom was nothing like the one downstairs, but was still very nice and had a large whirlpool tub in it. We finished with a walk around the outside of the house and a stroll down the beach for a ways.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, snacking and relaxing in front of the fireplace. Of course only after I dragged myself out of Lester's bathroom. It was his fault, he did tell me to enjoy and take my time in there. Normally I don't like being told what to do, but I thought I could cave in just this once.

Since Lester already knew most of my past, he talked about his. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was very young and he was raised by his aunt and uncle. Everything he learned about fixing up houses he learned from his uncle. His uncle purchased run down houses, fixed them up and then sold them. He also taught Lester about investing his money, that was how he was able to purchase this ten acres of private property on the beach. His uncle passed away from a heart attack while he was still in the army and his aunt still lived in Florida. He has tried to get her to move up here several times, but she insists on staying in Florida.

We turned on some music to listen to while we laid in the living room taking turns asking each other questions. I was curled up on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Lester was laying on the floor with his pillow and blanket. He was close enough from me to reach out and smack him with my pillow when he was being a smart ass.

I couldn't remember another evening where I was able to totally relax and just enjoy the company of a good friend.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last couple. Hope you enjoy my happy little chapter...figure Steph needed a short break.

CHAPTER 9

**BACK TO REALITY**

"Come on Steph! Get up!" Lester was tugging on my arm.

I half opened one eye and looked around.

"Les, it is still dark outside!" I whined. "Which means it is too early for my to get up." I growled and turned over putting the pillow over my head.

He pulled the pillow and blanket off me. "This is the best time. The fish are biting now."

"Fish? You've got to be insane." I reached to pull my blanket back. He just stepped farther out of my reach. "Lester, the fish are probably still sleeping too. Now go back to bed."

"Fish don't sleep, I thought everyone know that. Come on!" He insisted pulling me off the warm couch where I fell asleep last night.

"Fine" I grumbled. "Since your not letting me sleep anyway. I'll get you back for this you know."

I went upstairs to the guest bedroom to change. Putting on some thick jogging pants, long-sleeved t-shirt and a hoodie. Lester was waiting for me by the door with my jacket, fishing poles and tackle box.

I glared at his smiling face. "You are so lucky I like you."

When we got outside Lester loaded our gear onto a four wheeler and hopped on signaling me to get on behind him. This was my first time on a four wheeler. I wrapped my arms around Les' waist, putting my hands up inside his jacket for warmth. The bright lights on the small vehicle led us through the woods. I saw small forest critters running for cover as we came barreling through. Sure hope he knows where he's going. After about ten minutes of bumping and jumping along the path we came to a clearing with a large pond.

The four wheeler came to a stop. Lester got off and was digging in one of the bags.

"Wait, stay there." He told me as I started to climb off. I gave him a dirty look as he stepped back. When he lifted his hands I noticed he had a camera.

"Les!" I screamed and quickly pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. "I have bed head, I look awful."

"You look great Steph, now say 'cheese'." He clicked the camera a couple times getting good images of me giving him my 'burg' death glare. "Wait, stay there. One more." Lester leaned in next to me. "Smile." And he held the camera out in front of us and took another picture of us together.

"Are you done yet?" I asked him trying to pretend I was still annoyed. Actually I thought it was kinda cute that he was taking pictures.

"I'm finished, come on lets get set up."

"You know I've never been fishing before." I explained hoping I would just be watching him.

"You're learning from the best then." He said with his crazy little smile earning a eye roll from me.

Lester unloaded the supplies while I spread a blanket out for us to sit on and grabbed two more to pull over our legs. It was freezing out here, why the heck he wanted to fish in the cold was beyond me. Hopefully it would warm up now that the sun was starting to come up. I couldn't see it through the trees yet, but the sky was starting to lighten up.

Once we were settled Les put worms on the hooks. Because there was no way I was touching them slimy little things. It only took about thirty minutes to learn how to cast the dang thing and make the line go more than two feet away from me. He gave me the run down on what to to if I felt a fish tugging on the line. Then we sat and waited. As we sat there waiting and waiting and waiting for the fish to bite Les filled me in more about the property, including this man-made pond. The previous owner had the pond dug out and a small one room cabin built just through the trees on the other side. It was his escape from his nagging wife, his 'man cave', he told Les when he sold him the place. Les said he planned on fixing it up and maybe adding on to it now that he was done with the house.

It felt like we were sitting there forever, this is almost as boring as doing surveillance on a skip. Looking at my watch what felt like hours had only been about twenty minutes. Suddenly I felt a tug on my line.

"Oooh, I think I got a bite!." I was so excited and jumped up.

"Give a tug on your pole, then start reeling in slowly." Les explained as he jumped up next to me with the camera and started taking pictures.

"Would you stop taking pictures and help me out here?" I screamed at him as I started reeling in the line.

"You're doing great!" He told me as the fish came swinging out of the water.

"Aaaahhh, Les!" I screamed again as it came swinging towards me. I started jumping around so it wouldn't hit me.

Lester was laughing so hard while taking picture after picture.

"Lester dammit! Stop laughing, put down that damn camera and get over here and help me." I yelled while laughing along with him.

"Alright! Alright!" He said through his laughter. "You have to stop jumping around so I can get my hands on it."

He grabbed the line just above the fish to stop it from swinging. I set the pole down and went for his camera. Easily he removed the fish from the line, filled the small bucket with water and placed the fish in it. All the while I was snapping pictures of him. After baiting my pole again he handed it back to me and we once again settled on the blanket. A few minutes later I had another bite on my pole. We repeated the same system as before, minus the screaming. And I actually smiled for the camera this time, holding the fish up by the string, there was no way he was getting me to touch it. Once again we settled back on the blanket watching our bobbers float along in the water.

"Les?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for bringing me out here." I paused for a second. "I needed this.

"I didn't think you would like fishing that much."

"I'm not talking about the fishing."

He bumped his shoulder into mine pushing my slightly to the side. "I know. Anytime you need it you're welcome here."

"Thanks" I said again quietly.

We headed back after catching two more fish. Lester informed me we just caught our dinner. I hope Lester knew how to fry them because I was cooking challenged.

I cooked Lester breakfast while he was in the shower. Okay, so it was the toaster that cooked the frozen waffles. Other than cereal and pop tarts that was about all I could handle for breakfast without disaster. I didn't get any complaints from him though. Lester offered to clean up while I got in the bath. Since he was offering me use of his bath, I was out of the kitchen before he finished what he was saying.

"Don't expect to see me until the hot water runs out." I called to him as I ran upstairs to get my bath stuff.

I settled in the large tub filled with hot water. All the jets were going. My whole body was being massaged at the same time. I cranked up a rock station I found, sank into the water and just enjoyed. One reason I love rock music is because it brings no sad memories or mushy crap into my head. I tried to keep my and clear and just focused on feeling the water beating against my body and the loud music blaring from the speakers.

After about and hour or so I climbed out all pruney feeling refreshed and relaxed. I brushed my hair and threw it in a quick pony tail and slipped into some yoga style pants and a large comfy t-shirt.

I wandered around the house and found Lester in his office talking on the phone and looking a little frustrated. He waved at me telling me not to leave. While waiting for him to get off the phone I wandered around the office taking notice of things I didn't pay attention to yesterday. Actually I only barely glanced in here yesterday in my excitement over getting into Lester's bathroom.

His desk was located in the center of the room facing the doorway and a set of nine flat screen monitors mounted on the wall on that side that were obviously connected to security cameras located around the house and surrounding property. Along the wall on the left side of the room there was a thin long table with several different types of locks mounted on pieces of wood. These were lined up in a row along with a pair of handcuffs and what I assumed was a lock picking kit. Hmmm, interesting. I got down on my knees in front of the table and started working on the locks. After about 20 minutes I successfully opened absolutely zero of the locks and gave up. I plopped down on one of the chairs facing the desk as Les finished his call.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I gotta go in to work tonight." He didn't look pleased about this.

"I thought you were off for the until Monday afternoon?"

"Well I was, but you know we were already short staffed before you and Ranger left. Since then most of us have been working a lot of extra hours or double shifts. There is an important takedown that needs to be done late tonight and I'm the only one on the core team who's had a full days rest."

"I'm sorry Les. This is all my fault." I said as I rested my elbows on his desk then put my head down into my hands.


	10. Chapter 10

I rushed a little bit to get this chapter out. I have to head to Dever later this afternoon to pick up my Daughter from college. A seventeen hour drive one way...have to be back by Sat morning so I can go to work Sat night. With gas prices how they are I am not looking forward to it. They weren't so high last year when I dropped her off. Next year she is going to have to take way less and ship it!

Anyway back to the story. Hope you enjoy the last of Stephs rest and peace with Les, I needed a break...more action and drama coming soon :)

CHAPTER 10

**Dear Ranger**

"Steph, look at me." He waited until I looked up. "It is not your fault."

"Then why does it feel that way?"

"Because that is the kind of person you are. You choose to put the guilt on yourself rather than putting the blame on the person who deserves it. Your always trying to spare others feelings."

I just sat there for a minute taking in what Lester said. He sat there patiently waiting for my reaction.

"So, are you going to stop blaming yourself?"

I gave my shoulders a small shrug. "I'll try."

"You'll try?" Les got up and walked around the desk. "I'm sorry Steph, that's not good enough."

I snapped my head towards Lester as he came my way. "What do you mean it's not..." My words were cut off by a scream of laughter as he grabbed me and started tickling me. I started laughing so hard when he tickled my stomach and sides that I slid of the chair.

"Les...p...p...please...ssss...s ssstop." I am so ticklish and I was laughing so hard I could barely get the words out.

I flipped onto my stomach trying to protect my ticklish spots. This didn't deter him. He straddled my back, facing backwards, pulled my feet up to him securing them with one hand and using the other to tickle them.

"Leeeeeeesssssss! Pleeeeeeease! Ssssstoooooop" I screamed. Tears of laughter were running down my face as I twisted and tried to free myself. .

"Not until you promise me you will stop blaming yourself." He said seriously.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "O...O...Okay, I'll ssssssssstooop."

He only let up slightly. "Promise!"

"I...I...I can't buh buh buh breathe." He didn't stop. "I PROMISE!" I managed to get out breathing hardly.

He immediately got off me and stretched out on the floor laying next to me, watching me and waiting for me to catch my breath.

"You play dirty Lester Santos, very dirty." I smiled at him though, my breathing coming under control.

He shot me silly grin and then got up off the floor and pulled me up with him.

"Come on let me show you the pictures we took." He grabbed a stack of photos from the printer and we headed to the dining room table.

There were two sets printed and he handed me one of them. I smiled and laughed as I looked through them. "These are great Les."

"That set is for you, you keep them."

I watched as Les got up and went in the other room putting his set of pictures in a stack on the shelf next to some albums.

I can't explain how I was feeling right then. I was still hurting, but spending time here just relaxing and hanging out with Les made the pain so much easier to bear. What I did know is that these pictures were one of the most precious possessions I had right now.

Lester stood in the doorway watching me as I flipped through the pictures again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm getting there." I looked up at him. "Uhm, can I keep these pictures here?"

"Yeah, why? Do you not want to take them home with you?"

"I would love to!" I didn't want him to think there was something wrong with the pictures. "It's just that my apartment gets broken into so much, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"Of course you can keep them here. That bedroom upstairs you have your things in, is your bedroom. Permanently. Anytime you want, you come here. When things get to be too much for you, or you just want to get away. You come here." He stepped towards me as he saw the tears fall from my eyes. I don't even know why they were falling. I think I was just overloaded with emotions and grateful to have Lester as a friend right now. "It doesn't matter if I am here or not"

He put his hand on my back and led me to the office. He unlocked a small safe that was in the wall and pulled out a chain with a key on it. He placed it around my neck. "Whether I am here or not, you can come." He repeated and pulled me into a hug and I held on tightly. "The only other person that knows about this place in Trenton is Hector because I needed help with all the electronics and security. So noone will bother you when you're here."

"I don't care what anyone else says about you Les. You're the best friend a girl can have." I said with a smile on my face again.

He let out a laugh. "I guess you just bring out the best in me."

That laugh brought me out of my funky mood.

"You better go get some rest if you have to work tonight."

"Yeah, your right. Let me get a few hours, then we'll cook dinner before we leave." He pushed my hair back from my face giving me a look of concern. "You could stay here until tomorrow like I planned if you want. I could come back and get you."

"No, I'll ride with you. You don't need to go back and forth and wear yourself out."

"Wake me up at six?"

"Yeah, can I use your computer while your sleeping."

"Of course."

He gave me his password to the computer before he headed to bed. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to write, but I decided to write a letter to Ranger. It will be there for him, in his apartment, to read whenever he decides to come back.

I went into the office, turned on the computer and stared at it...and stared at it...and stared at it some more. I must have sat there and stared for at least and hour before I finally started typing. I wanted something quick that would get right to the point. I wanted my anger and hurt to show through without being a whiner. I wanted a letter that would leave him with a clear understanding of what I was saying.

Ranger,

Sooner or later you will return to Trenton. When you do, you will eventually hear what really went down the day you left between Joe and I. Maybe you will have regrets. Maybe you will be sorry. Then again maybe you won't. Which ever it is, I don't want you to come to see me or call me with your apologies. Then again maybe this is what you always wanted, to push me away and keep me out of your personal life. Congratulations! You've succeeded. The sad thing is, you lost a friend as well. One who had and would have continued to stand by you through anything.

Your walking away, telling me you don't want me working for you, and your refusal to speak to me actually spoke more to me than your words ever could.

If anything I thought our friendship meant something to you. You had me fooled.

I guess it's a good thing we never did have a romantic relationship because it wouldn't have worked without us having trust in each other and obviously your trust in me was lacking. Better to find out now than later, so thank you.

I will always love you and miss the frienship we had.

Goodbye,

Stephanie

I surpised myself by making it throught the letter without crying. Once I started writing I didn't go back and reread it. I know it's not exactly what I want to say, but it's so hard to put the thoughts in my head into words with the same meaning I was thinking them. If I go back and reread it I will keep changing it and never finish it. The letter could be rewritten a hundred times and still not be right. Best just to keep it the way it is. I burned a song onto a blank CD Lester had on the desk. It was a song I heard a couple years ago, and parts of it kept running through my head as I wrote the letter.

_You changed my life and all my goals._  
><em>And love is blind and that I knew when,<em>  
><em>My heart was blinded by you.<em>  
><em>I've kissed your lips and held your hand.<em>  
><em>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<em>  
><em>I know you well, I know your smell.<em>  
><em>I've been addicted to you.<em>

_Goodbye my lover._  
><em>Goodbye my friend.<em>  
><em>You have been the one.<em>  
><em>You have been the one for me.<em>

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_  
><em>You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.<em>  
><em>And as you move on, remember me,<em>  
><em>Remember us and all we used to be<em>  
><em>(James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover)<em>

I printed the letter and sealed it in an envelope with the CD. I'll have Lester give the letter to Ella, so she can place it in Ranger's apartment.

After putting the letter away I went upstairs to change into warmer clothes and headed outside. As I walked along collecting shells and thought about my previous job at Rangman and now to be chasing skips for Vinnie again.

It was kinda nice working in the office at Rangeman. Heck! What am I saying? It was great. I didn't think I would like the desk job when I first started it. But doing background searches was very interesting and with the addition of my spidey senses I was pretty damn good at it too. The desk job became my preferred job over chasing skips and doing distractions.

I enjoyed bounty hunting, well at least I believed I did. But I think a lot of that had to do with my trainer, Ranger. I always had him or the Merry Men to call on when things got to be too much. Now that I was being forced back into it by being in the unemployment market once again, I wasn't very excited about it. Since my job skills were limited and the job market was slow, it seemed that I really don't have a choice but to do it. And If I was going to be bounty hunting again and doing it on my own I would have to eventually make some changes. It's just that I wasn't feeling it. It's like I lost by bounty hunting mojo. Now it was just a job to do to pay the bills.

Having Ranger or the Merry Men to call on in the past kept me from really developing many skills on my own, they are definitely lacking. So far this week I've been pretty lucky, nobody too dangerous. But I'm sure my luck won't last for long. I nearly died from an asthma attack after chasing that fool down the street the other day. Ok, yeah I may be stretching it there a little bit, but I was out of breath and definitely out of shape. I would have to push myself to make some changes, because I'm just not feelin it. I don't plan on getting myself killed though. First thing is to start running again. So not looking forward to that, but I've done it before so it's do able. After I saw the cuffs and other locks in Lester's office, I arleady planned on asking him to teach me how to pick em. The handcuffs would probably be the best choice to start with. Lester would probably be willing to help me with so much more, but he is so over worked right now that I don't want to add any more pressure to him. I have been carrying a gun since I first started bounty hunting, but hardly ever keep it loaded and have actually used it only a few times. Those times I had been pretty accurate with my shooting, but that was pure adrenaline and fear at work there, not skill. I'll have to talk to Eddie again, I'm sure he will be more than happy to help me out at the range again.

I can do this!

Now I'll just keep repeating that to myself until I beleive it.

I looked at the time on my phone. It's been nearly a half hour since I left the house, so I turned around to head back with my booty of shells stuffed into the pockets of my sweatshirt. When I got back to the house I had a few minutes to let Les sleep yet, so I washed all of my shells and found a clear glass bowl in the kitchen to put them in. It created a cute decoration for the table in my room upstairs. My room. I still can't believe Lester gave me my own room in his house. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I was going to make sure Lester always knew how much I appreciated him and try my best to never let him down.

Time to wake him up...and go back home.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope this chapter doesn't totally suck! For some reason it just wasn't flowing for me, atleast most of it. Here it is anyway. Things are going to start picking up in action for Stephanie. A stalker and a big time case for Stephanie coming up soon.

Some other things...Things with Ranger will take time to resolve, don't look for a quick answer to what's going on. Stephanie will have some run ins with Ranger that you won't want to miss. It may seem like things are getting worse for Stephanie at times, but it is all leading to a self discovery for Steph. She needs to have a time of self discovery to find out what is really important to her and what she wants to do with her life.

I promise there will be a very happily ever after :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

A CRAZY BITCH Of A DAY  
>PART 1<p>

Lester and I headed back to Trenton after we cooked and ate dinner together. I was on the fish breading station and he was in charge of the frying. For some reason he didn't trust me with the hot oil and the open flame of the gas stove. Go figure.

The drive was a quiet and dark, by time we left the sun had already set. I drifted off sometime during the ride and woke laying across the seat with my head on Lesters leg when the car came to a stop in my lot. He walked me upstairs and did a quick security check on my apartment before coming back to the door to get my bags and allowing me inside.

I took my bags from him and went to place them in the bedroom. Immediately I noticed all the glass and other broken items were all cleaned up. I turned to question Lester but before I even got the words out he answered me.

"Ella, I called her yesterday morning when you were still sleeping. She came in the afternoon to clean and feed Rex."

I didn't know how to thank him for everything in words, so I just launched myself at him landing in his arms and held on.

"Thank you, for everything." I wonder how I'm ever going to return the favor. He must have read my mind.

"Your welcome, and no, you don't owe me anything. If roles were reversed I know you would do anything you could to help me." He pushed me away from him, giving me a kiss on the forehead. His cell phone beeped with a text message. "I have to go. Call me if you need anything."

"All right, if you have time tomorrow night come by for dinner. My treat, we'll call and order something and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan. Call me tomorrow."

"Kay, and I won't forget." I did a cross my heart across over my chest and he laughed. The door was just about to close behind him.

"LESTER WAIT!" He turned and swung the door back open as I ran to the bedroom to grab the letter I wrote to Ranger from my bag. Running back to the door I handed him the envelope and he looked confused. "Give this to Ella and ask her to put it in Rangers apartment where he will find it when he returns."

He didn't ask questions, just nodded and headed off to work.

The short time I spent with Lester this weekend gave me a break an emotional break from myself, that I really needed. Most of the time Lester had me too distracted or too busy to think about Ranger very much. When I did get a chance to think, it was a little more rationally without my emotions all tangled up with my thoughts. But now that I was back home alone with nothing but my mind and heart battling each other, the overwhelming emotions were unavoidable.

I had a restless night. A couple hours into my sleep I woke and found myself staring at the chair against the wall across from my bed. The chair Ranger always sat in to watch me sleep. I've come to think of it as 'his' chair. He would show up in my apartment in the middle of the night and just sit and watch me sleep. When I woke up one night and found him there, he told me watching me sleep helped to calm and relax him. Laying there staring at the chair part of me wished he was sitting in it right now, and the other part of me didn't want to see him sitting in that chair watching me ever again. The battle of the mind and heart. My mind wanted to let him go, but my heart couldn't say goodbye. I tossed and turned the rest of the night fighting and losing an internal battle with myself that was still wearing on my emotions. I was angry at myself for still loving him, for loving him so much that his leaving flipped my life inside out.

My alarm on my phone woke me at five the next morning. In the time it took me to turn off the alarm and reset it, I had already decided running was going to have to wait until tomorrow and I curled back up to try for a couple more hours of sleep.

How long it would take for the hurt and anger to go away? Will it ever go away? I still wanted to throw things, smash things and just sit and cry. I was going try as hard as I could not to let the tears fall anymore, but it is a constant battle that wears me down.

I am emotionally exhausted.

Too bad we can't fall out of love as fast as we fall in love. I know it will take time, I just wonder how long?I am not a patient person. When will it feel like a part of me is no longer missing?

"You can do this, Stephanie." I said as I looked in the mirror putting on my final coating of mascara a couple hours later. As I finished getting ready to go, I just had this feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day.

I pulled up to the office and jumped out of the car, with a donut bag in hand. As much as I didn't feel like doing this damn job anymore, hopefully I'd be able to bring in my last two skips today and collect my money.

The bell on the front door of the office rang as I opened it. Show time! Time to put on the happy face.

"Morning Ladies!" I handed over the donuts and greeted Lula and Connie trying to sound upbeat.

"You're sure chipper this morning." Connie said through her first bite of a donut. Not really all that chipper, it was just easier putting on a show today.

"Yeah" Looks can be decieving. I stuffed a donut in my mouth and sat down handing the bag over to Lula. Distraction. I needed a distraction. "I think we need a girls day and night out, you guys got any plans for this Friday?"

Connie perked up. "I'm game! Vinnie can fend for himself for a day."

We both looked over at Lula. "I might as well go. It's not like Tankie will even notice as busy as he is." She turned and looked at me in panic mode like she said something wrong. "And just so you know, I don't blame you."

"Okaaaaay" I said slowly, not quite sure of what she seemed panicked about. "Why would I think you blamed me?"

"Never mind." She said with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing, forget I said anything." Lula paused for a second. "So do you have any idea where you want to go Friday?"

She just pulled a topic switch on me.

I was about to ask her about it when Vinnies office door opened. "You girls aren't doing anything if you don't get your asses in gear and bring your skips in." He yelled out and slammed his door shut.

Immediately we all jumped up and started lifting things and looking around. Connie found the bug Vinnie planted under the flower pot on her desk.

"This will teach him." She blew a high pitch whistle in it before smashing it.

We all heard a crash from Vinnie's office, gave each other a high five before Lula and I headed out the door, going our seperate ways.

I called Joe on the way to pick up my first skip. He didn't have much time to talk. But I found out his date went great and they already had another date for lunch tomorrow. He told me he would try to call me back this evening if he had time. How come it was so much easier to talk to Joe now than when we were together? Hmmm? I guess that just proves we weren't meant to be together.

My first skip, Billy Mitchell works at the button factory and had been arrested for disturbing the peace. There was some incident at the mall in which he was yelling at his wife and started throwing all of the items from her shopping bags into the fountain at the mall. Oh joy, this should be fun. Button factory hours were from eight to four, so I headed to his job.

When I arrived I went directly to the front office and asked for Billy, only to find out he got and emergency call from home just after he arrived and left. Over the river, through the woods and off to Billy's house I go. The woman at the front desk wasn't sure what kind of emergency he was called home for. There was a good chance he wouldn't even be there. I parked my car behind the one in the driveway and knocked on the front door with one hand, the other hand on my stun gun just in case. I wasn't in the mood for any crap today. The front door opened.

"Billy Mitchell?"

"Yes, can I help you?" He looked a little frazzled, but other than that he seemed like a normal guy.

"Stephanie Plum, from Vinnie's Bail Bonds. Your in violation of your bail agreement and I need to take you down to the station to reschedule your court date."

"Thank God!" He said and before I had a chance to think, he came out of the house closing the door behind him. He grabbed the cuffs hanging from my front pocket and locked them around one wrist. "In front or back?"

"Huh?"

"Should I cuff my hands in the front or the back?"

I stood there dumbstruck for a second. I've never had a skip so willing to go with me that he cuffed himself, there's gotta be a catch. Maybe this is one of those hidden camera shows. Looking around I didn't see anyone or any camera's.

"Front or back?" He asked again.

"Uhh...the back." I said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is this good?" He turned around showing me his hands.

"Uhh...yeah, perfect."

"Okay, lets go then." He pushed past me and headed to my car.

I shook my head, shaking myself out of my stupor and followed behind my skip towards my car.

I opened the door for Billy to climb in and heard yelling from behind me. "BILLY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

I turned around to look at the woman standing in the doorway of the house. Her size was somewhere between me and Lula. She was dressed in a short tight jean skirt, a shiny black tank top and heels, definitely not what a housewife usually wears in the burg to fix lunch. But to each his own. There was a cigarette hanging from her lips, a large bowl in one hand and two little kids peeking from behind her. Must be twins, they looked to be about two years old.

"BILLY, I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION."

Not knowing what to do I just stood there looking back and forth between the two of them.

Billy finally spoke up. "Remember that court date I missed because you just had to go get your nails done? Now I am being forced to go down to the station and reschedule my court date."

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID BILLY? SHE DON'T LOOK LIKE NO POLICE. WHO'S GOING TO WATCH THE KIDS WHILE I GET MY HAIR DONE? YOUR ALWAYS DOING THIS CRAP TO ME BILLY, YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUSBAND. YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME."

Billy got in the car. "Just close the door and get me out of here."

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY HUSBAND?" She screamed at me.

Wow, this woman was a piece of work. I turned around trying very hard to be calm, there were little kids there. "Ma'am, I am Stephanie Plum with Vinnie's Bail Bonds. Your husband is in violation of his bond agreement."

"YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT STORY? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE NO BOUNTY HUNTER." Well, couldn't argue with her on that one. She looked back at Billy. "WHAT HOTEL ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HER AT? HUH BILLY? YOU TAKING HER TO THE SAME ONE YOU TAKE ALL YOUR OTHER WHORES TO."

Whore! This lady was beginning to piss me off and give me a headache. I really wanted to go over there and slap the shit out of her, but I could never do something like that with her kids right there. So I did the only thing I could.

I turned towards my car. "Billy, you take your other girls to hotels? You never take me to a hotel. Why do we always have to park and use the back seat of the car?" I stomped my foot and added a whine as Billy stared up at me in shock. "It's not fair, I brought the handcuffs like you asked, so this time your taking me to a hotel." I opened my door to climb in the car and something smashed against the outside of the window as I heard a slew of cuss words directed at me.

"What the heck?" There was another smash against my window. This bitch was throwing eggs at my car. Seriously? Eggs! That's the best she can do. I started the car and backed out of the driveway laughing as a few more eggs smashed on the windshield. Of all the things that have happened to my continuous line of vehicles and the best she can do is eggs. Nothing a trip through the car wash won't take care of.

I turned my attention to the man in the backseat of my car. "I can have Connie meet us at the station to re-post your bond."

"What happens if no bond is re-posted?" Billy asked.

"They will hold you in jail until your court date." I explained.

"I think I'll go for that option."

I snapped my head around. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I need a vacation from my wife, and this is the only way I will get one."

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

On the way to the station he explained how he could never do enough to keep his wife happy. He said he lost control at the mall that day. They had been shopping all day, he bought her several things. When he wouldn't buy her one thing she started going off on him that he never gets her anything. So he started yelling at her and threw all the things he bought her in the fountain. No matter what he does she is constantly nagging on him. I listened quietly, not really caring and figuring the truth was somewhere in between anyways. I got him settled at the station and picked up my receipt.

One down...one to go. If I hurried with this next skip I could make it to Shorty's for a late lunch. My Merry Men always ate there on Monday afternoons. I missed them and was hoping to catch up with them there.


	12. Chapter 12

Leave me some good reviews this week...cuz next week I'm going to be making you guys mad at me. After that the rediscovery begins. The story will start moving faster in a few chapters (not day by day...we'll fast forward some boring days), Ranger makes his appearance before Christmas (story time). If I am not making a total mess of the days and you are keeping up, we are now at the beginning of the second week after Thanksgiving. Steph doesn't make anything concerning her easy for him or some others.

**CHAPTER 12**

A CRAZY BITCH Of A DAY  
>PART 2<p>

I noticed my phone beeping after I left the station. A voice mail from Lester. I smiled to myself remembering this weekend as I listened to his message. He sounded kinda frustrated and asked me to call him back as soon as possible, that he needed to talk to me about something. I hung up the phone and clicked my new number one contact on my contact list, Lester. No answer, I hope everything is alright. He was probably in the field right now, so I left him a message asking him to call me back again or that I hoped I would see him at Shorty's for lunch. The guys usually streamed in and out of Shorty's as they got their afternoon break. Most of the time those who were off usually stopped in for lunch as well. Hopefully most of them would be there today and I would get a chance to see them.

I sat in my car outside the station and read through the file for my next skip again. Molly Madone was my next pick up. Hopefully a drama free one. She worked at one of the local grocery stores, and had been charged with destruction of private property. Supposedly Molly thought her boyfriend was cheating on her and decided to get payback by smashing the windows on the other womans car. MM was also keyed onto the hood of the car. I get being angry, but why are you going to carve your own initials into the car. Even I would know better than to do that.

Molly's house or should I say trailer was in a run down part of town. One of those parts that my mom didn't want me hanging around in when I was little, she referred to them as trailer trash. My mother has always been very judgemental. If you weren't a proper burg wife and mother like she thought she was, then you weren't good enough for her. Just thinking about her made my blood start to boil. I shook it off as I knocked on Molly's door. A woman whom I hoped was Molly answered. She was a very cute petite girl, not someone who I could see smashing up a car.

"Molly?"

"Maybe, who the fuck are you?" Wow, my eyes popped open in shock. I wasn't expecting that, such language for a mousy girl!

"I'm Stephanie Plum, I work for Vinnie's Bail Bonds. You are in violation of your bond agreement, I need to take you down to the station to reschedule your court date." I explained.

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck with that!" She said as she slammed the door.

I stuck my foot in the door before it closed all the way and pushed it open. Damn, that hurt! She was running towards the back of the trailer. Here we go again! I Lucky for me it was a small trailer and she wasn't very fast. I tackled her in the middle of the back yard, which also happened to be the next persons front yard. I snapped the cuffs on her wrists and pulled her up. Looking myself over I felt pretty good, not even a grass stain on my pants.

I heard a male voice coming from the doorway, causing me to look up. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"She's in violation of her bond agreement and needs to go to the courthouse to reschedule."

"I thought you took care of that." The man said to Molly. I assumed this was the boyfriend.

"YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF THE WAY!" Molly yelled. I was already pushing her towards the house so I could get through and back to my car. "WHO IS THIS? YOUR LATEST FUCK?"

Ok, now that's the second time today, and I haven't even had sex in over a month. That is unless you count my shower massager, because you know a girl has needs.

"Molly, I don't even know this woman." He tried to explain to her. His explanation didn't even sound convincing to me and I knew we didn't know each other. It was more of a pacifying sentence said out of exhaustion. Like he was really tired of her.

I wondered why he bothered to even stay with her if he is tired of her. Maybe Ranger was tired of me. Maybe I wasn't exciting enough for him. I know I'm not up to the supermodel standards of the women he usually 'spends' time with. Why would he want a plain jane like me when he can have any woman he wants? He could be using this thing with Joe as an excuse. Probably had some hot woman already waiting for him in Miami. My mind was sidetracking and losing focus. I could hear them talking but wasn't focused on the words. Then Molly's loud harsh voice brought me out of it.

"LIAR! YOU WANT THEM TO LOCK ME UP SO YOU TWO CAN BE ALL ALONE. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME THAT YOU WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER." This woman had a healthy set of lungs for her size.

"I do love you and I want to be with you. There is nobody else but you." He told her trying to seem convincing as we came up to the doorway. So wonder why she was so pissed. This guy had player written all over him. I almost felt bad for her.

Why doesn't he just let her go? Instead he is hanging around letting her beleive their relationship was leading somewhere. He needs to talk to her about it though, not just up and leave. Not just leave and let her hang in limbo with no resolution, no closure. There my mind goes again, sidetracking, and not paying attention to what Molly was doing.

Molly leaned back into me, swinging her legs up and placed on foot on each side of the door frame, pushing us both backwards and down to the ground. I didn't let go. Instead she came down right on top of me, briefly knocking the wind out of me. I was able to keep my hold on her as she tried to wiggle out of my grip. She was a small thing, it didn't hurt too much but she was really starting to piss me off. On top of that I was just getting plain tired of being pushed around and knocked around. Usually I stayed in control of my emotions when dealing with skips and just went with the flow, but right now I just wanted to get her to the damn station and collect my receipt. I think the realization that I didn't want to really do this job anymore and the acceptance that I am not actually very good at it, piled on top of what was going on in my personal life was having an effect on my already short patience. Especially after dealing with that other crazy bitch earlier. I rolled the both of us over so I was on her back. Her head was turned to the side.

I got up on my knees straddling her back and smushed the side her face hard into the ground.

"Listen! I don't know your man and definitely don't want to sleep with your man. So just let me do my job and take your ass in and you can be home with him in a couple hours." I pushed a little harder when I didn't get a response. "You understand?" I asked her and then pulled her back to her feet after she nodded in acceptance.

"YOUR BOTH LIARS! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? ONLY SOMEONE STUPID WOULD BELEIVE YOUR A BOUNTY HUNTER." She yelled and twisted and turned as I pushed and pulled her around the trailer to the car. Yeah, not trying for the door again.

"I guess that does make you the stupid one then, because I am a bounty hunter." I said quietly, because her words really got to me. Heck, who was I fooling. Nobody took me seriously as a bounty hunter. People joked and laughed about it when I was doing the job before I started working at Rangeman. Heck, half of the Trenton PD placed bets on when I would blow something up again. Why would anyone believe me?

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE" She screamed again.

"Baby, just go. I'll meet you at the station." Her boyfriend said flatly, giving her a kiss and going up the front steps. He didn't even wait until we got in the car before shutting the door.

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT BEHIND US, OR I'M COMING AFTER YOU AND THIS BITCH WHEN I GET OUT"

This bitch just called me a 'bitch'. First she pretty much accuses me of sleeping with her man and now she calls me a bitch. She is really beginning to work my last nerve. I pushed her roughly into the back car and leaned over to buckle her in and she bit me on my damn shoulder.

That's it! Patience has officially expired!

"YOU BITCH!" I pulled away from her, reached over the seat digging in my bag trying to find...

Yes! Got it!

My gun.

Grabbing Molly by the neck I pushed her hard into the back of the seat and pushed the gun up under her chin. I put my face right up into hers. "Listen." I said in a firm angry voice, pausing for effect and making sure I had her attention. She stared at me, eyes wide open with fear. I'm usually not the violent type unless my life is in danger, but I just kinda lost it. "I'm going to move off you and get in the front seat, and you are not going to move." I paused again waiting for a signal of acceptance and understanding from her. When I didn't get one I pushed on the gun a little harder. I wasn't worried about it accidentally going off, because it wasn't loaded, but she didn't need to know that fact. "You got it?"

She nodded as much as she could with my hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

"And then I'm going to drive to the station and you are not going to say another fuckin' word." I could feel her body shaking. "Do you understand?" I asked her.

She nodded her head quickly. I pulled the gun away and climbed out of the car. I took a quick glance around to make sure there weren't any witnesses to that little scene. Didn't see anyone.

We arrived at the station after a nice peaceful ride about ten minutes later. I went to the desk to fill out the paperwork, noticing that her boyfriend wasn't there yet. Surprise, surprise. She was sitting on the bench quietly, but I could see the fear in her eyes had been replaced by fury. I snatched my receipt and hauled ass out of there before she got brave again and started making a scene.

"Yeah go on and run outta here, I'll be..." I let the door slam shut behind me, silencing her voice.

Holy crap! I thought to myself on the way to the car. Good thing that was the last skip I was going to be going after today. I don't think I could deal with another crazy bitch today. I'm really not enjoying this bounty hunting thing so much anymore.

Once again I missed a call from Lester. Checking the message, he wanted me to call him before I went for lunch at Shorty's. It seemed we were playing a game of phone tag, because he didn't answer again. I left him another message telling him that I hoped he made it to lunch and I would talk to him then.

The ride to Shorty's was about 15 minutes in traffic, so I decided to call Joe to pass the time.

"Hey Joe, you busy?"

"No, how are you? You sound kinda down."

"Yeah, I had a revelation over the weekend." I explained.

"What's that?" He was probably leaning back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think bounty hunting is the job for me."

"Huh?" I could hear the shock in his voice. My bounty hunting was always a sore spot in our relationship. He didn't like it.

"I suck at bounty hunting, I don't have the skills to do this job by myself. Everyone thinks I'm a joke." I paused waiting for a response from Joe. He wasn't saying anything. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it to make sure the connection was still there. "Joe? Are you still there?"

"Who is this? What have you done with Stephanie?" He answered. I could almost picture him with a big gloating 'I told you so' smile on his face.

"Ha...Ha Joe, very funny." I said laughing slightly. At least he found some humor in this.

He turned serious. "Yeah, but look...you always get your man don't you?"

"I guess so, but at what cost. Look at all the times I've been stalked, kidnapped or worse. If it wasn't for others..." I didn't want to say Ranger's name. "coming to the rescue and saving my ass, I'd probably be six feet under right now." A shudder went through my body at the thought.

"You would have managed to get out of it somehow." He paused. "Look, you brought me in all on your own."

I thought about it. "Not really, if I didn't have someone to rescue me from my shower rod you would still be free and I would still be hanging there naked."

"I'm sure you would have thought of something." He said through his laugh.

"Hey! You should be agreeing with me here. Telling me 'I told you so'. Didn't you tell me almost every day we were together that my job was too dangerous and I had no business being a bounty hunter?" Now he was trying to make me feel better about bounty hunting when I finally agree with him.

"So, I was wrong." He said.

"What?" I said loudly. "Could you repeat that please? Did you just say you were WRONG?" I asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

His response was to ignore it all together. "So, if you don't want to be bounty hunting anymore, then what are you going to be doing?"

"Bounty Hunting."

"Bounty Hunting. But I thought you just said..." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"What else am I going to do Joe? With the job market the way it is and my lack of skills, I really don't have much of a choice." I explained sounding frustrated. "I thought maybe when I get some extra money I should sign up for some self defense classes or something, maybe that will help a little. Too bad I never took Ranger up on his offer to train me. That would have really helped."

"Yeah, you could've hunted him down and kicked his ass then."

"Joe!"

"Sorry, he just brings out the worst in me."

"Anyways, I'm almost to Shorty's. I'm going to surprise the guys at lunch."

"Alright then. Give me a couple of days, I'm going to check into something. I might have an idea to help you out with some training."

"You don't have to do that."

"Bye cupcake!" He said and hung up before I could start an argument with him.

I walked in to Shorty's belly grumbling and a smile on my face, immediately noticing my merry men at our tables at the back of the restaraunt. Then again, they were hard to miss. The booths were packed full, but I knew they would squeeze together to make room for me as usual.

Or so I thought...


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is for those of you who have been asking for it...the next chapter early.

To M - no skanky chick here  
>To the other M - I want a scream!<p>

You guys are awesome with all your feedback! I love when I check my phone at work and have a new comment...makes my nights at work go faster.

Can't wait til I wake up this afternoon and read the comments and look at the visitor stats. I think it is amazing that I actually have readers in countries like Lebanon and Iceland. I look at the number of readers from different countries more than I look at overall visitor stats.

So, enjoy the chapter...and make my night at work go fast :)

**CHAPTER 13**  
>Lost It<p>

Normally when the guys notice me walk into Shorty's for lunch they all start scooting around to make room for me. I know they noticed me. They notice everything, always aware of their surroundings. As I walked towards the table not one of them was scooting anywhere. In matter of fact not one of them looked up and waved or made eye contact with me either.

The dreadful empty feeling in the pit of my stomach that had started to fill over the weekend was starting to empty back out. I really wish Lester was here right now. It would have been great to have him beside me. As much of a struggle as it was, I kept my head held high as I walked to the tables. Though I really wanted to turn tail and run. I took notice of who was all there. Tank, Bobby, Hal, Vince, Cal, Binky, Bones, Zero, Junior and some part timers were in the booths. Woody, Ram, Hector and Lester and a couple more of the part timers were the guys unaccounted for. I knew at least two of them had to be back at Rangeman manning the monitors.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them trying to keep the shaking nervousness of my voice under control.

All I got were a few grumbles and mumbles in response. OK, now I was getting pissed.

"Can I sit and have lunch with you guys?" I don't know why I bothered asking that, it was already obvious to me I wasn't welcome.

Once again the grumbles came Some of the guys looked my way but wouldn't make direct eye contact. Tank and Bobby were silent and kept looking down, not even so much as a glance in my direction. And not one of them moved. Of all the guys at the table these were the ones I knew the longest, the ones I worked with the most.

My blood pressure was rising. I was shaking, my heart was racing. It was like I could feel the blood racing through my veins at maximum speed.

"Is there a problem?" My glare was mostly directed at Tank and Bobby, but I glanced at the others as well.

I heard of few mumbles again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't here you. Could you speak up? What's the problem?"

"You are." Came a voice from the back of the table. I think it was Junior or Vince.

"I'm the problem?" I pointed at myself. "And what the fuck did I do to you guys, that I'm the problem?" I directed my question towards the back of the table where the comment came from.

"You drove Ranger off, you made him leave and now everything is going crazy." Junior finally answered.

I stared at him in shock. "I drove Ranger off? Are you serious?"

Victor jumped in. "How long did you think he was going to stick around waiting for you to stop playing games with him?"

Seriously?

My face had to have a look of utter shock on it. "Playing games with him?" I questioned in a strained, scratchy voice trying to keep my composure.

"You've been stringing him along for years now. You throw yourself at him, playing poor helpless little Stephanie. You share his bed. Then go running back to Joe. How long did you think he was going to stand by and let it happen?" I couldn't believe these words were coming out of Juniors mouth.

"That is really what you guys think has been going on?" I barely got out in a voice just louder than a whisper.

There were small barely there nods around the table, but I noticed every one of them. Bobby and Tank couldn't even look at me. Out of all of the guys at the table, I was sure one of these two would speak up and at the least offer some defense for me. No one at this table knew what Ranger's and my relationship was. They were just assuming, but just knowing that they beleive I could use Ranger like that was just...just, I don't know. I coudn't beleive it. Tank had his elbows resting on the table with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

So all these years they were just pretending to like me?

"You guys really believe that is what kind of person I am?" I didn't wait for any responses this time before continuing. The answer was already there in their actions.

"Alright." I nodded in acceptance, biting my lip and sucking it into my mouth. I'm to shocked to be hurt, I am just totally pissed, angry, irritated, enraged, irate, and furious all rolled into one giant ball. Tears of frustration threatened to fall from my eyes, I was fighting to keep my eyes dry and my pride in tact. There was absolutely no way in hell I was giving them the satisfaction of shedding a tear here in front of them.

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Let me ask all of you something then before I leave." I waited for everyone of them to look up at me. Tank, Bobby and Hal were looking up from the table but not at me. I slammed my hand on the table. "I SAID ALL OF YOU!"

All their eyes snapped forward at me.

"Was any of it real? Or have you all just been pretending to be my friend then these last few years? Being nice to me, letting me in your lives, putting up with me 'using' Ranger." I made finger quotes in the air.

Not one of them responded to me. They all just continued looking at me.

"You guys really are good, you even had me fooled." Once again no response. I shook my head. "Never mind" I said with a wave of my hand and I turned to walk away.

No wait, I'm not done yet. I'm pissed, I've already had a bad day and the Italian in me is going to let them know it. In a quick movement I turned back towards them.

"You know what?" I said and took time to look at each one of them. "If that is really what you believe, then you aren't the men I know and love."

Oh, that got a reaction from most of them, even Tank and Bobby's eyes went wide.

"In matter of fact, I feel like I don't know you guys at all. You are strangers to me." I could see the change in their expressions.

What was it? Pity? Compassion? Regret?

I don't know and I don't really care right now. Whatever it is, I don't want it. I was looking at them now, but not really seeing them.

"So from now on when you see me or pass me up on the streets or anywhere else, you just make like you don't know me. Look the other direction and keep walking." I paused. "And don't worry, I will do the same."

On that note I turned and walked away. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. But I didn't want them to see me run. Tears were clouding my eyes. I pushed the door open and turned the corner out of sight before I took off in a run to my car. I just needed to get out of here. I wasn't looking where I was going and literally ran right into Hector.

"Chica!" Hector questioned using the name he gave me years ago and grabbed hold of me as I stumbled backwards, . Hector was the only one at Rangeman who didn't have a military background. All of his skills were learned on the streets, in the gangs. Being smaller than most of the other Merry Men didn't make him any less threatening. In matter of fact I would be more scared to run into Hector in a dark alley than any one of the other Merry Men.

We have managed to become friends even though he only spoke and understood spanish.

"Cual es el problema?" I knew enough spanish words to know what 'problema' meant.

I couldn't hold it in and it all came out in a big gush of words running together. "TheyHateMe." I took a quick breath. "TheyallthinkI'vebeenusingRanger. TheythinkImaslut." I was breathing hard trying to get words out and trying not to cry. "You probably h...h...ha...hate me too."

Then it finally hit me that I was speaking to someone who couldn't even understand me. This realization caused me catch my breath. I stepped back and leaned up against the wall of the building. My head tilted back in exhaustion.

Tiredly I said. "What am I saying? You can't even understand me. You probably don't even know what's going on, or you'd be in there with them now instead of out here with me."

Hector surprised me by pulling me close to him, his mouth close to my ear. "Chica, I could never hate you. And I know exactly what's going on, always have from the day I overheard Ranger send you back to Joe. Hector sees and hears everything."

I pulled back in surprise, wiping the one tear that fell from my eye when hector told me he could never hate me. "You speak English!"

"Perfectly. Understand it too. But that's our secret." He put his finger to my lips, indicating that it wasn't a secret to share. I nodded to him letting him know I understood.

Lester just pulled up and ran over to me. He didn't have a chance to say anything to me before Hector started filling him in on what was going on, in spanish of course.

Lester wiped his hand down his face in frustration before reaching for me. He pulled me into a hug, one that has become a place of comfort for me. "I'm sorry, I was trying to call you earlier so I could tell you what was going on, but we were playing phone tag. I didn't know you were coming here for lunch until I got your message."

"It's not your fault." I responded in a flat voice. He spoke to Hector again in Spanish, then walked me to my car.

"Go with Hector and get some lunch, I will meet you when I am done here." I started to speak so I could tell him not to go in there and defend me but he stopped me. "Go, I need to talk business with Tank and Bobby."

I slowly walked to my car. I was moving but it was like someone else was working the controls. Shock, I still couldn't beleive what just happened. Numbly climbing into the car, I managed to buckle myself in. Hector took the wheel, I didn't bother to ask where we were going. As we pulled away from the curb I reached to turn the radio up loud, then leaned my head back against the seat trying to clear it. I don't want to think about anything, just want it all to go away and back to the way it was before Ranger left. I was so pissed off, that it was taking all I had to hold it all in. I felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

We were driving for a while when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out, flipped it open and looked at the display. It was Tank. I clicked reject and stuck the phone back in my pocket. He couldn't speak to me or stand up for me back at Shorty's in front of everyone, but he wants to talk to me now. I don't think so! I turned my head, resting my forehead on the window. My pocket started vibrating again. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. Tank again. Reject call. I went to put my phone back in my pocket and didn't even get it in before it went off again.

"What the hell?" I said outloud drawing a look from Hector.

Once again it was Tank. Reject again. When it buzzed again I lost it a bit and flipped it open, and gripped the two sides with each of my hands and snapped it in half. I could see Hector still watching me out of the corner of my eye. Once it was completely in half I unrolled the window and threw it outside. After rolling the window back up I resumed my previous position with my head resting on the window. I was thankful that Hector didn't say anything. Right now I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just watched the scenery go by as Hector drove.

Surprise! Surprise! Hector's phone started ringing. Gee, I wonder who that could be. He was speaking in spanish, but the word 'no' was the same in both languages and he said it more than once in the conversation before ending it. I'm sure glad I still have Hector as a friend.

We pulled up at McDonalds. And there I sat. I knew we had stopped but just didn't want to move. Didn't want to do anything, except sit and think of nothing. Then Hector opened my door slightly. I either had to sit up or fall out. Yeah, I chose to sit up. When Hector pulled the door open all the way and put his hand out towards me, I accepted it and got out of the car.

Inside I ordered me a Big Mac meal with a large fry, a coke and a large chocolate shake. Hector placed his order, collected our food and carried it to a table. We sat across from each other in one of the booths. I quickly engulfed the Big Mac and chocolate shake before starting on my fries. I sat there with my elbow on the table, my hand propping my head up robotically feeding the fries into my mouth.

Everyone has limits, and these limits can only be pushed so far. My limits have not only been pushed, but pulled as well. Pulled and pushed to the point that I have bull dozed right through them. Things have changed inside me. I could feel it. I was no longer the same Stephanie I was before.

I have yet to learn if the change is for the better of for the worse.

Once I reached the bottom of my fry box, I pushed it aside, reached across the table feeding myself a fry at a time from Hector's supply. He didn't say anything, just let me sit and eat. Lester showed up as I was eating Hector's fries. I was sitting in the center of my seat, Hector slid over and Lester sat next to him. I could hear them talking quietly between themselves. Lester's eyes were on me, watching me. But I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. I don't know why. If I talked about what happened right now, I would lose it.

What am I talking about I already lost it.

It started with my mother, lost her.

Then my sister. Lost her.

My neices. Lost them.

Ranger took off. Lost him.

Now the Merry Men, except for two. Lost them.


	14. Chapter 14

DOUBLE BONUS!

Not only a extra chapter for you guys this week, but a much longer chapter as well...all the feeback and reviews from you guys must have me on a roll :)

CHAPTER 14  
>Change is Coming<p>

Once all the fries were gone, the three of us filed out of Mc Donalds. Hector came around to the passenger side of my jeep with me and wrapped me into a hug, holding me for a few minutes. Guess he could tell I really needed it.

He whispered in my ear. "I'm here if you need anything from me."

I replied to him with a tight squeeze and a nod of my head. He left in the Rangeman SUV that Lester drove here and Lester took the wheel of my jeep. The ride back to my apartment was quiet except for the Aerosmith CD that was still playing.

Once inside I sat on the couch leaning against the back staring up at my ceiling. I thought if I did anything more I would lose it.

"You want to talk about it?" Lester asked looking at me the other side of the coffee table.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

He came around the table and sat on the couch next to me. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head again.

He turned towards me with his elbow resting on the back of the couch. "Then why won't you talk to me?"

I took a deep breath. "I am hurt right now Lester. But more than that I am pissed off, angry and frustrated. I have so much pent up anger inside me, it is taking all I've got to keep from exploding." I was trying to make him understand what I was feeling inside. "I'm afraid of what I'll do if I let it out. I want to throw things, break things, scream, yell, cry and throw a fit all at the same time."

He continued watching me, not saying anything.

"Right now I just need to calm down before I try to do or say anything."

We continued sitting there for a few more minutes without saying anything. Lester broke the silence.

"Steph? I'm sorry. I tried to talk some sense into them, but I didn't want to break your trust by telling them anything you told me about you and Ranger. They just wouldn't listen. I wanted to give you a heads up on what was going on, but we just kept missing each other."

"Lester." I said quietly.

"I'm really sorry." He said again.

"Lester!" He looked at me. "You know if you are trying to piss me off more, you're doing a good job." I said as I looked over at him.

He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sor..."

"Don't say it again!" I looked back up at the ceiling, wishing there were some holes in it or something I could count to distract myself. Lester took up the same position. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong."

"I just...just...can't believe what they are thinking, what they did. How things are changing."

"What's done is done. Lester, you may not agree with them but they are still your friends." Look at me trying to sound all rational. I was furiously pissed off, emotionally exhausted, lost a couple handfuls of friends today, but I'm giving Lester advice.

"Yeah, but they..."

"It doesn't matter, you can be mad at them. They are still your friends. What happened between them and me, is what it is. Between them and me. You can't put yourself in between it. Don't feel like you have to choose sides." Where the heck was this coming from? Why could I give advice like this to Lester, but when it came to my situation I couldn't think clear for myself.

"How can I not feel that way?" He looked at me. I could see the struggle he was having with himself.

"Because I will always be here." I smiled at him, grabbed his hand pulled it over to my and gave it a squeeze. "Besides I would blame myself if you chose me and gave up the friendships you've built over the years...and you wouldn't want me to do that would you."

He didn't say anything, just looked like he was in deep thought. The phone clipped to his belt has gone off a few times since we had been sitting here. It started buzzing again.

I sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Les, answer your phone. Go back to work. Come see me later if you have time. I'm not going anywhere...I'll be fine." I said that last part more for myself then him. "I probably won't be very good company right now anyways."

He reached for his phone. "You're always good company for me. I don't know if I'll be able to make it back later." After getting up he leaned over and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Unfortunately it was way to early to just curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Besides, I needed to burn some of this energy off. As much as I hated it the thought of it, this was as good a time as any to start running. Hopefully I could run long enough to burn off this energy. So I changed and I ran.

Tell me, why did I choose to run the same path that Ranger took me on the first time we started running together? Was I just torturing myself? Or am I just trying to hang on to whatever I can of him? There are not many places I go on a daily basis that doesn't hold some memory of Ranger for me.

I ran. The more I thought about Ranger and the Merry Men while I ran, the more anger I felt and the harder I pushed. I was so exhausted when I made it back to my apartment nearly an hour later, that I collapsed on the couch. My body was covered in sweat and my muscles burned. The physical pain from running was great distraction from the emotional pain and anger. The extra energy my body had running through it was definitely burned off now. All I could focus on was breathing again. At least it no longer felt like the blood was racing through my veins.

I laid back on the couch until I my heart rate and breathing came back to normal. Eventually I made it into the kitchen for a glass of water and then to the bathroom where I ran myself a nice hot bubble bath. Maybe if I soaked, my muscles would not be sore tomorrow. I washed up and then just sat back sinking into the water. There was something that briefly crossed my mind while I was running that I needed to take care of. That was going to be first on my schedule tomorrow before I even hit the bonds office. Then hopefully by time I made it to the bonds office whichever Merry Men were going to pick up files today would be gone. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with any of them right now. I had to pick up any new files, my checks for yesterday's skips and then go pay my rent. I also needed some groceries and had to pay my utilities. Mentally adding up the totals in my head, I figured I would have just enough money. If I got a couple more skips this week I would be set to go out this Friday with the girls. I really don't even feel like doing that. Who knows though, maybe by Friday I will.

After my bath, I turned up the heat and climbed into bed, just laying there in bed counting backwards from a thousand to avoid thinking until I drifted off to sleep. Sometime during the night I found myself awake staring at Ranger's chair again.

Just staring at it...

and staring at it.

"I'm not going to sit here and lose sleep staring at this damn chair" Climbing out of bed I grabbed the back of the chair with one hand and drug it over to the window, totally intending to throw it out and watch it splinter into pieces. But the part of me that still loved Ranger wouldn't let me do it. After cursing at myself, I turned and drug it out into the corner of the living room.

After moving the chair I laid back in bed facing the other way so I couldn't stare at the empty place along the wall and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning always comes way too soon for me, but I had things to do today. Rex and I shared some breakfast before I headed out the door.<p>

First stop, Rangeman lawyer. Thankfully he wasn't located at the Rangeman offices. He did have an office in Trenton though, near the Police station. Ranger and/or whomever was in charge of Rangeman held my medical power of attorney. That needed to be changed and wasn't something I could or wanted to put off. I completed the appropriate paperwork. Since I was quite accident prone, I still wanted to name a MPOA for myself, or else my medical decisions could come down to my mother. No way was I going to let that happen. I named Lester and Joe. Hector was put on there as well for emergencies in case the other two were unavailable. I was confident that they would do what was best for me. I would have to call Joe later and fax him the papers to sign. Lester's and Hector's I could take to him myself. The lawyer told me a copy of the change of MPOA would have to go to Rangeman. Whatever, I didn't really care. That's not true, I did care. More than I should. I just wish they did too.

With that taken care of it was time to hit the bonds office.

I was just going to pop in quick, turn in my receipts to Connie, pick up any new skips and my checks then leave. Of course, it was just my luck that was one of those black SUV's was sitting outside when I got there. Just frickin great! Hope it is Lester or Hector. And just my luck, there were no parking spots, I had to drive by and park farther down the street and around the corner. Vince walked out of the office and got into the truck as I made my way up to the door. Good, at least I won't have to deal with seeing the MM in the office.

Oh shit! I said to myself as I walked inside. Spoke to soon. Tank was still in there, standing over by the couch talking to Lula. I so didn't want to deal with him right now. Then I remembered about how Lula reacted yesterday. She must have known what was going on. Why the hell didn't she tell me? Her and I were going to have to talk.

"Morning." I said to Connie and headed directly to her desk and handed over my receipts. "Lu" I said making eye contact with Lula.

"Steph...I" I could see the conflict in her eyes.

I looked her straight at her, making sure I didn't even give Tank a side glance for a half a second. "It's alright, we'll talk later." I could see the nervousness change to relief in her eyes.

Connie pushed some papers at me to sign. I leaned over to sign them. "You got anything new for me?"

"Uh, just one." She looked a little nervous. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"That's it?" I asked her when she handed me only one file.

"Yup, pretty slow. Vinnie doesn't expect much this week." She explained as she handed over my checks.

That sure wasn't in the plans. I had bills to pay, and needed some extra party money. I'll keep my fingers crossed and hope something else comes through. At least I can pay my rent. The rest I'll have to worry about later.

I turned to walk out.

"Stephanie." Tank called to me.

I turned to him. "Oh, now you want to speak?" I said loudly. "You had your chance to speak up for me yesterday in front of everyone, but you couldn't do it. Now that none of the guys are around you want to speak." I paused for effect. "I don't think so, it doesn't work that way." I pulled the door open and walked out of there, giving him no chance to say anything else.

First thing I notice as I walked up to my jeep was a flat tire. No, make that two flat tires on the passenger side. I must have driven over something on the way here. I walked over to the drivers side and make that four flat tires. One with a knife sticking out of it, the knife was stabbed through a note as well.

"FUCK!" Someone slashed my damn tires. I dug in my purse for my phone to call Al to come tow it. Where the hell is my phone?

Then I remembered. I busted it and threw it out the window yesterday. Grrrrr. I pulled the knife out of my tire and stormed back to the bonds office. I headed straight to the phone and called Al. He said he would be on his way shortly. Tank was still in there as were Connie and Lula. They were all staring at me, and listening to my conversation.

I looked at Connie. "What?"

She didn't say anything, just motioned with her eyes to my hand in which I was still gripping the knife I pulled out of my tire.

"Oh, here." I put the knife on the desk, taking the paper off, sliding it towards her. "I found it in my tire."

I briefly glanced at the note, since there was only one word: 'bitch' on it, it didn't take more than that to read it. I just balled it up and stuck it in my purse.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Tank asked.

Seriously! Does he really think I'm going to accept a ride with him?

I shot him a quick look. "My daddy told me not to take rides from strangers."

Lula's eyes just about bugged out of her head. Connie's chin dropped to the floor. I turned around distracted by the bell on the front door. Al's here already? Nope, it was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie."

"Stephanie." He drawled my name out long, like he wanted to ask me something.

I thought maybe he was there because of my tire slashing. Someone could have reported it. "How did you here about my tire slashing?"

"Huh? Your tires?" He asked. Okay, I guess that's not why he's here.

"Yeah, I thought you heard, and that's why you are here."

"Nope, I came to talk to you about yesterday." He said calmly.

Yesterday? Too much stuff happened yesterday, I couldn't think of what he was talking about exactly. Everyone in here was quiet and obviously waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Yesterday? What about it?" I asked, very curious myself.

"Is it true that you held one of your skips by their throat and threatened her with your gun." Oh, that. I must have been standing there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"What? White girl! You threatened someone with your gun? 'Bout damn time!" Eddie shot her a glare. "Uh...I mean. Really? Does that sound like something she would do?" Because actually no it is not something I would do. I heard Tank say something quietly to her and she stopped talking.

"Uh...well..." I wasn't sure how to answer. He was my friend, but he was still a cop. "Are you asking as a friend...or a cop?"

"A cop." He said looking at me curiously. I almost thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Then I have no idea what your talking about." I looked him straight in the face, but not meeting his eyes. We both knew I was lying. He stood there thinking for a minute. Everyone else was quiet.

"And if I was asking as your friend?" He was trying really hard not to let that smile out.

I couldn't hold it in if I tried. So I just blurted it out.

"Well she really pissed me off!" He raised his eye brow at me. "She bit me! You never know she could have gave me rabies or something." He continued to stare at me, and I couldn't read his look. My head stayed up, but my eyes looked down. "I had a really bad day yesterday, okay?" I didn't want him to be mad at me too. Tears came to my eyes. Frickin' tears. Thankfully I was facing away from everyone else.

His look changed and he came over and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, giving myself a chance to calm myself. After collecting myself and taking a few deep breaths I pulled away.

"Now about your tires being slashed?"

"I didn't call it in, probably just some crazy skip from the past getting some pleasure out of messing with me." I explained

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and followed him out the door.

"Later Connie, later Lu!" I purposely left Tank out.

The entire time I was at the bonds office I didn't look at Tank other than one quick glance. It hurt and was hard just being in the same room he was in. I saw so much in his face in that glance. All of his defenses were down. I could tell he was struggling as well. My emotions were just to raw right now. I am so angry at him, but I also felt bad for being rude. No wonder why I'm such a damn mess.

Eddie dropped me at my apartment, I gave him a hug and headed upstairs.

Now what am I going to do? No phone. No car. My utility money was going to have to go towards my tires. I will have enough for food. The money from this new skip will have to pay my bills. Oh crap! I need a new phone too.

On that thought I propped my feet up on the coffee table and opened the file. Lucy Miller, assault with a deadly weapon. Oh great! I hope this ain't another crazy bitch.

A knock sounded at my door. Who the heck? I wasn't expecting anyone. Peeking through the peep hole I saw Hector on the other side of the door. I opened the door for him.

"Hola chica!" He said giving me a quick hug.

"Hola" I said to him. Ok, so I do know a couple words in spanish.

"I brought you something." He reached in to his pocket.

I watched him, wondering what the heck he could have in his pocket for me.

"A phone!" I said taking it from the hand he was holding out. "Thank you so much!" I gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

This wasn't just any phone, it was one of those new smart phones. I hope I could work it. I flopped down on the couch and started playing with it.

"All of your numbers are programmed in it already." He explained as he sat down next to me. "You have the same phone number, but it's totally secure and untraceable. I will show you how to block numbers." Which he did, he already had all the MM numbers blocked except his and Lester's. Ranger's number was blocked as well. He also showed me how to unblock them, but since that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon he will probably have to show me again.

I was fascinated with it. Just about everyone I knew had one except for me. Hector and I sat there for about an hour and he took time showing me everything I could do with the phone. I tested it by calling Lester. Of course he already knew I had the phone, but I filled him in on what happened with my car earlier and at the bonds office.

Hector dropped me off at Al's to pick up my jeep. I had four new tires and three hundred less dollars. And that was with a discount! Well, at least I have some money left for groceries.

It was barely after noon, plenty of daylight to go yet. Might as well go see if I can bring in this skip.

I pulled up at Lucy Miller's house. It was a very nice two story house on a large corner lot on the outskirts of Trenton.

As soon as I stepped out of my car...the smell hit my nose.


	15. Chapter 15

I thought Steph needed a break this chapter. Not much action, just a relaxing little chapter...enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 15  
><strong>**  
><strong>A NEW FRIEND

Chocolate chip cookies...and did they ever smell good. My stomach immediately reacted by growling. I was already licking my lips. The smell got stronger as I walked closer and closer to the door. I stood on the front steps just taking in deep breaths through my nose. They should create a fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookie cologne for men. The girls would be all over them. I know I would.

After I had my fill of smelling the cookies, I knocked on the door hoping I could figure out a way to get a taste of them. It would definitely make draggin my butt out of bed today worth it. A woman with a flour covered apron answered the door and my mouth watered. Not at her...at the cookie cookies!

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was so sweet and calm. I was reminded of June Cleaver from that show Leave it to Beaver that my dad liked to still watch whenever he could find it on cable. The picture perfect housewife.

"Mmmm cookies." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She had a slight smile on her face. Oh crap! That's not what I was supposed to say.

"Uh...I mean, I'm Stephanie Plum with Vinnie's Bail Bonds and you missed your court date." I took another long sniff of the cookies that smelled stronger since the door had opened. "I'm here to take you down to reschedule your cookies." She looked at me oddly. "Uh...I mean your court date."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry." The lady immediately became flustered. According to the file I had she was fourty-nine years old and had been divorced for almost five years. "My car had broke down and I hadn't the money to fix it."

How could she afford this house and not be able to fix her car? I asked myself. Then I noticed tears coming to her eyes, and I immediately felt bad for even thinking that.

"It's alright." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go inside and sit down and talk?" Yeah, I have an ulterior motive here. And it had everything to do with getting closer to those chocolate chip cookies.

Does that make me a bad person?

Nah...just one who realy, realy loves cookies.

Sniff. Sniff. She wiped her face with her apron creating a smear of flower across her cheek, before stepping aside and opening the door further. "Oh..Oh..kay, come on inside."

After clearing the entry way I stepped into what I heard was called the great room. The living, dining and kitchen was like one great big open room. What I noticed first though, other than the cookies cooling on the counter was the sparse decorations and furniture. I could see where art work and decorations had hung on the wall due to the brighter spots of paint. There was a couch, one old recliner and a small old box TV that was sitting on a milk crate. That's it as far as living room furniture. There was no table. Just a few bar stools on one side of the kitchen island.

"This is a very nice house." I didn't know what else to say. It was the truth though, the house was beautiful if you looked past the lack of decoration and furniture.

"Th..Thank you." She was very nervous. "Come, and sit over here. I have cookies in the oven." She directed me to the stools at the kitchen island."

I couldn't help but get a little excited to be getting closer to the cookies. My head did a mental happy dance. The oven beeped and she pulled a fresh pan of hot cookies out of the oven. My mouth was watering. I watched as she loaded more cookies into the oven and set the timer.

She took the oven mitts off her hands and turned to me. "Would you like a few cookies?"

"Oh God, Yes!" I blurted out, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Where were my manners? "I'm sorry. I mean yes please"

A small plate with a half dozen cookies was set in front of me. Lucy pulled one of the stools to the other side of the island and sat across from me. I didn't waste a second before I picked one up and bit into it. Heaven. Pure heaven. I ate and loudly enjoyed all six cookies in about 30 seconds. I must have been really enjoying the cookies because when I looked up Lucy was almost laughing at me.

"I've never had someone enjoy my cookies so much." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know why. They are fabulous!"

"You want more?" She asked.

I did, but I'm sure she didn't make them for me. "No, I'm sure you didn't make those cookies for me. They should go to whoever you made them for."

"I didn't make them for anybody. I don't have anyone to make them for. I just like to cook. Sometimes I give them to the neighbors or the mail man when I make too many."

My head filled with questions. Why didn't she have anyone to cook for? Does she live in this big house herself? What happened to all her furniture? I watched her slowly get up and start putting the cooled cookies in the cookie jar.

Some opportunities, especially when they involve fresh baked cookies, shouldn't be passed up. "Well...since you don't have anyone specific you made them for, I would love some more."

Lucy quickly turned and filled my plate again, placed the open cookie jar next to me, gave me a glass of water and sat across from me to watch me eat. I was halfway through my cookies when she started speaking.

"I hit my ex-husband over the head with a cast iron skillet." She started to explain. I looked at her curiously, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"The assault with a deadly weapon. It was a cast-iron skillet." Lucy took a deep breath and then went on as I ate. "I married my husband right out of high school. That wasn't my plan. I wanted to go to college and was actually accepted to a college in California. I wanted to do something with my life. But I was also in love with Max, my ex. He graduated a year ahead of me and was following his father's footsteps in a very successful family business. He wanted a home, a wife and kids. Not an educated wife who worked, but one who stayed home and took care of the house and kids."

That sounded familiar...like the burg housewife my mom wanted me to be and the reason why Joe and I didn't work out.

"I loved him and before school was to start in the fall I gave in and we were married. Things were great for the first ten years. I took classes and learned how to cook and sew. To do all the things a good housewife does. I even found out that I liked doing that kind of stuff. But my favorite was gardening. I even got him to build me a greenhouse out back. After ten years when I still hadn't gotten pregnant, things started to change. Over the next eight years we saw numerous doctors and tried going to fertility specialists, who couldn't find anything wrong with either of us. It seemed nothing helped. There were three attempts at in-vitro fertilization and that didn't take either. It started to take a hard toll on our relationship. We were fighting all the time and not even sleeping in the same room. A few years later I found out he was having an affair with a younger woman who was also pregnant with his child and I filed for divorce."

"I'm so sorry" I said to her, totally understanding how she was feeling. But not really sure how to comfort her.

She didn't acknowledge what I said, she just continued on. "I won the house, car, and a small amount of alimony in the divorce settlement. It really pissed him off. I love this house. It's all I have. My parents have both passed on. I have no siblings. No close friends really. All of my friends were wives of his friends, so when I filed for divorce they took his side. No children. I really wanted a child. I would have been a great mother." She paused for a minute. I didn't interrupt. "So, I refuse to give up this house even though I can't afford it on my alimony. I don't have any skills now to go out and get a job. In the summers I sell the fruits and vegetables from my gardens at the farmers market downtown and that helps with the bills. Then winter comes. I still grow some vegetables in the greenhouse, but with no farmers market in the winter I lose that income. Some of my neighbors who know I grow them come by, but it's not enough. I've been slowly selling off things in the house to keep my payments up. I didn't make it down to court because I didn't want to use the house payment money to fix the car."

And I thought my life sucked. She had no one. I helped myself to more cookies. It makes me seem so selfish to myself. I sat pondering this as I washed down another cookie. Lucy lost a lot, so much more than I did. In meeting her you would never guess she went through what she did. And she still is in good spirits, spending time enjoying what she still loves, her cooking, gardening and saving her house. Even though she has nobody to share it with she finds comfort and happiness in what she has.

An idea came to my mind about helping her out with her sales in the winter, but a more pressing question was bothering me first.

"So how did it come that you assaulted your ex with a cast iron skillet?" For some dimented reason I found it quite humorous.

"Well, I told you I learned to cook and found out I loved it. I became really good at it too. Max loved my cooking. The past six months or so I started noticing that my leftovers were disappearing out of my refrigerator at night. At first I thought I was going crazy. Maybe I was having and early onset of Alzheimer's disease. Then one night I wasn't feeling good and I came downstairs to get some water and aspirin. I heard noises coming from the kitchen area. I could see light coming from the refrigerator, but nobody standing there. When I came around the corner I saw someone crouched down gathering food. I screamed and my reaction was to grab the fry pan. The person in the fridge had a hoodie on and didn't even turn around before running out the back door. I chased whoever it was and hit him over the head with my fry pan as he made it around to the street. Turned out it was my ex husband and one of the neighbors called the cops. Since he was no longer in my house and had hired himself a fancy lawyer because he likes to flaunt his power to me. I was charged for assault with a deadly weapon."

"What an ass!" I said stuffing more coookies in my mouth. I cleared my plate and was now working on making a sizeable dent in the cookie jar.

"So, I take it you like my cookies?"

"No." I said with a mouth full and she looked hurt, but only briefly. "I love your cookies. I haven't had fresh baked cookies since my mother used to make them for me." I explained to her. Ella made me cookies, but I never got to them when they were fresh out of the oven.

"Used to?" She asked. "Has your mother passed away?"

"No." I paused debating what I wanted to say. "You could say she disowned me. I wouldn't give in and become the burg housewife she thought I should be, so she has banned me from stepping foot in her house again, until I do."

"That's awful, how can someone do that to their own child? I'm proud of you for standing up for what you wanted. I wish I would have been that strong."

"Thank you. And you are strong. Look at you fighting to keep your house." I looked at her and it mad me sad. Why couldn't my mother think that way? Here this perfect stranger was telling me she was proud of me and I was here to haul her down to the police station. I had to try and help her out.

"So you said you grow vegetables in your greenhouse even in the winter?" I asked her

"Yeah, but a lot of them end up canned or frozen because I can't sell them." Lucy explained.

"I think I can help you out with that. I'm going to step out back and make a phone call."

Who do I know that uses a lot of vegetables? Ella, of course. Hopefully I could catch her before she started working on dinner. Fortunately I did, and she was excited to hear from me. I've missed her. After a brief conversation she agreed to come over and meet with Lucy. Then I called Connie.

Stepping back in the house I found Lucy cleaning up the kitchen.

"My friend Ella is coming over to talk to you." I also explained who she was. "Then we will have to go down to the station. Connie from the bonds office will be meeting us there and she can re-post your bond and then I will bring you back home tonight.

Ella was wonderful, her and Lucy hit it off right away. Lucy gave Ella a tour of the greenhouse. Within a short time Ella had offered to buy all the winter vegetables she could provide each week and when summer came they would discuss what fruits and vegetables she would buy. They sat and talked cooking and baking. Ella also embarrassed me by filling her in on my love for food and my inability to cook it. All done with love of course.

I could have sat there all night listening to them talk...and eating more cookies. The whole situation felt so homey and comforting. I felt bad, but I had to break up the party so we could get down to the station to meet Connie.

It didn't take long at the station and I was able to have Lucy back home just after dark.

"Thank you for all your help." She said as we pulled up.

"Anytime." I handed her my business card with my phone number. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay" She opened the door but didn't move to get out. "Uhm, this feels weird but do you want to come by later this week and have dinner or lunch with me? I like talking to you and I can tell you're a good person. It would be nice to have someone to cook for and not eat by myself."

Maybe it would help both of us. I could use a new friend. And besides, how could I turn down someone cooking for me? "Yeah, I would love to. I'll call you."

With that she got out of the car and headed into the house and I headed home. I felt good, I made a new friend today. Gee, I sounded like an excited kindergarten student. But after what I've been going through it felt great to have another friend.


	16. Chapter 16

So, I had every intent of starting to move the story along faster (story time), but it hasn't worked out that way yet. There is too many things I have to get in before Ranger comes back and before the next big thing happens.

Instead I decided to post you another chapter. As long as I can stay a couple chapters ahead in my first drafts I will try to post more frequently. No promises though on that. But I will at the minimum still post one chapter a week.

FYI...I don't even think we are halfway through the story yet. If I got my head straight. It's hard keeping a complex story straight in your head.

I had so many great reviews last week! I was so excited...looking forward to more :D

**CHAPTER 16  
><strong>Watch Out

As I pulled up in the lot at my apartment building I noticed Les pulling in as well.

"How are you?" He asked as I walked towards him. I didn't answer, just placed a kiss on his cheek and eyed the two bags of Chinese take out he was carrying. "You okay?"

The last time he saw me I was so pissed and angry over what happened at Shorty's, and he was feeling guilty about it. I'm sure he's wondering if I am still pissed.

"MmmmHmmm" I said still looking at the two bags of Chinese take out as my stomach sent out notice that it wanted what was in those bags as well. "How are you?" I asked him noticing he looked a little worn down. He's been putting in so many hours lately, he's got to be exhausted.

Lester was looking at me confused. "I'm good, just a little tired."

We unpacked the food on the coffee table and Lester told me to pick a movie. He rolled his eyes when the Ghostbuster's song started playing.

"What did you expect when you told me to pick?" I said innocently, drawing out one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles.

He picked up his fork to eat and I reached over and took it from him. "Nope, tonight were eating with the chopsticks."

"I don't know how to use those things, give me my fork back." He tried grabbing the fork out of my hand, so I stuck it under me and sat on it. "Stephanie give me my fork." Les was trying so hard to be serious, but I could see the smile he was trying to hold in.

"Come on! I don't know how to use 'em either. It will be fun. Do you really want your fork back anyway, after I sat on it?" Lester gave me a dirty look and snatched the chopsticks from my hand.

I returned his look with a big ' hah, got my way' smile.

Luckily I had Lo Mein. The noodles were much easier to pick up and twirl with chopsticks than Lester's fried rice. Though I was too busy trying not to laugh at him to eat much of my food. Now was time for a little payback. I pulled out my new phone pretending I was checking something, but turning the camera on instead.

As Lester picked up, or should I say tried to pick up, his next scoop of rice. I started taking pictures. He gave me a glare when he realized what I was doing but went along with it like a good sport and didn't stop. I continued snapping pictures as more and more rice continued to fall off the closer he moved the chopsticks to his mouth. By time he made it to his mouth there was nothing but one lonely piece of chicken that made it to the target.

Lester ate the one piece, before saying anything. "You know what the say..."

"Huh?" I asked laughing at him.

"Paybacks a bitch!" He added with an evil smile and a wink.

After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and gave in, letting him eat with his fork. I guess he didn't care that I sat on it. He took some pictures of me twirling and eating the noodles with my chopsticks, mine weren't quite as embarrassing as his though. Our dinner ended with a self taken picture of the two of us with our chopsticks in hand.

"So, what's with your good mood tonight? Last time I saw you, you were about to explode with anger." He asked me.

"I made a new friend today."

I thought Les was going to say something here, or start asking me questions. All he did was raise his eyebrow and watch me with a curious smile. So I filled him in on my new friend, Lucy.

"Your amazing, you know that?" He said. Immediately my heart swelled, Lester always made me feel good about myself.

"Huh, why do you say that?" I looked at him trying to raise my eyebrow in question.

He laughed. "Your the only bounty hunter I know who befriends their skips."

"What can I say?"

"So you're not angry anymore?" Les asked.

"I wouldn't go that far. I am still pissed. Spending time with Lucy today just made me feel good. And besides I'm not angry at you. I'd rather direct my anger at those who I'm angry at." I explained to him.

"I hear you did a pretty good job of directing it this morning at the bonds office."

"Well, I don't know what he expected." I got quiet for a minute. "Les?"

"Huh?"

"Did Ranger have anything to do with what the guys said? I mean, did he tell them something?" It has been in the back of my mind and I needed to know.

"I don't think so. As far as I know Tank is still the only one that has talked to him and it's only been to discuss business."

I guess I thought that maybe if it wasn't their fault, if they were lied to, it would somehow make the situation easier to understand. Or maybe I was just looking for hope that they didn't really believe I was some kinda slut who used people.

"Oh" And that was all I said before curling up next to Lester on the couch to finish the movie. Ghostbusters usually did a good distraction job for my mind.

* * *

><p>Come morning I found myself awake and fully rested by time my alarm went off. When Lester woke me up after the movie ended to say goodbye he looked so tired and exhausted that I made him crawl into the bed next to me and go to sleep. There was no way I was letting him drive home looking like that. I assumed he had an early shift since he was already up and gone.<p>

I decided to run this morning, since I didn't last night. Come on, what would you choose? Running or Chinese takeout. Me...I choose Chinese takeout. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about running and was a little sore from my first run, but it did make me feel better. So, I figured it couldn't hurt to continue. When I get back I have to remember to get those MPOA papers to Joe, Hector and Les, I forgot about them yesterday.

After running and showering, I called Joe. He only had enough time for me to tell him about the papers and for him to rattle off the fax number to me. Said I should call him back in a couple hours. I went down to the local office supply store and faxed the papers out to him.

Hector was next on the list. He was putting in an alarm system on the other side of town. I drove over there with some donuts and coffee. We spent his break together talking and he signed the papers before I left. The copies of the changes should be making their way to Rangeman sometime today. I couldn't help but wonder what Tank, Bobby and Ranger would think when they got them. As part of the core team, they would all be notified.

Why can't I just not care what they think? It frustrates me that I care so much about those who obviously don't care about me.

Lester was the last one to get the paperwork to, then I had to return them to Rangeman's lawyer before heading into the bonds office.

I called Lester, but I could barely make out what he was saying. He was talking all quietly and didn't sound right.

"Les? Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Sick" Was the only word I could make out from what he said. I remembered how exhausted he looked last night.

"Les, where are you?" I asked getting worried.

"Newark" He was at his apartment in Newark.

"I'm on my way!" I hung up quickly. Then I called the bonds office to tell them I wouldn't be in today, and sent a text to Hector. I could pick up my check for bringing Lucy in another day. I figured he would let Rangeman know if they didn't already that he wouldn't be in.

My phone rang instantly as soon as I sent the text. At first I thought it was Hector calling me back already. I picked up without looking at the display.

"Stephanie, this is Lucy." I was surprised to hear from her so soon. Though I wanted to be off the phone, so I could concentrate on getting to Lester. At the same time I didn't want to be rude.

"Hi Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm great! I just wanted to thank you again. Your friend Ella was just here. She just bought out all the canned and frozen vegetables I had stored. You just don't know what a difference this will make for me, how much you helped me. I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you." Aww, she made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm really happy I could help you and I'm glad it worked out." I hope I sounded excited. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her. I was just worried about Lester though.

"Is everything okay with you, you sound distracted." Guess sounding excited didn't work.

"I'm sorry Lucy, a good friend of mine is feeling sick today and I'm just in a hurry to check on him." I explained to her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to bother you then. But if you can spare a few minutes to swing by you can pick up some homemade chicken soup that I made this morning for your friend." Isn't she just the sweetest.

"That would be perfect. I'm headed in your direction on my way out of town. Thank you so much!"

Hector replied to my text. Saying he called the office and they already knew Lester was sick, because Bobby sent him home a couple hours after he got in.

A quick stop to pick up the soup and a stop at the pharmacy in case Les didn't have any medicine and I was on my way to his apartment. It took him a while to answer the door. He looked like crap. I didn't even say anything, just quickly stepped inside and escorted him back to his bedroom. I tucked him in and headed to the kitchen to put the soup up and get some medicine together for him. I purchased both cold and flu medicine and Motrin, not knowing exactly what was wrong with him. When I went back to his room he was already sound asleep. Feeling his forehead, it wasn't too warm so I decided to lay next to him and let him sleep. Before long I was asleep with him.

I came to when Lester was tossing and turning in his sleep. His fever had spiked. Damn, I should have went with my first instinct and gave him medicine earlier. When I woke him, he sat up and immediately lost what ever was in his stomach all over the bed. Thankfully, he made it all on the bed and it missed both him and myself. He moaned, looked over at me and tried to lay back down.

"No, Les!" I pulled him up with little help on his part. He couldn't stay in this dirty bed, and I couldn't stand the smell. If we didn't get out of here soon, my stomach contents would be joining his on the bed. "You need to help me get you to the couch and I need to get some medicine in you for the fever." I grabbed a sheet I saw in a laundry basket on the way to the living room. Somehow I got the sheet spread out on the couch with one hand while supporting Les with the other.

After getting him settled and comfortable on the couch, I ran in the kitchen for the flu medicine because that covered most of the symptoms I noticed and the bottle of sprite I picked up. My grandma always gave me Sprite to swallow my medicine when I was sick, so I just went with what I knew. As long as I made sure he drank enough water to stay hydrated, I knew a little Sprite would be okay. It took a lot of coaxing on my part to get Les to swallow all the medicine. Men can be such babies when their sick.

He curled up on the couch with the blanket and pillow I brought out for him and was almost asleep when he started saying something. I leaned in close because I could barely hear him.

"My gun." He said much more clearly.

For a minute I was confused as to why he was worrying about his gun when he was sick as a dog and burning up with fever. Then it came to me. He and all of the rest of the Rangeman guys always kept their guns close to them when the slept. I ran in the room and got it, pulling one corner of the coffee table a little closer to him so it was within reach. He closed his eyes and was out like a light. His fever still concerned me, so I went into the kitchen and got a cool bowl of water and a washcloth from the bathroom.

I took one of the chairs from the kitchen and placed it at the end of the couch facing the arm rest, the bowl and washcloth next to it. Sitting Indian style on the chair I wet the washcloth with the cool water and wiped it over his face, neck and forehead. Just like gran used to do. I repeated this over and over until the medicine kicked in and his fever started coming down. I leaned over resting my head on the arm of the couch just above Lester's head and just continuously ran the fingers of my other hand through his hair. Over and Over.

It was so hard to sit and watch Lester like this, I've never seen him sick before. At least he was resting peacefully right now. In matter of fact he was resting so peacefully that I drifted off sitting in the chair running my fingers through his hair. I was sleeping lightly enough though that I woke when I heard a noise at the door. The door wasn't visible from where I was, but I could tell it opened by the beeping of the alarm that was quickly disarmed. My head was up and the gun, safety off, was already in the hand it was resting on and aimed at the doorway to the front hall. Other than that I hadn't moved. I was still sitting the same way with my other hand in Lester's hair.

Bobby was the first one to walk around the corner, but stopped fast putting his hands up when he saw me causing Hal to walk right into him. As soon as I realized who it was I clicked the safety back on the gun and set it on the table. I unfolded my legs from the chair and stood up, giving Les a kiss on the forehead. Relief filled me when my lips touched his now cool forehead. Lester opened his eyes and looked at me when I kissed him. As I walked away I told myself I wasn't leaving the room to avoid those two but to clean up the mess in Les's bedroom since someone else was there to look over him. I didn't want nothing to do with Bobby, but he was the Rangeman medic and I knew Lester was in good hands.

"Steph" Bobby called to me as I was walking out.

I shook my head without turning. "Don't!" I paused. "Just fix him. He had that medicine on the table three hours ago." That was all the info he needed, there was nothing more I needed to say to him.

Now that I was in here, I guess I should clean up the mess. I gathered all of the bedding into a basket and remade the bed. Then I washed up in the restroom, hoping to waste enough time so they would be gone by time I got back into the other room. On my way out I grabbed the basket and passed through the living room on the way to the laundry closet in the kitchen. Lester was sitting up and Bobby was checking him over. Hal was watching me. I looked him straight in the eye with a blank look on my face before turning away. What the hell is he watching me for? I placed the pillow cases and sheets in the washer and sensed someone looming in the doorway. Looking over I saw Hal in the doorway.

You know it really pisses me off that not one of them had the damn balls to speak up for me...to defend me, but after the fact they want to approach me. I don't know what the hell he thinks he's doing, but I don't have a thing to say to him and have no desire to hear anything he has to say. He has some nerve. I walked straight towards him when I just about made it there I grabbed the door and slammed it in his face. There was a yelp from the other side of the door.

Do you think he took the hint?

By time I opened the door after starting the wash machine, he was gone.

When I got back into the living room, I saw they were both gone, and Les was still sitting up on the couch looking much better than he did this morning.

"You gave Hal a bloody nose." He said with a smile he was trying to hold in.

"My bad." I smiled at him. But I don't want to talk about Hal. "So, you are feeling better?"

"Not a hundred percent, but much better thanks to the hot nurse taking care of me." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever!" I slapped him playfully, before turning serious. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think it was that bad when I came home. When I got here I fell asleep until you called."

"Bad or not, next time call me please." I said quietly. The thought of Lester being sick or hurt, just scared me. He has been my rock and I don't know what I would have done without him after Ranger left.

"I will, thanks for staying and taking care of me."

"Yeah, I figured it was your turn, you've been doing enough taking care of me lately." There was a bit of guilt I felt, maybe he is so worn down because on top of all the extra hours he's been putting in he has been pretty much looking after me as well.

"Stop it! I know what your thinking and you have no reason to feel guilty." Damn ESP!

I nodded my acknowledgment. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I think I can hold something down now." He started to get up.

"Nope, sit down! It's still my day to take care of you. I'll get you something." I got up and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know if I should trust you alone in my kitchen!" He yelled after me, I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"You better not get up, I promise I'll only use the microwave smart ass." I poured us each a bowl of soup from the pot Lucy gave me and warmed them up. There was a tray on the table, I used it to carry the soup, crackers,two cups of water and another dose of medicine for Lester to the living room.

"Smells good." Lester said as he dug in. After he finished half of it he said: "This definitely didn't come from a can."

"Nope. My new friend Lucy made it this morning. I picked it up on the way over."

"I like Lucy!" He waggled his eyebrows. "You may have to introduce us."

"Yeah, I'll introduce you...but I don't quite think she's your type."

We finished the soup, cleaned up and settled in for the night watching episodes of CSI that Les had on his DVR.

Les and I left his apartment together in the morning after he signed the MPOA papers. He headed to work and me to my apartment. I only stopped at home long enough for a change and shower before dropping the papers with the Rangeman lawyer and then heading over to the bonds office.

First thing I noticed when I pulled up at the office was a big black SUV parked right in front of it behind Lula's car. Damn! I drove by once trying to peek inside the office and see who was in there, but the dang SUV blocked my view. When I turned to go back I was on the opposite side, so I parked my car directly across the street. The streets were pretty quiet this morning. I could hear the bass from someones car in the distance and another car revving it's engine. Young kids probably trying to impress their friends.

My bag started singing and vibrating when I was half way across the street. I slowed down to dig for my phone. As I was pulling it out I heard a screech of tires entirely too close for my comfort. I looked around startled and saw a small black car headed directly towards me.

When you watch a movie and a person freezes in the middle of the road when a car is coming towards them, you want to yell at them.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
>THERE IS A CAR COMING RIGHT AT YOU!<br>DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT IT YOU IDIOT!  
>RUN!'<p>

But there I was standing there frozen in shock like a deer caught in headlights. It took a few seconds for my brain to connect with my feet and get them to move.

That few seconds I wasted, was the time I needed to get out of the way of the car completely.

* * *

><p>I can't wait to read comments and what you guys think happens...I'll even tell you if your right since the next chapter is partly written already.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Not what most of you thought was going to happen, but it was fun reading all your theories. Nice to see not everyone has given up hope on Ranger and Stephanie.

ShyGirl 36 guessed correctly what happened physically to Stephanie, but not the reactions of others

One person guessed correctly on who did it...can't name you because that isn't going to be revealed until later. (my curious readers would read the comments and figure it out)

Thanks also to Margaret for lending her eyes/ears to some of my crazy ideas...and offering some suggestions ;) appreciate it.

I am so stuck right now...writers block on one section. Its driving me insane! Been stuck on the same scene/chapter for the last week...grrrrrrr

Anyway...Enjoy (Can't wait til I get off this week to crack 17. Already posted my I luv Ranger sticker as my profile pic on facebook)

**CHAPTER 17**

The edge of the car's mirror caught my hip as I was hauling ass out of the way. The impact knocked me off balance, I knew I was going down. Instinctively my arm went out to break my fall but the momentum was too much. Concrete coming at me warp speed was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

I came to with a start, right next to Lula's car. There was a small crowd gathered around me. Most of them I recognized. Connie was standing over me waving smelling salts over my face. Bobby had one hand on my head and the other on my neck, checking my pulse I assume. Hal, Vince, Lula and Vinnie were there along with others that were probably just nosy burg people wanting to know what was going on. I used my hand to push Bobby's hands off me one at a time.

"I'm fine!" I said as I sat up slowly and scooted back leaning against the tire of Lula's car. My head hurt like someone smacked me with a sledgehammer. I grabbed onto it with both hands, resting my elbows on my knees. My hip was on fire and my wrist was throbbing. I'm no doctor, but I did a quick check moving everything. Nothing felt broke. Just hurt like a bitch!

"Let me check you out, Steph." Bobby said as he pulled one of my hands from my head. I don't want him touching me.

I snatched my hand back and glared at him. "Do you see me sitting here, Bobby?"

"Yes, and you are..." He started.

I cut him off. "And do you see that over there?" I pointed across the street.

"Uh...I'm not sure what your pointing at?" He said, questioning me.

"That over there." I paused looking him straight in the face. "Is the other direction. Go! And leave me alone. I don't need you."

"Steph your hurt." He tried to explain.

No shit! What he doesn't realize is that this is nothing compared to what they did to me the other day. But I still didn't want him taking care of me. Because he made it obvious the other day that he didn't care.

"Yeah, you guys took care of that pretty good the other day." I said sharply. He didn't back away but I noticed Hal and Vince finally took a step back.

I could hear sirens in the background getting closer.

"Let me help you." He said quietly as he crouched down to me again. They just don't get it do they. Why do they think that after what they did everything should just go back to normal? I guess they didn't think I was serious when I told them to pretend they don't know me.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to hold my anger. So not working! I glared at him with fury. "I'd rather go to the hospital." Everyone who knows me, knows that I hate hospitals and will do whatever I can to avoid going to or staying in one. Bobby being the Rangeman medic is very aware of this. I knew that would make it very clear to him how much I did not want him to help me.

His eyes went wide.

Hello!

I could see a light finally turn on in his thick head.

"Girl! What ya talkin' about? You hate hospitals." Lula said.

My eyes didn't leave Bobby's. "Yes, I do."

The police and ambulance pulled up and for the first time in my life I didn't put up a fight when the paramedics started poking and prodding me.

Eddie and Carl took statements from the Merry Men, Connie, Lula and Vinnie while I sat in the back of the ambulance. It was unlikely that they saw anything because their view from the front of the store was mostly blocked.

They walked over to me when they were done. Everybody else followed. Why couldn't the Merry Men just leave?

"Steph, is it possible you have a stalker?" Carl asked holding a small notepad in his hand ready to write.

"Who knows? I guess it's always a possibility." I shrugged.

"How about the skips you've brought in lately? Any that you think may have it out for you?"

"I don't think so." But I gave him a list of the ones I brought in since I came back to work for Vinnie.

"Have you made any new enemies lately?"

Hmmm...yeah, quite a lot actually I thought to myself. I turned and looked directly at the Merry Men then back at Carl. "Can we do this later? My head hurts and I want to go home.

"Ma'am you really need to go to the hospital for x-rays and to get your head checked out." The paramedic explained. So I lied a little bit, I still don't want to go to the hospital.

Just then Lester came running up to the ambulance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, can you take me home?" I asked him. He looked over at the paramedic, wanting to hear what he thought.

"Sir, she really needs to go to the hospital. She hit her head pretty hard, and could have a concussion. Her leg and wrist should be checked as well." Grrrr...couldn't he just keep his mouth shut.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Please go. I'll meet you there." Lester looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes. He didn't need add the puppy dog eyes, he knew he had me as soon as he said 'please'.

I sent the paramedic an icy glare. He looked back at me with a smug smile on his face. Lucky for him he was easy on the eyes.

Two hours later I was still laying in the ER waiting for my x-rays when I heard a commotion outside and then a familiar voice. It was Mary Lou and they didn't want to let her in. She wasn't the first one to try and get in since I've been here. Thankfully Hector came and ran the MM off. Lester went out and within a few minutes Mary Lou came rushing in.

"Oh my god! I heard what happened, are you okay?" She said as she was already at my side checking out the bruise on my head.

"I'm fine just a little banged up, nothing worse than when we thought it would be fun to skateboard on the frozen pond."

She laughed and hugged me. "I forgot all about that."

"Or when we were five and played monsters in the driveway with the paper grocery bags."

"Yeah...we probably should've made some holes in the bags first." She thought for a second. "Wait! What about when we wanted to try dog sledding like the guys in Alaska?

"That was the best one." I said scooting over on the bed so she could sit in it with me.

"My dad wanted to kill me." She looked at me. "Well, probably both of us."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have used his new skis to build our sled." I thought back. It must have been when we were around twelve. We took the two ski's and a large wooden crate to Lenny's and talked him and Carl into bolting them together for us. Then we tied long dog leashes to Mary Lou's dogs and took off down the snowy hill.

"We probably should've made some sort of brake for the sled." She laughed slightly.

"I don't know if that would have helped." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Uh Uh Steph, the doctors said you couldn't sleep." Mare nudged me.

"Mmm...just a for a little while." I begged.

"No, open your eyes." I looked at her with my lip pouted out.

"Don't even try...it's not going to work."

I let a huff of breath out. She was a mom, which I think makes one immune to the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"So how are the kids?"

"They are wonderful as always. Jamie and Micheal are both doing well in school, looking forward to their Christmas break though. Maggie is growing so fast, it's hard to beleive she's going to be one in a couple months."

"Speaking of Maggie, where is she?" Since Mare doesn't have any family in town, the baby is usually with her.

"Lenny called in this morning because of another headache, but he started feeling better, so he is taking care of her." He is such a hands on dad, Mare is lucky to have someone who is so involved with the kids.

"How's Lenny doing? He still having those headaches?" I know she was worried about his headaches, he's been having them for a few months. No matter how much she bugged him about checking with a doctor he would never go because their health insurance wasn't that great and they couldn't afford the extra expense, it worried her but he just shrugged it off as stress and practically ate aspirin by the bottle.

Mare got a worried look on her face. "Well, his headaches have been more frequent. He's had a few dizzy spells and his vision has been bothering him occasionally. Finally he has agreed to go to the doctor." She took a deep breath. "He made and appointment after Christmas, but I'm going to see if I can get it scheduled earlier whether he likes it or not. I'm worried."

I turned in the bed to face her, good thing that wasn't the hip that was caught by the mirror. "You know, I'm here if you need anything."

"As always." She held her pinky towards me.

"As always." I repeated to her and hooked my pinkie with hers just like we've done since we were kids.

Mary Lou stayed with me and talked until they came to wheel me away for x-rays.

* * *

><p>It was dark by time I got released from the hospital. I'll never understand why it takes over seven hours for x-rays and results. No broken bones. Told them that when I got there, they should have just listened and saved themselves the time. I did have a slight concussion however, but since I was at the hospital all day with no side effects, the doctor felt I would be fine. If I had any dizziness or nausea I should call.<p>

It wasn't that late, but I was exhausted and my eyelids felt like they had lead weights in them. The dang doctors and nurses wouldn't let me fall asleep all day. Being run over by a car along with all the poking and prodding can really wear a person down.

There was one missed call on my phone from Joe. He heard what happened from Eddie and wanted to see how I was. There was also something else he wanted to talk to me about, but he would call me tomorrow. He had another date for tonight with Emily. Seems like things were already getting serious there.

I wasn't hungry because Lester had Hector sneak me in some McDonald's in the hospital earlier. I really did need to stop at the grocery store though. There wasn't even a pop tart left for breakfast and Rex was only one handful of hamster pellets away from starving.

Les drove me home, I wasn't worried about my car because I knew it would magically show up in my parking lot eventually. That is if it wasn't already there.

"Les, can you stop at the grocery store?" I asked him sleepily.

"Can't it wait? You need to get some rest."

"No food at home." I barely got out as my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The next time my eyes opened the early morning sun was shining through my bedroom window. I don't even remember making it home last night.<p>

My stomach grumbled. I looked at the clock, it was already ten in the morning. Rolling over I stretched and could feel the tenderness in my wrist and hip. My wrist wasn't broken, only sprained. The ugly wrist brace they gave me would be my friend for the next week. As soon as I stood and put pressure on my hip, I could feel the tenderness. But thankfully I only had bruising there.

After handling my bathroom business I was set out to take care of my grumbling stomach. Shit! I never made it to the damn grocery store. Instead I threw on some clothes and grabbed my bag.

I went to throw Rex the last handful of hamster nuggets, and found Hector in the Kitchen with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts. My hero!

"Hola chica!"

"Morning Hector" I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I walked by grabbing a donut to share with Rex. I was going to hop up on the counter like I usually do and sit next to him, but when I braced my hands on the counter the pain shot through my wrist. So I just tossed a couple small pieces in his cage and went and sat at the table with Hector. "Not that I mind, but what brings you over here this morning?"

"Lester got called in last night, so I decided to hang out here in case you needed anything." He explained. Les really needed some time off. Were they gonna work him until he got sick again?

"You stayed here all night?"

"Yeah, after I went to the grocery store." I looked at him confused before getting up to look in my cabinets and refrigerator. I was fully stocked with groceries. All my favorites too. It was such a simple thing, but I was overcome with emotion.

"You went grocery shopping for me?" I squeaked out as the tears ran down my face.

He came to me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side. "What's wrong chica? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head at him. "No." I sniffled, I don't even know why I was crying. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know." I wiped my nose with the napkin he handed me. "It's just that everything seems so out of control lately. For every good thing that happens it feels like ten bad things happen. I feel like I am just bracing myself for the next fall."

He pulled me into a full hug. "We'll figure this out." I wish I had as much faith in that as he did. "Finish eating, then we need to talk." When Hector says something you don't argue, you just do it.

When I finished eating I followed him into the living room. He sat and patted the couch indicating I should come sit next to him.

"Do you have any idea who tried to run you down yesterday?"

"Not a clue, I just remember a small black car."

"What about your tires? Any idea who that could have been?"

"No."

"What about the note that was stuck to the knife in your tire?" Hey, how did he find out about that?

I didn't say anything, just got my bag, dug the note out and handed it to him. He wanted to take it with him when he left to check it for fingerprints.

When Hector left I popped couple aspirin for pain. My hip didn't hurt that bad as long as I moved it around once in a while. There were things I needed to do today, but I promised Lester I would hang out and rest for a couple days.

I washed out the pot I got from Lucy with the soup and then vegged out on the couch. Bored and I don't go together well. Especially lately. Whenever I am too bored my thought tend to drift and dwell on Ranger. All the questions I want answers to, but do not have.

Why did he leave?

What's going on in that thick head of his?

Does he still love me?

Is he ever coming back?

Saved from my own thoughts by the phone.

"Hey Joe." I think I've talked to Joe more in the last couple weeks than I did in the entire last month that we dated. Not complaining, just taking notice.

"Cupcake"

"You know your girlfriend is going to get jealous if you keep calling me cupcake."

"Nah, I already told her all about you. Besides we've got our own pet names for each other anyways." Oh, lord! I hope it wasn't anything like my sister and her husband. I just about lost my dinner the first time I had to eat a meal listening to them call each other names like 'snuggly-umpkins'. Barf! Hopefully Joe and his girl were more creative.

"So, I hear you might have a new stalker."

"I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Cupcake, where your involved it is never 'just' and accident." Oh, now he wants to be a smart ass.

"Is there something you wanted, or are you just calling to harass me? Because you know there are laws against that."

"I can't help it, your just so much fun to pick on."

"Joe!"

"Okay Okay, anyway there is a friend of mine I want you to talk to. He will be in Trenton on Sunday. Do you think you can make time to meet him?"

"I hope your not trying to set me up on a date!" That got a laugh out of him.

"No. I told you the other day that I might be able to help you with some training if you really want it. My friend has been wanting to meet you for a while now."

"What do you mean he's been wanting to meet me for a while?" I was trying to figure out how this person would know enough about me to want to meet me.

"Well, he's been a friend of mine since I was in the Navy and he runs a personal security business. I've mentioned you to him more than a few times in our conversations." He hesitated like he wasn't sure if he should continue. I waited. "He's offered to train you several times as a favor to me in the last couple years, but since I didn't want you bounty hunting I never mentioned it. But now I'm looking at things a little bit differently."

I wasn't sure what to say to him right away. Yes, I could use the training. But, I don't know about this.

"Stephanie, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. But I just don't know Joe."

"Just meet him and hear what he has to say. Please? If your not interested then just tell him. It's totally your choice."

"Fine, I'll meet with him."

"I will let him know and call you back with a time for Sunday."

"Hey, Thanks for trying to help." I think?

"Anytime. By the way, Emily and I are coming to Trenton next weekend for my mom's birthday and staying through the holidays. The party isn't until Sunday but we're coming in on Friday. I'd like for you to meet Emily."

"Just call me when you get in town and we will figure something out." Old girlfriend meet new girlfriend, that should be interesting.

Well if anything the conversation with Joe took my mind off Ranger.


	18. Chapter 18

So, have you all finished reading #17? It would be nice to hear what you thought...but don't drop anything that will ruin it for other ;)  
>I definitely thought it was better than 16. And it has me looking forward to 18, which is coming in November. Yay!<p>

Enjoy the new chapter. I finally got my muse back and started writing the beginning of the chapter that includes the return of Ranger...a couple chapters away yet. But coming soon :)

I'm headed out on vacation Wed. Taking a two day drive to WI with my kiddos to spend the fourth with my family and of course going to visit God's country. Lambeau Field...home of the Super Bowl Champs and my girls and my favorite football team. I think they are more excited about that than visiting family. I may live in Texas but my heart beats green and gold.

Don't fret...I will still get you another chapter posted by the end of the week. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 18**

LESTER'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT

Two days later I was sitting at Pino's waiting to meet this friend of Joe's. I admit I am a bit nervous and a bit skeptical. Do I want to be trained and work for someone else who is in the security business? Joe did say his friends company was mostly focused on personal security which is different from what Rangeman does. The guy is ex military, I wonder if all of his employees are too. Will this just turn out to be another fucked up mess in my life? Sometimes I feel like I'm Rex running around on a wheel inside of my own head.

The last two days have pretty quiet for me. Grandma and dad brought lunch to me on Friday afternoon. Connie and Lula came by with some drinks and movies Friday night. It was supposed to be our girls day/night out, but because I was supposed to be resting we changed our plans. Lula and I cleared the air, she was afraid I was upset with her. I admit, I was at first, until I saw in her face how hard it was for her not to tell me. At least she didn't turn her back on me. Me, I wanted to make sure that she knew that I didn't expect her to choose between being friends with me or being with her man. I know that Tank will sometimes be around when I am out hanging with Lula, I will just have to figure out a way to handle it.

I didn't do much on Saturday. Lester finally had a full evening off. He and I hung out in the evening at a winter festival downtown. He said it was my reward for not complaining about staying home and resting. We watched the traditional tree lighting ceremony, drank some hot cocoa and I even talked him into taking a picture on Santa's lap. What a picture that made! I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. We had a blast together, but didn't stay late because I insisted that he needed some rest as well. No way did I want him getting sick again.

We also discussed Christmas and decided to celebrate the Saturday before out at his house in Point Pleasant, since he would be working on Christmas day. Lester was going to invite Hector, and asked me to see if Joe and Emily could come since they would be in town. He also informed me that Ranger hadn't removed himself from the Holiday schedule yet and was pretty sure he would be coming back to work it. They were also planning on recruiting a few more full-time employees soon. Ranger would have to be back for that.

I wasn't sure how I felt about him coming back. Really I was confused as hell. I just that I hoped not to run into him. I think? Heck, I dont' know. I want to see him and I don't want to see him. This tug of war with myself really wears me down emotionally. Then again why am I getting myself worked up about it, he obviously doesn't want to see me anyway. If he does, maybe my letter will deter him.

"Stephanie?" A deep voice asked me.

"Yes." I smiled stood up and held out my hand to the man standing at the end of the table. He was a very attractive man. Probably in his mid forties, I guess. A little bit of gray hairs starting to show, but it gave him a very distinguished and sexy look.

"I'm Tom Martin, Joe has told me a lot about you." He looked me over from head to toe, and didn't even try to pretend not to make it obvious.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I waited until his eyes made it back up to mine. The waitress came by and we ordered some food and drinks. "Okay, why don't you explain to me about this training you're offering me." I asked him.

While we ate, he explained. He said what he is offering me now is a little bit different then what he was going to offer when I was with Joe. Before he was going to train me so I would be better at my job because Joe is his friend and he always seemed so worried about me. Just helping out a friend. Now, he was still offering the same, but hoping that I would maybe be interested in accepting a short term job for him as well.

"I can only imagine the stories he's told you, and it makes me wonder while you would still want me to come work for you. Aren't you afraid I'll start blowing up your vehicles?"

He laughed softly. "Joe did tell me about your history with vehicles. But that's not all he talked about. He said you have great instincts about people, your very dedicated, determined and persistent. You relate to people very well and you have a good heart. It's great to have muscle and fire power when providing security, but dedication, sincerity and the ability to connect on a more personal level are needed with some of those we protect. You can't always teach people that." He explained.

It made me feel really good to know that Joe had said those things about me when talking to Tom. Those are things that I would have loved to hear him say to me those times he was freaking out after I blew up or destroyed something.

Tom continued on giving me more details about the job. There was a job his company had coming up in the summer to provide personal security for a singer from Mexico who had a summer tour in the States. The performer, Juliana, was just moving into the American market and this was her first tour. She would be traveling with her daughter who was ten and was requesting a female to be on the security team. He did have a few females who worked at the company, but they already had contracted jobs for the summer. Training would be eight to twelve weeks and the tour would take place in June, July and August. The team would also escort her by vehicle transport to and from her home in Mexico into the States. He parents are elderly and unable to care for the child who seems to have a fear of flying and she is not comfortable enough with anyone else to leaver her behind.

Yeah, so I wasn't to sure about the child. I have never been very good with children. Sure, I liked them well enough. As long as their parents were around to take care of them, that is. I had a few concerns that I thought should be addressed just in case I decided I was interested. There were still bills to pay here and I would need to work along with the training to make money. Tom said since I had experience doing research and background checks for Rangeman, I could do the same sort of thing at his company. A half day training and a half day working. They would expand on my computer training as well, by teaching me how to read blueprints and layouts of building, computer forensics and security along with various other things. What will happen when the job is completed? That would be up to me, there were many options. I could choose to continue working for him in California where his business is located doing both computer and field work. I could come back to New Jersey and continue to do computer work from a remote location here along with bounty hunting for Vinnie if I chose. Or I could choose not to continue working for him at all. It would be completely my choice since I would be doing a big favor for him by helping him out.

It was a lot of information, and a lot to think about. This would not be a light decision. My last concern was when would I have to make my decision. He said he would need an answer by mid January that way he would have time to find someone else if needed. If I decide to take the job, I would have to start training in March or the beginning of April at the latest. Whichever would work best for me.

This would be a major decision and change for me. Not something that I could decide lightly. After we finished eating, we exchanged information and agreed to touch base early January. The last thing he said before leaving was to call him if I have anymore question.

Tom gave me a lot to think about...And I know just the place to go.

I had no plans for the rest of the day, so I stopped at home a grabbed a small bag of clothes and toiletries and headed to Lester's house in Point Pleasant.

Just after I pulled through the gate my phone beeped with a message. 'Glad your there. Enjoy my bath...I know that's where your heading first ;).' I smiled. He was exactly right. It was way too cold and windy today to sit by the water, so his jacuzzi tub would be my first destination.

The first thought that came to my mind once I sat back in the warm water with the jets pulsating over my whole body was Ranger. I felt that familiar ache right in my heart. Lester mentioned he would probably be back here for Christmas, and it's been there in my mind ever since. I turned up the music and tried to focus my mind elsewhere.

This job offer. I just don't know where to start. I do need training. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Do I want to leave Trenton? It would be for less than a year. Maybe that's what I need to let things go and move on. But do I want to leave the family and friends I do have here. If I do, I would be much more skilled to do bounty hunting if I decide to keep at it. Wonder what the training involves? I want to be in better shape and learn the offensive and defensive skills I need, but at the same time I don't want to be turned into some female Rambo. Guess I will have to give Tom a call during the week and ask some more details on the training.

Wonder why Ranger decided to come back for Christmas?

Not going there. Redirect.

What to get Lester for Christmas? He's been so good to me. I want to get him something special that shows him how much I care. There are a couple ideas I have for some smaller humorous items for him that I know he will like. I also thought I would try to sneak up here a little early that day and do some decorating.

I finished my bath and dressed, still pondering what to get Les for Christmas. Actually I was trying so hard to think of anything else other than the fact that Ranger will be coming back to Trenton soon. My mind kept wanting to wander there even though I was trying to focus on something else.

Maybe if I wandered around the house I'll see something that will trigger a light bulb to go off in my head with an idea for Lester's gift.

In less than two weeks Ranger will be here.

Les has a Playstation 3, maybe I could get him a game. I flipped through his games to see what he had.

I wonder if he will read the letter I wrote that Ella left in his apartment for him.

No, not a game. Something more personal.

Does he already know the truth? That I did not accept Joe's proposal.

I wandered into Lester's bedroom and started looking through his movies.

Will he avoid me?

Ha! Lester even has chick flicks. I can't picture him laying here watching chick flicks.

Will he try to come and see me?

Of course they were lined up right next to the porn!

What will happen if we run into each other at the bonds office?

I left the bedroom and wandered to the mini weight room he had.

Will he speak to me?

I'm sure he's got all he needs in here, if not I wouldn't even know what to get.

Or will he ignore me?

His office was my next stop. I started flipping through papers.

How will I react when I see him the first time?

I wasn't being nosy reading everything, just kinda flipping through seeing if anything jumped at me.

Will I still get those tingles up the back of my neck?

"Aha!" I said aloud. "This will work!" My mind was instantly distracted as I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

I quickly explained who I was to the person on the other end of the line and together we got things set in motion for Lester's Christmas surprise. The excitement over coming up with a Christmas surprise that I knew Lester would love got my mind off of Ranger for the rest of the night.

After warming something up for dinner. I went up to my room, called Joe and filled him in on my meeting with Tom. Called Lester just to say goodnight and popped in one of those chick flicks I saw in his room and watched it until I drifted to sleep.

I bundled up nice and warm in the morning and ran along the beach now that there was barely a dull ache in my hip. I was being careful that the waves didn't get my shoes wet as they washed up on the shoreline. It was a surprise to me that I was actually starting to enjoy the running. It helped clear my mind, even if only temporarily. The fact that it's just coming up to my first full week and my tighter jeans were already a little easier to button helped increase the enjoyment level some too. I had no ring around the waistband when I took my pants off at the end of the day.

By nine I was headed back to Trenton.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any idea what Steph found for Lester's Christmas gift?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I really, really wanted to leave you guys with a cliffie after the first incident below, but I didn't...just think of it as my 4th of July gift for you ;)

You're reviews are fabulous and encouraging. Love them! I have been doing my best to reply to everyone.

Need a little help...there is one story I'm reading where the author mentioned she was doing a Live Journal to go along with her story. Well, I forgot which story/author I saw it in and now can't find it. Is there someone else who remembers seeing that and knows who it is? I'd like to look at it. Also thought maybe I could try it.

Have a great fourth of July to my American readers! To all my readers from other countries have a great weekend as well!

CHAPTER 19

WHY ME?

I was still hanging on to the money I collected from bringing Lucy in in my account, if I could add a couple low bond skips to that I can get my lights and gas paid even before the cutoff notice comes in the mail. Wasn't really interested in anything but low bond...don't want any more added drama. It was a good thing that I paid off all of my credit card balances when I worked at Rangeman and didn't have those to pay anymore. If push came to shove I could use one of them to pay my bills. I just didn't want to start that evil cycle again if I didn't have to. I already used one of them for Lester's gift, but definitely well worth it and not something I regret.

The extra large Tasty Pastry bag was full and in my hands when I walked into the bonds office. Thankfully there was no big black SUV outside and nobody but my girls inside. There was one skip for me, one of my faves as well. Only because he's easy peasy. Dougie. Mooner's friend.

We sat around chatting and eating our donuts, talking about the upcoming holidays and what their plans were. I didn't say anything about going to Lester's, but I did mention that I would be going to Mary Lou's and celebrating with her family in the afternoon on Christmas. Connie would be with her family Christmas Eve and Day. Lula and I decided to hit the movies on Christmas Eve and have breakfast together at her place Christmas morning.

It seems like it's been forever since we had a normal morning with just the three of us sitting around chatting and stuffing our faces with donuts.

"Hey C, is there anything left in that bag?" Lula asked Connie as she jumped up and grabbed the bag off the corner of the desk about a half second before Connie got her hand on it. Lula plopped back on the couch with the bag listing off what was still in there and grabbing the last chocolate donut for herself, then holding the bag out to Connie smiling. She knew she just grabbed Connie's favorite kind.

"Give me that bag back!" Connie yelled at her and jumped up snatching the bag back when she finally noticed Lula was biting into the chocolate donut. "There better still be something in there that I like!"

She sat in her chair and dug through picking a jelly-filled donut. That one she could have, I wasn't a big fan of those.

"Stephaaaaniiiiie, there is one Boston crème left for you." She was waving the bag at me from her chair. Yup, those were one of my faves!

I jumped up. The bag was sitting on the corner of the desk.

As I started digging through it there was a loud pop and a breaking of glass as something flew by my head. The three of us, recognizing the sound of gunfire hit the floor at the same time another pop sounded shattering the glass completely.

"Wholly shit girl!" Lula yelled looking over at me. "Who the fuck is shooting at you?"

"Me!" I yelled back at her. "Why's it always gotta be me?"

"Well nobody shot at me when I got up." She defended herself.

"She's gotta point there." Connie added in. "Because nobody shot at me when I got up either."

"Yeah, well...I guess you guys do have a point. But damn! Who the hell is it?" I wondered. I couldn't think of anyone lately that I pissed off enough to want to kill me. And that's what they were obviously trying to do, that bullet came awfully close to my head.

"Do you think it's safe to get up?" Connie asked.

"You can try if you want to, but my black ass is stayin' right here til them po po's get here." Lula answered her.

"I'm with her on that one." With that said I thumped my head back down to the floor trying to figure out who the hell could have it in for me.

Within minutes two SUV's full of Rangemen came in with their weapons drawn and the three of us looking up at them from the floor. Not one of those Rangemen were any that I wanted to see. And how do they always get here before the damn cops?

Lula jumped up and ran to Tank wrapping her arms around him. He held her tightly to him, reassuring her that he's got her. That she was safe now. I laid there for a minute next to Connie watching them. Ranger used to be that person for me. It felt so good when he wrapped his arms around me like that and held me safely to his chest. He made me feel like there was nothing in this world that could hurt me when he was holding me.

God I missed that.

And part of me was jealous watching Tank and Lula.

All the things I missed about Ranger flooded my system. I couldn't do this right now...be here...watching them...wishing that was Ranger and I standing there in eachothers arms. I dropped my forehead back to the floor. Every time I get him out of my head, something triggers the memories and brings it all to the forefront again. I need to get out of here. Hands came down to help Connie and I off the ground.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" I screamed a loud scream full of anger and frustration at whichever MM were helping me. It didn't matter who it was, there was not one of them I wanted touching me. I jerked out of their hands.

They all froze holding their hands away slightly.

I needed to get out of here.

After snatching up my phone and bag, I walked out the door.

The police were pulling up as I made it to the car. They blocked off the damn road. I opened the door and sat with my feet resting on the door frame. Looks like I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

I could hear them rushing around securing the area. Lester called my phone I didn't answer, just text him back that I was fine and I'd call him later.

It had been a few minutes and I sensed somebody kneeling in front of me. My body was bent over, my head supported by my hands. My eyes were closed as those thoughts of Ranger were filling my head and I was cursing myself for it at the same time. That somebody was trying to pull my hands away from my head. I didn't want to talk to any of those guys right now and needed to collect myself before answering the cops questions, so I held tight not letting my hands be pulled away.

A hand reached between my arms and a finger pulled at my chin trying to encourage me to put my head up. It irritated me, but I just ignored it. Not even bothering to push it away.

"Chica?" Hector spoke to me in a soft voice.

I picked my head up and looked at him briefly before wrapping my arms around his neck. I just held tight, so relieved he was here.

"Sorry it took so long, Lester is on monitor duty and I was on the other side of town when the call over the scanner."

He didn't really have to explain I really didn't expect him or Lester to drop everything and run to me whenever something crazy happened to me, which was often. But at the same time I was glad to have him here.

Eddie made his way over to me when he was done taking Connie's and Lula's statements. I stood up with Hector standing so close behind me, I could almost feel his confidence washing over me. It was much easier to stand there and answer questions knowing he was right there supporting me.

I finally admitted that it's likely I have a stalker. Probably definitely.

Hector and I hauled some of his computer equipment and other supplies up to my apartment and we sat together the rest of the morning and afternoon going through the skips I've had since I've been back bounty hunting full time and any stalkers I had in the past. We ruled out the guy who pissed in my car. Molly didn't even have her drivers license and was at work at the time of the shooting. Billy was still in Jail, that ruled him out. Wasn't the lingerie stealing man. I know it couldn't be Lucy. Though I didn't know her that well, she didn't trigger my spidey senses. No way would Mooner do anything to harm me.

After four hours of work we were still stuck at square one. I fixed Hector a sandwich for lunch. He actually wanted to try my peanut butter and olive sandwich. To my surprise and probably his as well, he liked it. We had chips and some banana's along side. I couldn't totally corrupt him so I had to include some kind of fruit. The only reason I had bananas anyways, was because he did the grocery shopping.

I refused to let Hector install another alarm. The last one he put in for me ended up with a bullet in it because I couldn't get it to work right. He taught me the trick of putting a string in the door when I left in the apartment so that I would know if someone was in there while I was gone. Then he stressed to me that if the string is gone do not enter the apartment without him or Lester checking it out. He asked me if I would carry a panic button. This was the difference with Hector versus Ranger. Ranger just did. Hector asked. He attached one to my keys, my keys were with me almost all the time even at night they were on my nightstand.

Since I had Hector here, I asked him if he would teach me how to pick locks. I have been wanting to learn and was meaning to have Lester teach me since I saw all of his stuff at his house. And I knew Lester would make time no matter how busy he was, but he was already doing so much for me. Hector was excited that I wanted to learn and wanted to teach me. He insisted that handcuffs would be the best thing for me to learn first. Yeah, I had to agree that made the most sense. If I was stuck in handcuffs I couldn't unlock anything else.

We worked and worked for hours. First I learned how to unlock them when they were on Hector's wrists. It took me about an hour and a half to do that. He sat there patiently and talked me through it over and over and over again. Once I figured that one out we moved on to me unlocking them when they were on my own wrists. It was a bit more challenging to get my hands in the right positions to unlock it. Since I already had the basics down, it didn't take quite as long. I thought I was done after that one. One more Hector told me. He clipped the cuffs on me again behind my back. This was the time that Lester decided to show up. My shoulders were getting sore from trying to work behind my back. Both Lester and Hector kept talking me through it. An hour later I finally got it and was rewarded by going out to dinner with two of my favorite men.

I couldn't have asked for a better distraction from the shooting at the bonds office or from thinking about Ranger.

After bringing Dougie in the next morning and the money to my bank account I stopped by Lucy's house to drop off her pot from the chicken soup she gave me when Les was sick.

Lucy didn't answer the door when I knocked, But I heard music coming from the back so I walked around. I found her in the greenhouse dancing and singing as she went around watering the plants. She always looked so happy and at peace when I see her. Like everything was right in her world.

She jumped and gasped when she finally saw me. I guess I startled her.

"Stephanie! Hi, I'm so glad to see you." She approached me with a smile. "What brings you by this morning?"

"I wanted to return your pot and tell you 'thanks' again. My friend really enjoyed your soup." I explained to her.

"Come on inside for a minute." I kinda wanted to get going. "I was baking this morning." Well, some fresh baked muffins could change my mind.

We went inside and Lucy set a platter filled with blueberry muffins right in front of me. Oh my! I could eat all of them. I sat quietly and ate a few and watched while Lucy sing as she cleaned up the kitchen. She finished and set a glass of milk in front of me before sitting down across from me.

"You're awfully quiet this morning, is everything okay?" She asked me.

"How do you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"You're always so happy and content when I see you. After you telling me everything you went through, all you gave up, all you lost and not being able to have the children you really wanted. You still seem so happy all the time. How do you do it?" I asked again.

She sat quietly for a minute. "I have not always been that way. There were times when I thought and felt like nearly the whole world and everyone it it was against me."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like. What changed?" I asked her.

"My mom helped me to look at things a little differently. She was always a glass half full type of person instead of a glass half empty person."

"I'm not sure I understand." Yup, she had me totally confused.

"Okay, lets see if I can explain it. I could spend my time focusing on what I lost or don't have in my 'glass' and see it as half empty. Or I can look at what I do have in my 'glass' and see that it is still half full."

I think I got it. Maybe. Okay, still a little confused.

"Let me show you something." She walked to the other room returning with a small album. "If you spend too much time dwelling over what is gone, you will lose focus on what you still have right in front of you. Friends, family and new opportunities."

She handed me the small album. "My mom made this for me years ago before she passed away. I would read it those days when I felt like nothing would ever get better."

I flipped through the album reading all the quotes.

"Hang in there dear. It's not easy, but things will turn around for you."

Lucy wanted me to take the quotes with me. I refused, knowing that they might get blown to smithereens in my apartment. Instead I took pictures of them with my phone and set them as a slide show for my background.

I spent the rest of the day going through the Christmas decorations I had at my place. Mary Lou called and told me she had a box of decorations they didn't use after I told her what I was planning on doing. So I went and picked those up. When I stopped by she also mentioned that Lenny had an appointment to go see his doctor on Wednesday, which was three days before Christmas. She felt a little better now that the appointment was happening before Christmas.

Saturday morning I would have to get a tree and get this stuff to Lester's house in time to decorate. His big Christmas present also needed to be picked up and brought to the house in the morning. Hector offered to do it. Lester asked me to invite Lucy over for Christmas as well. She was so excited and offered to do all the cooking. A woman after my own heart. Or should I say stomach.

This Christmas was going to be great. I was so busy getting things ready and planning that I hadn't had time to spare Ranger a thought.

I hopped out of the shower. Only one hour to finish getting ready for dinner. For some strange unknown reason Vinnie was treating us to a holiday dinner. His employees plus one. Vinnie and his wife, Connie who didn't have a plus one, Lula and Tank, Lester and I were all meeting at a Mexican restaurant/bar for dinner tonight. I'm thinking this had to be more of Connie's idea and she strongly encouraged Vinnie to do it. She had a lot of dirt on that guy. The fact Tank was going to be there didn't excite me, but he was still Lula's man and I would manage.

For the most part dinner was pretty uneventful. We ate, and talked as a group. Vinnie didn't stay long. He was probably afraid someone would slip up and spill some of his dirty info to the wife. Once we finished eating we moved to a smaller table in the bar area. We laughed and talked as a group for a couple hours. Connie left first, then Lester had to go. That left Tank, Lula and I. Which meant I wouldn't be staying much longer. I had been glad so far that Tank hadn't attempted a one on one conversation with me. He did watch me a lot, but I tried to ignore it and not let it bother me too much.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go and get us a refill." Lula said grabbing the empty margarita pitcher.

I gave her a dirty glare letting her know that I knew she was doing it on purpose. She was trying to get Tank and I alone to talk. Her and I are going to have to have a talk about that. I know she wants us to patch things up, but she is going to have to accept that I'm not ready for that yet and don't know when or if I ever will be.

"Can we talk?" Tank asked as soon as she left the table.

"Not interested in what you have to say." I answered him.

"I just thought..." He started.

"Listen! The only reason I am even sitting at this table with you is because of Lula. I love her and I am not going to make her choose between us. But as far as you and I are concerned." I said motioning between us. "It's like I told Bobby. I don't want you talking to me. I don't want to see you following me or running to my rescue. I don't really want to see you at all. Shit, I'd prefer if you'd just forget about me all together."

As angry as I am, it is still really hard for me to sit here and say that to him, because I've loved these guys for so long. What am I saying, even after what they did I still love them, no matter how much I try and deny it. That's what makes this all so messed up.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a message from Lester to call him when I left the bar. I cleared the message and one of Lucy's quotes appeared.

_"People come into your life and people leave it...you just have to trust that life has a road mapped out for you"_

_A hell of a road map I got. Someone forget to put up the 'construction ahead' and 'detour' signs up and I am driving right through the frickin unpaved road with two flat tires! _

_That quote sure didn't do anything to make me feel better right now._

"I need to go..." ...before I cry. I grabbed my purse of the chair. "Please tell Lula I said 'bye'" I turned and walked away.

Why is it that every time I'm having a good day someone has go and ruin it?


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I hope everyone had a great Fourth of July. My mom, brother, sisters, and I were all together for the first time since 2005. Had a blast...laughed my ass off all weekend.

Congrats to Jessienoel for guessing right on Lester's gift :)

I didn't reply to your comments from last chapter yet...but am getting to it as soon as I post this chapter for you.

CHAPTER 20

Rude Awakening

The freezing temperature in my apartment brought me out of my sleep way to early in the morning. It was so cold I had to put my head under the covers because my ears and nose felt like ice cubes.

What the hell happened to the heat?

If it doesn't warm up soon, penguins may take up residence here. I needed to get up and get some more clothes on so I could find out what the problem was, but at the same time I didn't want to get out of my warm covers.

Get up and freeze my ass off...or stay under the warm covers? Know what I want to do, but that won't get me very far in getting the problem solved.

It took a lot of self motivating and encouragement, but I finally got up. Running to the dresser and grabbing the warmest pair of jogging pants, sweatshirt and socks I could find. I shook the entire time I was dressing.

OK, first thing first...bathroom business. I fllipped the light switch on as I walked in and nothing happened. Damn light bulb must be out. That means a trip to the store because I don't have any spare bulbs. I quickly used the bathroom and headed back into the room and flipped the lights on. Nothing.

What the hell? I went around the apartment trying to turn everything on. No lights! I know I was late paying the light bill, but only by a week and they haven't even sent me a late notice yet. They couldn't have cut off my power already. Could they?

I checked the setting on the heater and it was still set at seventy degrees...but it obviously was not seventy degrees in here, more like fifty. Shit! Is the gas off as well. I ran to the sink and turned on the warm water...and waited...and waited. Ice cold. No gas!

I climbed back into the bed where the covers were still slightly warm from my sleep and grabbed my phone. From under the covers I called the electric company first.

According to them a Stephanie Plum called yesterday and asked them to disconnect the power. I argued with them, because obviously I know I didn't call. Explaining this to them got me nowhere. So I asked if they could please get it turned it back on. Of course they said they could do it...

...as soon as I paid my past due balance. FUCK!

I hung up on them and called the gas company. Same story. Double FUCK!

Who the hell would do something like this?

Just for the hell of it I decided to jump back out of bed to pick up my home phone and see if it worked. Dead..not a god damned sound on the other end. I didn't even bother calling the phone company. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Well, I must have really pissed someone off. Wonder if this is courtesy of my new stalker. Hmmm?

Now what?

I have enough money to pay one of the bills, but not both. Doesn't make sense to have one without the other. Because I am not staying here without heat. If I have heat that means I don't have lights. And I'm not staying here with out lights.

This is so fucked up. Be positive. Be positive. I chanted to myself. Think of my cup as half full. I may not have a home phone, lights and gas, but what I do have is somewhere else I can go.

It was two days before Christmas at Lester's house. So I packed up all the Christmas stuff I had, along with some clothes and Rex and headed to Lester's place. If I didn't figure something out by time I got back I would have to break out the credit cards and use them to pay those damn bills.

Well I said to be positive, and now at least I'll have plenty of time to decorate.

I spent a lot of the free time I had at Lester's thinking. It frustrates me how raw my emotions still are when it comes to Ranger, how much it still hurts to think about him. He is coming back. Sooner or later we will cross paths. I thought about him a lot, but also spent time thinking about what Lucy and I talked about the other day and reading through the quotes in her book. I needed to start putting the past behind me. Learn how to let the negative go and move on. Focus on the positive things in my life. But where do I start?

__Nobody's journey is seamless or smooth. We all stumble. We all have setbacks. It's just life's way of saying, "Time to change course." ~Oprah Winfrey__

There is the offer from Tom. Am I ready for a change like that?

Is this job a new door opening for me? Or would this just be another big fuck up in the life of Stephanie plum.

"Stop it!" I found I had to keep reminding self out loud to stop being negative.

It's a lot harder than you think_. _

I decided to call Tom to find out more information on what kind of training I would be receiving if I chose to take the job. He shared a lot of information with me. Other than the computer training we discussed, hand to hand combat training and armed combat training would be the main focus. Defensive and offensive driving skills. Shooting skills. Plus regular aerobic and weight training. The information was helpful, but I still wasn't ready to make a decision yet. Part of me wanted to talk to Lester about the job, but at the same time I felt that this needed to be my decision. It's great to have friends to lean on when you need them, but it's time for me to put my big girl pants on and start taking care of myself.

__As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live.~unknown__

I know my true friends will be there if I need them. To catch me if I fall.

By Saturday I had Lester's place all decorated for the Holidays. I have to say I was pretty impressed with myself. I did a damn good job. The tree was the hardest part, dragging it in here all by myself, too anxious to wait for Hector to do it. I was both surprised and thankful that I didn't break anything.

Everyone was headed this way. Hector should beat Lester here, so he doesn't arrive at the same time as his Christmas present does. I can't wait to see his face when he walks in and sees what I got him. Lucy was driving up, I was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to celebrate with my dad and grandma, and this would be the first Christmas I'm not celebrating with my family. However I'm determined not to let that, thoughts of Ranger or anything else ruin this day.

Hector was just pulling up with Lester's Christmas gift. Since Lester was still about ten minutes behind. I quickly led Hector and the gift upstairs to one of the guest rooms to get situated. Joe and Emily arrived. My first impression of Emily was a good one. She was very nice and her and Joe seemed to be very comfortable with each other. There was only time for a quick introduction because Lucy pulled up and we were all busy hauling food out of her car. I set Lucy up with Al the other day so she could get her car fixed. He gave her a better deal than he ever gave me. I wonder if he's sweet on her, that would be cool. We were getting all the food organized when Lester came in.

Everyone greeted Lester when he came in and bathed him with compliments on his house. You could see the pride in his face with every compliment. It brought tears to my eyes. Happy tears. I knew how proud he was of this place and all the work he put into it.

Most of my favorite people all in one place, celebrating together. I don't know how this day could get any better.

"Come on." Lester tugged me by my hand when he made it over to where I was standing.

"What?" I asked him.

"I have a surprise for you." He explained.

"Uh Uh, I have a surprise for you first." I tried to pull him into the other room.

"No, come on. Yours is outside and it's cold out there." He tugged me again.

I couldn't figure out what he could have for me outside. So I followed him. He stopped in front of the door and guided me so I was standing right in front of him. He turned around flashing me a full smile.

"Merry Christmas beautiful!"

He opened the door and my dad, grandma, Mary Lou, Lenny and all their kids were standing there. I know I said there I didn't know how this day could get any better, but it just did. I was excited that Mary Lou, Lenny and family were there. But more so that Lester got dad and grandma to come and knowing they must have snuck away from mom to do it too.

I had missed celebrating Thanksgiving with them.

It was just like a real Christmas! To others, it might not have seemed like much, but there was not a better gift Lester could have given me. Happy tears filled my eyes again as I greeted everyone.

How was I ever gonna thank Lester for this?

Oh duh!

In all the excitement I forgot about his Christmas present in the other room.

"Come on!" I tugged his arm. "It's your turn!"

I was so excited, I knew he would love his surprise as much as I loved mine.

I pulled him along behind me until we reached the doorway of the living room.

"Merry Christmas Les!" I stepped aside and nudged him into the room.

He turned the corner and right there in front of the tree was his Christmas present.

"Aunt Maria!" He yelled as he rushed to her sweeping her off her feet in a big bear hug. "How...How did you...?"

"The young lady over there arranged everything." She explained pointing to me.

A young lady? I haven't heard anyone refer to me as a young lady since I was little. Then it was usually a scolding. 'Get your butt over here young lady!'

Les came up to me giving me a big hug. "I don't care what anybody says about you, your the best friend a guy can have." I let out a big laugh, because it wasn't too long ago that I stood in this room and said nearly the same thing to him.

Everyone crowded into the living room making introductions. After a few minutes all of us ladies left the guys in the living room looking after the kids while we went to get things together in the kitchen. OK, so the rest of them were getting things together. I nominated myself the official taste tester. So, while they cooked, I walked around sticking my fingers in everything.

That evening Lester and I sat together in the living room on opposite ends of the couch stretched out, just relaxing after everyone left. Except for his aunt, but she had already resigned to her room for the night.

I sat there watching Lester, who could barely keep his eyes open. This day will always be one of my best Christmas memories ever. I couldn't have asked for a better celebration. Family, good food, good friends...what more do you need?

OMG! That is exactly what Lucy was trying to get me to take notice of the other day. I haven't been really enjoying what's been right in front of me. I've been letting this dark cloud of the past loom over me, just hanging there affecting everything I do. Waiting for it to strike it's next bolt of lightning and rain down on me.

I sat up, grabbed my phone off the floor and read through some more of the quotes. One of Lester's eyes opened slightly watching me, but he didn't say anything.

_You may encounter defeats, but you must not be defeated. ~ Maya Angelou_

_"Things turn out the best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out." ~ John Wooden_

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." ~ Robert Frost_

I can't explain what it was but all the sudden I felt like a weight was lifted off of me. The realization that even though I miss and probably will always miss what I had with Ranger and the rest of the Rangeman guys, that life goes on and it can be good. That empty, aching feeling in my stomach that I usually got when I thought about them was not gone, but no longer felt like it consumed me.

"I'm going to go out for a walk by the water." I told Lester as I got up. It was dark outside, but the skies were clear and the moon was bright.

He looked at me curiously, but didn't move. Heck he probably couldn't move with all that food he ate. "Don't go to far. Take your phone."

"Yes daddy!" I said with a smile and a wink, holding up my phone and waving it at him as I slipped into my jacket and boots.

For the first time since Ranger left I was able to think about him without my heart feeling like it was breaking more each time. Part of me will probably alway love him, but it's time for me to stop living in the past and move on. Not into another relationship, I'm definitely not ready for that. But move on for myself. Figure out what I want to do. Do something for me, something that makes me happy. I already know bounty hunting with no damn skills doesn't make me happy. Is this new job what I need or should I look into something else? Until I figure out what I want to do with myself and figure out what makes me happy, I can't even consider getting involved in another relationship.

It's easy to say all this and it all feels great and good right now, but how will I feel when I run into Ranger again. Maybe I'll just have to focus on my anger with him, like I have been with the Merry Men. It's not always easy, but hopefully I can keep him at a distance that way. Shit, what am I thinking. I'll only be able to keep him at a distance if that's what he wants. Maybe he doesn't even want to see me anyways and I'm worrying about nothing. That thought didn't sting as much as it used to. I'll just deal with it as it comes.

After about an hour I headed inside and settled in for the night watching 'Home Alone' with Lester. That was my favorite Christmas movie and seemed like a great way to end the night.

* * *

><p>I had to drop Rex off at home Monday morning before going in to the bonds office. Then I had to figure out what to do about my heat and lights, before I call and pay them with one of my cards, I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hoping Connie has a new skip for me.<p>

While balancing Rex on my hip I unlocked the apartment door. Without thinking and due to habit I flipped the light switch in the entry way. The lights went on. Hmmm, that's weird. Maybe someone at the power company had a change of heart. Highly unlikely, I think those people are all automated robots in disguise. Walking in farther I noticed it wasn't so cold in here either. After I set Rex down I checked the thermostat and the temperature was seventy, the same temp I had it set to.

A stroke of good fortune? Yeah, highly unlikely. I bet Lester or Hector dropped by sometime after I left the other day. One of them probably had it turned back on. Neither of them mentioned anything. I was going to have to find out which one it was. I needed to thank them and figure out how to pay them back.

I unpacked all of my clothes, then headed to the bathroom to put the rest of my stuff away.

I froze in my tracks as I stepped out of the bathroom and saw it.

"How the hell did that get in here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what is it? Yup...I'll tell you if your right ;)<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

Congrats to Avid Reader, BostonSpooksFan and Quilter Girl for figuring out what Steph saw in her room as she walked out of the bathroom! I thought this was the easiest one so far.

I also had one person go back and reread the story and then figured out exactly who the stalker is and why they are after Stephanie :)

Enjoy

CHAPTER 21

HE'S BACK

Rangers chair!

How the hell did that get there? I swear I left it in the living room. Or at least I thought I did. Hmmm? Maybe I moved it back when I cleaned last week. I don't remember doing it though. But I guess I could have done it out of habit. As much as the chair bothered me though, you would think I'd remember moving it. I must be losing my damn mind.

I grabbed the back of the chair and drug it back into the other room on my way out of the apartment.

There were four Rangeman SUV's parked in the front of the bonds office. Gee, great. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it didn't really bother me as much today. But I am curious to know what the occasion is. What are they doing, having a Rangeman parade?

I parked at the end of the parade line and headed inside. Just as I was getting to the door, it opened and about six Rangemen filed out. I've decided not to refer to them as the merry men any more, it was just to personal. They filed out in their standard Rangeman black uniforms. What I did notice is that it looked like they all beat the shit out of each other. Or took each other to the mats. I noticed a few black eyes, some split lips, a gashed fore head and some other bruising.

I stood to the side and let them pass. Most of them reacted when they saw me. The stone blank look on their faces changed. There was a sadness and a look of regret. I even thought I heard a murmur "sorry bomber" as they walked by. Wonder what brought that on? I stood there watching as they passed with my blank face, pasted on.

With a raise of my eyebrows and a slight shrug of my shoulder I walked inside. Lula's and Connie's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their heads when they saw me.

"What? Do I have a pimple on my forehead or something?" I asked them curiously.

"Uhhh...well...I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Lula stopped as Vinnie's office door opened and Lester stepped out.

"Oh my god, Les! What happened?" I dropped my bag and ran the few steps to him, putting my hands up to his face. He had a black eye, a split lip and other bruising that I could see on his neck and arms. He didn't look like that before he went to bed last night. He did leave Point Pleasant a few hours before I woke this morning, but I highly doubted it happened before he left.

"Mats" Was the only word he said. I knew what that meant. At Rangeman if any of the guys had issues with each other it was handled on the mats in the gym. They had a one on one sparring match. The guys would usually go a few rounds usually until they had all their anger and frustrations out or when Bobby decided one of them was injured too badly to continue. I ran my hands over his face. I needed to know that he was okay, for him and for myself. Les took hold of my hands with his. "I'm okay." He nodded his head slightly looking directly at me, trying to reassure me he was fine. I could tell there was something more he wanted to say. But I kinda cut him off.

"Who the hell called you to the mats?" I asked him as I thought about how bad the other guys looked.

"No one. It was the other way around." He said and at about the exact same time I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a familiar tingle run down my spine.

I was still standing directly in front of Lester, but I peeked my head to the side and watched as Ranger walked out of Vinnie's office, followed by Tank with Vinnie trailing behind. Ranger had dark sunglasses on but I could tell he was just as bruised up as the rest of the guys.

My heart skipped a couple beats at the sight of him. I couldn't help it, besides still being in love with the man, his presence alone commanded the room. It was like time stopped. Nobody was moving. Nobody was speaking. I didn't even hear anyone breathing. The tension in the room was as thick as peanut butter. I would like to be able to say seeing him didn't affect me at all, but that would be a lie. Seeing him made every part of me ache. Inside and out. The out of body, this is not really happening feeling took over me. I wanted to go up to him and run my hands over him to convince myself he was really real and really here. I also wanted to ignore him and be able to pretend he wasn't here. It was like a internal tug of war between my head and heart. But I stood my ground. That's a lie. It was more like I was froze in place.

"Babe." He said with a slight nod of his head, not removing or lowering his sunglasses.

I couldn't even say anything. Unconsciously my fist grasped a hold on to Lester's shirt and held on for dear life. My body was trembling as all the emotions from the past few weeks rolled over me. Happiness. Hope. Love. Heartbreak. Loss. Pain. Emptiness. Anger. Frustration. Healing. I was shaking so hard I was actually surprised my legs were still holding me upwards.

He called me 'babe'. Why did he call me 'babe'? What happened to calling me 'Stephanie'? After all this time that's all he has to say. Why won't he take those damn glasses off and look me in the eye?

The feel of Lester's hand on the small of my back offering support brought me out of my stupor. I'm sure the emotions were visibly scrolling across my face. I slammed my blank face down, tearing my eyes away and looked back at Lester. Taking my face out of Ranger's direct vision. I inhaled deeply, trying to collect myself. The combination of anger, having Lester standing by me and the recent realization that life after Ranger can still be good were the only things that helped me to avoid breaking down and acting like a complete fool when I saw him.

Then it hit me. Lester called Ranger to the mats. Over me! After letting go of my grip on his shirt, I reached up resting one of my hands on Les's shoulder, the other brushing over the knot and bruise on his forehead. "You sure your okay?" Yeah, I'll admit worry over Lester wasn't the only reason I did that. Part of me wanted to piss Ranger off, get under his skin. Mostly to see if it got a reaction from him at all. I rose on my tip toes and planted a kiss on Lester's cheek. "Thank you" I whispered quietly. I knew Ranger was watching even though I couldn't see his eyes through the dark sunglasses he had on. I could feel it. As hard as it was, I focused on Lester forcing myself not to give Ranger any more attention than I already did.

Oh my god, the chair! I don't know what made me think of it all of a sudden, but I just realized Ranger must have been the one to move the chair back into my room. He was in my apartment. He must be the one who turned my power and lights back on. My fists clenched in fury. My body was trembling again, but now in total anger. How dare he? How does he think he can just come back and walk back in to my life like nothing happened? Does he think calling me 'babe' will make for leaving me like he did? If so he's got a surprise coming.

I'll have to admit though, buried somewhere below was a small sense of satisfaction knowing that he couldn't stay away and was obviously looking for me this weekend.

Lester must have sensed the change. "Come on, let's talk outside." I nodded and he practically pushed me out the door with his hand still at the small of my back.

Lester followed behind me to the alley behind the bonds office. Yup, that's the one! Ranger's and my alley. The alley where he would always pull me to talk or to drop one of his knee-weakening kisses on me. I had to wonder if he directed me towards the alley to get a rise out of Ranger as well.

I walked right up the the brick wall and leaned my forehead against it and threw a little temper tantrum. My balled up fists beat on the wall as I let out a yell of frustration. Frustrated at myself for the way I wasn't able to keep myself from staring at Ranger. Frustration that I let him see all those emotions flashing across my face. Frustrated that he still managed to make me weak in the knees. Frustration at the fact that he was in my damn apartment.

"He was in my apartment!" I spun around on Lester, not being able to hold my anger in.

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" He put his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down!" I shook him off. Why was he telling me to calm down? Ranger, someone who had no problem making it clear to me that he wanted nothing to do with me. The man who broke my heart was now breaking into my apartment. I twisted and stepped back til I hit the wall causing his hands to fall from my shoulders.

"What do you mean calm down?" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "You of all people should understand why I can't be calm about this."

"Stephanie. Look at me." Of course I did look right at him. "I'm not saying you should not be upset he was there. I just wanted you to calm down so you could tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry." I ran my hands over my face. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I shouldn't have snapped at him and took a deep breath to calm myself. "You see what effect he has on me.

Lester chuckled and pulled me to him giving me a hug. "I would worry more if his coming back didn't affect you at all. How do you know it was him?"

"The chair. I moved it out into the living room. This morning when I came home it was back in my room." I explained to him.

"You think he was in your apartment because a chair was moved?" His eyebrows raised when he asked the question. I have to admit it did sound silly. He didn't know the significance of the chair. The only ones who knew about Ranger sitting in my room watching me sleep were Ranger and I.

"It's not just the chair. Did you know my lights and gas were cut off last week?" I asked him.

He answered even though the look on his face told me the answer. "No. Why didn't you tell me? If you needed some money, you know I would have helped." I know he would have helped. He's just been doing so much for me lately. There's just some things I have to do for myself.

I explained to him what happened and that I had a plan to get it paid before it was cut off, but someone used my information and called to have it turned off. "Anyways, when I came home this morning everything was turned back on. If it wasn't you or Hector, that only leaves Ranger. It wouldn't be the first time he paid my bills for me. I just know it was him."

"Yeah, but why is the question?" I didn't answer him because that is exactly what I have been trying to figure out since I realized it was him. The phone hooked on Lester's belt started vibrating. "Listen, I have to go. I'll call you when I get off and we'll talk more. Be careful today."

"I always try to be." I responded with a smile and a wink. He rolled his eyes." And I don't want to see anymore bruises on you because of me, but I really do appreciate it." I'll be asking him tonight why the other guys looked like they went to the mats as well.

"Santos" A voice growled from the end of the alley as I was giving Lester a hug. I jumped slightly at the sound of Ranger's voice.

"Gotta go" He stepped back taking my hand as we walked out of the alley together. I had to smile, we were close but we didn't go around holding hands, I knew he was doing it to get a rise out of Ranger.

I took a few minutes outside after all the trucks pulled away to collect myself. My mind and heart needed a few minutes. I rubbed my chest, seeing him sent a stabbing feeling through my heart. I don't beleive I stood there like a total idiot and just stared at him froze in shock. Why do I still have to love him?

One of the quotes from Lucy ran through my mind.

_If the love you think you felt goes away quickly, then what you felt was never love to begin with. ~Henry Mac_

As soon as I felt I was completely composed I walked back into the bonds office prepared to confront the stares and questions from Connie and Lula.

* * *

><p>You were probably expecting a little more interraction between Ranger and Stephanie with their first meeting...don't worry, it's coming soon.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Meant to post this chapter at midnight...but my daughter treated me to the Harry Potter movie. Have to say best one of them all :)

Now back to the story...

CHAPTER 22  
>A NEW OFFER<p>

So, what do you think the chances are that I can go inside and find out if I have any skips without receiving the Spanish inquisition from Connie and Lula? Yeah, I know, highly unlikely.

I took a deep breath and reached for the door, pulling it open. Just as I figured. All eyes on me except for Vinnie's. He must have slithered back into his office already.

"Got anything for me?" I asked Connie as I stopped in front of her desk.

"Yeah, just one." She said. Her hands were still resting on top of the one file that was sitting on her desk.

"Can I have it?"

Connie looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

Yes. No. I guess. Maybe. Heck, I don't know. "I'm fine." I told her. Because I'm determined I will be once I get over the initial shock of Ranger being back in town. It still seemed unreal to me.

It didn't look like she really believed me, but she handed me the file anyway. I started to flip through it, checking out who my next victim would be. I barely read his name before being interrupted.

"Steph, you gotta minute to talk?" Lula asked me from the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" Here we go with the questions and I was almost thinking I was going to make it out of here without the inquisition. So much for that.

"In the back. " She said and I followed her towards the back storage room.

Just as we made it there Vinnie hollered my name from his office. I looked at Lula, at Vinnie's door, then back at Lula again.

"Stephanie!" Vinnie hollered again.

"Go ahead, see what the sleeze wants." She looked a little disappointed. "I'll catch up with ya later."

No way did I want to walk away. I knew something was troubling her. "He can wait a minute. Is there something wrong?"

Lula had a unsure look on her face. "I just wanted to ask you a favor."

I don't know why she looked so unsure. She should know by now that she could ask me for anything and if I could do it I would. "Ask away."

"Can you just give him a few minutes and listen to what he has to say?"

"Who Ranger?" Was she crazy? I'll give him a few minutes when I'm good an ready to.

"No, Tank." Oh lord, I knew this was going to come sooner or later. I didn't know what to say. For her I wanted to do it, but for me I didn't know if I was ready to yet.

"Stephanie. Now!" Vinnie was yelling now.

"Just think about it. I'll catch up with you later." She said before walking away. That sad look on her face made my decision for me. I know the two of us, Tank and I, not getting along was really bothering her. It's just every time I run into one of them an instant replay of what happened at Shorty's plays through my mind. I can't help to be angry and hurt. I still can't beleive neither Tank or Bobby said one word in my defense. They both just sat there. Saying nothing.

But for Lula's sake I will talk to Tank. Eventually. When I get around to it.

I walked into Vinnie's office. He was sitting in his desk chair looking absolutely stressed and frustrated. In matter of fact he looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"You called?" I asked him as I pondered sitting in one of the puke green chairs parked on this side of the desk. Every thing in his office gave me the heebie jeebies. His slimy, perverted cooties would probably jump all over me and attack if I even got to close.

"Yeah. I got a problem." I don't know what problem he could have that would require my skills, because I obviously don't have many of those when it comes to bounty hunting.

"And you think I can help?" I asked him curiously.

"Ranger just informed me that Rangeman won't be able to run any skips for the next couple weeks. There are not many skips right now, except for one." He paused handing me a file. "And that's what I need your help with."

I took the file from him and began to look it over. Micheal Hayes who was out on bail for the rape and assault of at least four women and attempted murder on another in Trenton and several other similar charges in Princeton. How the hell does someone like this make bail? I continued reading while Vinnie watched me. Ahhh...he is part of a very prominent New Jersey family. Interesting that the family didn't put up the bail themselves. I could picture this guy already. One of those cocky types who thinks he can get away with anything. Thinks that because of his family's notoriety and money, he can do whatever the hell he pleases. Spoiled rich kid.

This case was way out of my league. There is no way I can take this, even I am not that crazy. What the hell is Vinnie thinking? Sending me, an unskilled female bounty hunter, after a suspected serial rapist.

"Are you insane? I can't take a case like this. You know I have no backup available to me. Why can't Rangeman take it? Why aren't they running skips for the next couple weeks?" I asked him sliding the folder across the desk towards him.

"Ranger said they are short-handed, especially with the holidays coming up. Then something about the core team going out of town to recruit some new employees." He pushed the folder back to me. "Your all I've got."

Oh sure, lay on the guilt trip. I really did want to help him out, but I don't know. "I'll think about it and get back to you." I pushed the folder back to him again and stood up.

"Let's keep this offer between us, and don't take to long. He has to be brought in by the second of January, which is less than two weeks, or we forfeit the two point five million dollar bond."

I stopped in mid-stride as I was walking to the door. "I'm sorry, did you just say two point five million?" I was doing the calculations in my head. Holy crap! But is it worth the risk of ending up being some mad man's rape victim or ending up dead for a take home of two hundred fifty thousand dollars? As crappy as life feels like it is sometimes, would I be willing to risk it all for money?

"That's what I said. Two point five million." He waved the folder at me. "You may make a mess out of things in the process, but you always get your man." That evil snake smile was on his face. Vinnie has always ragged on me, never complimented me. I guess this was probably as close to giving me a compliment as he was going to ever get. And only because he needed my help.

"Like I said, I'll think about it." I turned and walked out of his office. Wow. I was still in shock. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Damn that's a lot of money. And I just turned it down. Well, not really. I haven't turned it down yet. I said I'd think about it.

I must have had that dumbstruck look on my face when I walked out of Vinnie's office and it caught Connie's attention. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?" I said literally shaking my head to clear it. "Uhm oh yeah, I'm good. Just a lot on my mind. I'll see you later." I made my way out the door and to my car.

I sat in my car for a minute pondering Vinnie's offer. Why did he want me to keep the offer between me and him? Ahhh, he probably knew Ranger would shoot him a new asshole if he gave me a skip like that. But it wasn't Ranger's business what I did anyway. However, I am smart enough to know this is a very dangerous man to go after, and right now I couldn't think of any other valid reason except for the money to risk going after him. And just the money wasn't worth it to me. I should go back in there and tell Vinnie, but I didn't want to listen to the slimy snake beg me right now. Wasn't in the mood.

Nothing else to do but go after this skip and keep busy so I can fool my mind into forgetting that Ranger is back in town. I pulled up at the address Connie had put in the file for Eric Peders. Eric is a twenty two year old still living with his mother and was arrested for auto theft. His mother told me he was at work. He had just gotten a job at a fireworks stand last week. Tons of those little firework stands opened at the beginning of the month in anticipation for the New Years celebrations. I pulled up at the stand down the street where Eric's mom said he was working. There was only one man working there, an older man, not Eric. He said they moved Eric to the big stand on the other side of town this morning. Okay, moving on.

It was almost lunch time and my mind wasn't focused on my skip anymore. The conversation I had with Lula before I was called into Vinnie's office was on my mind, along with the fact that Ranger was back. That was on my mind way more than I wanted it to be. Then I had this damn stalker, Ranger, the job offer from Tom, Ranger, what to have for lunch and Ranger all filling my head.

I went through the McDonald's drive thru and ordered me some food, a soda and a large hot chocolate. It took about two minutes for me to inhale my big mac, fries and coke. By that time I had made it to the park. With the what to have for lunch taken care of, I decided I needed to air out my mind. I buttoned up my jacket, tied my scarf around my neck and grabbed my hot chocolate. The hot chocolate was not only sweet and good, but also did double duty as a hand warmer.

I walked along following the different paths through the park. Ranger called me 'babe' when he saw me in the office, and I couldn't do anything but stand there frozen in place looking like a total idiot. Hearing him call me 'babe' affected me more than it should have. Since I have met him that's what he called me. Never by anything else...until he left. While I was annoyed and frustrated, it was almost like music to my ears to hear him say it again. What's changed? Obviously he was ignoring the letter I wrote to him. I was totally pissed off at the fact that he let himself into my apartment while I wasn't there. He took it upon himself to take care of my lights and gas. While it was nice to have my power and heat back on, I was no longer his concern. As soon as I bring this kid in, I will be sending Ranger a check. I don't want to feel I owe him anything. Sooner or later we will run into each other again and I have to figure out how I'm going to handle that. What am I going to say? Even though I was doing it, I didn't want to keep dwelling on the fact that Ranger was back, he doesn't deserve that much of my time or thoughts.

Think about the good things Stephanie! Yeah, the good things. I walked through the park revisiting my memories of the Christmas party out at Lester's place and sipping on my hot cocoa. The good things...my friends and my family. Well, the part of my family that still talked to me. No. Stop it. Only the good things. Boy, this focus on the good things is a lot harder than I thought.

"Stephanie!" I heard my name being called from a distance. Two people up ahead on the path began waving to me. Joe and Emily walking Bob. Yeah, the good things. They were definitely on that list of good things. I smiled and waved as I continued towards them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them when I got close enough and then gave them each a hug. Bob jumped up on me giving me one of his wet sloppy puppy kisses.

"What are you up to?" Joe asked.

"Just needed to clear my head."

"You okay? I hear Ranger's back."

"I'll be fine." Think good things I reminded myself. "How about you guys? What are you two up to?"

"I'm trying to bribe Joe into taking me to the mall." Ooh the mall. That is definitely a good thing. "Not having much luck though." Emily rolled her eyes slightly towards Joe, making him laugh.

"A trip to the mall would be fun." I wrapped my arm through Emily's. "I say we ditch these two guys then" I looked at Bob and Joe. "And head to the mall ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." She handed Bob's leash back to Joe. "You guys have fun here, we'll see you later." We walked away leaving Joe standing there shaking his head looking after us with a smile on his face.

Emily and I shopped for hours. I swear we must have made three trips through the mall. My feet were sore and my arms were loaded with shopping bags. Mostly Emily's bags though, I had to watch my spending so I could make sure I had enough money to pay Ranger back.

Emily and I stopped at Pino's and grabbed some food to go before I dropped her off at Joe's house, the house he inherited from his aunt that he still hasn't put up for sale. Joe took one look at all the shopping bags and told us that we were dangerous together. Well, he ain't seen nothing yet, wait until I have some money to spend. Then he'll see dangerous.

I hadn't heard from Lester all day, but Hector called earlier while I was shopping and asked what time I would be home so they could stop over. We all pulled up at the same time. Hector grabbed the pizza from me while Lester was carrying a box full of something. Every time I tried to look in it he raised it higher. I grabbed us all plates and soda's from the kitchen while Lester was setting up whatever he had in the box.

"You brought your Wii over here?" I asked walking back into the living room.

"I thought you might need a distraction." He waved towards the table. "Grab a control."

The three of us sat there together eating pizza and playing Super Mario Brothers. The game took me back to my childhood. I don't think I've played this since I was in grade school. This version was much better, we could all play at the same time. We didn't even have to take turns. Every time I got to the hard parts I would just jump on their heads for a ride or put my self in a bubble and follow along.

I'll have to admit, that Ranger hadn't crossed my mind the entire time. Hector headed out after a couple hours. I took a much needed bathroom break, then decided I needed to ask one of the questions that had been bothering me all day.

"I saw the guys walking out of the bonds office today and they all looked like they got the shit kicked out of them. What happened?" I asked Les.

"Mats" He answered.

"Uh Uh, no one word answers." Ranger used to do that crap to me. I hated it. "Give me the whole story."

Les took a deep breath before he started to explain. "There was a long meeting between Ranger and Tank when he arrived back in town late Saturday night. From what I hear Tank filled him in on everything that has been going on since he left. Including what happened at Shorty's and everything with you. Supposedly Ranger was pissed that the guys were thinking that way of you and would turn on you like that. He called a meeting early Sunday morning, giving them an edited version of the relationship you two had. Pretty much telling them they were wrong."

"Why?" I asked Les with tears in my eyes. "Why would that bother him? It didn't bother him when he walked out on me and broke my heart. Why would he care?"

"I can't answer that for you Steph. You'll have to find that out from him." Les looked at me with a big smile. "Yeah, he should be kicking his own ass, huh?"

I couldn't help but to burst out laughing as I pictured that in my mind. But quickly focused back on the question I wanted answered.

"Are you trying to tell me that Ranger called them all to the mats because of how they treated me?" That wouldn't make a lot of sense, considering what he did, the way he left was way worse.

"No. On Sunday after Ranger talked to them, each one of them called Ranger to the mats."

Whoa!

"Are you serious?" That explained the looks on their faces when I saw them walking out of the office yesterday. Wasn't this some fucked up shit? I sank back into the couch cushions with my eyes closed and my arm draped across my head. Lester gave me a few minutes to think before saying anything.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"I'm going to talk to Tank." I stopped waiting for him to ask me something else, he didn't. "Lula asked me if I would."

"What about the rest of the guys?"

"See that's the thing I'm having a hard time with." Lester just waited quietly for me to speak again. "On one hand I'd like to just accept this as just a big misunderstanding and forget it ever happened. But on the other hand, I don't believe the idea that I was some slut using Ranger just popped into their heads after Ranger left. I feel they must have had that thought somewhere in the back of their minds for a while now, or maybe they always have." I took a deep breath. "So now I don't believe the friendship I thought I had with them was sincere. It's like they were just tolerating me and befriending me because of the relationship the guys assumed I had with Ranger." I stopped to see if he would say something, he didn't. "So nothing changes. It is what it is."

* * *

><p>Note: Steph and Ranger's first conversation next chapter ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I want to thank all of you again for your reviews and your continued support for my story. I usually post late at night from work and it's almost like Christmas morning in the afternoon when I wake up and see all the reviews and private messages. Before I even get out of bed I grab my phone to read them. Gotta love smartphones :) You guys have had me so psyched up I have been pretty much posting two chapters a week instead of my promise of one. I always do my best to reply to all reviews, occasionally I may miss one but not intentionally. Also want to give a thanks to my reviewers that have their PM turned off and let them know I read all their comments.

I've edited and edited and edited aaaaaaand edited this chapter trying to make everything come out as I wanted it to. Now I'm getting to the point where I feel like I'm over editing and don't want to ruin it. So I 've just decided to give it to you guys and hope it comes across to you as I intended.

CHAPTER 23  
>LET IT ALL OUT<p>

Lester didn't really agree with what I was saying. He said he never heard the guys saying anything bad about me before, nothing until after Ranger left. Though he said he understood how I felt and assured me I had his support no matter what.

After our conversation Lester pulled out Mario Kart and handed me a steering wheel. We sat there until after two in the morning pigging out on junk food and racing each other. I told him I wasn't going to stop until I beat him in one race. Finally I had won a race, although I think Lester was getting tired and let me win. I was exhausted. We didn't even clean up. Lester said he would come by tomorrow and pick up his Wii. Lester left and I washed up and crawled into bed. My eyes were closed and sleep came as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was sleeping soundly, peacefully.

Then I was wide awake.

My heart pounding.

Someone was in my room.

Ranger.

I laid there completely silent.

Listening.

My breathing.

His breathing.

The only sounds in the room.

Do I just lay here and pretend I am still sleeping until he goes away? Lord knows as long as he is here I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I hate the fact that my heartbeat goes up just knowing that he is sitting here in my room. Just a few feet separating us. Without looking I already knew that he brought the chair back into my room and was sitting on it. Why didn't I just smash it into pieces when I had the urge?

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was tired. I had an emotional day and I just wanted to get some damn sleep. I wondered how long he would sit there before leaving. It already feels like he's been sitting there for hours when in actuality it's only been a few minutes since I've been awake.

"I know you're awake." His deep voice seemed to echo through my room.

"Good, then leave now so I can go back to sleep." I said bitterly.

"Babe, I..." He started, but was quickly cut off by me.

"No!" I shot straight up in my bed and glared at him. Thankfully my anger kicked in. I was able to face him without freezing up and acting like a dumbstruck fool. He was calling me 'babe' again. "You don't get to call me 'babe' anymore." I pointed my finger out at him in emphasis. "You lost that right when you left the way you did."

I amazed myself that I didn't lose my composure when our eyes made contact. His face was giving a blank expression. But the light filtering into my room was bright enough that I could see the pain and regret in his eyes now that he wasn't covering them with sunglasses. After all that he did, my first instinct was to somehow ease the pain I saw there. The man can still make me weak and turn me into a pile of mush with just a look.

I drew strength by remembering the pain I felt after he left.

When he refused to listen to me.

When he told me not to call him anymore.

When he changed his number.

When he told me he didn't want me working at Rangeman any longer.

When he slammed the phone down in my ear.

"I am not your 'babe' anymore." I said in an angry voice between clenched teeth.

I don't know how long we sat there looking each other in the eyes. Well, he was looking. I was glaring.

"Why did you come back?"

"I was on the holiday schedule and we are short staffed." He's trying to give me a bullshit excuse.

"The schedule could have been changed and Rangeman has been short staffed since you left." The least he could do was be honest. I paused giving him a chance to think of another excuse. Maybe he'll give me one I can beleive. No answer. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes." The blank expression dropped from his face and I could see sadness. It was tearing at me. Be strong I reminded myself.

"So then why are you here?"

"I can't stay away from you." He said in a quiet voice.

I had to let out a laugh and not because I found it funny. "You haven't had a problem staying away the last few weeks." I stated.

"What's going on between you and Lester?" Ranger asked in a soft but demanding voice.

Oh my god! Does this man have nerve? I couldn't believe he was asking me that. Then again there was that sense of satisfaction that he was jealous and curious enough to ask. I wasn't even going to justify his question by answering him.

I just continued to glare at him. Eventually Ranger broke the eye contact by looking down.

Then he started talking, not looking up at me. His hands gripping and releasing the arms of the chair repeatedly.

"I knew deep down I couldn't give you anything long term, even if it was what I wanted. I couldn't give you what you deserved. Joe was the better man for you. When I saw you two together even though it pissed me off, I knew you would be better off with him. At the same time I knew it would never work between you two if I was around and you were still working for Rangeman. Those were the things that came between you and Joe. I told the guys not to help you thinking maybe you would try something besides bounty hunting."

Hold up! Wait a minute. Is he for real? My head was trying to process the words coming out of his mouth. The more I listened to him the angrier I got. The man should have just stuck to short or one word answers like normal. He was just digging himself into a bigger pile of shit.

"You couldn't give me what I deserved?" I said quietly and waited until he looked up at me.

Then I let it all out, my voice starting out quiet and getting louder as I went on.

"What I deserved was the right to make my own choice. The right to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You took that away from me." Of all the fucked up excuses he could come up with, "I deserved a choice. Who the hell do you think you are that you feel you have the right to make my choices for me? You took everything from me. My heart, my job, my Merry Men..." I had to give my self a second so I didn't bust out in tears. I looked down resting my head in my hands. "Everything! Why? I...damn!" I had to stop as my voice caught in my throat.

Ranger got up from the chair stepping towards me. I couldn't let him touch me. He knelt at the side of the bed in front of me. Reached for my hands. I backed away.

"Babe, I..." I looked up and gave him the best death glare that I could through my tear filled eyes. I held on hard, I'll be damned if I'm going to let one tear fall in front of him.

"Stephanie" He corrected himself. Keeping straight eye contact with me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Your Sorry?"

"I was wro..." He started.

I stood up and put some space between us. "So what? You show back up and say your sorry. And then what? Do you really think that will just make everything okay? That I would just throw myself at you and things will just go back to the way they were? We'd just pick up where we left off."

"No, I.."

I put my hand up stopping him. The dam burst and the floodwaters were pouring out. This was my chance to let it all out. I couldn't give him a chance to talk again. Just him being here in my room and listening to the sound of his voice and the pleading in his eyes was making me want to just accept his apology and let him wrap his arms around me, sweep me off my feet and convince me that everything was going to be alright again. That would not be good for me and I know I would regret it come tomorrow. Instead I forced those emotional feelings coming from my heart down and just let go. He needed to realize how his leaving affected me and that I am not ready to forgive him and let him just come walking back into my life.

"You know, Joe may have tried to convince me to change, to be the person he was looking for to be his wife and the mother of his children. But what he didn't do was make my choices for me. So yeah, that does makes him a better man than you any day. Maybe I should have accepted his proposal. Unfortunately he wasn't the man for me. I guess I haven't met that man yet."

I finally saw a reaction in his eyes at that last sentence. I've always been the one who would go out of my way to avoid hurting someone's feelings, but right now I wanted him to feel what I was going through. What he put me through. I couldn't hold back and was practically screaming at him.

"The way you left me...god...do you realize what you did to me? Do you realize how deep you hurt me? God, if it wasn't for Lester..." I let that sentence hang unfinished. Because as I was listening to myself say it, I couldn't even imagine what kind of place I would have been in right now if Lester hadn't been there to pick me up. I recollected my thoughts. "Who are you to choose what I deserve. I deserve to have someone who believes in me. Someone who has faith in me. Someone who trusts me enough to know that I can handle both the good and the bad." It was breaking my heart all over again to look him in the eyes and say this. "I knew who you were, what kind of life you led. That you could leave me at any time because your called away and there may be a possibility that you wouldn't come back. I understood your life and I still wanted to be part of it. I was willing to take those risks. Now, I wonder if I ever really knew you at all."

His blank face came completely down during the last few sentences. And I was done. I said what I had to say. He listened. And as much as I didn't want him to, it was time for him to go. I didn't want to hear anything else he might have to say. I was still in shock that he just sat there and let me lay into him like I did. I had about all I could take and was on the verge of my own emotional breakdown.

I got up. Walked to the bedroom door and opened it. "Leave now."

Ranger hesitated for a minute before walking to the door. I was in shock that he didn't say anything. He was never a big talker, but I expected him to try and say something else. It hurt that he didn't. Where was the fight? Or maybe I wasn't worth fighting for.

"Lock the door behind you." I told him.

"Stephanie, this isn't over." He turned and said to me as he made his way to the front door.

I didn't say anything. Just stepped back inside my room, closing the door behind me. It was that or running after him and jumping in his arms. I climbed back into bed. Silent tears falling into my pillow until I fell back to sleep.

I woke up late in the morning totally exhausted. It felt like someone drained all of the energy from me. It was a struggle, but I forced myself to get up and get in the shower and begin my day.

It was even harder to get myself motivated to get out of the apartment. I felt like I was dragging a lead weight around with me, pulling me down. The feeling was not a good one and not one I have felt in a while. Why is it that as soon as I felt I was moving forward Ranger had to pick that time to come back?

With a sigh, I gathered everything I needed for the day. My finger brushed over the screen on my phone when I grabbed it and the screen lit up.

_Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit. But when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together. ~Unknown_

Those quotes always seem to pop up on my screen or come to mind when I most need them. I smiled as I thought about Lucy and our unexpected friendship.

_Sometimes the cards we are dealt are not always fair. However you must keep smiling and moving on ~Tom Jackson_

I'm not going to to this. I'm not going to let him drag me back to that place where I felt like I lost everything and had nothing. Maybe someday we will be able to be friends again, but right now I needed my space to figure out myself. Ranger has to be able to respect that and give it to me. Then I need to figure out what I'm going to do. It's getting closer to the time Tom will need an answer about the job. And if I don't take the job I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do. Quit bounty hunting and find a new job or figure out another way to get some training.

Right now, I needed coffee and sugar. Then I needed to get to work, collect this skip and pay Ranger back.

I forced my lips into a smile and walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

A little bit of a slower chapter - a little excitement with a skip leading into Steph's next big Talk next chapter. I needed a little break from the angsty/emotional stuff...Ranger took a lot out of me. A lot of excitement coming up for you guys between now and the new year (story time)...Remember it's almost christmas, only a couple days away.

CHAPTER 24  
>ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST<p>

I filled myself with a good dose of sugar and caffeine before setting out to pick up Eric Peders. The fireworks stand was located in the parking lot of a large grocery store and another small shopping center. Due to past history of my cars blowing up frequently I decided it would be best to park on the other side of the street. There was nothing on this side except for a vacant lot, an old abandoned building and a couple of other cars parked along the curb. It would be safe way over here, right? I looked and did a quick back and forth glance deciding my car was out of fire range if there was any kind of accident at the fireworks stand.

It was a large stand two trailers long. There were two young men working there. Today was a sunny but very cold day and they were both wearing a pair of sunglasses and winter hats. As I was walking up I couldn't identify which one was Eric. Two lines were formed at the stand. One of the lines had two customers and the other had three. Not wanting to be rude and cut in front of anyone, I stood in the shorter of the two lines and waited. And waited. Trying to be patient.

Finally made it to the front of the line.

"Can I help you?" The young man asked me as I looked for a name tag that he wasn't wearing.

"Yeah, I'm..." I began to give my bounty hunter line.

"Ooh, wait! I know who you are. Your that bombshell bounty hunter chick, aren't you?" He asked me excitedly.

"Yeah, that's me." I answered him trying to sound just as enthusiastic. Not working so well.

"I knew it! I saw your picture in the paper a couple weeks ago. You were on the ground rolling around with some dude wearing panties and a bra." Not one of my finer moments. He sounded like he was in total awe of the fact that I was standing here in front of me.

Me? I was wondering why my spidey senses were starting to kick in. I wasn't sure why.

"So, what do I got to do to get you rolling on the ground with me?" Oh Please! Is he serious?

I rolled my eyes at him. "Listen. Are you Eric Peders?" I asked sounding a little more irritated than I intended to.

"Nope? But I could be if it means I get to roll around on the ground with you." He winked at me.

There was something not right here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Is that Eric over there?" I asked pointing to the other guy who still had one guy he was helping.

"Oh, him. Uh yeah that's Eric." He didn't sound to sure of himself. It wasn't a hard question. Either it was Eric or it wasn't.

"Thanks for your help." I mumbled as I walked towards the other guy and stood waiting for his last person to finish.

Eric looked up as he finished with his customer. He was looking over my head. "You outta here man?"

He hollered over me to the other guy who was headed towards the street.

"Yeah dude, I'll see ya later." The other guy hollered back.

"Can I help you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm Stephanie Plum..." I began to give my bounty hunter line. Once again I was cut off.

"I know...The Bombshell Bounty Hunter who rolls around with guys wearing women's underwear." He gave me what he probably thought was a sexy look and a wink.

Definitely not so sexy. And so not working for me. I was getting very impatient.

"Listen Eric! I've been standing in front of this stand for over a half hour. Since you know who I am, you must know why I'm here." I paused for a second because he was looking over me instead of at me. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Your going to have to come with me down to the station and reschedule your court date."

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes you!" Did this guy not know his own name? "You are Eric aren't you?"

"No." He shook his head letting out a short laugh. "That's Eric over there." He pointed to the other guy who worked at the stand.

I turned around to look at the real Eric. Shit! I said to myself. He was across the street walking right towards my car.

What the hell is he doing ? I began to run that way as he went around to the other side of my car.

I continued to watch him as I ran towards him and my car. He stopped on the other side just behind the passenger door. I couldn't see anything but the top of his head.

What the fuck is he doing? I had a bad feeling. My feet picked up speed and I ran faster and yelled. "Hey!"

He totally ignored me. As I came around from the front side of the car he turned and began walking away quickly into the empty lot I parked in front of, glancing back at my car. I followed his gaze right to the opening of my gas tank. I took a couple steps closer to get a closer look because the little gas door was in my way.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out as I took off running in the direction Eric went. The gas cap was unscrewed and a firework was stuck in the hole. The wick lit, hanging out of the opening and getting shorter very quickly.

Eric the idiot stopped a short distance away. An evil smile on his face. I guess he thought he was far enough to stand back and watch as my car exploded. Since I have been through this more times than I cared to remember, I knew he was still to close.

"Run!" I screamed at him. "You're too close." I guess he got the message, because he turned and ran. I would like to say I caught up to him because I am in much better shape since I have been running, but the fool kept looking over his shoulder and that's what allowed me to catch up.

We were running out of time. I was just about to Eric when I heard a pop behind me. I lunged forward to get as much space between myself and the explosion as possible, giving Eric a push with my hands as I went down towards the ground. The explosion sounded in my ears. The force of the explosion increased the speed at which I hit the ground. I felt debris raining down on me as I landed.

I don't know if I was knocked out for a couple minutes or if I was just in shock and didn't realize some time had passed. Sirens. I could hear them. Without moving my body I tilted my head forward and could see Eric lying on the ground just ahead of me. Looking the other way I saw firetrucks and police cars coming to a stop. Paying no mind to the dirt, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

There were feet running towards me and Eric. One set of feet came to a skidding stop next to me. I heard another stop next to Eric.

"Steph!" I felt a hand on my neck checking for a pulse. I opened my eyes and looked up at Eddie. He let out a breath that he was holding. "Thank god! I saw you laying here so still and I thought...I thought."

"I'm alright. I just thought if I laid here and closed my eyes nobody would see me." That got a small chuckle out of Eddie, but I could still see he was worried. I'm sure there was a Trenton PD officer doing a happy dance somewhere around here that won a jackpot. The bets probably started as soon as I began bounty hunting on how long it would be before I blew up something.

Eddie sat down next to me locking his arms around his knees. "The ambulance should be here in a few minutes."

"I'm fine and I'm not going to the hospital." Nope this time Lester wasn't even going to be able to talk me into going.

"They at least need to check you over." He said as he helped me up resting me against him. I just didn't feel like moving yet. I left the house this morning trying to think positive, then my damn car gets blown up. What's the good side in that? I'm trying to find it but it's just not coming to me. "Luckily you had this thick jacket on."

I didn't really understand what he was talking about and forgot about it when he started playing with my hair. Why is Eddie messing with my hair? I thought. Then I saw a few pieces of dried dead winter grass drop to the ground and he repeated the process. It was actually very relaxing. As Eddie was pulling the grass out of my hair I noticed two Rangeman SUV's pull up.

Great! What are they doing here? Ranger and Bobby jumped out of the first one, but nobody came out of the second. I saw them go over to the officers that were guarding the roped off area. The officer looked back at Eddie as if to get the okay to let them in or not. I whispered a 'no' to Eddie and he shook his head at the officer who then shook his head at Ranger and Bobby. The two of them were not happy campers. As Ranger's eyes swept towards me, I closed my eyes. Yeah, he was going to be pissed. I shouldn't care. But I do. I actually don't know why he didn't push the issue, he was in good standings and had a lot of friends on he force. For some reason he wasn't using his influence to get in.

I kept my eyes closed until the paramedics made there way over, I couldn't look into his eyes right now. The memories of every other time my car blew up and he was right there to pick me up and make everything better. The paramedics actually gave me the all clear and didn't even recommend the hospital. A first time for everything. Eric wasn't so lucky, he hit his head on a rock when he went down and got knocked out. There would be a hospital visit for him before he was transported to the station. Didn't bother me, I would still get the receipt for bringing him in. That's what he gets anyways for blowing up my damn car.

That thought brought me back to the realization that now I had no wheels. It's hard to always look at the good side of things when crap like this is always happening to me. As I pretended to be interested in the paramedics packing up their stuff so I didn't glance Ranger's way I heard a familiar voice.

"Cupcake!"

"Joe! What are you doing here? Who called you?" Dang did that burg grapevine work fast. The fire was barely out and word has spread already.

"No one called me. I was just heading out of the house to pick up some medicine for Emily when we heard the call over the scanner. I told her that it was probably you. That you were past due." He flashed me a smile. Luckily for him he looks so cute when he smiles or I may have had to get mad at him for his not so funny sense of humor.

Instead I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Em was worried and wanted me to come check on you." Awww he called her 'Em' and isn't she just the sweetest person. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, unless you want to consider the fact that some fool dropped a firework in my gas tank and blew up my car." I said frustrated. "I needed that car." I mumbled, thinking I did it quiet enough that he didn't hear.

"Come on." He said as he offered me a hand up from the ground. "Go give Carl your statement and then I'll give you a ride."

"That's okay Joe, I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Stop being so stubborn." He looked up in the direction I knew the Rangeman SUV's were parked, and then spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I see you want Ranger to give you a ride."

"Your so not funny Joe." I growled out.

"I'm sure he'll give you a car to use." Frickin' smartass.

"Fine, let's go."

After giving my statement, I let Joe lead me to his car. He opened the door for me. I settled in and grabbed the pair of sunglasses I saw on the console. Only after I put them on did I glance Ranger's way without turning my head. Ranger was leaning against one of the trucks with Cal, Hal and Bobby. Why does he have to look so good? And why does that have to be the first thought coming to my head when I look at him? His sunglasses were on his eyes but I knew his eyes were on me. Sure wish I knew what he was thinking as he watched me leave with Joe.

I buckled up as Joe got in the car and we were on our way. He started the car and the song 'Another Bites the Dust' was playing. Joe thought it was hilarious and busted out laughing. Me not so funny, but Joe's laugh was contagious and I was laughing with him as we pulled away. We stopped at the store to get Emily some Motrin. At first I was worried when Joe said she wasn't feeling well until he mumbled something about female problems. That explains it. I placed a carton of Ben and Jerry's into Joe's arms before he checked out. It always helps me. Lester called me on the way out of the store. He got word of what happened and called to get the story and check on me because he was stuck on monitor duty bored out of his mind.

The police station was on the way to Joe's house, he stopped so I could run in and get my receipt. I made it in and out quickly and we were off to check on Emily.

On the way to the house Joe explained that he still had his truck parked in the garage and offered it to me to use. He was driving a rental now, but he had a car back in DC. I wasn't sure if I should accept his offer. I did really need a vehicle and there was no way I could buy a new one right now. What bothered me the most was that I didn't want to cause any problems between Joe and Emily. Their relationship seemed solid, but it was still fairly new. There is a limit to how much one should be helping their ex out.

A short time later I was leaving Joe and Emily with the truck keys in my hand only after Emily repeatedly assured me that she was fine with it. I waved to the two of them standing on the back porch. At the same time they both yelled out "Don't blow it up!"

I gave them my best burg eye roll before pulling away. While I was grateful that I had Joe's truck to use, I couldn't help but being down about yet another car blowing up. That was the longest I have held on to a single car since I started bounty hunting. How the hell am I going to afford a new car? The rest of my bills are barely getting paid and most of those are getting paid late. Bringing me back to the fact that I need to get this money back to Ranger.

Ten minutes later I was pulling up at the bonds office. My mission was to cash my check and then figure out how I was going to get Ranger his money back. Hopefully without having to see him. That was the challenging part.

Connie wrote out my check while I went to the restroom and washed the dirt off my face. Then I sat on the couch filling her in on the demise of my latest car. The door chimed and in came Lula with Tank following behind her.

"You okay girl?" She asked me as she plopped down on the couch. "I hear you blew up another car. What happened? Who did it? How did you get here?

Whoa! Chill with the twenty questions! I thought but didn't voice out loud. "Joe borrowed me his truck to use until I get a new car." I said unenthusiastically.

"Won't batman love that." I heard her mumble but pretended I didn't.

"I have to get this check to the bank before it closes." I held up the check. Then it hit me how I could get the money to Ranger without seeing him myself. Tank. I could kill two birds with one stone. Have my promised talk with Tank and then give him the money to give to Ranger.

"Can you guys hang around until I get back?" I asked both Lula and Tank. Tank looked shocked that I had actually spoke to him.

"Uh, yeah. We'll can hang here for a little while, right Tankie." She looked up at him. I wondered if Tank knew that Lula asked me to talk to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Whoo Hoo! I reached 400 reviews!  
>You guys are the best ;)<p>

CHAPTER 25  
>TIME FOR TANK<p>

I had the bank teller divide my money into two envelopes. The first envelope containing the amount of past due money I owed for my gas and electric bills for Ranger, the second containing some money for me to last the week. Here I was back to scraping by week to week again. When I started working at Rangeman I thought I was done with this crap. I had just finally caught up on all of my past due debts before things went hell. This totally sucked! I stuffed the two envelopes in my bag and headed back to the bonds office.

Lucy called my phone as I walked out of the bank. We exchanged greetings before she got to the reason for her call.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and eat dinner tonight?" Hmm, tempting. Though I was really looking forward to getting home and soaking in a hot bubble bath. My body was a little stiff from hitting the ground earlier.

"Well, I..." I started but Lucy cut me off.

"I made lasagna and there is a pineapple upside down cake in the oven as we speak." Oh, she was good. Who was telling my secrets? How did she know that was my favorite meal?

"...will be there for dinner then." My mind quickly made up.

She laughed. "Ella told me that would get you over here." Ahhh, that's who it was. Ella divulging my secrets.

"Give me about an hour or so, I have something to take care of first." I explained.

"See you then sweetie. No hurry. I'll keep everything warm."

The entire trip to the bank only took about fifteen minutes. Lula and Tank were sitting on the couch waiting for me when I walked in. I looked at them both sitting there. After Ranger's and my discussion, argument or whatever you want to call what we had last night, I really was not in the right mind frame for this talk with Tank. But I promised Lula and knew it was something I would have to do sooner or later. Might as well get this over with.

"You got a few minutes?" I asked Tank.

He looked back and forth from me to Lula, confused by the fact my question was directed at him.

"Uh, sure." He said as he got to feet.

"Let's go get a coffee." Nodding my head towards the door. I didn't want to have this conversation with an audience and I already spent enough time outside in the cold today.

I had almost made it to the door when Vinnie's voice stopped me. "Stephanie! Is that you out there?"

Damn!

"Yeah" I said in a totally disinterested voice, rolling my eyes at the same time.

He came to the doorway of his office. "You got an answer for me yet?"

"Still thinking about it." I answered. He mumbled something and then stepped back slamming his office door shut.

Turning, I avoided everyone's curious glares and walked out the door with Tank following behind me. The two of us walked quietly to the sandwich shop which thankfully wasn't crowded. The waitress brought us coffee and we both sat there fixing our coffee very slowly. I was stalling wanting Tank to talk first. I had no clue where to start. He was stalling. Maybe he was waiting for me to talk first. Or maybe he was trying to figure out what to say. The awkward silence was very unnerving.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the envelope sliding across the table towards Tank. "Can you give this to Ranger for me please?" That should break the ice.

The questions were there in his eyes. He looked from me, down to the envelope then back up at me again. "I don't know what this is for, but you know he's going to give it back to you. Right?"

"It's his, and that's why I'm giving it to you to give to him." If I'm not there he can't hand it back to me. At least that's what my theory was.

There was that odd silence again. We were both looking into our coffee cups like there was something interesting in them. I wanted to ask him about Ranger. To find out if Ranger has talked to him about me after. They are best friends, if he was going to talk to anybody about me it would be Tank. Even though I was, I didn't want to seem too curious.

"What the guys said about you. I want you to know that I never agreed with them." He was starting to explain.

I started out speaking in a quiet flat voice interrupting him. "Then why didn't you say anything. You just sat there. You left me standing there on my own." I took a deep breath trying to keep my voice calm. "I stood there while they accused me of using Ranger and pretty much called me a slut and you couldn't even look me in the eyes." I let go of the coffee cup because my hands were clenching it so hard I was afraid it would break. That day replayed itself in my mind. My clenched fists were at my temples, my head now looking down resting on them. I was trying to get control back over my emotions. I thought I was starting to put it behind me and here it was slamming back into me like it just happened.

"Listen, I am not going to sit here and make excuses. But give me a chance to explain what position I was in." I looked up at him. One thing about Tank is that when he wasn't in work mode he dropped his blank face. The emotion and unspoken pleading in his eyes helped to calm me and bring me back to the conversation.

I nodded for him to continue. This time I will keep my mouth shut and let him finish.

"As you know before you and Ranger left, Rangeman was already short-handed. You guys leaving only made it worse. All the guys had been working overtime, a lot of them were pulling double shifts. Everyone was frustrated, stressed and overworked. Just trying to keep the morale up and the guys from jumping at each other for no reason was taking everything I had. The guys were sticking with Rangeman but it was like our team was falling apart." Tank looked me straight in the eyes while talking to me. "I knew what some of them were thinking and I had been planning to talk to them individually. Talk had been escalating over the weekend. If I would've known you were going to show up for lunch that day, I would have put something else aside and addressed the issue earlier. I would have made it a point to talk to you. You have to believe me. If I would have stood up as I wanted to that day it would have divided the team that was barely holding together and things would've really fallen apart. Rangeman means a lot to me. I helped build that company. I couldn't let it fall apart."

He stopped and looked and me, obviously waiting for me to say something. My mind was trying to process everything he said. And he said a lot. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation I would have made some crack about the length of his speech.

"That's why I tried to come to you right after. I needed to explain to you. You mean a lot to me too." He said again waiting for me to say something. He dropped his eyes, looking at his coffee again. "I don't blame you for hating me."

So yeah I understand the position he was in. I can see in his eyes that he is telling the truth. Once again I say to myself 'This is so fucked up'. Did he really think I hated him? Of course stupid, look how you've been treating him. All this pain because Ranger feels he can make my choices for me.

"Say something." He pleaded in words and with his eyes.

"I don't hate you." I said quietly. Those tears were wetting my eyes again. Why can't I keep my frickin' emotions under control? I feel like a big cry baby again.

Tank let out a big sigh of relief. It was like I could physically see some of the weight lifting off his shoulders.

"So, where does that leave us?" He asked after a short silence. I guess that's a reasonable question. Too bad I don't have an answer.

I leaned my head on the back of the bench seat. "I don't know. So much has happened. I wish I could say things could go back to how they were before." God, what I wouldn't give for that. I stopped talking again, thinking about what to say before looking back at him. "Let's just take it one day at a time."

He nodded in agreement. And there we sat quietly finishing our coffee. When we were done, the coffee was paid for and we walked back to the bonds office in a comfortable silence. He went inside to Lula and I climbed into the truck. Before I started the truck I realized there was a paper stuck under the wiper blade. I quickly reached out and grabbed it before anyone from inside noticed what I was doing.

_Wish I wuz the one to blow up ur car. _  
><em>2 bad you weren't inside. <em>  
><em>Sorry I missed it. <em>  
><em>I haven't 4got about u bitch!<em>

I read it over before sticking it in my purse. Nomally I would just crumple it up and toss it aside, but I promised Hector I would pass on any threats I get to him. I'll call him later to come look at it and have him check it for prints, although I don't think he'll find any.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling up at Lucy's house. My stomach was grumbling in anticipation. Lucy must have been watching for me, the door opened as I walked up the path.

"Stephanie, I'm so glad you came." She gave me a big hug, wrapping her arms around me. "What happened to your coat?" She turned me around. "It looks like someone tried to put their cigarette out on the back of it, the whole pack of cigarettes. Take that thing off."

I took it off and handed it to Lucy as I looked at the back of it. Oh, so that's what happened to my jacket. The back of it was dotted with small burn marks. Why didn't anybody tell me? No wonder why Eddie said it was a good thing I had it on.

I breathed in deeply through my nose and enjoyed the scents of dinner coming out of the warm doorway. "Hey Lucy" I greeted her with a smile. The smell of food distracting my mind from everything else.

The walls in Lucy's house were still bare, but she was able to upgrade her couch thanks to her new customer. It made me smile to see the dark brown comfy couch sitting in the living room. Soon there would be pictures on the wall. When I was shopping with Emily I saw some artwork that would work in here and couldn't help but purchase it for Lucy as a Christmas gift.

As always my time with Lucy was enjoyable and comforting. Just being around her helped to lift the stress off my shoulders if even for just a couple hours. Then there was the food. Oh my could Lucy ever cook. Her pineapple upside down cake blew my mothers away. Not just the taste but the fact that it was stress free. No nagging included. It was a close competition between Lucy and Ella though.

We chatted casually through the meal. Talking about nothing in particular. Until the end of the meal.

"You never told me what happened to your jacket." She stated as she slid another piece of cake onto my plate.

"My car blew up today." I said casually like it was normal. For me it was. I was trying to make light of the situation even though I was still pretty upset about it.

"Your what!" She asked surprised at what I said.

"One of my skips stuck a firecracker in my gas tank." I said as I stuffed another fork full of cake in my mouth.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a minute. "Well...look at the good side." My head snapped up when she said this.

"The good side?" I thought about it for a couple minutes while she watched me curiously. "I'm sorry, but I can't find a good side about another one of my cars going to scrap metal heaven."

"You weren't in it, were you?" She asked.

"Of course not. If I was in it I would be..." My face must have had a look of surprised realization on it.

Lucy just sat there smiling at me. Right she was...and she knew it.

How does she do that?

Leave it to Lucy to make me feel better about my car blowing up. I was glad I came over.

I didn't stay too late. Lester was going to be calling me soon. Earlier when we spoke I didn't have time to talk to him about Ranger's late night visit. I was also looking forward to getting in the bath to get this dirt and smoke smell off me. Lucy and I said our goodbye's and I left with two brown paper bags loaded with leftovers.

As I soaked in a hot bubble bath I tried not to think of my day today. Though I wondered if Tank had given Ranger the envelope of money yet. What was he thinking? Would he try to give it back? I soaked and thought, and thought and soaked until the water got cool.

Rex and I shared a piece of cake before I climbed in bed. I had just snuggled in the covers when Lester called. He filled me in on his day and I filled him in on the part of mine he didn't already know including details of my late night visitor. I asked Lester how Ranger was treating him since he came back. He said he has been given all the shitty office work Ranger can find because he is jealous and Lester won't give him any information. Lester said it really didn't bother him, it was like a break after all the long hours of field work he had been putting in lately and him not complaining about it was just pissing Ranger off more. He also let me know that he was going to be going out of town with Ranger and the rest of the team after Christmas. I assumed this after I talked with Vinnie the other day. After my talk with Les, I called Hector about the note on my window and he said he would drop by tomorrow and get it.

Sleep came minutes after I hung up with Lester and I drifted into dream land:

_It was a Christmas party. All of my friends were there. Dad and Granny were there. Laughter and talking filled the room. Mary Lou's kids running around playing with their gifts. The smell of a fresh cut Christmas tree filling the living room, combining with the smell of apple pie baking in the oven filtering in from the kitchen mixed with the scent of Bvlgari._

_Bvlgari? There's only one person I know who wears that._

_I started looking around frantically for Ranger. Running from room to room looking frantically behind things and in closets._

_"Beautiful calm down. What are you doing?" Lester grabbed onto my arms trying to get me to look him in the face. _

_Finally I looked at him. "Where is he? I know he's here."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ranger!" I screamed at him. "I know he's here! Where is he! Who invited him?"_

_"Ranger? Ranger's not here. You need to relax." He still had a hold on me. Everyone stopped what they were doing, watching me. _

_"I can smell him. I know he's here somewhere! Tell me where he is!" I demanded still screaming and struggling against Lester's hold. _

_"Come on, you need to calm down." He led me to the room and forced me to lay on the bed. Staying next to me he kept reassuring me Ranger wasn't there._

_"I can smell him. He's here. I can smell him." Were the words I kept repeating as I drifted off to sleep._

When I woke hours later to my alarm, I realized I had been dreaming. But I swear the smell was so strong like it was real. I took a deep breath and stretched out my body.

Bvlgari!

I took in another deep inhale through my nose. This time it wasn't a dream. It wasn't strong, but the scent lingered in the air.


	26. Chapter 26

A new twist for you...but this one event is pretty much a trigger for bringing a couple other things (skip decision/job decision) to a head. Don't worry that stalker situation concludes very soon as well...before she actually starts anything new.

CHAPTER 26  
>ANOTHER DILEMMA<p>

Ranger was here last night! I know it. This time I am wide awake. The chair in my room is proof. I looked at the chair on sitting on it were three envelopes. The first was was the envelope of money that I gave Tank to give to him. The second was a CD envelope with a CD inside. The third envelope was sticking up out of the CD one. I don't know what was in that one, but on the front it had my name on the center of it and the date written small in the corner. Could Ranger have written me a letter?

I sat there and looked at the envelopes for a minute debating what to do. Do I read the letter? It made me think of the letter I wrote Ranger which made me angry because he was obviously ignoring everything I wrote in the letter. So I decided I would ignore his letter and not read it. I would send it back to him along with the envelope of money. In matter of fact I think it was time to do an apartment cleaning again.

I was about to call the bonds office when I noticed I had a message on my phone. It was from Mary Lou last night, must have been when I was in the bath. She was letting me know Lenny ended up going in to the doctor yesterday because he had another headache and started throwing up. He was doing fine now. The doctors ran a lot of tests, but they wouldnt' know anything about it until tomorrow, which is now today, when all the results came back. She would give me a call after and let me know what the results were. I called her phone which went right to voice mail and left her a message.

After calling Connie to let her know I wasn't coming in this morning I got to work. The great deal of the morning was spent in my bedroom. I scrubbed and dusted, then set about to cleaning out my dresser. There were four black t-shirts that I sort of borrowed from Ranger's apartment when I spent nights there. A pair of black silk boxer shorts that I kept here for him on those rare occurrences he spent the night. Several pair of Rangeman panties that Ella embroidered the company logo on. She went a little crazy with that embroidery machine sometimes. I folded and piled these items into a small box that I found in my closet. Next I went through the closet and pulled out the rest of the Rangeman items I found. A windbreaker and a hat were added to the box.

I placed the box on the seat of Ranger's chair and then placed the envelopes and a picture I had of Ranger and I on top of everything. After that I attacked the restroom, living room, and kitchen including cleaning out and refreshing Rex's cage. Taking one last look in the box I took the picture out putting it back in my nightstand drawer before taping it shut. I wished I still wasn't so weak when it came to Ranger. Just can't totally let him go.

By time I was finished I was famished and didn't feel like eating anything that I had here. Plus I didn't want to mess up the kitchen I just finished cleaning. I wrote Ranger's name on the box and placed it on the chair that I already pulled back into the living room. Looking at my watch I saw that Hector should be here in a few minutes. Right on time. I wasn't doing this to be a bitch, I just wanted Ranger to get it through his head that I was serious in my letter and needed some space. He obviously wasn't getting the hint. Okay, so maybe it is me being a little bit bitchy and revengeful. Who wouldn't be?

At one time I would have loved him being persistent in pursuing me, but a lot has changed. I just need a little space and time right now and he needs to respect that. When he is around I still have that urge to just forget everything and jump back in his arms. He is my weakness. Before anything can happen in my romantic life whether it is with him or not. I need to be able to stand on my own to feet. Both emotionally and financially. Which means I need to start making some decisions as well. Time to set some deadlines for myself.

I opened my phone and played with the little calendar feature. After some time trying to figure it out I set a date to give Tom and answer about the job. New Years Day seemed like a good day to make decisions. That gave me about a week and a half to make a figure all of this out. Next was letting Vinnie know if I would take the skip. Right now I don't really see myself taking it, even though the money would be nice to have. I could only avoid him so long and since I already was pretty sure on what my answer would be I would give him an answer before Christmas. That's just a couple days away anyways.

When Hector arrived I passed on the note from my stalker to him. He looked it over and then stuck it in a small plastic bag to take with him. I don't know why he bothered putting it in a bag when it's been swimming around my purse since yesterday. But whatever. I handed him the box and asked him to make sure it was delivered to Ranger. He looked at me curiously before asking me what was in it. I explained. Then I talked him into taking the chair as well. This was a last minute decision on my part and as he was carrying it out the door I wanted to run after him and grab it back. I clenched my fists and forced my feet not to move as he got into the elevator.

My stomach was growling and it was way past lunch time. As soon as I saw Hector pull out I headed out for some lunch and tried to forget about him taking the chair with him.

When I pulled into Pino's parking lot my mind was so set on the pizza I was going to be ordering that I didn't notice the Rangeman trucks parked in the lot. The smells inside and the growling of my stomach had me so focused on food that I didn't even notice the table of men dressed in black at the back of the restaurant until after I placed my order to go. I noticed them out of the corner of my eye on my way to the bathroom. Five of them. Non of them Ranger because my spidey senses would have tipped me off earlier.

I didn't want to make it seem like I was curious by looking directly over there, so I let my eyes do a casual sweep of the restaurant not pausing at their table on my way out. From my sweep I quickly identified all of them. Tank, Cal, Bobby, Junior and Hal. I continued on to my seat at the counter to wait for my food. Less than a minute after sitting three things happened at the same time.

I noticed Bobby and Hal coming towards me.

My to go order was slid onto the counter in front of me.

My phone started ringing.

I could have made a quick get away by snatching my order and running for the door before Bobby and Hal made it to me. But that would look too obvious, like I was running away from them. So I answered my phone instead. If I was on the phone talking to someone else I couldn't talk to them, right?

"Hey!" I answered my phone noticing Mary Lou's number on the screen. The guys stopped about two feet away, allowing me to have my conversation in privacy. I never said they didn't have manners.

"Steph...I...I...I...ahhhhhh" Mary Lou was trying to talk but she was crying so hard I couldn't make out a word she was saying. "Len..eeeee...eeee...eeee"

"Calm down I can't understand you." I was practically yelling so she could hear me over her crying. I was already getting up from my seat, covering one of my ears so I could try to understand her.

"The doc..." She tried again but then totally broke down. This wasn't working, I couldn't understand her. I've heard Mary Lou upset before, but never like this.

"Where are you?" I asked frantically already pulling my purse off the counter and getting up to leave. Too concerned to even worry about the food or Bobby and Hal. She didn't say anything. All I could hear was her crying and it was scaring the hell out of me. "Honey, where are you?" I asked again frantically nearly in tears myself.

"Ho...ooo...ooo...me" She choked out.

"I'm on my way!" I was already running through the parking lot with my keys in hand.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy" She managed to answer and then the phone hung up.

I tried to call her back as I drove to her house. Hopefully I don't get pulled over. She wasn't answering. Giving up on calling I tossed my phone in my bag so I could maneuver through the traffic faster and get to her.

All of a sudden the light bulb clicked on. Lenny's doctor appointment. Shit! Shit! Shit! Something was wrong. I prayed for them as I came to a screeching stop in front of their house.

With my keys and purse in hand I ran to the door. Locked! Damn! I banged on then door, yelling for Mary Lou to open. There was no answer. I ran around to the back knowing that she kept a key hidden somewhere by the back door. It didn't take me long to find it under the flower pot sitting next to the door. Thanking whoever was listening for her being so practical. I unlocked the door, literally threw my purse and keys on the table as I ran through the kitchen.

I found her upstairs in her bedroom sitting on the bed still crying, but silently. Her body shook as she cried. Her hands covering her face. I have never seen Mary Lou like this before. It chilled me right to the bone. Slowly I made my way to the bed and sat down next to her. She didn't even notice me sitting there. I reached out to touch her lightly, not wanting to startle her.

"Mare?" I said quietly as my hand made contact with her arm.

The instant I touched her she looked up and launched herself at me, holding onto me for dear life. She started crying loudly again as she tried to talk to me. I couldn't understand a word she was saying. Mare was getting her self all worked up again, trying to talk, cry and breathe at the same time. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but I still couldn't understand a word. I needed to get her to calm down.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body to lean against mine as I sat against the headboard. I ran my one of my hands up and down her arm. The other one held her head against me. I sat and whispered to her. Telling her to relax, to breath and just saying 'shhhhhh' over and over again. Eventually her breathing calmed down, the tears stopped flowing and Mary Lou fell into an exhausted sleep.

As I held her on the bed I wondered about Lenny's doctor visit. They must have been given news that wasn't good. I've seen Mary Lou at the hospital when one of the boys had to have their appendix out and she was a little freaked out, but nothing like this. Then I wondered where Lenny was and why he wasn't here with Mary Lou being so upset. I know if he knew she was freaking out like this he would be here. I'm sure where ever he is, there's got to be a good reason why he's not here.

Just as I was about to lean my head back and close my eyes I heard a small cry right next to me. It sounded like Maggie, but there was no baby in here and that noise was close.

"What the...?" I said out loud, but quiet enough not to disturb my sleeping friend.

I looked around as the noise sounded again. Where the heck is that coming from? It was looking in the direction of the noise when it sounded again. There was a small speaker on the table and that's where it was coming from. Babies cry loud enough. Why anyone would want a speaker amplifying the sound in their ear was beyond me.

The crying noise became louder and more constant. Crap! I looked down at Mary Lou who was so exhausted and is such a deep sleep that she didn't hear it. What am I supposed to do now? I don't know nothing about taking care of babies. Now it sounded as though Maggie was having a full out fit. I reached over and turned off the little speaker and then gently eased Mary Lou onto the pillows. I tucked the blankets around her and closed the door quietly as I left the room to go and see what I could do about a screaming Maggie.

Two doors down I found Maggie standing up in her crib gripping the rails tightly with her fist and screaming her head off. I walked over there and tried to sooth her by talking to her and rubbing her back. So not helping. She was still screaming.

I got right up to the crib and crouched down putting my face directly in front of the screaming baby. She stopped crying and looked at me. "I'm just going to let you know that I have no clue about babies, so your going to have to give me a break. Okay?" I said out loud to her. She looked at me for about a half second before letting out another scream. So that didn't work. Guess she's not going to give me a break.

"Here goes nothing!" I said this time out loud to myself as I reached down and picked up Maggie. The two of us headed downstairs so her screaming wouldn't wake up Mary Lou.

I did everything I knew how to do, which wasn't much, to get Maggie to stop crying. I bounced her on my hip. Rocked her in the chair. Laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back. Walked her back and forth through the living room. Sat down and bounced her on my knee. Nothing worked.

I held her up in front of me and looked right at her red teary face. "Can't you just tell me what you need? It would make things a lot easier for the two of us."

She was still screaming when Micheal and Jamie came running in through the back door of the house. Jamie was chasing after Micheal and screaming at him about giving something back to him. They both came to a screeching halt when they saw me standing there holding a screaming Maggie.

"Where's mom?" Micheal asked me.

"Ha! I got it!" Jamie snatched a paper out of Micheal's hand. Micheal was too curious to worry too much about it.

"Your mom wasn't feeling well, so I'm just helping out." I explained to him.

"Doesn't look like your doing too well?" Okay, now I know why Mary Lou always calls him her 'little smartass'. All in humor of course.

The boys know me pretty well, but I have never really been around them without Mary Lou around. We got along good. I was their Aunt Stephie. They know I don't do very well with babies. Every time their mom would pass Maggie to me to hold I would kinda freak out, like I am now, and Maggie would cry. Like she is now.

"Thanks Einstein!" I said to him before asking for his help. "Do you think you can help me out? I don't know how to make her stop crying?" Boy, was I a sad case. Here I was asking a little boy for help to get a baby stop crying.

"She's probably hungry." Jamie said.

"Oh! I can take care of that." I said excitedly and picked up the phone. "I'll order some pizza."

Jamie looked at me in shock. "You can't feed her pizza!"

"She eats baby food!" Michael added in.

"Yeah...uh...I knew that." Okay, so no I didn't. "I was just testing you guys to see if you knew."

They both looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"I did!"

"Whatever!" They both said as they placed their backpacks on the table and pulled out their homework like they did every day after school.

"You can sit her here and give her some Cheerios while you get the food ready." Jamie pointed at the high chair.

Alright, I can handle that. Maggie arched her back and struggled against me as I tried to buckle her in. It took me about five minutes before I had her buckled in and the tray in place. Whew! I fell back into the chair next to her, ready to put my head down for a nap. This was exhausting.

Micheal set the box of cheerios in front of me on the table. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I told him. He was probably just ready for his sister to stop crying.

Maggie grabbed a few pieces of the cereal in her hand and stopped crying as she put them in her mouth.

Finally! I said to myself as I thunked my head back onto the table.

"What are you making us for a snack?" Micheal asked me.

"Here." I said to him and slid the box of cheerios towards him.

"Mom always bakes us cookies or muffins or brownies for a snack." Micheal announced as Maggie started screaming again and throwing her cheerios. Jamie stared at me waiting to see what I was going to do.

Micheal took advantage of Jamie's focus on me and snatched the paper he was still holding in his hand away from him.

"Hey!" He screamed. "Give that back!"

"Jamie's got a girlfriend, Jamie's got a girlfriend." Micheal continued to chat as Jamie continued to scream and chase after him.

The two boys were running around the table screaming at each other. Maggie was screaming at me. And I wanted to scream at all of them.

How the heck does Mary Lou do this every day? I needed some help. Fast!

It took me about thirty seconds to figure out who to call. Ella! She would know what to do and I know she loves babies.

"Hello." Ella sweet voice answered the phone.

"Ella, I need help!" I yelled trying to make my voice louder that the kids.

"Stephanie? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need help! I don't know what to do. The baby won't stop crying. The boys are fighting. They want me to make them something to eat. I don't know how to cook. The baby won't stop crying. She doesn't eat pizza. I don't know what to feed her. She won't stop crying. They won't stop yelling. I don't know what to do!" I said practically in tears myself.

"Where are you dear?" She asked me and I swear I could here a laugh in her voice.

"At Mary Lou's house."

"We'll be right there." She said and I gave her the address before hanging up. Not even noticing she said 'we' instead of 'I'.

About twenty minutes later, that felt more like twenty hours, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find both Ella and Lucy standing there. Ella explained that she was over at Lucy's house visiting and picking up some stuff when I called. I really didn't care why, just glad to have someone here to help me get control of this situation.

Lucy grabbed the screaming baby from me and she immediately began to calm down. She asked me where the nursery was. I directed her upstairs. Ella grabbed hold of each of the boys by their ears and used her hold to direct them to the chairs. I rubbed my ear in sympathy, remembering my mom doing that to me when I was little. I dropped to one of the chairs as well in complete exhaustion and relief. Mary Lou deserves some kind of recognition in a hall of fame somewhere for keeping things so calm and organized around here. Never have I walked in here and found everything in chaos like it is now.

Ella whispered something to the boys and they immediately got to work on their homework. I'm going to have to ask her later what she said. It had to be a magic spell or some kind of voodoo chant to make them instantly behave.

Lucy came back downstairs with a smiling Maggie in her arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"She was wet." She answered me and then looked back at Maggie. "You don't like that wet diaper on you. Do you sweet thing?" Maggie gurgled back at her happily.

Duh, why didn't I think of that? I'm sure I could have managed that...I think.

Ella was moving about the kitchen, going through the cabinets and pulling things from the refrigerator. A few minutes later she was pouring and mixing. Lucy sat Maggie back in the high chair with some cheerios and went in search of some food for her. The boys finished their homework. Ella sent them out in the back yard to run off their energy while whatever was smelling good from the oven finished cooking. We all sat at the table. While Lucy fed Maggie some type of green mushy stuff that looked like baby shit from a jar, I filled them in on what was going on. What it was that I knew at least, which wasn't much.

The timer on the oven went off and Ella pulled some fresh baked brownies out of the oven. She called the boys in to wash up and then we all sat at the table and dug into the warm, fresh, gooey brownies.

It wasn't until then that I realized this was all I had eaten because I left Pino's without my pizza. She limited the boys to only one brownie each so they wouldn't ruin their dinner and sent them back outside to play. I finished off the rest of the pan myself and washed it down with some milk before going to check on Mary Lou. She was still sound asleep.

Maggie, Ella and I went into the living room. Lucy offered to start on dinner. Maggie was settled on the floor playing. Ella came and sat on the couch with me. It looked like their was something she wanted to tell me. There was a lot I wanted to ask her as well but didn't want to put her in a rough position. She may not always like or agree with Ranger's or the rest of the Rangeman guys choices, but they were like her children.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly.

"One of the Rangeman SUV's is parked down the street." She watched me to see what I was going to do.

"Damn!" I said as I got up from the couch.

I walked to the front window and pulled the curtains aside slightly so I could peek through. Sure enough, there it was. It was too far down the street to tell who was sitting in it though. What the hell? My frustration at myself for not being able to control things with the kids vanished and a new frustration took over. I wanted to know who it was and why they were watching me. And how the hell did they know I was here. This had Ranger written all over it. Even if he wasn't the one sitting in the truck.

My focus now needed to be on Mary Lou and her family. I took a deep breath and closed the curtain. Out of mind out of sight. Right? No, wait. Reverse that. Out of sight out of mind. Yeah, definitely out of sight. Don't know about out of mind though.

Instead of going out there to confront whoever was in the vehicle I got down on the floor with Maggie to play. Playing I could do. We pushed a car around for a while. Then we rolled a ball back and forth. Eventually she crawled up in my lap and settled herself against me while we both watched the cartoons on the the TV. Next thing I know Ella was gently shaking me awake. I was laying on the floor flat on my back with Maggie laying on my chest. She was so sweet like this and it made me feel so good that she was comfortable enough to sleep with me like this. Almost made me not want to get up.

"Honey, dinner's ready." Ella spoke softly. "Let me take the baby. I fixed a tray of food for Mary Lou. Go wake her up. Don't try to talk to her about what's going on until after she eats something."

I nodded at her and she lifted Maggie off of me. She let out a small cry as her small warm body was lifted off of me. It almost made me want to let out a cry as well. I went into the bathroom to handle my business and wash my face before I headed to the kitchen.

Lucy had done a fabulous job with dinner, as always. There was a tray sitting with a steaming bowl of beef stew on it. A couple of warm buttered biscuits sitting on a small plate. A mug of what I assumed was some kind of tea and a glass of water.

Ella stepped up next to me. "Sweetie, I have to get back to Rangeman. Lucy's going to stay here with you."

I already had the tray in my hand, so I leaned over and gave Ella a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much Ella. I really appreciate your help and I know Mary Lou does as well. Thanks from both of us."

"Anytime, I'm glad you called. Let me know if there is anything else I can help with." She rubbed her hand down my back as she walked by to say 'bye' to Lucy and the kids.

I made my way upstairs to see to Mary Lou.


	27. Chapter 27

I know it's been almost a week...just found it hard to hit the submit button. Had to keep reminding myself it's only a story.

PLEASE READ: Debated for a long time on sticking with my original story idea. Never writing a story before or having any real life experience with a situation like this makes it very difficult. When I started writing this story I only had a outline of major events and this was one of them. I understand in real life test results and diagnosis don't happen this fast, but for the sake of this story it does. There will not be a lot of detail on Lenny's medical condition other than what is in this chapter, mostly only info on how helping Mary Lou, Lenny and the kids effects Stephanie. Please bear with me and keep in mind that though this is a serious situation in the story, that I am only writing as a hobby and medical information and/or situations may not be accurate. No offense intended to anyone going through this or a similar situation. This idea came to mind due to a story I read years ago by another favorite author of mine. To this minute even though the chapter has been done for almost a week, I am hesitating to submit this and yet the hardest chapter of the whole story, the one that will make everyone stare at the screen in shock is still coming in the future.

Ranger will be back by popular demand next chapter.

CHAPTER 27

It was mostly dark in the room as evening had set in. Mare was stirring slightly when I walked into her room, but still not fully awake. I set the tray down on the nightstand, turned on the small lamp and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Mare" I called to her quietly as I brushed at the hair that was falling into her face. "Mare, wake up honey."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. It seemed like she was trying to figure out what was going on. Putting things together in her mind. Suddenly she sat straight up, the movement actually startled me for a moment.

"Oh my god!" She looked out the window. "Maggie...the boys!" Panic was setting in.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping out of bed. "Everyone's fine. Calm down." It was hard keeping my voice calm, but knew it would help to assure her everything was really fine if I did.

"It's past dinner time! The kids need to eat. They have homework. What about Maggie?" She was still freakin'.

I pushed a little harder on her shoulder. "Lucy is downstairs with the kids right now feeding them dinner. The boys already did their homework and Maggie just woke up from a nap and is also eating dinner." I explained, feeling her body relax a little under my hand. "Relax, everything is fine."

She looked at me and I watched as the tears built up again in her eyes. "Everything's not fine."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Well right now the kids are fine." I tried to calm her. I wanted to know what was wrong, but Ella said to try to get her to drink and eat something before she got all worked up again. "Please try to eat and drink something and then we can talk."

Mary Lou had eaten a little soup, a couple bites of her biscuits and drank most of her tea when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and picked it up quickly. From the greeting I could tell it was Lenny on the other end. She got up and walked to the restroom doorway and talked quietly to him. I don't think she was trying to be secretive, I think she was just trying to keep herself composed. Lenny's mom came up in the conversation but I couldn't make out what they were talking about. I wasn't trying to either. There was also mention of Christmas, a specialist, medical bills, I heard my name mentioned. Okay, so maybe I was being a little nosy. At times it seemed like she was going to argue with him. I could see it on her face. Then she would collect herself and pull together. After exchanging 'I love you' with Lenny she just stood there for a moment. Seemed like she was trying to gather her thoughts, or just in deep thought. It took her a couple minutes before she came and sat next to me on the end of the bed.

I reached up and wiped one large tear that was running slowly down her face. "What happened today at Lenny's appointment?"

She sniffled and then took a deep breath. "Yesterday the doctor had sent us in for all kinds of testing. I hate that they want you to do all this testing leaving you wonder what they are looking for. They say they don't know. But I know they had some idea. They say just didn't want us worrying until they knew for sure. They sent us to the hospital and ran test after test after test. Seemed like we sat in the waiting room forever." Ok, she was nervously rambling. Telling me everything but what was wrong.

"What did the doctors say this morning? What's wrong?" I gently urged her with my questions.

The tears started streaming down her face. "Lenny has a brain tumor."

She broke down again. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. This time we both cried together.

"Stephanie, what am I going to do?" She cried out.

I didn't know what to say.  
>I didn't know what to do.<br>I didn't know how to make everything better for my friend.

"The doctors can help him, right?" I asked through my tears. "They can do something, right?"

Mary Lou pulled away from me, wiping her own tears before looking up at me.

She started shaking her head 'no'. The chills of fear swept through my body. A feeling of dread settled in as she started talking again.

"It's inoperable." She got up and walked to the window looking outside. "Cancer, it's metastasized."

I was listening to her and in shock at the same time. I can't even begin to imagine what she is going through.

"Mare. I don't know what to say." I got up and walked towards her. "What can I do? How can I help you?" I have never been in a situation even similar to this and had no idea how to help her. What I should be saying? What I should be doing? I felt absolutely helpless.

"Your here. That's helps." She said without turning around.

I took her hand and we stood together looking out the window.

"Lenny and I went for a drive after we left the doctor's office. We drove to Point Pleasant and back. We talked. He wanted to start planning things. Figuring things out. The diagnosis is barely sinking into my head and he's trying to plan things out already. I don't know how I'm going to do this." She stopped for moment. I could tell she wasn't done so I just waited quietly, watching her. "He went to tell his mom. He didn't want to leave me here. I made him go. I didn't want Lenny to see me break down. He was being so strong. I want to be strong for him." She said still facing the window.

"Your one of the strongest people I know." I gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You'll get through this Mare." Not on her own though. "We'll get through this. Together" I let go of her hand linking my pinkie with hers.

My voice shook as I asked a question I was dreading hearing the answer to. "How long does he have?"

"Three months at the most. Maybe less." She said. My breath stuck in my throat.

"What's our next step?" I asked her because no matter how hard it was for me or what I had to do to help, it's got to be a million time harder for her. And I was going to be with her every step of the way.

"They want us to meet with a specialist in New York. The specialist who looked over all of his test results. He wants to examine Lenny personally. They also suggest we meet with a counselor. Someone who will explain to us what to expect, how we can help the kids." She explained.

"When?"

"The appointment is set for January second."

"Why so far away?" When your talking about only having a few months left, why wait so long?

"It was supposed to be sooner, but Lenny called and changed the appointment on the way to his mom's house. He wants to enjoy the holidays with the kids." I understood that way of thinking, but it's got to be hard to do that with his diagnosis on their minds. "Even then, he is hesitant to go because of the cost. He doesn't want to run up medical expenses that I will be stuck with after he's gone."

I'm glad he is looking out for the future, but he also needs to take care of himself. It's got to be devastating to know you only have a few months left to live.

"Gosh Steph! Everything's happening so fast. The year is almost over, look at how fast one year went by. Three months is going to go by even faster, it's not enough time." I don't think any amount of time would be enough time. "Yesterday everything was fine, now..."

She turned and walked to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down.

Mary Lou has always been there for me. Now it was my turn to be there for her. I just wish I knew what to do.

"Lenny has already decided he doesn't want to spend whatever time he has left in a hospital. He wants to spend his time together with the kids and I. He doesn't want our last memories of him to be in a hospital." She sank her face down into her hands. "Reality is barely sinking in for me and he is handling things so bravely."

"Hey" I said pulling her hands away from her face as I sat on the floor in front of her. "Maybe he's trying to do what your doing. Putting up a brave front, trying to be strong for you. Trying to take care of you while he still can. I'm sure he's not handling this as well as you think he is."

"Yeah" She said with a sigh. "How am I going to tell the kids?"

Wow! I'm not sure how to advise her on this one. "Well, get through the holidays first. Let the kids enjoy their holidays with both of you." I almost added in because it will be Lenny's last, but I quickly stopped knowing it would cause water works again. "Then meet with the doctor and counselor in New York. They can advise you on how to break the news to the kids." Then I waited nervously for her response hoping I was giving good advice.

"Your right, now to convince Lenny to go. He's more worried about leaving me overwhelmed with medical bills."

I cut her off before she could go any farther. "Mare, he's your husband. He loves you and he's only trying to look after you. You can't really blame him for that."

"I know, she dropped her head again. I just wish their was something I could do for him to make sure that he can relax and enjoy the time he has left."

As she spoke I already knew what I was going to do. I just hoped that I could do it.

"You make him keep the appointment. Tell him I will take care of the expenses."

Her head shot up and she looked at me. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I'm doing it and that's final."

"How?" Got to give her credit. She may be emotional right now, but she still knows I'm broke.

"You know what. You have enough to worry about right here with your family. Let me worry about how, okay?

She opened her mouth. I don't know if she was going to argue against or ask me more questions. Time to head her off before she gets too curious. I don't want her to have something else to worry about.

I reworded what I just said. "Right now you concentrate on your family. I will take care of the rest."

The wheels were turning in my head. I would make sure that she is able to do exactly what she wants to do for Lenny, the kids and herself. Help her make sure that he can relax and enjoy the time he has left.

"Thank you, your the best."

"No, your the best." That finally drew a small smile out of her. Thankfully.

"Now go on and wash up so we can go check on the kids."

By the time we made it downstairs Lucy already had Maggie bathed and ready for bed and the boys were upstairs getting their bath as well.

Mary Lou and Lucy exchanged greetings and Maggie was passed into her mother's arms. They had met one time before at Lester's house for Christmas.

"Thank you so much for everything Lucy." Mary Lou told he as she gave Maggie a kiss on her head.

"Anytime. I really enjoyed myself. Your kids are wonderful." Yeah, when their not running around the house screaming like wild animals.

Lucy took the opportunity to collect her jacket and purse. I thanked her and gave her a hug. Her and Ella really saved the day for me. I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't shown up.

She turned to Mary Lou before heading out the door. "I mean it, anytime you need a hand with these darling children let me know." Mary Lou thanked her again and promised that she would.

The boys came downstairs from their bath and ran right to their mom and gave her a hug. "We're glad your feeling better." The scene almost brought tears to my eyes as I thought about Lenny.

Just as the thought entered my head. Lenny came through the front door.

"Daddy's home!" The boys let go of Mary Lou and ran over to Lenny giving him a hug. Maggie got all excited. "Da Da" She called as her arms reached in his direction. I'm sure if she could walk she would have run to him as well.

What a feeling that must be? To come home after a long day at work or from where ever and have your children run to you excited that you are home, throwing themselves into your arms. And not for any other reason than because your you.

Lenny hugged and kissed the boys as they filled him in on their day at school. Then he grabbed Maggie from Mary Lou as she walked up to him. I watched with tears in my eyes, wondering how many more times will they be able to do that?

Lenny looked over at me too distracted by the kids to notice I was there at first. Just through eye communication he knew that I knew.

Not wanting to invade their family time I began collecting my things and said goodbye to the kids and Mary Lou. Before I got a chance to say anything to Lenny he offered to walk me outside. We walked next to each other quietly out to my car. I wanted to say something, I felt like I should but I had absolutely no idea what to say.

I turned to him before I got into the truck. "I'm sorry." I felt one tear slip from my eye. "I don't.." I was about to tell him 'I don't know what to say'. "I...I..."

"It's okay, I don't know what to say either." He gave me a long hug and thanked me for being there for Mary Lou and the kids today before heading back inside.

I put the key in the ignition and was about to start the truck when I glanced in the rear view mirror out of habit, realizing that there was still a Rangeman SUV sitting a few houses down the road behind me. With everything going on with Mary Lou, I had totally forgotten about it.

After what I learned about Lenny today, nothing else besides Mary Lou, Lenny and the kids seemed important right now. It's amazing how things are put into perspective. What that family is going through and what they will be going through made the drama going on in my life with Ranger and the guys seem like nothing.

It was hard to hold onto anger after a day like today. Things that seemed so important and justified yesterday, didn't seem that way today. I realized it didn't even bother me that someone was back there keeping tabs on me. I mean really, if they want to waste their time following me around then so be it.

But I was curious...and wanted to know who was back there and how they knew I was here. Like it often does, curiosity gets the best of me. Pulling the key out of the ignition I opened the truck door and got out. The window unrolled as I approached the truck. Looking inside I saw it was Bobby and Hal.

"I find it interesting that as short staffed as you guys are at work that you can find time to sit out here and run surveillance on me. Don't you guys have some bad guys to go catch or something?" I asked Bobby and Hal curiously.

"We are on our own time. We were worried about you when you ran out of Pino's without your food. You never leave food behind, especially Pino's." If he was trying to be funny it wasn't working. Just not in that mood. Though he was right, me leaving my food behind is not something I would do willingly. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Bobby said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. You can go home now." I did a spin around with my arms out before facing him again.

"Stephanie, wait!" Hal called out.

I turned around giving him an impatient look. He got out of the truck and came around to the driver's side. Bobby got out as well. I took a step back as they got into my personal space, causing them both to stop.

"We just want to apologize. We were wrong." Hal said.

I couldn't help but to let a small snort out.

"Please Steph, we're sorry." Bobby said.

"Okay then. Apology accepted. Conversation is over. You can go home now." I turned and walked away. I can accept the apology, doesn't mean I have to be friends with them.

I walked back to my truck, I mean Joe's truck, without looking back. While the truck warmed up I checked my phone. There were five missed calls and two messages. Two of the calls were from Lester and the others all from a number I wasn't familiar with.

The first message was from Lester. Obviously word has traveled fast and he asked me to call him. The second message was from Ranger. That explains the number I don't recognize. He left one of his world famous one word messages. 'Babe', was all he said. I swear I growled out loud before I deleted the message and blocked the number before calling Lester back. He had just got off work a little while ago. I filled him in on what was going on with Mary Lou while I drove home. When I pulled up there he was waiting in the lot for me.

"I'm glad to see you, but you didn't have to come running over." I said to him as I walked over to his truck which was parked right next to the doors of my building.

"Haven't seen you in a couple days. I missed you." He said as he opened his arms.

"I've missed you too." I said into his jacket when he pulled me in for a hug. And for a minute I could almost pretend that everything was right in my world.

"Come on lets go inside before you get too cold." He let go leading me to the door. "Pizza should be here soon." I stopped. Looking at him in surprise. He smiled. "I figured since you left yours earlier you would probably be hungry."

He was wrong. I was totally starving. Lucy made a wonderful dinner, but I didn't get a chance to eat any and I long ago burned away all the brownies I ate.

Upstairs we flipped on the Ranger's game and I ate enough pizza to quiet the monster in my stomach.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Lester asked. We both knew he was talking about what was going on with Mare and her family.

"No." I said sadly. "I just want to watch the game and try not to think about anything right now."

"Lay down and put your feet over here." He tossed me a pillow for my end of the couch and then patted his leg. I gave him a questioning look, but did as he said.

It wasn't long before Lester had me moaning in pleasure.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks so much you guys made me feel so much better about that last chapter.

Hope you enjoy this lighter chapter...I think you may even laugh before the end of it.

CHAPTER 28

A DOZEN DONUT DAY

That was the best foot massage I ever had. So good that the next thing I know Lester was waking me up as the final horn went off indicating the Ranger's won the game.

"That was a good game!" I said.

Lester looked at me rolling his eyes and then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight. Call me tomorrow."

"Night and thank you." I said to him while yawning and following him to the door.

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"Just for being you and always seeming to be there right when I need a friend." I explained to him. Sometimes I feel like he is giving me so much more than I am him and I just felt like it was something I had to say something to him.

"Well then, your welcome." He brushed my nose with his finger and dropped a kiss on top of my head before leaving.

I went around a picked up our trash and turned off the lights. I was tired but decided to take a bath anyway. That would mean I could sleep a little longer in the morning before I go talk with Vinnie. After my bath I slipped into some light sleep pants and a tank top.

When I walked into my room there was Ranger. He was standing right there, in my bedroom doorway. About five feet to his right along the wall was his chair. He actually brought the damn chair back! I wanted to be angry at him for breaking into my apartment yet again. But I just couldn't find it in me. Up until this evening I knew how to handle Ranger. I would just draw on the anger and hurt from his leaving and use it against him. Now, it was just buried too deep under other emotions. I just didn't want to fight, didn't want to argue. Not tonight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Not rudely but not nicely either.

"I came to see if everything was okay." He said.

"Everything's fine." I said quickly turning my head.

"Your lying." I looked back at him surprised. " I can see it in your face, something is wrong."

Damn him for being able to read my face like a book. My blank look just couldn't make it to my face after today. I couldn't get the worry and sadness for Mare and her family out of my mind.

"I'm fine." I said firmly.

"Babe." I ignored him going in the bathroom to pick up my clothes. "Babe." I went to the closet and put my clothes in the hamper. "Babe please." No, not even his 'please' was going to work even though it pulled at my heart strings. I went to the dresser pulling out some jeans to wear tomorrow, trying to keep myself busy. "Come on babe." He said with a little more frustration and yet I ignored him. "Stephanie!" Took him long enough to get the hint.

"What? I'm sorry, were you talking to me." I said with a slightly snotty voice. Well, he wasn't listening, I told him not to call me 'babe'.

"Please don't shut me out." He stepped away from the doorway. I could hear the emotion in his voice and see it on his face. That was why I had to stay on the other side of the room with the bed in between.

"What? Like you did to me, when you left?" I asked in shock not believing he had the nerve to actually say that to me.

"Babe, I told you I'm sorry. Please. What can I do to prove to you how sorry I am? Please tell me?" Wow, was batman begging! Now this was a historic moment. In all the years I've known him he's never begged for anything from me or anyone else.

"You can start by telling your men not to follow me around." I said, then remembered to add on. "Whether it's on your time or theirs." I said.

"Okay, done!" He said. That was too easy. "What else?"

"You need to leave me alone, give me some space." I demanded.

He took a few steps towards me. I couldn't move even though my head was telling me to.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He said as he took another step towards me.

"Why not?" I asked him, my voice shaking slightly.

I waited. Looking him right in the eye. Thinking maybe he would tell me the one thing I wanted to hear. The one thing that would give me hope that maybe there is a chance for the two of us. The one thing that would be the light that could guide my way to forgiving him.

"You really want me to leave?" He asked.

Duh! Hello! Isn't that what I just said. "Yes." I nodded as well, trying to sound assertive.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to go. Tell me to get the fuck out of here, that you never want to see me again." He paused while still looking me right in the eyes. "Then I'll go. I'll walk out that door and never come back."

I could do nothing but stare back at him. My heart beating wildly in my chest. Wanting to say the words, but scared to death that he really meant them. Damn him!

He took another step towards me. Now there was less than a foot in between us. Him being so close to me was a bit overwhelming. I couldn't think straight like this.

"Say it." He was challenging me. Now this was more like the Ranger I knew compared to the one that was here the other night. Compared to the one that was practically begging me a few minutes ago. This was my Ranger. Don't get me wrong it is nice to see his emotional side. But this was the Ranger I fell in love with. Assertive. Strong. Authoritative. That made it impossible for me. I couldn't do it. The thought of never seeing him again brought Mary Lou and Lenny to mind, fear to my heart and tears to my eyes. Would he really do it? I couldn't take that chance. I opened my mouth to talk. My breath hitched. No words came out. I closed my mouth.

He stared at me with those deep brown eyes, it felt like he could see everything I was feeling. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from crying. Unable to break the eye contact. I could feel my breathing getting harder and a shake of my shoulders as I struggled to keep hold of my emotions.

He reached out to me. I watched his hand like it was moving in slow motion towards me. "Steph." His voice now sounding concerned snapped me out of my trance.

I blinked my eyes and jumped back just before he touched me. "I'm done for tonight." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking and shaking my head to clear it. I tore my eyes away from his. "You know what, if it makes you feel better and eases your conscience to sit there and watch me sleep." I pointed to the chair. "Then go for it. It doesn't really matter to me right now one way or the other." If I was Pinocchio my nose would have just grown and inch.

I walked quickly by him, avoided looking at him, turned off the light and climbed in the bed. "And take the chair with you when you leave." I said as I pulled the covers around me and settled my head on the pillows looking in the opposite direction of the chair as Ranger walked back there and sat down. I heard the chair creak slightly as he sat down. Score one for Ranger.

It fell asleep quickly but then came awake with a start as thoughts of both Ranger and Mary Lou flowed through my mind. I remember doing this several times before slipping into the best sleep I've had in nearly a month.

The alarm went off at eight waking me. I stretched feeling fully rested and reached over the other pillow on my bed to grab my phone that was sitting on the table. The smell of Bvlgari filled my nose. What the...? I looked at the pillow and there was a dent the size of Ranger's head in it. Other than the pillow, that side of the bed looked undisturbed. I ran my fingers over the dent in the pillow, tracing it. No wonder why I slept so well.

I'd like to say it made me angry. And it did, but it didn't. Frustrated, yes. In a way it scared me because that meant he was breaking me down, weakening my defenses against him. Then again it was my own damn fault he stayed anyways. Now that I think back I practically gave him permission to. I wasn't thinking straight last night.

"Stupid! Stupid Stephanie!" I scolded myself out loud. "Why did you do that? It's your own damn fault! Why can't you be strong when it comes to him and stick your my guns?" I asked myself.

"Because even though you don't want to admit it, your still in love with him." A voice came from the doorway and I think I jumped about three feet in the air.

"Holy Shit Hector!" I held my hand to my chest breathing hard.

He laughed at me. "If you weren't so busy yelling at yourself, you would have heard me knock"

After my heart slowed down and situated itself back in my chest I was able to talk again. "What brings you around so early?" I asked him patting the bed next to me for him to come and sit down.

"I wanted to check on how my favorite girl was doing, and to tell you I think your stalker is a woman." He explained to me.

"A woman? Who?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know who, but the last letter makes me think it's a woman. It has a bitter undertone instead of obsessive and then the use of the word 'bitch'. Anyway, that's what my instincts tell me."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I said laying my head back down on the pillow in thought.

"You okay, chica?" He asked brushing away the curl that fell across my face.

"No." I simply said looking away staring off at nothing in particular.

"Is it something I can help you with?"

I filled Hector in with what was going on, but as I did with Lester I asked him not to say anything to anyone else yet.

"I'm sorry chica." He said with compassion filling his voice.

"I just wish I knew what to do to help them through this."

"Do exactly what you did yesterday." I looked at him confused when he said this. "Just be there for them."

I thought on that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess your right. I better get up and get myself going."

"Take some time today and get me a list of any women you may have pissed off lately. You can just call me or text me." He got up from the bed and I followed.

"Alright, thanks for coming over." I said and hugged him on his way out.

When Hector left the room I noticed Ranger's chair was still there. Once again on top of it was the envelope of money. The CD envelope was also there and now two smaller letter size envelopes with my name on them. One was the envelope from the other day. The other was the same, but dated with yesterday's date. I didn't have time to worry about the chair right now, I had other things to worry about today. I snatched the letters, CD and money up before I left the house and shoved them in my purse. I guess I'm going to have to deliver them to him myself.

Now it was time to go see my cousin Vinnie and give him an answer about that skip. I stopped and picked up a couple dozen donuts. One dozen for me and one dozen for Connie and Lula. Today was just one of those days. A dozen donut day. Half of mine were already gone by time I opened the door to the bonds office.

"Hey Connie. Hey Lu." I said as the door closed behind me.

"Hey girl!" Lula called from her usual spot on the couch.

"Everything alright?" Connie asked. I wanted to tell them about Lenny, but I didn't know if Mare was ready for everyone in the burg to know yet. So I kept it for myself. The only reason I shared with Hector and Lester was because I knew that those two wouldn't say anything and didn't really know Mary Lou personally like Connie and Lula did.

"Yeah, is Vinnie in?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's in there." She said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Thanks." I dropped the donuts on her desk and headed to Vinnie's office.

Vinnie was on the phone, but quickly hung up once he saw me walk in. I shut the door behind me so curious ears couldn't hear what we were talking about.

Before Vinnie had a chance to say something, I spoke. "I'll do it, on one condition."

"Anything you want, you name it." He said in eagerness, excited to have me decide to take the skip.

"I want a ten thousand dollar advance." I demanded.

"Your out of your ever loving mind. How do I know your even going to bring this guy in?" He said almost springing across his desk.

"You yourself said 'I always get my man', so I don't see what the problem is." I said to him. "I'm your only option."

He sat back in his chair looking at me, trying to challenge me with his eyes. We stared each other down for a couple minutes before I decided to get up. "Once I walk out this door, my offer is off the table." I told him and walked out hoping he would take the bait.

I already decided I was taking this skip either way. But if I could get my hands on some of the money now it would be nice. My hope almost ran out. I already said 'bye' to Connie and Lula and was reaching for the door handle, even though I really had no intention of leaving.

"Stephanie, can you come back to my office?" Whew, that was close. I'd hate to have to go back to his office and beg for that skip.

I turned around and walked back to his office, trying to remove that relieved look from my face and avoid Connie's and Lula's curious looks. Shutting the door behind me I took a seat once again in front of Vinnie's desk.

"I'll give you five thousand." He said to me leaning forward slightly with his hands folded on the desk in front of him.

"Fifteen." I said challenging him.

"Are you crazy? Eight!" He exclaimed.

"Twelve." I wanted my ten and he was trying to get me to go down.

"Fine!" He said frustrated. "Ten thousand."

"Fine." I agreed. "Ten thousand. Cash."

"You've got to be insane! I don't keep that kind of..." The slime ball was trying to lie to me.

"Cash or no deal." I said firmly.

"Fine." Vinnie got up grumbling all the way to his safe. He came back to the desk and slid the money into a large envelope. I took it from him slipping it into my purse. "This stays between us and you better bring this guy in." He then handed me the skips file.

"I always get my man." I said trying to sound more confident than I felt. I added that file to my bag.

"I don't believe he actually gave it to me." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the front part of the office. There was really no set plan on what I was going to do with the money, but I felt better knowing that it was there if I needed it or if Mary Lou and Lenny needed anything.

"You say somethin'?" Lula asked.

"Uhh...just talkin' to myself." I answered her as I plopped my behind on the couch next to her. I wanted to sit and chat with her, get my mind off things. I feel like we haven't been hanging around much since all this went down with Ranger and the guys. Plus my mind needed a distraction from everything else. Ranger. Mare and Lenny. This skip. "So, are we still on for the movies tomorrow night?" Lula and I had planned to go to the movies Christmas Eve since Tank would be working and I had no other plans.

"I'm cool! What you wanna see?" She asked me.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's not some sad or sappy love story movie. Something full of action or a comedy." I answered her.

"Hey, how about Fast Five. Nothin' better than watchin' two hot men kick the shit out of each other." Lula suggested.

"Mmmmm, yeah Vin Diesel and the Rock. Double dose of manly hotness." My mind wandered for a minute trying to visualize it as I attacked the other half of my dozen donuts.

"We gonna catch some dinner?"

"If we can find something that's open." I said with a mouth full of donut.

"Whatcha doin' today?" Connie asked.

"Nothing really." What I should be doing was at least the background work on this skip. "Gonna go see Mary Lou. Joe and Emily are leaving right after Christmas so I thought I'd go visit with them later. Why?"

"Lu and I are going to finish our Christmas shopping tonight. You should come with us." Connie explained.

"Sounds like fun." It would be nice just to hang out with the girls. I had some Christmas shopping to do and money in my pocket.

"So what are you getting Tank for Christmas?" I asked Lula mostly because I just wanted to hang out here and have normal conversation to keep my mind off more pressing matters.

"I have a appointment tomorrow morning to get vagazzeled." She answered.

"Va...what!" I asked totally confused.

"Vagazzeled." She simply said like I should know what that is.

"What the hell is that?" I asked wanting to know and afraid of the answer at the same time.

"You ever heard seen that bedazzle thing on TV?" She asked as I stared at her convused.

"Yeah. That thing that sticks beads all over clothes and stuff, right?" I explained still a little convused on why Tank would be interested in something like that.

"Yup, but instead of getting them all over my clothes I'm getting my vagina bedazzled." She said simply like she was telling us what she had for dinner. "I'm gonna put silver ones down..."

"Whoa! Stop!" I put my fingers in my ears. "TMI Lula." I so did not need a picture of that in my head.

"You asked." She said with a smile. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I don't want to think anything about it!" She was laughing at me. "Please stop talking about it! Forget I asked!" Now Connie was laughing with her. Before long we were all laughing together. I've spent so much time being angry lately and wrapped up in my own misery that I've missed this.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, so I got a bit carried away and Ranger didn't make it into this chapter. But the Merry Men did. Don't you fret though, he is already in the beginning of the next one.

CHAPTER 29

LUNCH AGAIN?

"Steph wait." Connie said to me as I was getting ready to head out of the bonds office. She held a envelope in her hand, looking hesitant to give it to me. "I was asked to give this to you."

"From who?" The first thing that ran through my head was my stalker.

"Don't worry, it's not your stalker." She must have sensed what I was thinking. "Just take it." She urged me.

I took it from her and left the office, not looking at it until I was in Joe's truck with the heater running. There was a short notE tucked inside the envelope. I pulled it out and opened it up.

_Lunch at Shorty's.  
><em>_Please come.  
><em>_Your MM_

Your MM? Merry Men. Oh, so now they think their my Merry Men again? I think I actually growled out loud as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. What's done has been done. Why can't they just move on and leave it alone? I'm really trying to do that myself, but every time I start moving one or more of them gets in my face. I'm really trying to move on and seemed to be actually making progress until Ranger came back to town and started flipping all my progress upside down again.

So do I meet them for lunch or not? If I go maybe I can just set them straight on how I feel and they will back off. Maybe. Didn't work so well with Ranger. If I don't go then they will keep pestering me. What to do? What to do? To go or not to go? That is the question.

I went to the bank and deposited most of the money from Vinnie, leaving a little bit in my pocket for shopping tonight. On the way to see Joe and Emily I called Mary Lou. She was out with the kids and Lenny picking out a Christmas tree and then heading to the mall for pictures with Santa. Mare sounded so much better than she did yesterday and sounded like she was enjoying her time out with the family. I didn't want to interrupt that so I told her to call me if she needed anything or just wanted to talk. My visit with Joe and Emily lasted until they had to head to Joe's brother's house for lunch. It was nice having them here in town. I was sure going to miss them when they returned back to DC after the holidays.

So that left me sitting here at lunch time debating on what to do. I could go home and start researching this skip. Boring. I didn't really want to start working on him until after Christmas anyways. I could go see Ranger and give him back these envelopes I've been avoiding in my purse so far today. Not looking forward to that, I was still a little flustered from last night. Every time I thought about him sleeping next to me I got the chills. The good kind of chills even though I denied it to myself. That left lunch at Shorty's with the Rangeman guys. I didn't really want to do that either, but I might as well pick one. So off to Shorty's I went.

I walked into Shorty's with my head held high swallowing the nervous butterflies and trying to appear confident. Unlike the last time I walked into Shorty's to join these guys for lunch, this time they started scooting around to make room for me as they saw me walking towards their table. Little did they know that I wasn't planning on sitting down. Instead I stood at the front of the table as I did earlier this month, except I waited for them to speak first this time.

"Do you want to sit?" Vince asked me cautiously.

"No" I simply said and then waited for someone to say something else. I looked at everyone who was sitting at the table. Ram, Cal, Vince, Junior, Hal, Woody, Binky, Bones and Zero were all sitting there. Everyone who was here last time except for Tank and Bobby. After about a minute I was getting impatient and hungry as the smells of pizza filled the place. "Was there a reason you wanted me to meet you guys here or not?"

"Steph, we wanted a chance to apologize to you." Junior said. He was the one who spoke up last time, so I suppose it was appropriate for him to be the one to speak up this time as well. "We were wrong. We're sorry." I just stood there and stared. Did they really think a 'we're sorry' would make everything better. "Please accept our apology."

"Fine, I accept your apology." I said.

I watched as they all relaxed in relief, except for Hal. Yeah, he knew that me accepting the apology didn't change anything from my perspective.

"Do you want to sit now?" Junior asked again and paused. "and have lunch with us?"

"No." Even though the pizza the waitress just set on the table was looking so good. All that melting cheese and hot pepperoni. Yum! The sight and smells making my stomach grumble.

"Why not?" I think it was Binky who asked from the back of the table.

"Me accepting your apology doesn't change anything." It was tearing me up to stand here and act like a cold bitch to these guys. From the outside it may look like none of this bothers me, or at least I hope it does, but it was ripping at my heart on the inside. I wish I could tell them how much it hurts every time I see one of them. How it brings back the memories of the last time I was in here with them and they tore what Ranger left of my heart out and stomped on it like I was nothing to them.

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything?" Vince asked actually sounding surprised.

"It doesn't change the fact that you guys think I'm a slut jumping between Joe and Ranger's bed. It doesn't change the fact that you guys think I was just using Ranger." Memories of the last time I was here at this same table talking to these guys flowed through my mind. How they said I was the problem. I was the one who drove Ranger off. I was stringing him along. I was playing games with him.

"Steph we were wrong. We're sorry." Cal spoke up.

"You were wrong?" I asked sarcastically before answering the question myself. My voice rose. "Damn right you were wrong! But the thing is, is that these perceptions of me didn't just pop into your heads the instant Ranger left. You guys had to have been feeling this way about me for a while, maybe even since you all met me." I looked around the table at them, glancing at each of them but not long enough to make eye contact with any one of 'em. It was hard enough standing here trying to keep control of my emotions.

"I accepted everyone of you just how you were. I loved you guys for who you were. You guys accepted me because of Ranger. Ranger wanted me there, so you guys just tolerated me and kept your mouths shut until he left." I paused again trying to keep my voice low enough not to let the entire restaurant hear what I was saying. "As soon as you thought he was done with me, you wasted no time letting me know how you really felt. Which made it obvious to me that you never really considered me your friend as I did you guys. I was probably just some big joke to you."

"No" I heard someone say, but wasn't quick enough to catch who it was.

"I'm done being everyone's joke. Finished being your entertainment." I couldn't look at them any longer. Instead I eyed the pizza sitting on the table again. "You know, I appreciate the apology, but it doesn't change a thing between us."

"Come on bomber, there's got to be something we can do..."

I almost lost it at the use of the nick name the guys gave me years ago when things just started blowing up when I was around. I quickly cut him off. "Yeah, you guys can leave me alone. That's what you can do."

With those last words I reached and grabbed a piece of their pizza before turning around and eating it as I walked out of Shorty's. It was either stuff my face with the pizza or cry. I ate the piece pizza, wishing I would have grabbed two slices.

After dealing with the Rangeman guys there was definitely no way I could deal with Ranger right now. Those envelopes would just have to wait. I had to keep myself from calling Mary Lou again and again to check on them. It was hard. But the last time I talked to her she sounded good and seemed to be enjoying her time out with Lenny and the kids. I just had to keep telling myself that she would call me if she needed anything and that I would be spending Christmas with them anyways.

That piece of pizza did nothing but tease my stomach, it needed more. I wanted to stuff my self so full that I forgot about everything but being stuffed full. So I did the only thing I could do. I went to Pino's and ordered my own pizza. I sat in the corner booth by myself pretending to read the file that Vinnie gave me while I ate. Mostly just staring at it so I looked like I was doing something other than thinking about my conversation with the guys at Shorty's and sitting alone waiting for my pizza.

I feel like a fuckin' yo yo these past couple days. With someone jerking my string playing walk the dog, around the world or just swinging me up and down. My emotions were just all over the place from high to low. From happy to sad. From content to depressed. Half of the time I didn't know what I should be feeling. I really need to get control back. My thoughts ran wild as I continued staring at the folder waiting on my pizza.

Between my thoughts I did catch that the guy was working as a firefighter for the Trenton Fire Department, station 4, before his arrest. As I ate my pizza I thought about that and what I had read about him the other day when I looked at the file in Vinnie's office. If he was from a very influential and wealthy New Jersey family, then what was he doing working as a firefighter in Trenton. Interesting. I sat there wasting time eating my pizza, watching a hockey game on the TV trying not to think about my crazy life until it was time to go meet the girls at the bonds office for some shopping. Now that's something that can cheer a girl up, especially when she has some money to spend.

It was nearly eleven before the three of us made it back to the bonds office and sorted all of our bags into our vehicles. I got all the shopping done that I didn't have money to do before, plus got some extra gifts I wasn't planning on getting. There was only one more to take care of and hopefully I could do that tomorrow morning. All I needed for that was my laptop.

Looking over at the other seat in the truck I could still see that the envelopes from Ranger were still in my purse. I spent all day making up excuses to myself and finding other things to do so I wouldn't have to go and see him. Such a chicken shit I am. Knowing him he would probably be showing up at my apartment sometime tonight anyways and I could just give them back to him then. Hopefully I wasn't such a pushover tonight.

I talked to Lester on the way home. He was busy packing things up in his apartment in Newark before he goes out of town with the rest of they guys after Christmas. His lease was up as of the first of the year and since he hasn't spent much time there since he completed the house, he decided to let it go. I had almost forgot about him going out of town. Hopefully it works out and they end up hiring some new guys, he's been wanting to take some time off to finish the little fishing cabin by the lake we fished at.

After I parked the truck I grabbed all the bags from the back of the truck and headed upstairs. I balanced the bags and dug out my key. Without totally looking up so I wouldn't drop the bags I maneuvered the key to the key hole. When I gave the key a push to go in, the door swung opened instead.

What the hell? I know I didn't leave my door open or unlocked. I set the bags down just inside the door and put my hand in my purse on my stun gun as I stepped around the corner to look inside. There was not one thing I could see that was not broken, cut up or spray painted. Now you see what I mean. A yo-yo. I had a great time shopping with the girls, then I come home to find this.

The TV was smashed on to the floor. The stand it was on looked like someone swung a baseball bat into it and was split in the middle. There were colorful words painted in colorful paint across the walls. Bitch. Whore. Slut. That was just a few of them. A couple empty spray cans laid on the floor. My couch cushions no longer had cushion in them. Stuffing was spread out around the floor. Deep scratches were covering the coffee table. I walked into my bedroom without touching anything, actually surprising myself by how calm I was about my place being trashed. Maybe it was just shock. Or maybe I wasn't really surprised by this anymore, I mean come on it happens all the time.

All of the clothing from my closet and dresser were all over the floor with paint splattered all over them. Anything that was breakable in there was broken. I looked around the room again because something was missing. The one thing I was looking for to see if it was smashed. Ranger's chair. Where did the chair go? I know it was here this morning. Why would someone take the chair of all things? The fact that it was taken was bothering me more than it should have and totally stumped me at the same time. That damn chair doesn't have any significance to anyone but Ranger and I. And I should be happy it's gone, right? I pushed the thought of the chair to the side and continued on. In the bathroom my make-up was spilled all over the place and used to write messages on the mirror and the walls. The room was decorated with about three rolls of toilet paper. Seriously! Are we back in high school now. That's a pretty childish thing to do. While I carefully walked back through the room and avoided disturbing anything I called Hector.

"Hola Chica!" Hector said when he answered.

"I think my stalker struck again." I told him skipping the hello as I stepped out of the bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My apartment is totally trashed." I explained even though I hadn't stepped into the kitchen yet. I was pretty sure it would be similar to what the other rooms looked like.

"Don't go inside." He said sounding a little worried. I didn't say anything to acknowledge what he said. He took that as an answer. "You're already in, aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah." I said. "But whoever was here already left." I added in quickly before he could say anything else."

With a sigh he said, "Call the police. It will take me a little while to get there, I'm on the other side of town."

I called Lester first then the police as I stood looking into the kitchen from the doorway. All of the cabinets in the kitchen were open, but not one thing was left inside of them. Everything was on the floor. If it was breakable it was broken. Except for one thing. A bottle of wine. The bottle of wine I forgot about. The one that I bought to celebrate with Ranger after Joe's and my breakup was made official. The one that I stuck way up in the back of the cabinet. Out of sight. Out of mind. How come that didn't break?

I picked up the bottle as I stepped into the kitchen. I walked through looking at all the stuff on the floor. There was one thing there that caused me to stop dead in my tracks. I stared at it for a minute in shock before bending down to pick it up off of the floor. It was bent up, but not broken. Out of all the things I've seen ruined or smashed since I walked in the apartment this one hurt the most. With shaking hands I bent it back into shape the best I could.


	30. Chapter 30

Surprise! I know, another chapter so soon. It surprised me as well on how easy this one flowed out. I only went through and reread/edited once instead of like the ten I usually do. And then just decided to post it.

Happy back to school!

CHAPTER 30  
>NOT REX<p>

I held Rex's wheel in my hand. His glass tank was smashed to pieces on the floor. I was afraid to look around anymore. Afraid that I would find Rex's lifeless furry little body on the floor somewhere. I couldn't bear to see it if it was, so I sadly walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room in a daze. Not Rex. What kind of monster would want to hurt a poor defenseless little hamster? I carried Rex's wheel and the bottle of wine to the living room with me. Looking at the bottle of wine I decided, yup, I definitely need a drink. Leaning against the wall where I had a good view of the entryway I let my body slide down to the floor until I was sitting. I set my purse to the side after placing my gun and stun gun behind my back. Out of sight but close at hand. Rex's wheel sat on my left side and I popped the cork on the bottle of wine and took a long drink of it before setting it on my right. My hand still wrapped around the neck of it. Looking around the living room I realized that all my belongings that were broken didn't upset me. What upset me was Rex being gone. How can Rex be gone? No missing. Hopefully missing. I wanted to believe he was missing and not curled in a ball somewhere on my kitchen floor dead. I took another long deep swallow of wine and dropped my head to my knees looking to the side at Rex's wheel as I spun it around and around with my hand. The familiar squeaking of the wheel brought tears of sadness to my eyes.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Hopefully Hector but probably the cops. It would take Lester at least twenty minutes to get here from his apartment, so I know it wasn't him. When the footsteps stopped I looked up and rolled my tear filled eyes.

Ranger.

Shit! I always forget that they monitor the police scanners at Rangeman. They would have heard the call come in. And of course he would get here before the cops.

"Babe?" He said to me from the doorway. Tank a couple of feet behind him.

I glared up at him and tipped up the bottle for another large drink. Ranger raised his eyebrows in that totally sexy way he has and glanced from me to the bottle and back to me again. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and kept my hold on the bottle as I draped my arm across my knees letting hang from my fingers. I laid my head on the same arm looking over at Rex's wheel, ignoring Ranger, as I continued spinning it. Watching the wheel spin around and around. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. The noise comforting to me.

Ranger said something to Tank I assumed as it wasn't loud enough or clear enough for me to hear. Tank's heavy footsteps passed by as he went to look around. I sensed Ranger in front of me.

"Wine babe?" He asked and was obviously crouched down in front of me because his voice was low and very close to me. He tried to gently pull the wine bottle from my hand. I tightened my grip and looked up and gave him a glare for two reasons. First because he called me 'babe'. Second this bottle of wine was the one I originally bought for Ranger. More specifically for me to celebrate with Ranger after the finalization of Joe's and my relationship as a couple. The bottle that would have been the beginning of what I hoped to be Ranger's and my start at a relationship that was more than friends. He didn't want it then. He sure the hell ain't getting it now.

"Yeah wine." I said looking up at him.

"Since when do you drink wine?" He asked trying to take the bottle from me again.

"This wine!" I asked him opening my eyes wide keeping hold of the bottle. "You want to know about this wine?" My voice screeched slightly. It could have been and effect of the wine or my nervousness with him so close to me. I asked the question, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I answered for him. "This wine, was supposed to be our wine. I bought wine on my way to see you after Joe and I made our break up official. We were supposed to celebrate with this bottle of wine. I had plans for this wine." I said before taking another drink. "It was the only thing in my whole fuckin' apartment that wasn't broken. So I figured I might as well make use of it and drink it."

The hard look on his face fell for just a few seconds. For a few seconds I had a glimpse of him with all his defenses down. He looked away and over at the wheel I was still spinning with my left and started to say something but stopped at the sound of footsteps. His defenses came back up. I put the bottle back to my mouth for another drink as he watched me. Wine wasn't particularly my favorite alcoholic beverage, but it was tasting really good right now especially now that I was over a quarter of the way through it.

I heard footsteps from both sides. Tank coming back out of my room and the sound of more footsteps on the stairs. A few seconds later Eddie and Carl came in with a couple of other cops following behind. Ranger didn't look too happy as he looked to the bottle and then back at me again before stepping aside to let the cops by to do their thing. Tank moved to the front doorway like he was keeping guard. He watched me, Ranger and everything else that was going on, but didn't move except to let the cops by.

Since Eddie was my good friend he sat down on the floor next to me against the wall, took my statement and asked me some questions while the rest of the cops went through collecting evidence and taking pictures.

"Steph have you noticed if anything is missing?" Eddie asked me.

"Rex." I answered him.

"Anything else?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, nothing else matters if it is." I looked away from him still sipping at the wine.

He let out a deep breath and then tried to be reassuring. "We'll find out who did this Steph."

"Can you find Rex too?" I said almost pleading as I turned and looked at the wheel again.

Eddie didn't reply right away. "I'll do what I can." He said before he gave me a squeeze on my arm since I wasn't looking at him and got up.

As soon as Eddie got up Hector, who arrived while we were talking, came over to me. He sat down with me giving me a shoulder to lean on while the cops finished what they were doing. We didn't talk. No one but Lester and I knew that he spoke English. It was enough for me to just have him sitting next to me. Just knowing he was here. I tried to ignore the fact that Ranger was here, but that didn't work so well. If he wasn't talking to the cops, then he was watching me. I could feel him watching Hector and I. By this time the bottle was nearly down to half. I found myself scanning the floor for a sign that Rex was running wild in here.

Lester was here, he already looked around and now stood back by Tank and talked to him while the cops finished their thing. It took about forty-five minutes before they cleared out of my apartment. Ranger walked back over to where Hector and I were sitting. Hector and him had a conversation in Spanish. The only thing I understood out of the entire conversation was my name. The conversation didn't sound angry, but it didn't exactly sound overly friendly either. Lester got involved in the conversation. I could tell it was getting a little heated by the tone. I knew they were arguing about something and it had to do with me. I just drank my wine as my gaze moved from one to another, watching them argue. After another couple minutes Hector came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the fore head. He whispered in my ear that he had to go and to call him tomorrow. I acknowledged him with a nod of my head.

After that Lester came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked crouching next to me tucking my loose curls behind my ear. He spoke loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough that Tank and Ranger couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Just great!" I said with a bit of sarcasm as I held to bottle up like I was going to toast. I was feeling light as a feather right now. My body felt numb and tingly. My voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Blame it on the alcohol.

He looked at the bottle which was now over halfway empty, nearer to only a quarter left. Or should I say it was a quarter of the way full. Nope. Rex was gone. It was definitely over half empty.

"Your drunk." He said with a hint of his smile on his face. I put my two fingers up with a slight space between them indicating a little bit. He laughed. "You can't stay here tonight. The locks on the door are broken and we can't get it fixed until morning."

"Does that mean your going to take me home with you?" I asked him playfully and added a wink. I wasn't even trying to keep my voice quiet. Part of me was curious to see how Ranger would react. The part of me that was feeling a little braver because of the alcohol.

"Santos!" Ranger growled out before Lester could answer me. "Clear out."

Lester turned and looked like he was about to attack. I put my hand on his leg to get his attention off Ranger. One thing I didn't want to see was more bruises on Lester because of me. And I hated to admit that I didn't want to see any on Ranger either.

I waited until Lester's eyes turned back to me and tried to ignore Ranger's glare. "Give us a minute." He looked at me unsure if he should leave or not. "It's okay. But don't leave without me."

I could tell he didn't like it, but he got up and stepped outside the apartment with Tank. I knew he wouldn't go too far.

Ranger stood where he was and just stared at me. I watched him as well for about thirty seconds before he walked towards me. Once again he crouched down on the floor in front of me, looking me right in the face. Those nervous butterflies starting fluttering around again, they overpowered the feel of the alcohol.

"Are you and Lester together now?" He asked and succeeded in turning my nervousness into anger. The anger mixed with the alcohol made me either brave or stupid. I haven't really figured out which one yet.

"What do you mean by together?" I tried to give him an innocent look as I asked.

"Babe" He growled out.

"Ranger" I tried to imitate his growl.

"Enough!" He said, sounding angry. I jumped slightly. "Are you guys a couple or not."

I gave in and gave him a straight answer. "We're friends."

"Just friends?" He asked to reassure himself.

"Just friends." I said. "Believe me, I learned my lesson the hard way." He looked at me curiously.

I stretched my legs out causing Ranger to move over slightly and continued. "You see, I had this really good friend once. I suppose you could say we were best friends. He was very important to me. Then stupid me, I let romantic feelings get involved." I paused trying to keep my emotions under control. If I started crying now after all this wine, I was afraid I wouldn't stop. I took another drink of the wine, which was getting close to being empty. "Not only did I lose my best friend, but I also lost the man I..." Whoa stop Stephanie! Your saying too much.

Ranger somehow managed to get very close to me. When did he do that? I missed it. He was sitting next to me on my right side facing me. His was leaning over me, braced by his arm that was on the left side of my legs near Rex's wheel. The bottle of wine somehow disappeared from my hand.

"Babe" He said softly and leaned in even closer. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

He was only inches from my face. He was careful not to touch me but I could feel his breath on me. I pulled my head back to give myself more space but only got about an inch before I felt the wall. I had no where to go. "It's not the same anymore." I barely whispered.

"It's not the same, but it can be better." His determined eyes darkened. "You can feel the heat between us, can't you? It's still there."

I inhaled deeply and then wish I hadn't. The scent of Ranger, the scent of Bvlgari filled the air around me. There was nothing there but him. I should be jumping up, running away, putting as much space between Ranger and I as possible.

"No." I shook my head. Tears filled my eyes. My breathing got faster. I was struggling to keep myself from feeling anything right now.

"Ignoring it doesn't make it go away." He said and everything in my body told me he was gonna make a move.

"Don't" I whispered when his lips were only a breath away from mine. The silent tears were falling from my eyes.

"Kiss me babe. You know you want to." He spoke so deep and softly.

I was shaking with both fear and anticipation. Did I want to kiss him? It didn't matter if I did or not. But if I was going to do it, it was going to be under my terms and not his. I felt trapped. I used the heals of my shoes to try and push my butt farther back to the wall. I needed more space. Having Ranger so close was clouding my thoughts. At that moment I almost called out for Lester to save me. But then I felt it and knew what I had to do.


	31. Chapter 31

So, usually I wait until 2am my time to post...so I can start with fresh stats for the day. But I was so excited after the Packers pulled off that win against the Colts at the very end of the game. And the 51 yard winning FG by Crosby was like dead center on.

I was so psyched and decided to post right away. GO PACK GO! (sorry if your a Colt's fan)

CHAPTER 31  
>STAND<p>

When I tried to push myself back against the wall. I felt my stun gun and gun between my ass and the wall. I reached behind me and grasped hold of the stun gun. Just as Ranger's lips were about to touch mine I brought my hand up and tagged him on the neck with it. As he dropped I froze in shock. If I wasn't half drunk I would have never had the nerve to do that to Ranger. One of the other guys, sure. But not Ranger.

On a normal day I wouldn't freak out about stunning someone. I mean it was something that I did quite often. But my mind was clouded by the alcohol and I was scared as hell about what I just did. Ranger was out cold on the floor. "Oh my god!" I cried through my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I started panicking. Seeing him laying there, not moving. My breath was caught in my chest. I was cradling Ranger's head in my lap where it fell. The stun gun now laying on the floor.

"LES!" I screamed loudly, knowing Les wouldn't have gone far.

Both Lester and Tank came running into the apartment from down the hall. They both came to a halt quickly when they got a good look at the scene in front of them.

"Beautiful? Did you just stun Ranger?" Lester asked me with a look of shock on his face.

I couldn't say anything. I was crying to hard. So I just nodded my head. Lester and Tank both looked at each other and then busted out laughing. What the heck were they laughing for? Ranger was laying motionless on the floor and they were laughing. It made me angry because they weren't helping.

"It's not funny!" I cried out. "Help him!"

They at least made an effort to stop laughing, but I could still see the amusement and smiles on their faces. Tank got down and checked Ranger out.

"Stephanie, he's going to be fine." Tank said with a half laugh in his voice. Then he turned to Les. "Go ahead and get her out of here before he wakes up."

Tank moved Ranger and Lester reached out for my hand to pull me up. We walked slowly to the door as I kept stealing glances back at Ranger.

"Wait!" I pulled out of Lester's hold on my arm and spun around as I remembered Rex's wheel. "The whee...whoa!" I spun to fast and the affects of the alcohol in my system caused everything else to start spinning.

Lester got a hold on me before I lost total sense of my balance. Tank noticed what was going on and figured out what I was talking about. Not only did he hand me the wheel but put my gun and stun gun in my purse handing it to me as well. When he handed me my purse I noticed the envelopes. I dug in pulling out the envelopes from Ranger and handed them to him.

He didn't want to take them at first. "Please." I pleaded with him. Tank reluctantly took the letters from me. "Thanks big guy." Using the name I started calling him a few weeks after we first met. There was a slight change in his eyes when I said it. I couldn't really read what it was, they just seemed to relax a little.

Tank turned to his look to Lester. "Go on and get her out of here. I'll secure the place before we go."

Lester escorted me out of the apartment. I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me to. He couldn't take me back to his place in Newark, there was barely anything there anymore. He definitely couldn't take me back to Rangeman with him, that wouldn't go over so well. I thought about it, but wasn't overly concerned about it as we climbed in his truck. I knew where ever he took me, it would be someplace safe. Once we were both in the truck Lester put his arm out to me and I snuggled in close to him resting my head on his shoulder.

Next thing I knew I was waking up to the way to bright early morning light filtering into whatever room I was and those damn little construction men with jackhammers in my head. Without opening my eyes I pulled the blankets over my head to block the light and tried to let sleep come to me once again. It wasn't happening. I could feel Rex's wheel that was on the bed with me. I was practically curled around it. Feeling the wheel there brought the memories of last night flowing back to me.

My apartment. Everything was trashed. Well, that is except for the chair that was there when I left in the morning but now mysteriously missing. The wine that I drank almost all of. Rex. Oh god, Rex? I wonder if I'll ever find him. And if I do will he be dead or alive? What would I do without Rex? I've had him since I moved out of Dickie's place after our divorce. For a long time other than Mary Lou, Rex was the only other close friend I had. That was until I started working for my cousin Vinnie. Then I met Connie and Lula. My first case brought me back in touch with Joe. Then there was Ranger. Connie set me up to meet him and then through him I met the rest of the Rangeman crew.

Ranger. He tried to kiss me last night. All I remember about that was I knew I couldn't let him do it. If I did, I would have been lost to him. I was tempted to let him kiss me. And part of me really wanted it to happen. It was like a back and forth struggle between my heart and my head with him. It was wearing on me. That is why I needed some space from him. Hopefully now he gets the hint, because another thing I remember is knocking Ranger out with my stun gun last night. Oh Shit! He was going to kill me. Okay, maybe not kill me, but probably send me to some third-world country. Panic set in as I began to wonder where exactly I was. Maybe I was already in some third world country. No. No, that can't be it. Lester wouldn't have let that happen. I remember leaving my apartment with Lester.

Okay, where was I then? I know it was a weird thing to do but I smelled the sheets and blankets I was laying on. The smell was clean and fresh, but not familiar. I pulled the blankets down from my face, which only succeeded in increasing the jackhammer action in my head as the bright light flooded my senses. Or was it someone knocking on the door. I actually think it was both. I slowly opened my eyes to get them used to the light as I listened to see if someone was really knocking. As my eyes opened I looked around at an unfamiliar room trying to figure out where I was.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Now that was definitely a knock on the door to a room I have never seen before. As I debated if I should call out for whoever was knocking to come in, my eyes searched for anything that would give me a clue to where I was. The only things I saw that were familiar was my purse, my bags from shopping last night, and my shoes. It was a cute room although sparsely decorated. However, there was nothing to clue me into where I was.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Stephanie?" I heard a ladies voice call to me. Hey! I know that voice!

"Lucy? Is that you?" I asked looking towards the door.

Lucy pushed the door open slowly. She was holding a glass of water and a bottle of medicine.

"How are you dear?" She asked me as she sat sideways on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Okay I guess." What I really wanted to say that I was just awful. I felt like I was stuck in a vicious circle and spinning out of control. Everything would seem to be going well and then wham I would spin back to the beginning and start all over again. Most times I felt like I was battling a war with myself that was already lost. "How did I get here?"

"That friend of yours Lester called me from your phone last night and asked if I he could bring you over." She explained.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't inconvenience you." I was worried. Lucy was a new friend and I didn't want her to feel like I was taking advantage of her kindness and she was one of the kindest people I've ever met.

"Stephanie, I know we haven't known each other long. But you are anything but an inconvenience to me and I enjoy having you here. I love when you stop by and visit me." She looked me right in the eyes when she said it and I could tell she meant it.

"Thank you Lucy." She handed me the medicine and then the water for me to take. After taking it I continued. " I really like spending time with you too. You always seem to make me feel better when I visit you. And not just because you can cook either." I added with a smile as I sat up all the way.

"Anytime Stephanie." I love how she called me by my full name all the time. It just felt right in a maternal, protective kind of way from her that I never got from my mother. "Now that we have that out of the way I have something to say." Her tone turned more serious.

I nodded for her to continue. Feeling a little nervous.

"You need to find a way to let go of your anger." I was about to say something, but she put her finger up to stop me. Boy, I felt like I was getting a lecture from my mother. Well, more like my grandmother. My mother would just bitch at me. "I've gotten to know you and some of your friends quite well this last month. I understand you were hurt and you do have a right to be angry about it. But there comes a time when the anger becomes unhealthy and affects everything you do. You probably feel like the world is against you most days, am I right?"

I nodded. She sure hit the nail on the head with that one.

"The anger you hold inside you only makes it worse." She paused giving me a minute to think on what she said. "At the same time I've learned another thing about you. That you will go out of your way trying to keep everyone else happy. You think of others feelings and you try your hardest not to hurt them. Even when it is someone you barely know. Don't get me wrong, that is not a bad thing, in matter of fact it is a very good thing. But it won't hurt for you to take care of Stephanie at the same time as well. You can't keep everyone else around you happy if you yourself are not happy. It is not necessarily selfish to think of yourself first sometimes."

Lucy sure wasn't shy about getting right to the heart of things, was she?

"Do something for yourself Stephanie. Find something that will make you happy and do it. Do it because it is what you want to. Don't worry about what others will think about it. You are a strong woman. You can pick yourself up out of this. I really believe you can."

Tears came to my eyes as she said that. They weren't tears of sadness. It was just that her words were so sincere. I actually believed her when she said she believes I can do it. It was the same feeling I got every time Ranger would tell me he was proud of me. It was a feeling of strength, confidence and actually believing that I can do something. I wanted to say something but I my mind was still trying to wrap around and process everything she said.

"I know from the other day that there is something serious going on with your friend, Mary Lou. I don't know exactly what it is, but your not going to be much help to her if you can't take care of yourself." Now to some people that last line might have seemed rude and maybe if it was said to me by someone other than Lucy I would have took it that way as well. But you know what? I think she may be onto something here.

"Now, I have to go. I am on my way to church to attend mass and then help set up to serve dinner to residents of the church shelter." She is such a good person. "Stay here as long as you like. Your other friend, Hector, dropped off your truck and the bag over there for you this morning." She said pointing to the bag in the corner. "Help yourself to the muffins downstairs and lock the doors behind you when you leave."

I nodded to her because I was just at a loss for words right now. She got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Lucy." I called out to her just as she opened the door. She turned and looked at me. "Thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome, Stephanie." Were her last words before she walked out shutting the door behind her.

I don't know how long I laid there after she left, but it felt like a long time. There was a radio by the bed that I turned on quietly and then made sure the ringer on my phone was off. And there I laid. Just thinking and watching myself spin Rex's wheel round and round. Just processing everything Lucy had said to me along with everything that has happened this last month and waiting for my headache to calm enough for me to move. I thought about what I said to the Rangeman guys yesterday. That I'm done being everyone's joke. Done being everyone's entertainment. Sure I would like to think that, but in all actuality I'm not. And I won't be unless I either quit bounty hunting or learn to do the job better.

My conclusion. Well at least so far. I'm tired of the anger. I am tired of the building frustration and the lack of control I seem to have over my own life. I'm tired of the emotional yo-yo string I've been hanging on. Yeah, I was hurt. But maybe it was time to end my personal pity party. No, not maybe. Definitely. If I kept leaning on the friends I had, continued depending on them so much I would never get myself straight. It was time to stop making excuses and stand up on my own two feet. Most importantly there was no way I would be much help to Mary Lou if I didn't get my head on straight. Some changes needed to be made and they needed to be made by me. The decisions needed to be made. I needed to stop putting things off. Things like my job. So, what do 'I' want to do about it? Do I want to go back into the regular nine to five grind work, where I do the same safe consistent job day after day. Just the thought of that made me yawn and want to go back to sleep. Or do I make the move to get more training? And how can I do that and be there for Mary Lou?

Just as I was thinking this I heard this song on the radio I never heard before. Probably because I was listening to a country station. As the song started playing my attention was drawn to the words.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand  
><em>

_Life's like a novel  
>With the end ripped out<br>The edge of a canyon  
>With only one way down<br>Take what you're given before its gone  
>Start holding on, keep holding on<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>  
><em>On your knees you look up<em>  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, then you stand<em>

_Everytime you get up_  
><em>And get back in the race<em>  
><em>One more small piece of you<em>  
><em>Starts to fall into place<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_(Stand – Rascal Flatts)_

Yes. That's exactly what I needed to do. I've decided I've had enough. I'm going to skip the mad part because I've pretty much done that already and get determined instead. I'm going to get strong. Wipe my hands. Shake it off . And Stand. It wasn't just the words that were motivating to me, but the music that went with it as well.

But this time I'm going to do something different. When I get knocked down this time. Or maybe I should think more positive and say 'if'. I'm going to do as the song says and 'shake it off'. Eventually piece by piece the pieces will all fall back into place. Maybe not in the same place they were before, but into a better place.

Now, where to start? That was a whole new dilemma in itself. I stretched out on my back placing Rex's wheel on my stomach.

Home. That's where I needed to start.

I drug myself out of the bed. My head was feeling much lighter now but I still was craving my coke and fries from McDonalds. I looked into the clothes and silently thanked Hector. There was a clean change of clothes for me, undergarments and all. I knew with Hector doing my shopping I would at least have something that matched. Versus Lester who would be more interested in something that showed off my assets than whether it matched or not.

I need to make some changes. It's Christmas Eve and I have nothing better to do today, so I might as well start now. I sent a text to Hector thanking him for bringing my truck and some clothes and then stepped into the shower. Oh, did the shower ever feel good. I stood in there and used every drop of hot water in Lucy's house while I made a mental list of everything I wanted to get done today.

The first things I needed to take care, well other than getting my hangover cure from the drive thru, involved getting my ass moving a little faster to hit some stores before they closed. It is Christmas Eve, but most stores stay open until afternoon for all the last minute shoppers. It was only about nine when I got in the shower.

After I was done getting dressed I went to turn my ringer back on and noticed I missed a call from Eddie. Wondering if this was about my apartment I called him back right away.

"Hello" Eddie answered the phone.

"Hey Eddie, it's Steph. Sorry I missed your call."

"No problem. I just wanted to let you know we were able to get some clear fingerprints from your apartment last night. We got a positive match and are in the process of getting a warrant for the arrest. Hopefully in the next hour we should be on our way to pick her up." He explained to me.

"Her?" Well, looks like Hector was right. It was a woman. "Who is it?" I asked curiously.


	32. Chapter 32

This is only about half of what I planned for this chapter, but I got behind. Usually I get some free time at work to write, not this week was super busy. I figured instead of making you wait to find out who the stalker was, I would post. Can't break my chapter a week promise. Ranger was supposed to make it into this chapter, but you will see him in the next one instead. I didn't edit...so forgive my mistakes ;)

Props to the three readers who figured out exactly who the stalker was Avid Reader 59, mandyh, racergirl88.

CHAPTER 32  
>CLEANING HOUSE<p>

"Heather Mitchell." Eddie answered me.

"Heather Mitchell? Who the hell is that?" I mentally flipped through names in my head. Nope, no Heather Mitchell in there.

"Her husband, Billy Mitchell, is in jail. You brought him in earlier this month." Now, that name sounds familiar. I shuffled back in my mind. Oh, that's the one who put on his own handcuffs. His wife started freaking out and pretty much accused me of being one of her husband's whores. And of course I went with it and played along. He chose to stay in jail instead of posting bond to get a break from her. I understand her being a little pissed, but not enough to actually try to kill me. Twice. A little psycho I say.

"Yeah...I know who your talking about now." I answered Eddie and filled him in on what happened that morning.

"Don't worry about it now, we'll be picking her up within the next few hours." He explained.

Of course I was relieved that I wouldn't have to live with that constant threat looming over me anymore. Then I remembered the kids. "Eddie, did you say that Billy Mitchell was still in Jail?"

"Yeah" Eddie answered.

"Has he been informed of what's going on?" I asked him.

"As soon as we get the warrant, we will inform him before we go pick his wife up. Why?" He answered my question curious as to why I was asking.

"It's Christmas Eve! They have little kids. Can he still get out if he posts bail?" I asked. I don't know Billy that well, and I don't want to know the wife. But the little kids didn't do anything wrong and shouldn't have to be put in CPS custody for Christmas. That was just wrong all together.

"In order for him to get out Steph, you'd have to find someone willing to come in on Christmas Eve and post bail for Billy. That's the only way. I'll go let him know what's going on now, but we are not putting off this arrest." I took a deep breath after he finished talking to him. Frustrated. Not at him, just at the whole damn situation.

"I'm going to try to call Connie and see if she will come in and write the bond? I'll call you right back." I asked keeping my fingers crossed that Connie didn't have plans this morning and would be willing to go up and post Billy's bond.

Before I left Lucy's I called Connie. Thankfully she had no plans until this afternoon and once I explained the situation with the kids, she was more than willing to go down and post bond for Billy. I called Eddie back and let him know. He said he would have all the paperwork ready for Connie when she got there.

Well, it made me feel good to at least have the stalker mystery solved. One problem resolved, one less thing to worry about. A little less weight on my shoulders. I finished getting ready for the day and then headed downstairs to find those muffins Lucy was talking about.

Blueberry muffins, my favorite. Lucy had left me directions on how to warm them, but I decided not to tempt things and just eat them as they were. I was full after two muffins and a large glass of milk. I wrapped up two more to take with me to snack on later at my apartment. After I piled all of my bags into Joe's truck and started it up, I called Hector to fill him in on what Eddie told me.

"Hola Chica!" Hector greeted me when he answered the phone.

"Hola Hector! Merry Christmas Eve!" I responded to him cheerfully.

"You sound good this morning. I'm guessing you heard from Eddie." He said to me. Of course he would already know. What was I thinking? These guys all have their inside sources to information.

"Yeah, I heard from Eddie. Thanks for all your help and for the clothes again. What are your plans for the holidays?" I felt kind of selfish for not asking him before.

"I had no plans, so I offered to help at Rangeman. I work half shift with Ranger and Tank, half shift with Bobby and Lester." He explained to me. "You still hanging out with Lula this evening?"

"Yeah, later tonight. We're going to the movies. I'm headed to the store and then to my apartment to start to get things straight." I answered.

"You want some help?"

"Thanks, but I think I need to do this by myself." I told him. It would be nice to have some help. But I really felt I needed to do this on my own.

"Call me if you decide you need some help?" At some point I may actually need help to move out the heavier items that are broken. But first I need to get the place cleaned up and look for Rex. At that thought a shudder went through me. The thought of not finding Rex or finding him dead scared me. I just hoped that he was scared and hiding somewhere.

"Thank you, Hector."

"You bet. Later Chica." He said before hanging up the phone.

I hung up with Hector as I pulled up at Wal Mart. Sometimes you have to be thankful for a store like Wal Mart. Most of the times you can do a one stop shopping there. That is if you can deal with the long lines and ignore the fact that out of the fifty plus registers the store has, they only have eight open. Really, why have that many damn registers when your not going to open them all anyways. On top of that they had a McDonald's inside it as well. I could shop and have my hangover cure at the same time.

I am even more thankful now that I talked Vinnie into that advance. At least I had money to buy what I needed. Even though I have it, I'm not going to go overboard. I'm going to stick with the list I wrote out in my mind while I showered this morning. After I had been in the store for over an hour, I was thinking it probably would have been a good idea to actually write the list on paper. I went over and over what was in my cart trying to make sure I had everything I could remember before heading to the grocery part of the store. It took me about two hours before I left the store pretty confident that I didn't forget anything.

Now to get to work on cleaning up the disaster in my apartment. Instead of taking six individual trips upstairs to haul all of the stuff in I propped the elevator door open and loaded everything I had in the truck inside before going upstairs and then unloading everything in front of my apartment door the same way. Just as I finished removing the last bags from the elevator Lester came walking out of the stairwell.

"Hey beautiful!" He called to me from the end of the hall.

"Hey sexy!" I replied to him with my arms full and a smile on my face.

He looked at me a little confused at my happy reply. "You're in a good mood this morning?" He stated and questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, I am." Was all I simply said without an explanation. I don't know if I could actually explain how I was feeling right now. I finally realized that it was time for change. The change couldn't wait anymore. It was like a feeling of resolve.

"I thought I would beat you here." He held up the bag he was holding as he walked towards me with a smile not asking anymore questions. "I came to fix your locks."

I looked to the door not noticing the contraption that was rigged to it with a padlock until now. It would have been pretty hard to get inside without the key. I hoped he had it. As if he was reading my mind he held up a small key in his hand before reaching over my pile of bags in front of the door and unlocked it. He stepped to the side to let me by. I stepped over the pile of stuff and into my apartment. The mess even looked worse in the light of the day.

Without saying anything Lester grabbed some of the bags from the pile and followed me inside. I looked around at the mess as I tried to figure out were to pile all the stuff I was bringing in. Since I had groceries and some of them had to go into the fridge I had already decided the kitchen was where I would have to start first. There was no clear space to put anything. However, my kitchen table was still standing on all four legs, unbroken. I passed all my bags to one arm and swiped over the table with my arm pushing all the broken dishes and food that landed on it to the floor. Turning to Lester I gave him a smile and a shrug of my shoulders before setting the bags I was holding down and then taking the bags from him. He helped me bring the rest of the stuff in.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked. I knew he was talking about cleaning this mess up. And he was asking even though he was working a full shift over night tonight.

"No." I told him. He looked a little surprised at my answer. I turned, looking around the apartment before facing him again. "I need to do this by myself, but thank you."

He nodded his head at me in understanding. "I'll take care of the locks then." He left the kitchen.

I put my hands on my hips and took a deep breath before I got to work. Since the inside of the refrigerator wasn't a mess I loaded my groceries into it. The cabinets and counters were just a matter of swiping the remnants of the food and broken dishes away. After that I gave them and the sink a good scrub down. Now for the floor. I bought a wide mouth snow shovel and a heavy duty broom for this purpose. Shoveling up as much as I could, like I was shoveling snow out of the driveway when I was growing up. I dumped the full shovel loads into the largest and strongest trash bags I could find in the store.

"Hey, your door is finished." Lester said from the doorway when I was scooping my last shovel full of the larger objects from the floor.

"Thanks" I said as I swiped my forearm along my forehead, wiping the sweat that had formed there.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" He asked me again, this time looking a little concerned as he looked over at the trash bag.

"No. Really, I'm good." I reassured him. I mean it would be nice to have someone to help, but something inside me told me that it was important for me to do this alone. As much as I could. At some point after everything is cleaned I may need some help getting the larger broken furniture out, but for right now I needed to do it alone. "It's time for a change. Today is the first day of the rest of my life. However it turns out, I need to be in charge of it. This is the first step." Again. I thought I had taken the first step several times already. Sometimes I took a whole leap or two. Then I was thrust back twice as many steps and I can't necessarily blame all those steps backwards on other people. My own weaknesses pushed me, the inability to let go of my own anger pushed me back as well. This time it felt different. I wasn't just saying the words. I could feel the determination and change inside.

Lester looked at me smiled before coming to give me a hug. "Just don't forget about me." I could tell he was joking around with me, but his words struck a chord in my heart.

"Never." I assured him anyways squeezing him a little bit harder.

I walked with him to the door to check out my new and improved locks. He handed me the keys. "You know I have some of the furniture from my apartment in storage. You can have whatever you need."

I thought about it for a minute. Sure I could use some basic furniture, but I wasn't going to let him just give it to me. "I could definitely use a bed and maybe a couch, but you're not giving it to me." Lester looked at me confused. "I'll buy it from you."

"Steph, you don't have to buy..." He began.

"That's the only way I'll take it." I said when I cut him off. He just looked at me, not saying anything. "You can give me a 'best friend' discount though." I added flashing him a smile. That seemed to make him feel a little better.

"When I come back from out of town, you come and take a look at what you need."

"Okay, how long are you going to be gone?" I asked him as I slid to the floor in the entryway near the door to sit down.

"We're leaving the day after Christmas. We should be back by the thirty-first if everything goes as planned." He explained as he slid down to sit next to me. "You gonna be alright while I'm gone?" He asked me.

"Yeah" If everything with this skip works out, I added silently to myself. "I remember you, Hector and Ranger arguing with each other last night. What were you guys arguing about?"

"He wanted us to leave so he could talk to you alone. Of course he didn't like that we refused. Then Hector left and you started being a little playful and made Ranger jealous. He got pissed and tried to make me leave again. It wasn't until you said it was okay, that I stepped out. I didn't want to leave you alone with him, but you knocking him out with your stun gun made me feel much better about it." He finished with a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye. Les was really enjoying the fact that I stunned Ranger, I didn't forget that he and Tank busted out laughing when they realized what I did.

I did feel a little bad for stunning him, but now that I thought back to what happened he did deserve it. "Yeah, well that's what he gets for being so pushy." I added. Then curiosity had me asking another question. "Do you know what happened to Ranger's chair?"

"Ranger's chair?" He looked confused.

"The chair that used to be in my bedroom." I reminded him.

"What do you mean, do I know what happened to it? I thought you gave it to Hector to give back to him."

"I did. But then he brought it back the other night. I told him to take it with him when he left, but when I got up in the morning it was still there." I explained to him. "I was gone all day and didn't come back until after the break in, but the chair isn't here anywhere."

"I have no clue. Did you ask Ranger about it?" He asked me.

"No, I really wasn't thinking too clearly last night. I'm curious as to what happened to it. But right now my main focus is finding Rex." I answered.

"Alright, well since you don't want any help with this mess." He said looking back into the living room. "I'm going to head out." Lester stood and held his hand to me to help me up.

"Go get some rest before work tonight." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get in from the movies with Lula. And thanks for fixing the door and taking care of me once again last night."

"You stunning Ranger made it all worth it!" He said almost laughing. I know him and Tank were never going to let Ranger forget that I stunned him.

"Get outta here and go get some rest!" I said giving him a playful push out the door. He was just enjoying the fact that I stunned Ranger too much.

I closed and locked the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen. Now that I was done scooping the large trash off the floor, I grabbed the broom to sweep up the rest of the debris onto the shovel. Then I followed up by mopping the floor.

Once I was all done cleaning the kitchen I unloaded the dishes I bought into the cabinets. I was smart and bought plastic dishes and cups, except for my coffee cup. You couldn't have a plastic coffee cup. I unpacked my new coffee maker and toaster. Can't go wrong at ten bucks each. Thankfully the microwave I had was attached under that cabinet. So that was still in one piece and working.

There was one last thing I had to set up in the kitchen. I splurged on one of them fancy cages for Rex. It had lots of tubes and tunnels for him to hide and run in. There was a brand new wheel for him. I stuck with the metal wheel because I was looking forward again to hearing the familiar squeaking sound of the wheel spinning around and around as Rex ran circles around it. When I was shopping and bought this stuff, I was thinking positive that I would find Rex running around here shopping.

Now that I was done cleaning the kitchen I was feeling even more positive. I didn't find Rex's furry little body curled up dead on the floor anywhere while I was scooping up trash. With every scoop I took I checked and double checked to make sure.

I warmed up a can of soup for lunch and then washed it out when I was finished and added that last item of comfort to Rex's cage. I had a new surge of motivation to get this apartment cleaned just knowing in my heart that Rex just had to be scared and hiding around here somewhere.


	33. Chapter 33

I know I haven't responded to your reviews and I apologize. Just so you know I do appreciate and read every one of them. I'm going to try to get to them tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 33  
>IT'S BACK<p>

I decided to tackle my bathroom and bedroom next. Looking at my watch I figured I could get both of those cleaned before it was time to go meet Lula for our movie date tonight. The bathroom was pretty easy and that was mostly due to the fact it was small. I scooped all the trash up, scrubbed it down, hung my new shower curtain and then restocked it with the essentials I bought. A couple to towels and washcloths, a new rug, soap, shampoo, lotion and some make-up. Anything else could be bought as I needed it. The walls did need to be painted along with the living room and bedroom walls, but for right now I just scrubbed off what I could. I did buy some paint, but that wasn't priority right now. It could wait until after the holidays.

The bedroom took a lot longer than the other rooms. First thing to do in the bedroom was to sort through all my clothes and bedding that were thrown all over the place.

While I was doing this I had a lot of time to think. I thought about Ranger. Most of the times when I've seen Ranger since he's been back I was caught off guard. I was unprepared. What I need to do is to have some kind of plan on what to say to him and how to handle him when I do see him next. For some reason I have a feeling that will happen sooner than later. Most likely tonight. I'll have to say I can't help to be a little nervous about seeing him after I stunned him. There was no way to anticipate how he was going to react to me stunning him.

It was hard to figure out what I would say to him when it depended on his reaction and what he would say to me. So instead I focused on specific things I wanted to say that would hopefully get my point across to him no matter the situation. I needed to figure out a way to make him understand the importance of giving me some space right now. There are times when I wanted to hate him. I was very angry with him and hurt. The hurt is still there as I'm sure it will be for a while. The anger, I needed to focus on letting it go. As I sit here thinking about it, I think I'm less angry about what he did and more angry that I'm angry at myself because I want to hate him and I can't.

Whatever I planned on saying to him wasn't going to be filled with anger and bitterness. Maybe, and hopefully that will help to get my point across better. What I did know was that I couldn't let him push me or intimidate me, just him being close to me had a mind-numbing effect on me. I needed to anticipate that and try and prepare myself for it. If not I just might as well hand him my heart on a silver platter along with a steak knife for him to cut it to pieces. Right now I had no trust in him and I don't know how to learn to trust him again. The challenge was to figure out a way to get him to understand that.

So there I sat, sorting and thinking. Thinking and sorting.

When I was done there were two large trash bags full of clothes and blankets that couldn't be salvaged. I had one large basket of clothes that I was hoping I could salvage with a good washing. I hauled the bags out into the living room near the entryway. Now for the bedroom furniture. Both nightstands were broken and beyond fixable. I hauled the broken pieces out. I already knew that the mattress was ruined. That was pretty hard to get out of the room by myself. Not because it was heavy, but because of the large size an floppiness. I managed pretty well and decided to take it out to the trash right away while I still had some energy. Dragging it out to the elevator and propping it open I added the rest of the trash I'd already accumulated into the elevator as well.

I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't ready to stop cleaning by the time I managed to get all of that stuff in the dumpster. But I knew if I stopped now I would just put off doing it. What I really wanted is a nap. It was tempting but not tempting enough to sleep on the floor, because right now that would be my only option. I forced myself to keep chugging along. I wasn't sure what to do with the bed frame right now. It wasn't broken, but if I was going to be getting a bed from Lester I wouldn't need it. I went to the kitchen and found my screw driver so I could take it apart.

With all the stuff that was ruined in my apartment I had forgotten about the items I had stashed under my bed. When I walked back into the bedroom with the screwdriver I noticed them. All in one piece. The paintings I had bought Lucy for Christmas and my laptop. As busy as I was all day I can't believe it didn't even cross my mind to look because I needed to use my laptop to take care of the one remaining Christmas present for Mary Lou. I pulled it out really quick and made a few quick calls and had everything arranged for her. Now hopefully she will accept it. In the case that she did, I made arrangements for myself as well. I tucked the laptop under the dresser when I was done. Just in case anything else happened here. I needed it and the programs on it to do some research on my skip before going after him.

So anyways, back to work. After I finished taking the bed apart, I cleared a corner in the living room and leaned the pieces against the wall. I may not be able to use it, but someone else probably can. I'll talk to Dylan about it after Christmas, he may know someone who needs it.

Now that all the broken furniture was out, I scooped all of the trash out of my bedroom and closet. Then I brought in the items I purchased at the store to go in here. There were some basic clothes I bought because I didn't know what I had left here that would be salvageable. Wal Mart isn't exactly the place I prefer to buy clothes, especially undergarments, but for now it will do. There was nobody who was going to be seeing those undergarments anyways. I took the tags off the three pairs of jeans and all the t-shirts I bought and hung them in the closet along with a robe. I placed bras, underwear, socks and pajamas in the two drawers of my dresser that weren't broken. After Christmas I will see if my dad can fix the rest of the drawers or I will have to buy a new dresser.

Now for somewhere to sleep. It was a good thing I took a nice long shower at Lucy's and really thought and planned about what I would need to get at the store. Because of that I would actually have somewhere comfortable in my own apartment to sleep tonight. I opened the box containing the new double size air mattress I bought that included an air pump. After I pumped it up I laid it in the middle of the room, stored the pump on the shelf in my closet and then made the bed with the new sheets, blankets and pillows. Lastly I plugged in the little clock radio into the wall and turned on some music.

When I set the time on the clock, I realized I only had an hour before it was time to meet Lula. I'm definitely glad we decided to meet early and try to find somewhere to eat. Right now I didn't really care if it was drive thru from Taco Bell, I was starving. The two muffins I brought from Lucy's house disappeared into and were already digested by my stomach hours ago. I took a look around at all I accomplished by myself today. It was a lot of hard work, I had a ways to go yet but finished what I planned to do before going out tonight. It made me feel good. I was actually proud of myself.

Wow! It's been a long time since I've felt that way about myself. I know there have done things to help out others and I felt good about those things. But this was something I did for myself. For me. All by myself. Without relying on somebody else for help. Now this felt really good.

I stepped into the shower with a smile on my face and a song in my head. The same song I heard at Lucy's house this morning. I took the first step. I may not be finished with that step yet, but I could already feel one of those pieces falling into place. The only thing right now that is bothering me is that I haven't found Rex yet. But I'm still thinking positive and believe that I will find him.

There weren't many choices for Lula and I on where to get dinner, besides fast food. But hey, that was usually one of our choices anyways to Cluck-in-the-bucket it was. We filled up on greasy fried chicken and mashed potatoes before heading to the movies and ordering a large bucket of buttery popcorn. I now have a new favorite movie. Fast Five. And I know who I'll be dreaming about tonight. Vin Diesel and The Rock. Those are two damn fine men! Yeah, Paul Walker may not be built like the other two guys, but if he asked me on a date I'd sure the hell say 'yes'.

Lula and I headed our separate ways after the movies were over. She was meeting up with Tank since he was now off for the rest of the night. Me, I was headed back home. I was actually very tired. All the work I did today really wore me out. I was looking forward to slipping into my new jammies, and then getting comfortable on my air mattress. When I was all settled in bed I turned on the radio for a little bit of noise and picked up the phone to call to Lester before calling it a night. Hopefully. Unless Ranger decides to visit.

"Hey Les!" I said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, how was the movie?"

"Mmmmm, it was yummy!" I said sleepily in a dreamy voice into the phone.

"Yummy?" He asked curiously.

"MmmHmm, The Rock and Vin Diesel and..."

Lester cut me off, laughing at me. "I wasn't asking about the guys who were in the movie. I wanted to know about the movie itself."

"Oh yeah, the movie was good too." I answered him. "So what are you doing in the morning?"

"Nothing. I didn't make plans because I'm working." Lester answered me.

"Why don't you come over after work. I'll make you breakfast." I was trying to bribe him, he shouldn't be alone the whole day on Christmas. He needed a little celebration, even if it was just breakfast.

"Your going to make breakfast, like as in cook?" He questioned in a sarcastically shocked voice.

"Yeah, I know how to put frozen waffles in the toaster and run the coffee machine." I said holding in a laugh.

"So what you're telling me is that your going to get up at seven and cook me breakfast?" He asked me.

"Uh, seven? Like as in a.m.?" I asked him. I still planned on being cocooned under that blankets at that time of the morning.

"Yes. In the a.m." He said laughing at me again.

"Oh" I said thinking to myself. I still wanted him to come by in the morning. There was a couple shirts I found when shopping for Lula that I wanted to give him. "Well, you could always come and snuggle up with me on my air mattress until I wake up. Then I'll make you breakfast."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight." He said before hanging up.

"That sounds like more than just friends to me." A deep voice came from behind me.

"Holy Shit!" I jumped and sat straight up. "What the hell? You need to stop breaking in here without permission." It really did make me mad that he felt he could just come in here anytime he wanted. He's been doing it for years, but at one time I found it exciting and comforting. Now I found it...I don't know. Annoying? Annoying if only for the reason that part of me doesn't want him here and part of me is thrilled because he can't stay away. That confusion is one of the main reasons I need him to give me some space. He was in the doorway of my bedroom leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a growl on his face. It took me a minute, but as soon as I was over the initial shock of him being here I noticed what he brought with him. He already placed it along the wall in it's original space. "How did you...where did you...how did you get that chair?" I asked him flustered over seeing it sitting there.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated firmly and unemotionally, staring me down with those deep brown eyes. I guess he didn't realize that he didn't ask a question.

"Well...um...you didn't ask a question." I hated that I sounded so nervous when I answered him.

The color of his eyes got more intense as he continued to stare and almost glare at me. I was trying to remind myself to stay calm and not let him intimidate me. It was easier not to let him intimidate me when I focused on my anger. The anger was still there. I could feel it boiling inside me, especially since he was already acting like a cocky ass. I tried to conceal the deep breath I took to try and calm myself while waiting for him to say something.

Earlier today while I was cleaning I took time trying to figure out how to deal with Ranger. How to get him to understand what I needed from him right now. While I didn't have a definite play by play on how the conversation would go, I did plan out some things I would say to him before our conversation was over. These things would be said tonight. I don't know how he will react to them. But he's going to hear them. He probably won't like a lot of it, but he will have to learn to have respect for what I say. If not there will be no chance of us even being friends again in the future.

He continued to stare and glare me down demanding me to answer his non-question with his eyes.

I inhaled deeply trying to concentrate on keeping my voice calm and my anger contained. "I'm going to answer your question and explain it one more time. This will be the last time I answer any question you have about Lester and I." My eyes met him glare for glare, accepting his silent challenge.


	34. Chapter 34

WARNING: May need tissue. (I did)

CHAPTER 34  
>PLEASE<p>

Ranger watched me silently waiting for me to speak. The glare left his eyes and I watched them turn from a glare to a blank slate. "As I told you before, Lester and I are friends. As we have been friends for years." Well, not exactly like we were before. This situation has brought us much closer and that is one thing I am very thankful for. If I had to look for a silver lining in all of this, that would be it. Both Lester and Hector and our closer friendships.

"You were inviting him to your bed. That sounds like more than just friends to me." He stated straight forward and unemotionally. In my head I was telling myself to stay calm, not get angry and get control of this conversation.

"So, what your saying is that two people who are friends cannot sleep in the same bed together without it being about sex?" I asked him raising my eyebrows in question. Reason being he and I have slept in the same bed several times without anything sexual being involved.

Oh, he didn't seem to have a response to that. He continued to watch me as a look of satisfaction came over my face. I was now in control of the conversation.

While I was in control I decided to move on. I wanted to set him straight about Lester. This is one of the things I decided needed to be done. Because if Lester continued to be an issue between us, then it would be my friendship with Lester I would choose and just shut the door on a future anything with Ranger. Right now I didn't now where our future stood or if we would even have one. Or whether it would be only friends or more.

Though it didn't bother Lester that Ranger was giving him a hard time because he was jealous, it did bother me. Lester actually thought it was quite funny and got a kick out of making his friend jealous. Even though Ranger wasn't acting like much of a friend towards him lately.

"Of all of your guys at Rangeman with the exception of Hector, Lester was the only one who stood by me since the moment you walked out the door and left. When you broke my heart and left me here suffering in pieces because that's what YOU thought was best for me, Lester helped me through that." His expression softened as the blank look fell from Ranger's face at hearing my words. "When I wanted to hide away by myself and wallow in my own misery, Lester held my hand and led me along. While I cried, Lester held me and wiped my tears. When I felt like nothing could make me smile again, Lester made me smile. When all your guys turned on me, Lester was the one who stood up for me. When you weren't there, Lester was." I was practically yelling, but my voice was too scratchy due to the tears running down my face. The tears weren't planned, but I couldn't stop them. "If you care about me at all, then you should be 'thanking' Lester."

"I'm sorry babe." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Through my tears I notice Ranger moving towards me and if I'm not mistaken, his eyes are looking a little watery. He was wearing his emotions all over his face. It wasn't often that happened. Regret. Hurt. Sorrow. Sham. Maybe stunning him knocked some sense into his thick head. It actually felt like we were having some kind of breakthrough. But I wasn't getting my hopes up yet. This conversation wasn't over and he really didn't say anything in acceptance to what I said about Lester.

By crying I felt like I was losing a little control of the conversation. I knew if he got too close to me especially with his emotional guard down, I would lose total control.

So, what's a girl to do? Do the one thing that worked last time. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my stun gun aiming at him. He froze and stopped in his tracks. Now he and I both know that he could manage to get this stun gun out of my hands before I would have a chance to stun him, but he stopped anyways and put his hands up. I guess that was him trying to be a little funny.

"You know that's not going to work today." He said softly.

"It worked yesterday." I said with a little shrug of my shoulder and a hint of a smile that I couldn't help slip through. I mean come on, I zapped Ranger with my stun gun. That is pretty impressive.

"Only because I wasn't expecting it." He simply stated.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings." I said to him letting a little more of my smile through, but still keeping the stun gun aimed at him. That is like one of Ranger's famous lines, I can't count the number of times he has said that to me.

"You always were a bit of a smart ass." He said with a smile on his face. Oh God, that smile. The smile that makes me weak in the knees. It was a good thing I was already sitting. I couldn't help to be a little relieved that he wasn't upset about me stunning him. At least not that I could tell.

I motioned with the stun gun towards the chair. "You brought that chair with you, you can sit there." He looked from the stun gun to the chair and then back to me. But he didn't move. "Or else this discussion will be over and you can just leave."

For a few seconds he stood there almost like he was debating as to what to do. Then on a deep breath he took the few steps over to where the chair was and then sat in it. Once he was sitting and there was enough space between us to clear my head I slid the stun gun back under the pillow where I pulled it from.

"Now about the chair? How did you get it?" I asked him. It wasn't something I was planning on talking about when I saw him, but since he showed up with the chair my curiosity was piqued.

"You told me to take it with me when I left." He answered. Yeah, he's right, but that chair was still here when I got up and he was already gone.

"But you didn't."

"I had a call and had to leave quickly. I came back and picked it up when I had time." He explained to me. I looked at him in a bit of shock, surprised that he actually listened to what I said. "I thought since everything in your apartment was broke that you might actually want to keep it here."

That last sentence was said as a statement, but the pleading question was there in his eyes. He was asking me to please keep the chair.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." I answered another of his non-questions.

That answer led into an uncomfortable period of silence. I knew kinda what I wanted to say. The general idea was formed, but I was challenged by how to put it in words. How do I start what I have to say. I know what I have to say will hurt for him to hear. No matter how much I was hurt by him, it didn't make it any easier to know that I was going to cause him hurt as well. I kept reminding myself that we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for his stubborn ass trying to make my decisions for me.

Maybe he sensed what I was feeling. The dilemma I was having with myself. Because he spoke first.

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked me. Opening the doors for what I had to say to him.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Rubbed my temples with my fingers. Then looked up at Ranger.

"I really need you to give me some space." I said trying to keep my nerves in tact and my voice from shaking. Before he could say anything I continued, "I need time to heal. I need time to figure out what I'm going to do now. I need time to find myself."

"I can help you. We can do it together." His eyes looking hopeful as he said it.

"No." I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I need to do this by myself. You can help by giving me some space and not pressuring me for something I'm not ready for."

Ranger dropped his head. Looking down. His elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped together tightly.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?" He lifted his head slightly but not enough for me to look him in the face. Hearing the slight shake of his words as he spoke made me want to go to him. Comfort him. The need to go to him almost overwhelming. But I stood my ground. I grasped tightly to the sheets on the air mattress to keep myself from moving.

If I thought he was hurting now, it would only get worse with what I had to say to him next. I needed to answer his question. Why?

"Why?" I paused. "I don't trust you anymore." I stopped, holding my breath and waited until he looked up. That is something I shouldn't have done.

I was watching his heart break in his eyes. Right now it should feel like I'm getting even. A heartbreak for a heartbreak. Instead it was killing me inside. There was a gut wrenching ache inside of me. Maybe if I hated him it would be much easier, it would feel like I got my revenge. But revenge isn't what I wanted here. I just wanted some time to heal and figure out me.

"You can trust me." There was that pleading in his voice again. Almost begging for my trust. Ranger stood and walked a few steps in the opposite direction of me. I know he was trying to keep his composure because I saw the tears forming in his eyes again as he rose from the chair.

"Sure, I could trust you to protect me protect me and keep me safe." He turned around looking at me with a hint of hope in his glassy eyes. "It's my heart I don't trust you with."

Ranger opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear his promises.

"Saying you won't do it, making promises, isn't going to help right now." I watched him close his mouth and bite back his words. "The pain is too fresh. I can still feel how much you hurt me when you left. Every time I see you, I feel it all over again." He turned away from me again. Trying to be tough and angry with him and trying not to let him see the pain he caused, hadn't worked so well for me in the times I have seen him. And even though it was hard, that's why I chose to just follow my feelings and go the emotional route this time. Hoping it would get through to him.

It seems like it was the right choice. Even though it was crushing me, I seemed to be getting through to him. "I need time. Please?" I asked. I wanted to hear him agree that he would give me time.

"That's what you really want?" He asked tilting his head up as if he was looking at the ceiling, still facing away from me.

"That's what I need." I managed to get out. The tears were trying to break through again and I was warring with myself to hold them back.

"Will you read the letters I wrote you?" He asked quietly without turning to look at me.

"Yes." He turned around and faced me again. "But not right now." He reacted as if I took another stab at his heart. I think it was an unconscious move as his hand came up and rubbed his chest. My tears were getting closer to bursting through as the feeling was mirrored in my own heart. I haven't felt this desperate sense of loss since Ranger left me, now I felt like it was happening all over again even though this time I was doing it to myself.

He looked away before turning towards the door like a defeated soldier. "I'll go now." He walked towards the door. I don't know why, but the words sounded so final. I couldn't stop myself from following him through the mess in the living room. I was right behind him. Close enough to reach out and touch him. Close enough for me to grab his arm and stop him from leaving. The urge to do so was almost overpowering.

I followed him all the way to the door. Watched him as he quietly opened it and stepped through. I stepped between the open door and the frame. One hand on the frame. One hand on the open door. Ranger was now standing on the other side. He stopped.

My breath froze in my chest as I stood there practically holding myself up. Waiting to see what he was going to do. After a few seconds he turned around.

"I'm going to give you the space your asking for. But don't for one second think that it means I'm giving up on us." He leaned towards me. Placed his finger under my chin tilting my head up and placed a familiar comforting kiss on my forehead "I'm so sorry." He whispered against my forehead before stepping back.

A trail of silent tears was visible on his face and more threatening to fall. My own tears were once again flowing freely down my face. As much as it pained me, I knew it was the right thing to do. Taking a step back I closed the door as he stood there and watched me. Each one of his tears was like a dagger in my heart. The click of the door shutting sounding so loud. I leaned my head right there where the door met the frame and cried against it as I managed to secure all the locks while my knees would still hold me up.

I felt so exhausted. All the energy and strength zapped from my body. I backed myself away from the door and into the corner. I slid down until I was sitting. Knees up. Head down. Balling like a baby. I did accomplish what I wanted with Ranger, but it didn't come easily.


	35. Chapter 35

Wow, now I've actually made some people feel sorry for Ranger!

I need to send out a special thanks to Margaret Fowler...I had a little dilemma with a decision I was making for this story and she made a great sounding board. The decision had to be made before I finished writing this chapter because I needed to put the lead in here. You are a great sounding board to bounce my ideas and without even realizing your doing it you give me more ideas :-) .

All the reviews were awesome...so here's some happy for you.

CHAPTER 35  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS<p>

I sat there in the corner until I was all cried out. I felt good that I finally got through to Ranger about giving me some space. It's just that I didn't expect it to be so painful for me. Never in a million years did I expect to see tears fall from Ranger's eyes. He looked so defeated when he left here. Seeing him that way was heartbreaking. Hopefully I got through to him about Lester as well. Since I really didn't get much of a response from him on that, I guess only time will tell.

As I was sitting with my head still down on my folded arms I felt something brush against my foot. It didn't really register in my head as I reflexively moved my foot to slightly away from where it was. After a few seconds the same thing happened. There was a very light sensation almost like a feather that brushed at my big toe. Because I was still too wrapped up in my emotions for it to register in my head what it was I just moved my foot away slightly from the feather sensation.

It wasn't until the third time it happened that I actually realized what it was and snapped my head up.

"Rex!" I called out as I saw his little nose sniffing at my feet. His little whiskers tickling my toes. Fresh tears fell at the sight of Rex. But this time they were happy tears. If there was one thing that could lift my spirits and bring me out of my sorrowful mood right now. This was it. Ranger was not forgotten about, but right now it was all about Rex.

I didn't want to move to fast to pick him up, because he would probably take off to where ever it was he has been hiding since my apartment was broken into. Slowly I sat up careful not to move my feet, which was really hard since Rex's cute little nose and whiskers were tickling my toes. I watched him until I couldn't stand the tickling on my toes any longer.

Slowly I stood and then bent down and gently scooped Rex into my hands. I was so excited about him being here that I had to keep reminding myself to go slow and not scare him away. Lifting the bottom of my shirt to make a pouch, I placed Rex inside. Rex had a little tendency to bite if he was held too long. I made my way to the kitchen with him in my shirt.

His new cage was sitting right there on the counter waiting for him. I gently scooped him from my shirt and placed him in his new cage. I pulled a chair up by the counter and watched as he sniffed around and checked out all the new tubes, his new soup can and his new wheel. A half hour later I was still watching him run around. Then I realized I hadn't put his food and water in there. Feeling guilty with myself I not only gave him fresh food and water, but I took out a cherry pop tart to share as well.

Before sharing the pop tart with him, I carried his cage to my bedroom with me and placed it on the floor next to the side of the air mattress I was sleeping on. I turned the radio off, laid on the bed, got under the covers and opened the pop tart. I broke Rex off some of the crust, because he couldn't have the cherry part. I set the rest of it on the floor, so it was sitting on top of the wrapper and broke of pieces to eat as I waited for Rex to come out of his soup can to get his piece. Rex stuck his head out and sniffed around before scurrying out to snatch up his share of my pop tart. I swear he looked right up at me and would have said thank you if he could. He stuffed his portion in his mouth and scurried back into the can and turned himself around and ate it. With sleepy eyes I watched Rex eat his pop tart as he watched me eat mine. I watched until he finished. Once Rex had eaten every crumb he came out of his can and climbed onto his wheel. I drifted off to sleep with the comforting sound of Rex running on his wheel, a smile on my face and a little bit of peace in my heart.

"Stephanie" I faintly heard a voice whisper loudly behind me as a hand gently shook me.

"Uhnnnnnn" I shrugged the hand off and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Stephanie" The voice a little louder and the shaking a little harder.

"Noooooo." I groaned trying to ignore the voice.

"Come on breakfast is almost ready." Lester's voice finally registered as I became more conscious.

I pulled the blanket down from my head and looked at him. "Merry Christmas" I said with a smile. "I was supposed to make you breakfast."

"Merry Christmas" He said crouching down to give me a kiss on my cheek. "You were sleeping so well and it was getting late, but I didn't want to wake you. I only did the coffee and the bacon I brought, the waffles are still waiting on you."

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. I don't even remember what time I fell asleep last night. All I know is that it was late.

"It's almost ten." Lester answered.

"What!" I said sitting up quickly. Mary Lou was expecting me at twelve. I hadn't eaten, showered, dressed or wrapped the gifts for everyone yet. "Shit" I threw off the covers and got up.

I carried Rex's cage to the kitchen. I wasn't quite ready to let him out of my sight yet.

"Where did you find Rex?" Lester asked as he followed behind me.

"I didn't. Rex found me." I said and pulled the waffles out of the freezer sticking two in the toaster for Lester.

"Rex found you?" He asked not believing what I told him.

"I was sitting by the door last night after Ranger left and Rex started sniffing at my bare feet." I explained to Lester, still overly ecstatic about having Rex back. I pulled Lester's waffles out of the toasters and slid mine in. Before handing the waffles to Lester I tore a piece off and tossed it in Rex's bowl.

"Hey!" Lester said as he grabbed the plate from me. "Give me that before you feed that hamster all of my food." He tried to play like he was upset about it, but nearly smiling the whole time.

He drowned his waffle in syrup, just like I do. He ate a couple bites and I started working on mine before he spoke again. "So Ranger was here last night?"

"Yeah, he showed up here last night. I thought he would." I answered him as I started crunching on some bacon. Mmmm, I love extra crispy bacon.

"I wonder if his visit had anything to do with his strange behavior this morning." He said it as a statement, but his voice was full of curiosity.

But I couldn't ease his curiosity without without asking my own question. "What do you mean by strange?"

"When he came down to relieve me, he apologized to me for being such an ass to me since he's been back." I stared at Lester probably with a dumbfounded look on my face. After last night I was hoping that I got through to Ranger and that he would back off of Lester. Hearing Lester tell me this made me realize that I actually did. And on top of that he listened to EVERYTHING I said.

Lester looked back at me probably trying to read my thoughts. "Then he thanked me for taking care of you when he was gone, wished me a Merry Christmas and told me to enjoy my breakfast." Now I could tell he was really curious.

"So...are you enjoying your breakfast?" Was all I said to him.

He busted out laughing. "Yes, I am. Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked returning the smile I had on my face.

"Ranger showed up and eves dropped on our phone conversation." I told Lester.

"And I'm still alive?" He asked jokingly.

I listened to his question, but since I knew he was just being funny I continued with my story. "He questioned me again on our relationship. I was tired of him asking me about it and taking his jealousy out on you. So I laid it all out for him. He really didn't respond to what I had to say. It makes me feel good that he heard me and actually listened to what I had to say."

"He sure listened to something you said. He was like a different person."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I don't know, just different." I know there was more to his description of 'different' and as much as I wanted to push him for the information I knew it would be better for myself if I didn't. It would just make my personal guilt I had over hurting him worse even though I knew I had nothing to feel guilty for.

"He also agreed to back off and give me some space."

Now Lester looked a little surprised. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he also said he's not giving up." I looked up from my plate. but at least I get my space."

I didn't think it was right to share the details of our conversation with Lester or the fact that Ranger cried. Some things were just meant to stay between two people and this was one of them.

Lester and I finished our breakfast together. He headed back to his apartment at Rangeman to get some sleep. I got ready for the rest of my day.

It was really hard for me to leave Rex at home while I went out for the day. I turned back once, going back to the kitchen. After a short conversation with Rex, he agreed to stay in his cage and not go anywhere. Really. He did. I swear it. I swear I saw him not his head in agreement. I'm sure it was the promise of another late night pop tart that helped.

Before going to Mary Lou's house I stopped to drop off the painting I picked up for Lucy. She loved it and it fit perfectly on the faded paint spot on her wall. She sent me off with some freshly made pie and some brownies to share with Mare's kids.

I arrived at Mary Lou's house just in time to finish helping her with our Christmas meal. She was smart enough not to let me touch the food. My contribution was to set the table and help put the food out.

Mary Lou outdid herself on dinner like usual. I don't know how her and Lenny did it, but for me it was hard to sit there and not think about Lenny's illness. For the two of them I did my best to put on my happy face and focus on the meal in front of me. The kids were a great distraction though. It was easy to get caught up in their excitement. I heard about every one of the Christmas presents they received from Santa Claus. The memories of Christmas morning as a kid filled my thoughts.

Even though my mom and sister were being total bitches, I still missed Christmas with my family. This is my first Christmas day I've ever spent away from my parent's house. It was great to be here with Mare and her family, and the Christmas party at Lester's was fantastic as well, but it just wasn't the same. I watched the interaction between everyone while they ate, talked and laughed together. This is nice I thought, maybe someday I can have Christmas dinner like this in my own home with my husband and children.

Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from? I nearly choked on my food when I realized what I was thinking. I shook my head to clear that thought from my mind. Still trying to figure out how that image popped itself into my head. Up til this time I didn't have any future plans on getting married, and I definitely don't want children. Right?

Right. No kids.

When dinner ended I gave the boys the Christmas presents I brought for them. They got a new video game and some snowball throwing things I found at the store. One of those gifts that parents hate. It looked like a large melon baller. But the stick part was flexible so that after you scooped the snowball up you could hold it up and fling it at your opponent.

"Boys, why don't you go outside and play with those. I'm going to help your parents clean up and then I'll be out to play with you." I held up my own snowball launcher to show them. Which earned me some hoots and hollers from them as the bundled up and headed out the back door.

What I really wanted to do was get some alone time with Mary Lou and Lenny. Maggie was still young enough not to know what we were talking about. I wanted to give them their gift and really hoped that they accepted it.

The first idea I had for their gift changed after I visited with Joe and Emily the other day. I had intended to rent them a cabin at their favorite camping spot near the Poconos Mountain. Every summer they packed up the kids, took the two-hour drive to Pennsylvania, pitched a tent and camped out for a couple weeks. There were some beautiful cabins out there with private decks, patios, and barbecue pits. The cabins were located near the water falls and within walking distance to the river. Mare would always tell me that one summer they hoped to have enough money to rent one of the cabins and stay the entire summer. So my initial gift was to rent one of those cabins for them to all spend time quality time together in a relaxed environment for as long as they wanted. Mary Lou told me she wanted Lenny to be able to relax and to enjoy the time he had left and I wanted to make that possible for her to do for him.

Then while I was visiting Joe and Emily, something came up in a conversation I was having with Emily about the situation when Joe stepped out of the room. I couldn't help talking to Emily. She had a knack for knowing when something was wrong and drawing it out of you. So it turns out that her father is a well known doctor who knows somebody. You know how that goes. You know somebody who knows somebody and they know somebody. This time I was very interested in the final somebody. This somebody was a neurosurgeon in Arizona who takes the risks and has saved fifty percent of the patients that have come to him with a terminal diagnosis. Most times I would think fifty percent of a chance is not very good. But when your talking about a persons life when they have already been given a diagnosis of death, then it seems pretty damn good.

So, my gift to Mary Lou and Lenny if they accept it. Is hope. Is a possible chance for Lenny to enjoy more time with his family. For the boys and Maggie to grow up with their father. For Mary Lou to grow old with her husband. Hope.

I have made all of the necessary arrangements. The appointment. The flight. A place for them to stay that has room for the kids. All they need to do is accept and hope.

Mary Lou and I cleaned up the kitchen while Lenny cleaned up Maggie and set her in her playpen to entertain herself. After we were done cleaning and Maggie was settled we sat down at the kitchen table and I explained everything to the two of them. Once I was done I slid a large envelope across the table to them and explained the arrangements made. I was so nervous. I was afraid I was overstepping my bounds and I probably was. But if this could help I was willing to take the chance of them being angry at me. Slowly the two of them started looking through the envelope and the information I printed. I pulled out my laptop and accessed the information on the doctor. After turning over the laptop I excused myself to give them time to talk. I grabbed my new snowball thrower, bundled up and headed outside to play with the boys.

So Jamie and Michael decided it was them against me. I was double teamed and losing. Even so I was determined to keep them out there for about twenty more minutes to give Mary Lou and Lenny more time if needed. I suggested us building a snow fort. They were all up for that and twenty minutes later they declared themselves kings of the snow fort and started launching snowballs at me from behind their safe walls. A couple minutes later Mary Lou came to the rescue by calling us in for some hot chocolate. Thank god. I can't remember the last time I was outside long enough that my fingers and nose turned numb from the cold. I was the first one in the door getting my mug of hot chocolate.

The three of us frozen people sat down in front of the fire, sipping our hot chocolate and listening to Christmas music. I may miss the chaotic traditional family Christmas that happens at my parents house, but being here like this sure helps. I looked over at Mary Lou and Lenny, who were sitting on the couch with their own cups of cocoa. Mary Lou made eye contact with me and nodded her head. I knew that meant they decided to go to meet the doctor in Arizona.

Maggie picked that time to start fussing. Mary Lou went to fix a bottle for her and I picked Maggie up from the playpen while Lenny went to get the boys ready for bed. I passed the baby off to Mary Lou to feed while I made a couple of phone calls. There were several people I had to call and wish a Merry Christmas to before movie time. I finished my calls and all the kids came back in the room dressed in their pajamas. We all settle down together to watch everyone's favorite Christmas Movie, _Home Alone_. All the lights were off except for the Christmas Tree and the television. About thirty minutes into the movie I felt a tugging on my pants. Maggie was standing by my legs trying to use my pants to pull herself up to the chair. I picked her up and she made herself comfortable right in the crook of my arm. Her head resting on my chest. She had taken a bath after her bottle and smelled like fresh baby powder or shampoo. I don't know which it was but it smelled so fresh and clean. It was very relaxing. After a short time I noticed her breathing even out and her wiggling stop as she drifted off to sleep right there against me. I wasn't too far behind her. I looked over and noticed that both of the boys were sleepy eyed, their mom and dad were looking very relaxed.

This is how Christmas should be, I thought to myself as I started to drift off...

_There I was settled on the couch with my husband. The Christmas tree was lit. A fire burning in the fireplace. The remaining smells of Christmas dinner still in the air. Our children crowded around us as we settled down to watch a movie together Christmas night. The happiness and joy was obvious in the room all around us. Our kids were beautiful. I couldn't see them in my dream, but it was something that I just knew. I was so proud of them as I was my husband. My husband? Who is he? I turned my head towards him to see who my husband was..._


	36. Chapter 36

Please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors this week. Had to cut the chapter a little shorter than intended, so no cliffie for you this week (I know you're all disappointed, right?)  
>We have mandatory OT (or what mgmt calls 'strongly encouraged') this week and next which means 5 12's for me two weeks in a row. But I promised you all a chapter a week and I dont' want to keep you waiting :)<p>

Just a little filler chapter here for you...action starts next chapter

CHAPTER 36

BABY DREAMS

"Stephanie" I faintly heard Mary Lou call out, waking me from my dream.

"Hmmm" I mumbled as I tried to fight waking up. I really wanted to finish that dream. Why is it always the good part of the dream that gets interrupted? Nobody every interrupts my bad dreams when I have a killer chasing me. But then I have a peaceful dream and really want to see who was sitting next to me and I get woken up.

"The movie is over. I need to put Maggie to bed." She told me.

Maggie was now laying right on top of my chest. Her arms stretched out almost as if she were trying to wrap them around me and give me a hug. A warm fuzzy feeling washed through me. I almost didn't want to let her go. Then I realized that I was almost wishing I had a baby of my own to cuddle and fall asleep with. That was the second time today a thought like that went through my head. The third if you count my dream.

"Yeah, go ahead and put her to bed." I unwrapped my arms from around her so Mary Lou could lift her off me.

I practically jumped off of the chair still completely freaked out by the thoughts of family that were going through my head.

"I don't want any of that. No husband. No Children. No little white picket fence." I mumbled to myself since nobody else was in the room. The total opposite was filling my head today and I was freaked. I need to get some air and clear my head. I began gathering my things. Food and gifts, couldn't leave without them.

"You leaving?" Mary Lou asked as her and Lenny came back downstairs.

"Yeah. Uh. The kids are all in bed, this is your time for the two of you. Besides I have to finish cleaning up my apartment." I explained to her. That might not have been the whole reason, but I wasn't lying either. I didn't want to go into a full panic attack over my thoughts in front of her.

I bundled up and grabbed my things, ready to head out. Lenny helped me carry my things to the car and we said our 'byes'. He shared his appreciation for my gift as well. Lenny wasn't much for words, but I could feel that he was thankful and grateful. Mary Lou followed behind him, but stayed behind as he went back to the house. There was something she wanted to say to me.

She pulled me into a big hug. "Thank you. Whether this works or not and I hope it does. Thank you for helping." Mare pulled back and held me at arms length away, her hands still on my shoulders. "Are you sure you can afford this, I know you've been..."

I knew this was going to come up, good thing I already planned on what I was going to say to her or else I'd be stumbling like a fool and she would never believe. me. "I have some things I'm working on for Vinnie, don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

"One more question." Oh crap! I thought. Here it comes she's going to ask me about the work for Vinnie. "There are flight arrangements for five. You know Maggie is young enough to sit on our laps. There was no need to spend the extra money on a ticket for her."

"Oh!" I said a little surprised that she wasn't pursuing more of an explanation. "That tickets not for Maggie. It's for me!"

"Oh!" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"I told you we're going to get through this together. You may need help, so I'm coming with." I stated it as I did so I would give her little room to argue with me about it. Also deciding it would be a good thing to get away for a little while. "Go on inside and be with your husband, we'll talk more later." She was getting ready to ask too many questions, I could tell by that curious look on her face.

I gave her hand a small squeeze and quickly climbed in the truck to head home. On the drive my mind kept drifting back to the thoughts of me with my own family no matter how many times I tried to make myself focus on something else. Finally I gave up trying to distract myself and called Lester.

We talked for the entire time it took me to get home. He filled me in on his not so exciting evening at work so far. And I filled him in on my day at Mary Lou's, except for the part of almost wishing I had two point four kids, a husband, a dog and a house with a little white picket fence. Once again I shuddered at the thought.

When I pulled in I hung up with Les and ran up to my apartment. I couldn't help running up the stairs, excited to go see Rex and make sure he was still safe inside his new little house.

I tapped lightly on Rex's cage. "Hey baby!" I called to him. Baby? Why am I calling Rex baby? I've never called him anything but Rex before. Oh god, I really needed to get these awful thoughts from my head. Rex didn't even flinch when I tapped his cage. He was sitting there with his head peeping out of the soup can just looking at me. "I'm home. Don't you want to come out and say 'hi?" He just sat there looking at me. Maybe he was upset because I left him alone.

That's okay, I know what will get you to come out. I opened a piece of pumpkin pie I carried from Mary Lou's house. "Look what I got." I tossed a few pieces of sweet crust on top of his bowl of hamster nuggets. It only took a couple seconds before his nose started twitching as he caught the new scent and came running out to pick up his treat.

Yeah, this is the only baby I need. Just Rex. Right. All these thoughts about having a cozy little family. That's not me. I finished the two pieces of pie on the plate I was holding, not even realizing what I was doing until I brought my fork back down and there was no more pie to pick up.

"That's it! No more baby thoughts. No more picture perfect family thoughts." I stood putting my hands on my hips as I spoke the words out loud to Rex. "I've got work to do."

The first thing was to take out the pictures the kids made me for Christmas along with the homemade magnets they made me and hang them on my refrigerator. Mary Lou probably told them I would need the magnets as well in order to hang the pictures. As I thought about it, this was just about the best Christmas ever. It wasn't about the physical gifts I received. It was about the support and love I've been receiving from my friends. The gift I have been receiving from them all month long. The pictures from the kids that said 'We love you aunt Stephie' topped it all of. I smiled at my new artwork once I finished hanging it.

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen, went to slip on some comfortable clothes and got to work on the living room. The last room that needed to be cleaned before painting the apartment. With the radio playing as loud as I could get away with it so late at night, I got to work.

As I worked, and as much as I tried to think of anything but what kept flowing through my mind. The more and more I thought about me getting married and having children of my own someday. And the more and more I thought about it, the more I realized I kinda did want it. Maybe even more than kinda.

It scared me to death!

How the hell could I have children of my own? First of all I have no husband and no immediate prospects, guess I'm out of luck there. Even if I did have a prospect, what kind of life could I provide a kid with the crazy job I have? There's definitely not a steady income flowing into my bank account, I couldn't support a kid like that. I'm not the type to sit by idly as someone else supports me. Then there's the danger of my job. How could I bring a child into that? My child would be a target to all these insane people who think I'm the reason for all their troubles.

That's why I need to stop thinking about it and get this crazy thought out of my mind. My life as it is, is no life to bring a child into. Look what happened to Rex. He was lost for two days.

I finished cleaning the living room and hauled the rest of the trash I could carry on my own out to the dumpster, with the plan on talking to Dylan, the apartment maintenance man, to help with the rest tomorrow. The last thing was to bring the chair out of my bedroom and put it in the newly cleaned living room. Looking at the clock I saw it was nearly three in the morning. I went to the kitchen to carry Rex's cage to my bedroom. Took a quick shower and climbed into bed.

You would think I would be tired enough to just fall asleep without any thoughts running through my head. I watched Rex running around in his wheel. Thoughts of Ranger eased into my head briefly. It still bothered me that I had to hurt him in order to get him to understand me and what I went through and am still healing from. Then this damn thought of me wanting children wouldn't leave me alone. I actually found myself laying there trying to figure out how I could work it out.

My line of thinking took me back to my conversation with Tom. I already decided I would drive out to California to meet with him while in Arizona with Mary Lou and Lenny. I also was leaning more towards taking the job than not. What had been holding back my decision was the situation with Lenny. Things aren't resolved yet, but I thought it best to meet with Tom to explain things, see what he had to say and find out what my options would be. This baby thinking mess now had me even thinking about things another way. Making the job even more appealing. The conversation I had with Tom played through my head. Some of the options he gave me kept my mind thinking when I should have been going to sleep.

I wanted to get a fresh start on this skip tomorrow. That was now my top priority. However, my mind wouldn't stop working. Tom had given me several options for when my training was finished and the assigned job was completed. One of those options was to come back home and continue doing computer work for him from here. At one time I would have been bored to death even thinking about sitting in front of a computer screen all day. I did do a lot of computer work at Rangeman, but I also helped out with fieldwork and distractions. It helped thing from becoming too dull and boring. Now, a computer job didn't seem so boring. It seemed safe. Safe more me and for my child.

Look, now I'm thinking like I already have a child. I really need to stop this and get some sleep. "Enough is enough already" I told myself out loud. I laid there and tried counting and then counting backwards. Rex went back into his can so I couldn't count how many times his wheel spun around. I closed my eyes and tried counting sheep, but they must have already been sleeping because I couldn't find them. Finally I started singing 'Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall' and eventually fell asleep.

Of course the dream came again...

I was at that same point as when Mary Lou woke me up.

"Stephanie" I heard a deep voice and felt someone brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hmmm" I responded. Not even sure if I was still dreaming or awake. It was that in between space. Where things may be happening in the real world but were blending with the dream. I think. I was still waiting for my husband to turn his head and look at me.

There was a sense of familiarity in the atmosphere, so I know that this man was someone I knew.

"Stephanie" The voice called again.

"Lester?" I said.

With a shake of my head I looked at him. Finally realizing that the voice was not part of my dream.

"Hey, I stopped by quick to say 'bye' before I left out of town." I turned my head and looked at Lester crouched down next the the mattress looking at me. I was still trying to clear my head of the dream that I once again didn't finish.

"What time is it?" I asked him noticing there was not light coming through the window.

"It's five-thirty."

"Lester!" I said in a whiny voice. "I have a cell phone. You could of at least waited til the sun came up and called or sent a message." Of course he knew that I was just being my normal whiny early morning self and didn't really mean it.

"Go back to sleep then." He said with a smile. "I'll see you when I get back and stay out of trouble."

"What do you mean, stay out of trouble?" I was half wondering if he had an idea about the skip I was going after.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what my Uncle used to always tell me when he went out of town, and it just seemed like the right thing to say." He ruffled my hair and stood up. "Let me get going before the boss man starts blowing up my phone. Go back to sleep."

_"See you when you get back." Were my last words before sleep took over my eyes again. Hoping that I could fall back into my dream._


	37. Chapter 3738

A double chapter for you guys. I even surprised myself at getting this out. I am getting eager to finish this one...new story burning in my head that I am really excited about. But not going to start until I finish this one.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 37

It was already well into the day by time I finally woke up and got myself ready and moving for the day. After putting some food in Rex's and my stomach, it was time to get crackin' on this skip. I tried to push all the other disturbing thoughts that kept me up most of night to the back of my head. Hopefully once my focus was somewhere else it would help. The only piece of furniture I had that was in any shape to sit in was Ranger's chair. I pulled it into the kitchen and up to the table where my laptop was already sitting.

Up until this time I had only skimmed the file for Michael Hayes. Now it was time to read through it thoroughly. At first I had found it interesting that his family did not post bond. Coming from a well known family you would think they would do whatever they could to keep things quiet. Now as I read and did a little research, I found that the family name was well known but the grandfather was the only one that had any pull around the state and he had passed away almost a year ago. There wasn't much said about Micheal's father except that he worked at the grandfather's law firm and his wife and him were unable to have any more children after Michael.

When Micheal was younger it looked as if he was going to be following along in his grandfather's footprints. He was sent to an Ivy league school, but after a year against his grandfather's wishes, he quit and trained to become a firefighter and now worked at one of the local fire departments here in Trenton. I began to wonder if I had ever seen him or run across him during one of my blow ups. Well, I guess I just found my starting point. His former place of work. He's been a firefighter for twenty-five years, the last fifteen of those here in Trenton. There's bound to be at least one of his co-workers that he is close friends with. Maybe someone who even knows where he is.

Another thing that sparked my interest is that up until the time he was arrested for the rape and assault of four women and one attempted murder he had a completely clear record. Not a blemish on it. If it wasn't for the scuffle he got into at a bar that got him arrested and then linked to the rapes. The evidence against him was pretty solid even though he has a pretty tight alibi for at least two of the attacks. The file showed he had a ninety-nine point nine percent DNA match with evidence found at three of the scenes. There were also partial fingerprints found on scene that had some similarities to Michael's prints, but not exact matches. Since I really had no background on DNA evidence except that it is pretty solid evidence and absolutely no clue on what the 'not exactly' matching fingerprints meant, I had not idea what to make of it. Neither of those really have a factor on bringing the skip in, so I placed that information in the back of the folder.

"So, if I totally disregarded the rapes, assaults and attempted murder this guys doesn't seem so dangerous. Does he Rex?" I asked my furry little companion who was parked on the table next to me in his cage. What I was looking for was a little reassurance. Rex was more interested in running through his tubes than boosting my confidence.

Reassurance or not, it was time to get to work. I loaded up with all the necessities I thought I might need for the day. All the ones that were at home. Gun, stun gun, phone, cuffs and file were all piled into my purse. An extra layer of mascara to boost my confidence. Now to go pick up the necessities that weren't at home. A dozen donuts from the Tasty Pastry and the largest coffee I could find. I looked at the time and realized that I better get moving quickly or the donut shop will be closed. I quickly refilled the food and water in Rex's cage and placed him back on the counter.

"Wish me luck Rex!" Were my last words before I headed out the door. It was cold and snowy when I went outside. I pulled my coat tighter around me and waited to give the truck a few minutes to warm up. Hopefully after helping Mare and Lenny with some of their expenses I will have enough to buy me some kind of vehicle of my own again. Even if it's a POS. Once the heat kicked in I headed for the donuts. I chose a dozen mixed donuts, which should last me a couple hours granted I don't have to sit and stakeout this guy. Now on to the firehouse.

When I walked into the garage of the firehouse there were two men downstairs washing one of the firetrucks. "Excuse me" I said causing them to shut off the water and turn their attention to me. "Who is in charge here?"

One of the guys looked at me for a minute like he was trying to figure out where he knew me from. He turned to the second man with a questioning look.

"That's the bounty hunter who's always blowing things up." The second man answered his silent question. He did so with a bit of an attitude that set my spidey senses off a little bit. I wasn't afraid of him, but I sensed that he knew the reason I was here. As soon as he answered the question he turned away and went back to what he was doing.

That left me standing there staring at the first man. "Where can I find the person in charge?" I asked

again.

"Come on I'll take you to the chief." He said as he turned away, leaving me to follow him to the Chief's office. When we got to the doorway he pointed me inside and walked away after giving me another once over with his eyes.

I knocked on the open door announcing my entrance as I walked inside the office. The chief looked at me and I could tell he immediately recognized me. Go figure.

"Miss Plum." He reached out for my hand. "Chief Jones. What brings you to my office today? Usually we're running to you." I bet he thought he was being funny. Even though that might be true, I didn't find it very funny. Just showed me again that most people think I am a joke at my job. I tried not to let it get to me and focused back onto the business I was here for.

I explained to the chief why I was there and he agree to let me talk with all the guys as a group. Chief Jones had no idea where Michael was, but also told me that while one of the rapes supposedly happened Michael was in the field battling a fire downtown. After our conversation was finished he called the twelve guys on duty into the mess hall so I could meet with them.

I explained to them the reason that I was here. I really didn't expect that someone would come out and reveal where their friend was hidden out. What I was doing is watching the reaction of each of them as I explained who I was, what I was doing here and asking for their help. Immediately I found my target. One of the men I met downstairs. The second one. The one with the attitude. From the introductions the chief made I knew his name was Leo. His attention went from me to his phone pretty quickly. He was trying to hide it, but it was obvious to me that he was busy texting someone all of a sudden. In between texts he was shooting me looks. When I was finished I thanked the guys for their help and handed them my business card so they could contact me privately if they had any information.

When I got to the truck I pulled away, drove around the block and parked down the street on the opposite side of the station. There I sat watching the station and eating my donuts until the shift ended and Leo headed to his car. When he drove off, I drove off after him. I followed him to what I assumed was his house. If my spidey senses were right either he would be going to meet with Michael tonight or Micheal would be showing up here. I parked down the street from his house. Watched. Finished my donuts. Waited. Finished my coffee. And waited.

I made some phone calls while I sat there. First I called Lester again. Earlier when I tried I only got his voice mail. We talked for a while, I wanted to make sure he didn't take my grouchy morning behavior this morning the wrong way. After reassuring myself that he wasn't upset because I was short with him, I sent him my love and told him to stay safe. I checked in with Mary Lou and Hector. Finally I called Joe and Emily to make sure they made it back home safely.

Night fell and I was getting bored which was meant I was getting tired. If not for the cold weather, I probably would have fallen asleep. It was a good thing Joe was always prepared for anything. There were gloves, hat, a scarf, a jacket and a small blanket all in the back seat of the truck. I was currently making use of all of them. I began to think that maybe my spidey senses were off. It's possible that I am totally wrong and wasting my damn time sitting here. I had just decided to call it a night when Leo came walking out of his house.

He was carrying a backpack that looked like it was full and a little heavy. There was also what looked like a laptop bag in his hand. After taking a look around he got in his car and pulled away. I started up the truck and followed a few car lengths behind him, so he would hopefully not notice me. Finally heat! I was almost hoping this car ride would be long enough so that my toes would thaw out and the feeling would come back into them. My toes did thaw out because we drove for almost thirty minutes to a run down section of town. There were a bunch of run down motels. You know those pay by the hour types. I got chills just thinking about all the kinds of cooties that were inhabiting those rooms. There were a few bars with loud music pouring out of them. Groups of people gathered outside smoking and probably dealing drugs as well. I tried not to pay too much attention and keep focused on Leo's car.

I followed him until he turned into an alley. Driving by the alley I noticed his brake lights coming on. He was stopping. Great, I thought, a dark alley. My favorite place to hang out at night. Not! I pulled past the alley. Parked the truck and crossed my fingers hoping it would still be here when I got back. I quickly took off the jacket of Joe's I was wearing, slipped my purse over my shoulder, and then put it back on. I left my gun in my purse but put the stun gun in the pocket so I would have easy access to it. As I peaked into the alley I saw Leo getting out of his car and slipping through a doorway of an old run down building. I quickly ran down the alley trying to stay in shadows, heading to the same doorway. Easing the door open a little bit I looked into a dim empty hallway. I continued opening it until my body could slide through and shut it quietly behind me. The building was pretty empty. It seemed abandoned, that is if you weren't counting me, the person I followed in here and hopefully my bond jumper. I walked down the hallway looking into each doorway I passed. It seemed like this was an old office building. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming when a rat ran out of one of the rooms right in front of me.

At the end of the hallway I had a choice. I could go up the stairs or down the stairs. I chose up. It was a couple shades lighter up there from outside lights shining in the window. Looking down it was pitch black. So up I went. When I made it to the next floor I looked left and saw a little bit brighter light coming from under one of the doors. Looks like that's the way I'm going. I slowly crept closer to the lighted door, passing several opened and closed darker doorways on my way. As I made my way down the hall the murmuring of voices got closer. I couldn't tell how many voices were there but knew that there had to be at least two men, one of them probably being Leo, or else someone was having a pretty interesting conversation with themselves. I decided it would be smarter to just sit tight in one of the doorways until this could be a one on one confrontation. Even I'm not crazy enough to think that I could take on more than one person, not knowing if they were armed or not. But I did want to get a little bit closer to the doorway so I could hear what was being said.

I stepped on a creaky floor board just a couple feet from the lighted doorway. The sound it made sounded so loud in the quiet hallway. And I wasn't the only one who heard it. Immediately the voices in the room went silent. At the same time I stepped back into one of the darker doorways I heard footsteps coming. The door opened and light flooded out. I flattened myself into a corner just inside the doorway. A corner full of spider webs. I actually had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming out. I stood there with the spider webs tangled in my hair and sticking to the side of my face and ears until the light disappeared and the footsteps faded away. I jumped out of the corner and bent over swatting my hair and ears trying to get the spider webs off, while praying there weren't any spiders actually hanging out in those webs.

I was just getting ready to step out of the doorway when I saw the light flood the hallway again. This time when I stepped back I didn't get all the way in the corner. Just enough to be out of sight. Two shadows passed by. Giving them enough time to get down the hallway to the stairs, I peeked out to make sure the coast was clear to follow behind them. When they cleared the view of the stairs I started working my way down slowly. By time I made it down they were stepping out of the doorway back into the alley. I recognized Leo by the shape of his body and his shaggy hairdo. I hadn't yet gotten a clear view of the second man to find out if he was Michael or not. The sound of one and then a second car door sounded when I was almost at the door. I opened the door just in time to see the car heading down the alley the opposite direction of my truck.

"Now that was just a complete waste of an entire evening." I mumbled to myself while I was walking back down the alley towards where I was parked.

I was frustrated with myself, which was distracting me as I was walking down the alley. You'd think by now I should know better than to not pay attention when walking down a dark alley. By time I paid enough attention to the warning bells that were getting louder in my head, it was too late. I didn't even see him coming. He grabbed me from behind. Before I could even react I was pushed up against the rough brick wall of a building. I turned my head just in time to avoid a straight on smash to my face. The side of my head took it instead. The hat I was wearing didn't offer much protection on impact. I felt the hard knock to the side of my head and the scratching of the brick on the side of my face and my ear.

"There's only one thing a pretty girl in a dark alley is looking for this time of night." A rough, mean voice rumbled in my ear. A body pushed up against my backside grinding against me.

Struggling against him only made him grind against me harder. Oh God!, I thought to myself. This is him! The skip. I was panicking. I couldn't catch my breath. Nausea was rolling up from my stomach.

"Please stop!" I tried to scream out as loud as I could. The sound echoed and faded into the alley.

Screaming and struggling didn't help at all. If I could just work one of my arms out to grab the stun gun that I should have been holding in my hand to begin with. All of a sudden I was jerked backwards.

"Let her go now!" I heard a different voice.

Before I could turn my head to look behind me I was shoved forward by the man holding me. There was a sharp pain to the side of my head and everything went black.

_***Author note: This was supposed to be your cliff hanger. _

CHAPTER 38

I came to slowly. Eyes staying closed as I tried to recall what had happened and figure out where I was. It was something that I started doing after I started bounty hunting. One thing I did know is there was not irritating beep. Which meant I wasn't in a hospital. The air was cold, but the surface I was laying on was semi-soft. Then I remembered. Following Leo into an old building. Following Micheal and Leo out of the building. Watching them get into the car. Walking down the alley. Totally not paying attention. Until...

The attack from behind in the alley. I remembered being grabbed from behind, pushed up against the wall. Then I thought I heard a second voice before everything blacked out for me. I must have done something to make it appear I was awake or waking up. I heard the rustle of clothes as someone moved near me. I felt a cold something dab at the side of my face gently. Then at my head, which made me wince in pain and open my eyes.

I immediately tried to jump away, using my feet to push me up as I recognized the person leaning over me. Micheal Hayes. My skip. Wanted for rape, assault and attempted murder. If I would have known there was a wall behind my head, I would have tried moving another way.

"Whoa!" Micheal said as he put both of his hands up in the air showing them to me. "You're going to knock yourself back out if you don't stop jumping around."

I didn't say anything. Instead I rolled away to the side and brought myself to a sitting position, putting a couple of feet of space between the two of us. Unfortunately I was now backed into a corner. Between me and the door was Micheal. Next to Micheal was my bag, my stun gun and my jacket. He watched me as I slowly stood, using the wall to steady myself. My head was throbbing and I was a bit light headed. I was scared as hell, but felt a little bit less defenseless on my feet than I did crouched in the corner. Either way though, I was trapped.

He must have sensed my fear. He slowly stood up with his hands still up in the air trying to make me believe he wouldn't hurt me. Yeah, I may not be the smartest donut in the box, but I wasn't going to fall that trick.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He watched me. I don't know what he was hoping for, but I wasn't letting my guard down.

"I know who you are." I said to him trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I know who you are too." Was his response. Then after a couple of seconds he added with a sigh, "I didn't do any of those things they're accusing me of. And I'm not going to hurt you."

I was listening to what he was saying, but not knowing if I could believe it. He came a couple steps back towards me. Instinctively I tried to back farther into the corner. The thing that threw me off though was that my spidey senses were totally quiet. No warnings going off in my head. By this time he was back to the spot where he was crouched next to me on the floor earlier. Instead of sitting he just used his foot to kick my bag softly towards me followed by my stun gun.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've helped the guy in the alley instead of saving your dumb ass." He actually sounded like he was angry at me.

My eyes widened in surprise at his words. "My dumb ass?" I asked replacing some of my fear with anger as I bent down and picked up my bag and stun gun. I used my hand to check my bag for the gun and other belongings, not totally trusting this guy and not letting my eyes off him. Everything was there and I felt a little bit safer now knowing it was in my hands.

"Yeah! What the hell are you doing wandering around dark alleys at night by yourself?" He asked me. Sounds like something Joe would've said to me back when we were dating. Ok, yeah, he would probably say that to me now too.

I wasn't quite sure what to think of this guy. He definitely didn't seem dangerous. He did give me my weapons back. There were no warning bells going off in my head. But yet, I wasn't quite yet ready to take my hand off of my stun gun that I pulled out of the jacket pocket. "Why did you help me? How did you get there? I saw you leave in the car."

"I knew someone was following us out of the building. Leo thought it was you but I wanted to see find out for sure, I only went to the end of the alley so it would seem like I left and then I backtracked." He paused before asking, "And what was I supposed to do, just stand by and watch while that guy attacked you?"

He waited for me to answer his question. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, since you are wanted for rape, assault and attempted murder with some pretty incriminating evidence it does seem pretty possible that it might interest you to watch or help. My thoughts were probably written all over my face. Or else I spoke out loud.

"I didn't do it. I could never do something like that." For some reason I believed him. "I thought maybe you could return the favor and help me figure out who did."

"What makes you think I can help you? I'm not a private investigator or a cop. I'm just a bounty hunter." Not a very good one either. I added to myself.

"Yeah, but you've helped other people prove their innocence. Like that cop a few years ago." He moved towards the wall and sat down, leaning against it. He looked worn out both mentally and physically. "I need to figure how all this evidence is pointing to me. I don't know where to start."

I moved to the opposite side of the room. Still holding my weapon and now a clear shot at the door if I wanted to make a run for it. Part of me wanted to make a run for it, but the other part of me looking at this defeated man desperate for my help made me stay. Looking around the room I could see that Leo was keeping him pretty well stocked with supplies.

I leaned against the wall still feeling a little light in my head, but I stayed on my feet just in case. "Is there anyone who would want to set you up?" I asked him, offering my help without exactly saying I would. "Have you pissed anyone off lately?"

He shook his head side to side. "No. At least not that I know of." He pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. The same move I make when I am stressed out.

It took him a while before he moved his hands away, wiping his eyes as he did it. I don't know if if was presumptuous of me, but I believed he was telling me the truth that he didn't do it. I was actually starting to feel sorry for him. There was a broken man sitting in front of me. But where do I start? How did his DNA evidence end up at the scene of the crime if he didn't do it?

"What about your family? Why aren't they helping you?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm not really close with my parents or my grandmother. My grandfather loved me in his own way. We were close, but he was a tough man. He passed away a couple years ago. I didn't get much of an inheritance when he passed because I dropped out of college and wouldn't take over his business. So, I don't know how much help they would be, or if they would even help at all." He explained to me looking me right in the eye as he spoke, just like he did ever since I woke up. So, I didn't think he was lying.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. Maybe the DNA evidence came from someone related to it. Although I don't think a solid match can come from a sibling. But I had no other ideas.

"No siblings. My parents couldn't have any more children after me. So I'm the only one" He explained sounding exhausted.

I thought that was kind of weird. If you couldn't have any more children, wouldn't you just cherish and love the only one you have more then? He did say they weren't very close. Odd. If it was me, I would make sure that child felt loved and knew they were wanted. There I go getting off track again thinking about having a child. Stop it! Focus!

Pulling out my notepad I made some notes. First thing I needed to do was a little research on DNA. How they test it. How they match it. I need to figure out how my skips DNA matches DNA found somewhere he says he's never been. Then I needed to talk to his family. My instincts were telling me something wasn't right here. If he is the only son and grandson of the family, then why is it that he was only close to his grandfather.

"Have you tried to make contact with your family?" I asked him.

"No, we haven't talked since my grandfather's death." He said sadly. I could tell his family was a sensitive spot for him.

I stuffed my notebook in my bag and made sure I had my belongings. "Where can I find you tomorrow?" It was time to go. My head was throbbing and I had some work to do now.

"Don't come back here. It's not safe here and if something happened to you it would be my fault." He answered and I was about to say something before he added to what he said. "Give me your phone. I'll put my number in. You call me and I'll come to you."

I handed him my phone. He put his number in and then insisted on walking me to my truck, which thankfully was still there where I left it.

Ten hours later Micheal and I were headed to Stone Harbor, New Jersey. I wasn't ready yet to share with him what I found out doing some research on DNA last night. I wanted to see what information I could get from the family, because if it tied to what I found out, then Micheal was in for a shocking surprise. It took me a while to talk my way into his father's office, but with a little persistence I finally got a chance to talk to him.

What I found out was quite shocking. Now how do I tell Micheal? How do I break this news to a man I barely knew, a man who already looked so broken? Anthony Hayes and his wife not only couldn't have any more children after Micheal, they could never have children at all. That was all the information he could or would give me. Told me if I wanted to find out anything else out I should try to talk to the woman Micheal believed was his grandmother. Anthony was not his father, but his brother.


	38. Chapter 39  40

I apologize for not responding to reviews yet. My OT has been extended, hopefully tomorrow I will get a chance. Just know that I appreciate all of them as always.

In return you have another double chapter here for your enjoyment. I am going to get this skip wrapped up in next weeks posting. I don't want it to drag on because there are more exciting conclusions coming up )

CHAPTER 39

THE BOX

After leaving Anthony's office, I walked back down the street where I left my truck and Micheal hiding safely inside it. He was looking at me curiously as I approached. Waiting to hear what I found out from his father, who wasn't really his father. But he had no idea. And I have no idea on how I should break it to him.

"So...how did it go?" He asked me when I got close enough.

"It went alright I guess?" It wasn't really a lie if you left out the fact of parentage.

He looked at me, waiting for me to reveal more information. "Are you going to tell me about it."

"Uhh...yeah. Let's go get something to eat first. I'm hungry." Really, I was hungry and it was a good excuse to put off giving bad news.

We went through a McDonald's drive through and ordered a couple meals. I added a shake to mine. The two of us ate silently in the truck. The unanswered explanation hanging in the air between us.

"So, what's next?" Micheal broke the silence between us.

"We are going to see your grandmother." I simply stated even though, technically she is not his grandmother. So, if his grandfather is actually his father, that would mean the grandmother is his mother? That would be thinking logically. But something was telling me that things were going to be a little more complicated.

"My grandmother? Why?" He seemed quite taken aback by my statement.

It was time to break the news. We were still parked at the back of the McDonald's parking lot. I felt bad for him. He seemed like a very gentle guy. Can you imagine. You've lived forty-five years of your life believing one thing and then in one moment everything is changed.

"Well, uh..." I started.

"It's okay. Just spit it out. Things can't really get much worse for me, can they?" He said.

I guess it was a good thing that Micheal wasn't close to his father because then this would be much harder than it already was for me to break the news. I'm just going to spit it out.

"When I went to your father's office asking about any possible siblings, he told me that his wife and he have never been able to have children." I stopped there to see if he would put it together.

"Could never have children? What are you saying?" He asked after taking a minute to think about it.

"He's not really your father." I watched him as I told him. His face didn't reveal much to me as I watched him. I watched his fists clench and unclench as I added "Your grandfather is really your father."

Then I sat and waited. Looking out the opposite window, trying to give Micheal as much privacy to process the bomb I just dropped on him as possible while we were in the same vehicle.

"Let's go then." He said after a short time. Then directed me to his grandmother's home.

Once again he had to remain hidden in the truck that I parked on another street in the upscale beach town. The grandmother was hesitant to talk to me at first until I told her what was already revealed to me by Anthony. First thing she did was confirm that Edward, the 'grandfather' was really Micheal's father but she was not his mother. She really looked sad or maybe regretful as she revealed the information she knew. Her husband had an affair with a much younger woman. When the woman ended up pregnant, Edward wanted the child. Passing the child off as his son's child was his solution.

I asked her if she knew if the other woman had any other children or where I could find her. She said she was ashamed to admit that she didn't know any details. She never wanted to know. Wanted to forget that her husband ever had an affair. As far as she knew the day he brought the baby home was the last day he had contact with the other woman. The only reminder of the affair that was ever around was Micheal and she was ashamed to admit that he deserved to be treated better than he was. He was silently blamed his whole life for Edward's infidelity when it was no one's fault but Edward's.

Grandpa was actually dad. Grandma was step mom. Dad was half brother. Mom was sister-in-law. This whole thing was really beginning to give me a headache. I was just about to find a way to end the conversation and leave, thinking this was nothing but a dead end when the grandmother or should I stay step mother told me she had something for Micheal. She hoped maybe it could help. This damn family could have offered him some help a few months ago when he was first arrested was my thought. But I guess better late than never. I pushed her down the long hallway in her wheelchair to her late husband's office where she directed me to the wall safe and gave me the combination to open it. I pulled a smaller fire safe box out of the large wall safe.

The grandmother, now step-mom explained that she was supposed to give this box to Micheal after his grandfather/father passed away. Micheal came to the funeral but the grandmother/step mom didn't get a chance to talk to him in private and never contacted him after. She hoped one day he would come and she could give it to him. She had no idea what her husband put in the box, or so she said, just that her husband asked her to make sure Micheal got it. I wanted to believe that she cared, but I think if she really did then she would have made sure this was delivered to Micheal after the funeral.

I really wanted to just lay it all out and tell her about herself and her screwed up family, but now wasn't the time. My priority at this moment was to help Micheal prove his innocence so I could take him in to collect my money from Vinnie and at the same time put the real guilty party behind bars. In actuality, I could take Micheal in now and get my money but with no one else to help prove his innocence he would end up behind bars for a crime I don't believe he is guilty of. So, I tried to push my annoyance at the grandmother and this whole family aside so I could focus on figuring out this mystery that was continuing to get more mysterious by the second.

After collecting the box I made my way back to where Micheal was waiting. Handing the box and key over to him I explained what happened with his grandmother and left him to his own thoughts as I put the truck in drive and headed back to Trenton.

We had been driving for about a half hour and I was really curious as to what was in the box. My natural curiosity was internally begging Micheal to open the box already. But he was just sitting there silently holding the box in his lap.

Eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore and my curiosity got the best of me. "So...are you going to open it?"

"Yeah". He paused looking down at the box. "When we stop."

I internally groaned to myself. Since he had no idea what was in there, I could understand how he may want a little privacy but now wasn't the time. I had a deadline to meet here. Just as I was about to gently urge him to open the box my phone rang.

"Hey Lucy!" I answered after I saw who was calling.

"Hi Stephanie, how are you?" She asked me.

"Good, and you."

"I'm good. Just calling to see if you want to join me for dinner?"

Yeah, I would really love to join her for dinner. My stomach spoke up at her question, demanding I say yes. "I really wish I could but..."

"I made chicken alfredo." She said teasingly.

"Oh" My stomach heard that and begged me loudly to say 'yes'. "Well, I uhh...sorta have someone else with me."

"The more the merrier. Bring whoever it is with you." I tried to interrupt her, feeling like I should explain the situation a little and who I had with me, but Lucy didn't give me a chance. "Everything will be ready by six-thirty. See you then." She disconnected the phone before I got a word in.

I turned to Micheal. "Looks like we're going for dinner."

The only response I got was a slight nod. He had his head back against the headrest and eyes closed. His face looking like he was in deep thought. I decided to leave him alone for the rest of the drive.

When we got to Lucy's I had him wait in the truck while I went inside and explained the situation and who he was to make sure we were still welcome at dinner. Lucy said that I was the best judge of character she knew. So, if I trusted him and believed he was innocent, then so did she.

We all sat in the kitchen and ate dinner together. It was nice to see Micheal relax a little. Lucy had that effect on everybody. The ability to make you feel like you were 'home' when you were with her. By the way he cleaned plate after plate you could tell it has been a long time since he's had a home cooked meal. He even ate more than I did! After we finished helping Lucy clean up, Micheal stayed behind in the kitchen with his box. Lucy and I took our desert to the living room to give him some privacy.

Time always passes so fast when I am at Lucy's house. It has become a place of comfort for me just as Lester's house in Point Pleasant has. I hadn't realized nearly two hours passed by. Lucy and I were still talking when Micheal came into the room carrying the box with a thin file folder on the top. Micheal had a myriad of emotions on his face that he was trying to mask but not doing a very good job at it. He sat down letting out a big sigh before he started speaking.

He handed me some papers. "Here is the information on my biological mother."

I took the papers and looked them over. This was part of the information I was hoping he would find. The information was all old as if the grandfather hadn't had contact with her for a long time. There was record of some kind of exchange of money at the time Micheal was handed over to his father. I couldn't believe it. She sold her child! What kind of woman does that? I asked myself as I looked back up at Micheal. He was sitting on a chair opposite me, his hands clasped across the bridge of his nose as he leaned his hand on the back of the chair. There was not a lot of information and not what I was looking for. According to the research I had done last night after I returned home there was only one way DNA could match exactly if Micheal hadn't been set up by someone. I didn't see proof of that in any of this paperwork. But it was more information than we started with today and would hopefully lead to more.

I reached for my phone to check the time and realized it was dead. Out of battery. My charger was at home.

"Lucy, I think it's time we head out." I said to her as I stood from the couch.

Lucy quickly stood. "Why don't the two of you stay here?" She asked me.

I wasn't quite sure why she was offering or if I even felt comfortable with that. I did trust Micheal, but at the same time I haven't known him that long. Lucy must have noticed the struggle I was having.

"Stephanie, I insist. Please. It's going to be so cold tonight and I just can't bear the thought of him spending the night in that old abandoned building." She looked from me over to Micheal who was watching our conversation. Was that a little spark of interest I saw in her eye? Lucy liked Micheal? Well, that's interesting. If everything works out right for him I just may have to play matchmaker when this is all over.

"Alright, but I need to go pick up a few things from my place and feed Rex." I explained to her.

"Go ahead. We'll be alright." She said and I had to hold my smile inside. "Bring Rex back with you if you want."

I returned a short time later with Rex, a bag for me and a bag for Micheal. He called his friend Leo before I left and I was able to meet up with him on the way to my apartment. My initial opinion of Leo changed a little bit since I first met him, now that I realized he was just trying to protect his friend whom he believed was innocent. When I got back, Lucy had already had places fixed for Micheal and I to sleep. I was in the same room I was last time I was here and Micheal was down the hall in another room.

Once I was settle I plugged in my phone. My phone had three messages all on it. Two from Lester and one from Hector. Since Lester couldn't get a hold of me he must have called Hector to try. I called Hector to let him know I was fine that my phone had just ran out of juice. Then I called Lester. He says he got worried after my phone kept going to voice mail and I didn't answer my home phone. I explained to him that I was at Lucy's house and didn't realize my phone was out of battery. This seemed to make him feel better. I intentionally left out the details about Micheal and my close call in the alley last night, thinking.

After our call I settled into the bed with my laptop propped on my lap and I typed in Barbara Jean Riley, Micheal's mother into my search program.

CHAPTER 40

TWO OF A KIND

As expected I slept longer than anyone else in the house, not waking until the smell of fresh coffee along with the bright sunshine woke me up. I sluggishly made my way downstairs carrying Rex's cage into the kitchen with me where Lucy already cleared a spot on the counter for him.

Lucy and Micheal were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. I just stood watching them for a minute. They looked so content sitting there together. Yes, they would make a cute couple. Lucy was so into him that she didn't even notice me right away. I went to the stove and filled my own plate with the breakfast foods that were sitting out. Finally I got noticed when I pulled out the chair at the table.

"Oh, good morning Stephanie. I didn't even see you come in the kitchen." She said a little flustered.

"Good morning." I said with a big smile on my face because I couldn't hold it in as I looked back and forth between the two of them. They were so cute!

Lucy got up quickly like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. I held in a laugh. Micheal got up and cleared their dishes from the table, carried them to the sink and began washing them right away. I could totally see these two doing this every morning. I continued eating my breakfast while watching them, knowing pretty soon I would have to break up this happy little morning so Micheal and I could get to work on proving his innocence.

We said 'bye' to Lucy and made the short drive to E. Windsor. On our drive I explained to Micheal what I had found out about his biological mother, which wasn't much. She worked a series of odd jobs during her life and was currently living in a nursing home. There was no record of Micheal's birth in her background, but there was record of another child. Adam, who had the same birth date as Micheal. If this was all true than what I both hoped and dreaded was that Micheal had a twin out there somewhere. An evil twin.

"So, are we going to see my mother?" Micheal asked me, not making any comment yet on having a twin.

"We can if you want but I thought we should look for Adam. I pulled up a last known address and workplace on him last night. I think he may be the key to this mess." I said to him.

"Yeah, I would like to see her. But your the one helping me, so whatever you think we should do is fine." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he was making a point to not look my way. He didn't think I knew what he was doing.

He wanted to see his mother and was trying to use that guilt trip on me. I knew that game. Was pretty comfortable with using it myself to get my way at times. On the other hand I can also understand why he wants to see her.

And that was how we ended up at the nursing home. His mother thought he was Adam when we walked in. She commented on how she was so happy that he finally cut his hair and got himself up. That just reconfirmed the twin theory for me. Micheal brought up his father's name, asking if she knew Edward. She immediately started freaking out. Begging us not to tell Edward because he would take Adam too. That ended our visit because the nurses came in the room and ushered us out so they could get her calmed down.

I tried not to dwell on what just happened at the nursing home, but I knew Micheal was. I looked at the notes I took last night and drove to Adam's last known place of employment. It was the middle of the afternoon, so I figured his workplace would be a good place. Micheal waited in the car since it was obvious he was similar in appearance to Adam. After talking to the shift manager I found out he was no longer employed there. He was let go last week for a variety of reasons that the manager wouldn't elaborate on. Strike one. Though I did stick around to talk to some of the employees as they left for the day and got a list of local hangouts that Adam frequented.

We tried the next logical place. His home, which was an old solid two story house on a corner lot. We parked outside, a couple houses down. Just watching for a few minutes. I was debating if I should just go knock on the door. But if I was right about all of this, then Adam was the man responsible for those rapes, assaults and attempted murder. Not sure that knocking on his door by myself was such a bright idea. Then again, what choice did I have if I was going to get this whole mess solved.

I got out of the truck and noticed Micheal getting out at the same time. He put on one of Joe's hats that was in the truck along with some sunglasses. When I gave him a questioning look he answered. "Do you really think I'm going to let you walk up to his door on your own?"

"No." I answered, but really I didn't know what to expect. Then again, this is the same man who saved my life the other night.

We made it up to the door. I wrapped my hand around the gun in my pocket and knocked. And waited. Either nobody was home or we were being ignored. I walked around the house one way while Micheal went the other way. We peaked in all the windows, noticing not movement inside or a car in the garage. Strike two. Instead of hanging around I decided we should go check out the local hangouts. The next few hours was spent hitting nothing but dead ends. Supposedly we just missed him at one place, but nobody had an idea of where we could find him. Strike three.

Three strikes for the day. That made for a very non-productive day and a very tired me. Tomorrow is another day, I tried to think as positively as I could as I crashed to the bed in a small hotel room that we checked into. My eyes were closed as soon as my head made contact with the pillow.

Micheal and I sat outside a local coffee shop in the morning eating donuts and drinking coffee while trying to plan out what we were going to do today. Not that there was much to plan. It took all of about thirty seconds to decide to check out all of the hang outs again before staking out the house. So that's what we did. There was no current action at any of the hangouts, but Adam had made a couple appearances last night after we left. I wondered if anyone tipped him off that someone was looking for him.

Since we had no luck at the hangouts we grabbed some food and parked where we could watch his house. If we didn't see any action before dark, my plan was to wait a couple more hours after that until traffic died down and then check to see if we could find a way into the house. So there we sat and there we watched. Tucked up under the extra clothes and blankets Joe had in the truck and coffee to keep us warm. I was getting to know Micheal much more than I had intended to. This was nothing like doing stakeouts with Ranger or the guys. When with any of them I was the one who did all the talking, while they just sat there and probably just pretended to listen. Micheal, he talked and participated in the conversation. By the time night fell, I knew almost all of his childhood stories as he did mine. He asked me questions about Lucy. And I asked him about what kind of stories went around about me at the fire station. We also talked about the discovery of his twin brother. I wouldn't exactly say that time flew by, but it went by much faster than it would've if we were sitting in total silence.

Once traffic died down it was time to get to work. We worked from the front door. Each of us taking one direction checking windows and doors for a way inside. Our signal to the other if we found a way in was to be a whistle. I took my time checking all the obvious and not so obvious places for a key to be hidden by the front door with no luck. I moved on in my direction to start checking windows and I noticed Micheal checking out the garage as I turned the corner. The plan was that we would meet up somewhere at the back of the house unless one of us found a way inside sooner.

I took my time checking both the first level windows and the windows to the basement, hoping to find one unlocked or possibly broken. Making my way around to the back of the house I also kept an eye out for Micheal who should be coming through the bushes on the other side at any time. Having no luck with any of the windows, I started checking the back door and possible key hiding places around it. While doing this I wondered if Micheal was having any luck and kept casting glances towards the side of the house watching for him. So far I hadn't heard any whistle.

There was no key hidden in the back and none of the windows were unlocked. I checked them all. A bit of nervousness was setting in because I have yet to see Micheal come around.

"Micheal!" I called out in a loud whisper as I tried to lean over the bushes and look around the side of the house.

I waited quietly for his answer so I would hear him answer. I heard nothing except the occasional sound of a car passing.

"Micheal!" I called out again as I crept through the bushes and made my way down the side of the house.

Where the hell is he? I asked myself silently as I moved a little faster coming around the side of the house to the front of the garage. This was the last place I saw him before I went around the other side. He wasn't here either.

Okay. Don't Panic. He probably just went around the other way looking for me. I checked the truck and circled around to the back of the house again.

_"_Micheal!" I called again slightly louder and added 'Where the hell are you?' to myself. CHAPTER 39__

THE BOX

After leaving Anthony's office, I walked back down the street where I left my truck and Micheal hiding safely inside it. He was looking at me curiously as I approached. Waiting to hear what I found out from his father, who wasn't really his father. But he had no idea. And I have no idea on how I should break it to him.

"So...how did it go?" He asked me when I got close enough.

"It went alright I guess?" It wasn't really a lie if you left out the fact of parentage.

He looked at me, waiting for me to reveal more information. "Are you going to tell me about it."

"Uhh...yeah. Let's go get something to eat first. I'm hungry." Really, I was hungry and it was a good excuse to put off giving bad news.

We went through a McDonald's drive through and ordered a couple meals. I added a shake to mine. The two of us ate silently in the truck. The unanswered explanation hanging in the air between us.

"So, what's next?" Micheal broke the silence between us.

"We are going to see your grandmother." I simply stated even though, technically she is not his grandmother. So, if his grandfather is actually his father, that would mean the grandmother is his mother? That would be thinking logically. But something was telling me that things were going to be a little more complicated.

"My grandmother? Why?" He seemed quite taken aback by my statement.

It was time to break the news. We were still parked at the back of the McDonald's parking lot. I felt bad for him. He seemed like a very gentle guy. Can you imagine. You've lived forty-five years of your life believing one thing and then in one moment everything is changed.

"Well, uh..." I started.

"It's okay. Just spit it out. Things can't really get much worse for me, can they?" He said.

I guess it was a good thing that Micheal wasn't close to his father because then this would be much harder than it already was for me to break the news. I'm just going to spit it out.

"When I went to your father's office asking about any possible siblings, he told me that his wife and he have never been able to have children." I stopped there to see if he would put it together.

"Could never have children? What are you saying?" He asked after taking a minute to think about it.

"He's not really your father." I watched him as I told him. His face didn't reveal much to me as I watched him. I watched his fists clench and unclench as I added "Your grandfather is really your father."

Then I sat and waited. Looking out the opposite window, trying to give Micheal as much privacy to process the bomb I just dropped on him as possible while we were in the same vehicle.

"Let's go then." He said after a short time. Then directed me to his grandmother's home.

Once again he had to remain hidden in the truck that I parked on another street in the upscale beach town. The grandmother was hesitant to talk to me at first until I told her what was already revealed to me by Anthony. First thing she did was confirm that Edward, the 'grandfather' was really Micheal's father but she was not his mother. She really looked sad or maybe regretful as she revealed the information she knew. Her husband had an affair with a much younger woman. When the woman ended up pregnant, Edward wanted the child. Passing the child off as his son's child was his solution.

I asked her if she knew if the other woman had any other children or where I could find her. She said she was ashamed to admit that she didn't know any details. She never wanted to know. Wanted to forget that her husband ever had an affair. As far as she knew the day he brought the baby home was the last day he had contact with the other woman. The only reminder of the affair that was ever around was Micheal and she was ashamed to admit that he deserved to be treated better than he was. He was silently blamed his whole life for Edward's infidelity when it was no one's fault but Edward's.

Grandpa was actually dad. Grandma was step mom. Dad was half brother. Mom was sister-in-law. This whole thing was really beginning to give me a headache. I was just about to find a way to end the conversation and leave, thinking this was nothing but a dead end when the grandmother or should I stay step mother told me she had something for Micheal. She hoped maybe it could help. This damn family could have offered him some help a few months ago when he was first arrested was my thought. But I guess better late than never. I pushed her down the long hallway in her wheelchair to her late husband's office where she directed me to the wall safe and gave me the combination to open it. I pulled a smaller fire safe box out of the large wall safe.

The grandmother, now step-mom explained that she was supposed to give this box to Micheal after his grandfather/father passed away. Micheal came to the funeral but the grandmother/step mom didn't get a chance to talk to him in private and never contacted him after. She hoped one day he would come and she could give it to him. She had no idea what her husband put in the box, or so she said, just that her husband asked her to make sure Micheal got it. I wanted to believe that she cared, but I think if she really did then she would have made sure this was delivered to Micheal after the funeral.

I really wanted to just lay it all out and tell her about herself and her screwed up family, but now wasn't the time. My priority at this moment was to help Micheal prove his innocence so I could take him in to collect my money from Vinnie and at the same time put the real guilty party behind bars. In actuality, I could take Micheal in now and get my money but with no one else to help prove his innocence he would end up behind bars for a crime I don't believe he is guilty of. So, I tried to push my annoyance at the grandmother and this whole family aside so I could focus on figuring out this mystery that was continuing to get more mysterious by the second.

After collecting the box I made my way back to where Micheal was waiting. Handing the box and key over to him I explained what happened with his grandmother and left him to his own thoughts as I put the truck in drive and headed back to Trenton.

We had been driving for about a half hour and I was really curious as to what was in the box. My natural curiosity was internally begging Micheal to open the box already. But he was just sitting there silently holding the box in his lap.

Eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore and my curiosity got the best of me. "So...are you going to open it?"

"Yeah". He paused looking down at the box. "When we stop."

I internally groaned to myself. Since he had no idea what was in there, I could understand how he may want a little privacy but now wasn't the time. I had a deadline to meet here. Just as I was about to gently urge him to open the box my phone rang.

"Hey Lucy!" I answered after I saw who was calling.

"Hi Stephanie, how are you?" She asked me.

"Good, and you."

"I'm good. Just calling to see if you want to join me for dinner?"

Yeah, I would really love to join her for dinner. My stomach spoke up at her question, demanding I say yes. "I really wish I could but..."

"I made chicken alfredo." She said teasingly.

"Oh" My stomach heard that and begged me loudly to say 'yes'. "Well, I uhh...sorta have someone else with me."

"The more the merrier. Bring whoever it is with you." I tried to interrupt her, feeling like I should explain the situation a little and who I had with me, but Lucy didn't give me a chance. "Everything will be ready by six-thirty. See you then." She disconnected the phone before I got a word in.

I turned to Micheal. "Looks like we're going for dinner."

The only response I got was a slight nod. He had his head back against the headrest and eyes closed. His face looking like he was in deep thought. I decided to leave him alone for the rest of the drive.

When we got to Lucy's I had him wait in the truck while I went inside and explained the situation and who he was to make sure we were still welcome at dinner. Lucy said that I was the best judge of character she knew. So, if I trusted him and believed he was innocent, then so did she.

We all sat in the kitchen and ate dinner together. It was nice to see Micheal relax a little. Lucy had that effect on everybody. The ability to make you feel like you were 'home' when you were with her. By the way he cleaned plate after plate you could tell it has been a long time since he's had a home cooked meal. He even ate more than I did! After we finished helping Lucy clean up, Micheal stayed behind in the kitchen with his box. Lucy and I took our desert to the living room to give him some privacy.

Time always passes so fast when I am at Lucy's house. It has become a place of comfort for me just as Lester's house in Point Pleasant has. I hadn't realized nearly two hours passed by. Lucy and I were still talking when Micheal came into the room carrying the box with a thin file folder on the top. Micheal had a myriad of emotions on his face that he was trying to mask but not doing a very good job at it. He sat down letting out a big sigh before he started speaking.

He handed me some papers. "Here is the information on my biological mother."

I took the papers and looked them over. This was part of the information I was hoping he would find. The information was all old as if the grandfather hadn't had contact with her for a long time. There was record of some kind of exchange of money at the time Micheal was handed over to his father. I couldn't believe it. She sold her child! What kind of woman does that? I asked myself as I looked back up at Micheal. He was sitting on a chair opposite me, his hands clasped across the bridge of his nose as he leaned his hand on the back of the chair. There was not a lot of information and not what I was looking for. According to the research I had done last night after I returned home there was only one way DNA could match exactly if Micheal hadn't been set up by someone. I didn't see proof of that in any of this paperwork. But it was more information than we started with today and would hopefully lead to more.

I reached for my phone to check the time and realized it was dead. Out of battery. My charger was at home.

"Lucy, I think it's time we head out." I said to her as I stood from the couch.

Lucy quickly stood. "Why don't the two of you stay here?" She asked me.

I wasn't quite sure why she was offering or if I even felt comfortable with that. I did trust Micheal, but at the same time I haven't known him that long. Lucy must have noticed the struggle I was having.

"Stephanie, I insist. Please. It's going to be so cold tonight and I just can't bear the thought of him spending the night in that old abandoned building." She looked from me over to Micheal who was watching our conversation. Was that a little spark of interest I saw in her eye? Lucy liked Micheal? Well, that's interesting. If everything works out right for him I just may have to play matchmaker when this is all over.

"Alright, but I need to go pick up a few things from my place and feed Rex." I explained to her.

"Go ahead. We'll be alright." She said and I had to hold my smile inside. "Bring Rex back with you if you want."

I returned a short time later with Rex, a bag for me and a bag for Micheal. He called his friend Leo before I left and I was able to meet up with him on the way to my apartment. My initial opinion of Leo changed a little bit since I first met him, now that I realized he was just trying to protect his friend whom he believed was innocent. When I got back, Lucy had already had places fixed for Micheal and I to sleep. I was in the same room I was last time I was here and Micheal was down the hall in another room.

Once I was settle I plugged in my phone. My phone had three messages all on it. Two from Lester and one from Hector. Since Lester couldn't get a hold of me he must have called Hector to try. I called Hector to let him know I was fine that my phone had just ran out of juice. Then I called Lester. He says he got worried after my phone kept going to voice mail and I didn't answer my home phone. I explained to him that I was at Lucy's house and didn't realize my phone was out of battery. This seemed to make him feel better. I intentionally left out the details about Micheal and my close call in the alley last night, thinking.

After our call I settled into the bed with my laptop propped on my lap and I typed in Barbara Jean Riley, Micheal's mother into my search program.

CHAPTER 40

TWO OF A KIND

As expected I slept longer than anyone else in the house, not waking until the smell of fresh coffee along with the bright sunshine woke me up. I sluggishly made my way downstairs carrying Rex's cage into the kitchen with me where Lucy already cleared a spot on the counter for him.

Lucy and Micheal were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. I just stood watching them for a minute. They looked so content sitting there together. Yes, they would make a cute couple. Lucy was so into him that she didn't even notice me right away. I went to the stove and filled my own plate with the breakfast foods that were sitting out. Finally I got noticed when I pulled out the chair at the table.

"Oh, good morning Stephanie. I didn't even see you come in the kitchen." She said a little flustered.

"Good morning." I said with a big smile on my face because I couldn't hold it in as I looked back and forth between the two of them. They were so cute!

Lucy got up quickly like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. I held in a laugh. Micheal got up and cleared their dishes from the table, carried them to the sink and began washing them right away. I could totally see these two doing this every morning. I continued eating my breakfast while watching them, knowing pretty soon I would have to break up this happy little morning so Micheal and I could get to work on proving his innocence.

We said 'bye' to Lucy and made the short drive to E. Windsor. On our drive I explained to Micheal what I had found out about his biological mother, which wasn't much. She worked a series of odd jobs during her life and was currently living in a nursing home. There was no record of Micheal's birth in her background, but there was record of another child. Adam, who had the same birth date as Micheal. If this was all true than what I both hoped and dreaded was that Micheal had a twin out there somewhere. An evil twin.

"So, are we going to see my mother?" Micheal asked me, not making any comment yet on having a twin.

"We can if you want but I thought we should look for Adam. I pulled up a last known address and workplace on him last night. I think he may be the key to this mess." I said to him.

"Yeah, I would like to see her. But your the one helping me, so whatever you think we should do is fine." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he was making a point to not look my way. He didn't think I knew what he was doing.

He wanted to see his mother and was trying to use that guilt trip on me. I knew that game. Was pretty comfortable with using it myself to get my way at times. On the other hand I can also understand why he wants to see her.

And that was how we ended up at the nursing home. His mother thought he was Adam when we walked in. She commented on how she was so happy that he finally cut his hair and got himself up. That just reconfirmed the twin theory for me. Micheal brought up his father's name, asking if she knew Edward. She immediately started freaking out. Begging us not to tell Edward because he would take Adam too. That ended our visit because the nurses came in the room and ushered us out so they could get her calmed down.

I tried not to dwell on what just happened at the nursing home, but I knew Micheal was. I looked at the notes I took last night and drove to Adam's last known place of employment. It was the middle of the afternoon, so I figured his workplace would be a good place. Micheal waited in the car since it was obvious he was similar in appearance to Adam. After talking to the shift manager I found out he was no longer employed there. He was let go last week for a variety of reasons that the manager wouldn't elaborate on. Strike one. Though I did stick around to talk to some of the employees as they left for the day and got a list of local hangouts that Adam frequented.

We tried the next logical place. His home, which was an old solid two story house on a corner lot. We parked outside, a couple houses down. Just watching for a few minutes. I was debating if I should just go knock on the door. But if I was right about all of this, then Adam was the man responsible for those rapes, assaults and attempted murder. Not sure that knocking on his door by myself was such a bright idea. Then again, what choice did I have if I was going to get this whole mess solved.

I got out of the truck and noticed Micheal getting out at the same time. He put on one of Joe's hats that was in the truck along with some sunglasses. When I gave him a questioning look he answered. "Do you really think I'm going to let you walk up to his door on your own?"

"No." I answered, but really I didn't know what to expect. Then again, this is the same man who saved my life the other night.

We made it up to the door. I wrapped my hand around the gun in my pocket and knocked. And waited. Either nobody was home or we were being ignored. I walked around the house one way while Micheal went the other way. We peaked in all the windows, noticing not movement inside or a car in the garage. Strike two. Instead of hanging around I decided we should go check out the local hangouts. The next few hours was spent hitting nothing but dead ends. Supposedly we just missed him at one place, but nobody had an idea of where we could find him. Strike three.

Three strikes for the day. That made for a very non-productive day and a very tired me. Tomorrow is another day, I tried to think as positively as I could as I crashed to the bed in a small hotel room that we checked into. My eyes were closed as soon as my head made contact with the pillow.

Micheal and I sat outside a local coffee shop in the morning eating donuts and drinking coffee while trying to plan out what we were going to do today. Not that there was much to plan. It took all of about thirty seconds to decide to check out all of the hang outs again before staking out the house. So that's what we did. There was no current action at any of the hangouts, but Adam had made a couple appearances last night after we left. I wondered if anyone tipped him off that someone was looking for him.

Since we had no luck at the hangouts we grabbed some food and parked where we could watch his house. If we didn't see any action before dark, my plan was to wait a couple more hours after that until traffic died down and then check to see if we could find a way into the house. So there we sat and there we watched. Tucked up under the extra clothes and blankets Joe had in the truck and coffee to keep us warm. I was getting to know Micheal much more than I had intended to. This was nothing like doing stakeouts with Ranger or the guys. When with any of them I was the one who did all the talking, while they just sat there and probably just pretended to listen. Micheal, he talked and participated in the conversation. By the time night fell, I knew almost all of his childhood stories as he did mine. He asked me questions about Lucy. And I asked him about what kind of stories went around about me at the fire station. We also talked about the discovery of his twin brother. I wouldn't exactly say that time flew by, but it went by much faster than it would've if we were sitting in total silence.

Once traffic died down it was time to get to work. We worked from the front door. Each of us taking one direction checking windows and doors for a way inside. Our signal to the other if we found a way in was to be a whistle. I took my time checking all the obvious and not so obvious places for a key to be hidden by the front door with no luck. I moved on in my direction to start checking windows and I noticed Micheal checking out the garage as I turned the corner. The plan was that we would meet up somewhere at the back of the house unless one of us found a way inside sooner.

I took my time checking both the first level windows and the windows to the basement, hoping to find one unlocked or possibly broken. Making my way around to the back of the house I also kept an eye out for Micheal who should be coming through the bushes on the other side at any time. Having no luck with any of the windows, I started checking the back door and possible key hiding places around it. While doing this I wondered if Micheal was having any luck and kept casting glances towards the side of the house watching for him. So far I hadn't heard any whistle.

There was no key hidden in the back and none of the windows were unlocked. I checked them all. A bit of nervousness was setting in because I have yet to see Micheal come around.

"Micheal!" I called out in a loud whisper as I tried to lean over the bushes and look around the side of the house.

I waited quietly for his answer so I would hear him answer. I heard nothing except the occasional sound of a car passing.

"Micheal!" I called out again as I crept through the bushes and made my way down the side of the house.

Where the hell is he? I asked myself silently as I moved a little faster coming around the side of the house to the front of the garage. This was the last place I saw him before I went around the other side. He wasn't here either.

Okay. Don't Panic. He probably just went around the other way looking for me. I checked the truck and circled around to the back of the house again.

_"Micheal!" I called again slightly louder and added 'Where the hell are you?' to myself. _


	39. Chapter 41

Note: This chapter has been posted with no spell check or editing...forgive all my errors.

Life has stepped in and interrupted this story. I apologize and hope to get back on track soon.

Thanks again for the reviews, sorry I have not been able to reply to them individually.

CHAPTER 41

PRISONERS

Everything inside me was telling me that something was wrong here. Where the hell did Micheal go? I don't believe that he just disappeared on me. I was still in the backyard taking a last look to see if I could find him, but it was obvious that he wasn't here. I took a couple steps back in the direction of the front of the house when I heard a slight noise from behind me. Before I could turn around and see what the noise was, I was grabbed from behind and felt a small prick in the back of my neck before everything went dark on me.

Making my way through the fuzziness in my head I slowly came to. It was dark and I was laying on a hard surface but my head was resting on something soft.

"Stephanie!" I heard a relieved whisper. "Thank god!" It was Micheal's voice.

My head was resting on his lap. My hands cuffed in front of me. I had no clue as to how long I was out. It was still dark. There was a small sliver of light coming into the room from an outside street light, but it wasn't enough for me to get a clear view of my surroundings. Micheal was scooted up against the wall leaning at an awkward angle. His hands cuffed as well and resting on me. It was as if he scooted himself up to the wall and pulled me onto his lap.

"Where are we?" I whispered out to him.

"In the house."

"How?"

"Adam." He said. "I'm sorry. He snuck up on me."

"Then how do you know it's Adam?"

"He greeted me as 'brother' when he grabbed me from behind." He explained.

I didn't say anything in response. My mind was too busy thinking about how we could get out of here. I did know how to get us out of the cuffs, but currently had nothing to work the lock with.

"My gun?" I asked.

"Not here. I checked your pockets when I came to." He answered me. It was nice to know that he had been trying to help while I was out.

I rolled slightly and felt what I was hoping to in the upper inside pocket of my jacket. "My phone!" I excitedly said to Micheal. "My inside pocket, can you reach it."

Moving to my back so Micheal could reach inside my jacket, he worked his way inside my jacket and pulled my phone out. I let out a sigh of relief. Lester may be out of town, but Hector was still home. Micheal placed the phone into my hands. I pushed the home button on the front of the phone and nothing happened. I tried the power button on the side. Nothing.

"Fuck!" I said a little more loudly than intended.

My battery.

Was.

Dead.

There was no one to blame for that. Except for me and my own damn stupidity. Just more proof that I don't have any business doing this job. Have I ever seen on of the Rangeman guys with a dead cell phone? No!

We had a hotel room last night and I hadn't even thought to charge my phone. I was so tired and didn't make any calls. I don't even know how long my phone was out of battery.

At least Micheal was keeping his silence instead of rubbing it in. Wait, what about his phone. My deflated hope sparked again.

"Where's your phone?" I asked him

"In my jacket." Yes! I thought as I looked at him excitedly. "He took my jacket." Micheal said solemnly.

My little balloon of hope quickly deflated again. We sat there in silence again. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I was berating myself for my stupidity while at the same time trying to figure out what we could possibly do next.

Micheal moved himself to a more comfortable position against the wall. I scooted myself up next to him.

"I can open our cuffs if we can find something to pick the locks with." I said to him. It was something, but really wouldn't do us much good until we had more light to see with.

"My hands are tied with cable ties. I've been working on them since I woke up. They are too tight and need to be cut." He explained to me.

It was a damn shame that I was sitting here cuffed with my own damn cuffs. On top of that I not only armed the guy with a gun, but a stun gun as well. We had both got up and moved around the room as silently as possible checking things. There was a total of three doors. One led to a small closet, one to a small bathroom and the last one that I assumed led out of the room was locked. Neither the light in the room or the bathroom would turn on, so either there was no power on or the bulbs were burnt out or missing. The only window faced the front of the house and we were unable to open it. The two of us resumed our former positions against the wall waiting for morning light.

I must have drifted off while waiting. Waking to Micheal nudging me with his elbow and the sound of the door knob rattling.

Morning light was now lighting up the large sparsely furnished room we were in. The door creaked open and I was able to take my first look as Micheal's twin. If I wasn't looking for it I wouldn't have immediately seen the similarities and known these two were twins. Adam's hair was shaggy looking, nearly to his elbows and looked like he dunked it in some grease. His face was unshaven and about as far from a sexy five o'clock shadow as you could get. A shiver of repulsiveness went though me. This guy was pure creepy and had me on full alert. He was wearing the jacket Micheal had on.

Using the wall to assist me I got to my feet as quickly as possible. Standing made me feel slightly less vulnerable. Micheal came to his feet next to me.

Adam approached Micheal. "You know I always thought my mother was insane when she would go on and on about my twin brother. Then again, all those drugs she was always high on didn't help. Everyone always thought she was crazy." He spoke in a mocking voice.

"But then I saw the news when you were arrested and it all made sense. Not only are you taking the fall for me, but you brought me one last treat." Adam turned his beady little eyes my way. "And what a tasty little thing you brought. You have good taste brother."

Adam reached up with his hand towards my face. I wasn't exactly sure what he was planning to do but reflex had me jerking my head back in reaction. At the same time I did that Micheal stepped in between us and pushed Adam back from me with his shoulder. "Don't touch her."

Too bad he didn't push him back hard enough to knock him on his ass. Adam had the advantage here because Micheal's hands were tied. Adam quickly recovered and delivered a fist to the side of Micheal's jaw knocking him to the floor.

I tried to catch Adam off guard while he was still watching his brother. The only thing I could do was charge him. He was a little too far from me to go for the family jewels. I took a deep breath and went for it. It probably wasn't a smart idea to close my eyes. If I would have kept them open then I would've seen that he saw what I was doing and moved out of the way. I ran right by him and would've continued right into the wall if he wouldn't have snatched me by the hair.

Now it was me with my back against the wall and Adam in front of me. His slimy face right up in mine. "I like the feisty ones." He said as he ran his tongue up the side of my face. I cringed in disgust but with the tight grip he had on my face and waist I couldn't move anywhere. Micheal made it to his feet and moved up behind him, bringing his bound arms over Adam's head and trying to both separate him from me and pull him away by the neck.

As Micheal tugged I felt something pressing into the side of my stomach as Adam pulled against Micheal forcing himself more into me. "Tell your boyfriend to stop." I heard a click and then it clicked with me what was pressing into the side of my stomach. My gun.

"Micheal stop!" I screamed.

Micheal looked at me confused. We finally had the upper hand with Adam and I wanted him to stop.

"Gun" was all I said with a shaky voice.

Micheal immediately loosened his hold, lifted his hands from around Adam's neck and stepped back.

Adam stepped back from me, but kept the gun right at my side as he directed Micheal to sit. When Micheal was he walked over to him and pulled out a pocket knife. I wanted to close my eyes and turn away having no idea what he planned to do with the knife.

"Put your hands out." He ordered Micheal.

Micheal put his hands out and with the knife holding hand Adam slashed down a the strap that was securing his hands together. There was not even a flinch from Adam when the knife cut his brother's skin in addition to the tie. Instead he had Micheal lean forward and he secured his hands behind him. I watched as Micheal flinched when the strap was tightened.

After he was done with Micheal he looked at his watch and walked back over to me. "Lucky for you there is somewhere I have to be." He said before unlocking my cuffs and forcing my arms behind my back to re-lock them. I was more than relieved that Adam was leaving, but having our hands secured behind our backs was a set back. Adam left locking the door securely behind him.

I leaned my head back against the wall trying to figure out what the hell to do now. Things didn't look too good for the two of us. I know I should be thinking positive, I had to get out of here for Mary Lou and Lenny. The only bright light I could think of right now was that if Lester or Hector were trying to reach me on my phone and neither of them heard back from me that Hector would probably be on a manhunt. Then again, other than Vinnie, no one knew I was even working on a case. Except for Lucy. But would anyone even think about asking her? Thankfully Rex was still at Lucy's house, so I know he will be taken care of. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Micheal was sitting next to me again until he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

No, not at all. "Yeah. You?" I asked not sounding very assuring.

"I'm good" He told me, but when I looked at him and saw the blood on the side of his mouth drying, I remembered about the cut he got when Adam cut off the strap on his wrists.

"Turn and let me see your wrists." I ordered him gently. The look on his face told me he was about to protest my request. "Turn please."

Micheal turned around showing me his hands. The blood from the cut was dripping down the end of the strap onto the floor. The cut was much deeper than I thought. He needed pressure on it. With my hands secured behind my back it was going to be pretty difficult, but I had to try.

"I'm going to turn around and put pressure on the cut until the bleeding slows." I explained to him.

"It will be okay." He insisted. I could tell that he was thinking things didn't look to hopeful for us either. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I'm sorry..."

I cut him off. Knowing that he was feeling hopeless as well gave me a new determination to get us out of here. "Listen." I said in a firm voice. "We need to get the bleeding stopped. I need your help to find me something to open these cuffs. Right now that's our only chance at getting out of here." The words were meant to convince him and give him some hope but they served a dual purpose by giving me some hope as well.

He nodded at me and then turned his back to me. I turned my back to him and felt with my hands for the spot I saw the cut at. "Tell me when I ..."

"That's it!" He hissed and I tightened my pressure on the spot hoping it would stop the bleeding or at the least slow it down.

We sat there for what I assumed was about fifteen minutes before I pulled my hands away earning another hiss from Micheal. I wiped my hands on the back of my pants and shirt to clean as much blood off of them as I could. Then I turned around, looking to see if I made any progress stopping the bleeding.

"Okay, I think your good for now." I told Micheal from behind.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Now we need to look for something to get my cuffs off." I worked my way up to my feet. "You start over there." I nodded to the side of the room that had the window where there was also a small bare bed and a rickety chair.

The chair and bed were the only two items in the bedroom. All the walls were bare except for one of those long cheap wardrobe mirrors hanging on the wall. I wanted to start in the bathroom. Hoping maybe there was a hairpin or something in a dusty corner. I inspected the bathroom as well as I could with my hands tied behind my back. It was quite challenging opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, but I managed only to find it completely empty other than dust. I checked all the dust filled corners and even worked my way to get a glimpse behind the toilet. Nothing. Absolutely freakin' nothing!

I was just about ready to start banging my head on the wall.

When I walked out of the bathroom Micheal was kneeling right next to the side of the bed. His body was facing my direction, but he was looking down with his back right up against the bed and not moving at all. I couldn't figure out what the heck he was doing.

"Nothing in the bathroom." I said to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at me. "What are you doing." I asked him curiously.

"This is an old bed with a spring bottom to support the mattress. I found a stiff piece of wire and am wiggling it back and forth, trying to break it off. Hopefully it will work."

I got down and looked at what he was doing. "Yeah, I think that will work."

It took him about fifteen minutes more to work the wire before it broke off. Now it was up to me to unlock the cuffs. The last time I did this with Lester and Hector it took me a couple hours with my wrists behind my back. Hopefully it didn't take me quite as long this time, my arms were already sore from being cuffed behind my back.

Thirty minutes later I was still locked in the cuffs and getting very frustrated on top of the fact that I was shivering because it was so cold in here, I was tired and hungry.

"Stephanie relax." Micheal moved a little closer to me.

Relax!

'How the hell am I supposed to Relax' is what I wanted to yell at him, but knew that would only make things worse. Plus he did save my life the other night and also defended me against his psychotic twin a little while ago.

Now our lives were probably depending on the ability of me to get these cuffs unlocked, and I couldn't do it!

Aarrrgh!

"Stop for a minute and take a deep breath." He turned, his back to mine and held my hands still forcing me to stop.

Since he wasn't giving me a choice I stopped. I wasn't relaxed though. I hung my head down angry and frustrated with myself.

"Take a deep breath now." He said quietly.

I did. It was either that or I was going to start crying.

"Okay now?"

"Yeah." I have to admit, it did make me feel a little better.

"Alright, now try again. I know you can do it." Micheal's statement of faith in my ability to unlock these cuffs gave me the patience to calm down and try again.

It took me about twenty more minutes before the lock finally clicked. I let out a small cheer of relief when a felt the lock click. Only a small cheer because I was still only half way there. Now to get the door open.

"See I knew you could do it!" Micheal told me.

As soon as I got the circulation in my arms and hands running again I knelt at the door and started working on the lock. Normally most bedrooms lock from the inside. Not this one, Adam must have changed the lock. For a while I worked on the lock. First from a kneeling position. Then from a standing position. Then back to my knees. And onto my feet. I lost my temper after what felt like forever. I grabbed the door handled and growled all kinds of colorful encouraging words while I shook it.

Then I heard the lock click.

Did I do that?

Just by shaking it?

I looked at Micheal as I grabbed the handle and he nodded at me to try turning it. I turned it slowly and it kept moving.

It was unlocked.

I did it!

I turned back again and looked at Micheal who was standing about five feet to my side. He knew what I was asking. Should I open it? Again he nodded his head at me. I stepped to the side of the door so I could look through the opening as I slowly opened the door. The coast looked clear from the direction I was looking and I hadn't heard any movement, so I kept opening it slowly until there was enough room to step through and look around the corner.

Just as I stuck my head through the opening Adam stepped from around the corner.

I screamed and jumped back inside the room.

"So I see you've been busy." Adam spoke in a low rough threatening voice as he walked closer to me.

Backing up slowly at the same time he was walking closer to me I made my way to Micheal's side. It made me feel a little safer just standing next to him. Only when I stopped Adam didn't. He kept coming towards me. I was trying to think fast. What should I do? In another foot he will be within touching distance. I could feel myself shaking. My hands were sweaty. The rest of me was cold. There was only one move that came to mind. Adam took one more step, I grabbed Micheal's arm for support and kicked my leg up catching him right in the family jewels.

There...take that! I said to myself as my foot made contact. Adam immediately grabbed his crotch and howled out in pain taking a few steps backwards before sinking to his knees. He was right between us and the doorway. I was frozen in place just watching him. Adam was groaning in pain and at the same time trying not to take his eyes off of the two of us. It wasn't until Micheal bumped my arm that I snapped out of my state.

"Come on!" He said watching me. Waiting for me to snap out of my stupor.

It took a second but the light finally went on. This was our chance to make a run for it.

We had only taken two steps in the direction of Adam and the door when I saw him pull my gun out. My gun! This time he didn't hesitate.

With one hand still covering his crotch...

He pointed the gun right at me...

and pulled the trigger.

I was shoved to the side as Micheal jumped into me and knocked me out of the way of the bullet. He saved me once again, but this time he put himself in the direct line of fire. I turned and watched in horror as Micheal fell to the floor the red spot on the side of his shirt getting larger. With his hands still behind his back he couldn't do anything but lie there.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed and practically flew down next to him to apply pressure with my hands to his side.

He looked over at me and apologized. I shook my head 'no' at him. There was no reason for him to apologize, none of this was his fault. More like my fault. If I was properly trained in my job we wouldn't be in this mess.

Adam grabbed me by the color and yanked me up from where I was kneeling on the floor. "Leave him the fuck alone. It's you and me now bitch."

It didn't even matter to me anymore that he had a gun. I turned around to face him in fighting mode. Really I intended to fight him gun or no gun. Before I had a chance to do anything his hand had a firm tight grip on my throat and he was shoving me backwards. I hit the wall where the mirror was hanging so hard that I heard the mirror breaking behind me. The only thing I could do was start swinging my arms and legs at him hoping to get him to loosen his hold. That didn't accomplish anything except pissing him off more. Instead of loosening his hold on me he pushed upwards lifting me off of the ground cutting my air supply totally off. As I reached back in reflex my hand scraped against a piece of the mirror.

I was never so happy to have my hand sliced open.

I worked at that piece of mirror with my hand as well as a second piece with my other hand. All I had to do was get a grip on it and break it off. I was beginning to get light headed when I felt both pieces come loose. First one targeted the arm that had a death grip on my throat. Immediately his grip loosened. Not totally releasing me, but enough for me to breath and my feet to reach the floor. While he was still distracted I swung the other hand aiming right for the family jewels again.

I was right on target.

His hand released me completely and he went down to the floor on his side into a fetal position both hands cradling his now bloody pants. I had no idea exactly where I hit, but as long as it got him off me I didn't care.

I didn't want to take any chance that he would get up and come after me again. Grabbing him by his ankle I dragged him into the hallway. He screamed out in pain the entire time but other than the leg I was pulling he didn't change position. Using my cuffs that I removed from myself earlier I secured one end around his ankle and the other to the railing overlooking the lower level of the house. Feeling much safer and confident now that Adam was secured I was able to think a little clearer. We needed to get out of here, but with Micheal shot I couldn't do it on my own.

I dug into the pockets of the jacket looking for Micheal's cell phone. First pocket was the jackpot. Not only did I get the phone, but Adam's pocket knife as well.

I ran back to Micheal. He was laying there so still with his eyes closed. Quickly I cut the straps of his wrists and rolled him to his back. There was no response from him when I called his name, but I could see his chest slowly rising and falling. Relief spread through me. I bunched up my jacket and used it to put pressure back on the wound.

With my other hand I flipped open his phone to call for help. His battery signal was flashing, it was very low. I would probably only be able to make one short phone call.

As I looked at the phone I realized I didn't have Lester's or Hector's numbers memorized. That's the problem with having such great technology these days. We just program the numbers in our phones, there is no need to memorize them as we did back when we were growing up. Now I realize there is a need. An important lesson for me a little too late.

I stared at the phone trying to figure out who I was going to call.

Whose number did I know?

The screen timed out.

I pushed the button to light it back up.

Only it didn't light.

It didn't turn back on.

Now what?

(So...how does she get out of this mess?) What do you think?


	40. Chapter 42

Thanks to everyone who is hanging in there during this crazy busy time in my life. While I haven't been exactly excited about the last three chapters not coming out the way I intended. I am happy with this one.

CHAPTER 42

BACK TO REALITY

I knew I had to do something even though my energy level was quickly draining. When I stabbed Adam with the pieces of mirror I also successfully stabbed myself in addition to the smaller cuts and scratches all over my fingers from trying to pry the mirror loose. Several of the deeper cuts were still bleeding. The jacket I was holding to Micheal's wound was helping with that hand. After I put down the phone I fisted my other hand trying to stop the bleeding. My throat was raw. My neck sore. It hurt just to move.

"Come on Steph. Get up." I encouraged myself with a weak voice.

I just needed a minute. Just one minute. One minute to rest. Then I'm going to get up and get us out of here. Some way. Some how. I rested my head gently on Micheal's chest. He may not be responding to my voice, but I could hear his heart beating and feel the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm going to get us out of hear Micheal." I quietly promised him as I fought the fatigue and the darkness that was trying to take me.

Just as I was about to push myself up I heard movement from outside of the room. My first thought was that Adam was probably moving around or struggling with the cuffs.

Wait!

I picked my head up so I could hear better.

Foot steps...multiple pairs. Coming up the stairs.

There were voices that were to low for me to hear.

"Uhnnnnnn" came from Micheal. I felt him trying to move.

"Don't move." I told him quietly.

He tried to speak again, I hushed him and held him still as he tried to move around. My attention being on Micheal made me briefly forget about the commotion outside of the room.

"Stephanie" I heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

Inside I was jumping up and down, doing cartwheels and cheering at the sight I saw at the door. Outside I was struggling to stay upright.

"Hal...thank god!" I said and my body instantly relaxed. Not my favorite person lately but at the moment he is. As I saw several other guys step behind him including Hector and Leo I stopped fighting the fatigue and let it take me. "Help. Micheal. Shot" were the last words I managed to get out as my eyes connected with Leo and Hector.

Three days later I was finally ready to go to the bonds office with my body receipt for Micheal to collect my money from Vinnie. Micheal was still in the hospital recovering from his gunshot wound but has been cleared for the crimes he was accused of and charges were now pressed against Adam. After I was treated for my injuries I stayed at the hospital until Micheal woke up from surgery and I knew he would be okay. Lucy was there keeping company, so I didn't feel so bad for not sticking around.

When Hector couldn't find me, he went to the last place he knew I was at. Lucy's house. Between the information he learned from Lucy and the pressure he put on Vinnie after finding out about the case he gave me and then making contact with Leo he was able to track me down. It was a combination effort by Hector, Hal, Vince, Leo and the information from Lucy on where we headed to track us down. Since then I haven't had a chance to thank Hal and Vince. Haven't seen them since and that was one of the things on my list to do today. It was New Year's Eve and I would be leaving out of town soon with Mary Lou and Lenny so I had a lot of things to take care of.

Lester was coming back from his trip out of town sometime today. I was looking forward to seeing him but I was sure he was going to give me a lecture about my skip just like Hector did. Hector wasn't mad at me but said I scared and worried him. Most of the scratches on my hands were mostly healed. The deeper cuts didn't need real stitches, so they just butterflied them and I still had thin bandages around my hands but my fingers were free. The bruising on my neck was now getting into that yellow-greenish ugly healing stage, but I was thankful to have my normal voice back instead of a frog voice.

When I walked into the bonds office I was attacked with hugs from Lula and Connie. I'm sure they were happy to see me, but I also had a bag of donuts that quickly disappeared from my hands during the hugs. We sat down and talked our normal smack about everyone and everything while we polished of the bag of donuts. After my fill of donuts and girl talk I made my way into Vinnie's office. Needless to say he was very happy that I brought the skip in. Wasn't so happy about having to hand over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars though, but he did it anyway.

I was busy staring at the check Vinnie handed me when I walked out of his office that I didn't notice Connie and Lula staring out the window eyes wide and completely quiet. In matter of fact until the bell signaling that the door opened rang, I didn't notice anything. I looked up at the sound of the bell.

Ranger!

A very pissed off looking Ranger!

Oh shit!

I froze in place not sure at where his anger was aimed, but pretty sure it had something to do with me. A certain skip. A man named Vinnie.

He was coming right towards me and all I could do was stand there wide eyed staring at him.

Waiting for what was coming!

Almost here...

He walked right past me without making eye contact and into Vinnie's office.

Slam!

I was startled out of my stupor by the slam of the door and the shaking of the windows and walls. Lester was standing right in front of me.

"Les!" I jumped to hug him. "I'm glad your back. I missed you. How was your trip? Did you guys hire anybody?" I thought maybe if I kept talking I could distract him enough or not give him a chance to lecture me.

He pulled back from me slightly after a minute. When I looked up at him I knew I wasn't getting out of a 'talk' from him. Then his look quickly changed as his eyes moved down to my neck. He reached out and touched my bruises gently.

"I missed you too." He then picked up my hands and looked at them. "How are you?" He asked concern now written all over the place.

"I'm doing good...thanks to Hector and the others for finding me." I answered him.

His eye brow raised as he looked at me again. Just one eye brow. How can he do that? I've been trying for years and can't do it. But that didn't stop me from trying again looking back at Lester. The look on my face must have been hilarious because Lester laughed at my effort breaking the tension between us.

"From what I heard you had things pretty well taken care of when they got there."

"Well...uh...I..." didn't get to finish what I was trying to say because of the yelling from Vinnie's office had everyone turning their heads looking at the door.

None of us could make out what was being said clearly and me being as curious as I am walked to the door intending to put my ear to it. Before I got that far the door was whipped open and I found myself face to face with Ranger. Startled I jumped back.

"Is the money worth it?" He barked out at me. No greeting. Nothing.

"Uhh..." I couldn't seem to form any coherent words.

"Do you know what could have happened to you? Is what could have happened to you worth the money you have in your hands." I knew he was angry. What I had a hard time believing was that he was doing this in public. Ranger doesn't usually blow up like this in public. At least not with me.

"This time it is." Was probably not the smartest thing to say since he didn't know the situation. But it was sort of the truth. It was worth it. Not for the money necessarily, but for the ability to help Mary Lou and Lenny.

Ranger looked at me like he couldn't believe I just said that. I didn't think he could look any more furious than he did when he walked in here. Guess what? He can. Maybe I should just shut my mouth.

He turned to Vinnie. "If your going to be giving high level skips to unqualified bounty hunters then Rangeman will no longer be working for you."

Vinnie's mouth opened but no words made it out. He looked panicked. His head turning back and forth between Ranger and I. I knew Vinnie needed Rangeman. There is no way I am going after any more high level skips. Not because of what Ranger said. Because I knew he was right. Even though hearing it from him hurt. He was right. I am unqualified to go after high level skips. Ranger knows it. Vinnie knows it. I know it. Heck, everyone knows it.

I don't know why really, but I couldn't let Vinnie take the hit for this and lose Rangeman services.

"Vinnie won't be giving any more high-level skips to unqualified bounty hunters. At least not to this one." I said loudly making sure I had 'everyone's' attention but most importantly Ranger's. "I turned from Ranger to Vinnie. "Thank you for everything. For giving me a job when I needed one. But I'm giving my notice effective immediately."

This was a surprise to mostly everyone in the room. Lester was the only one so far who knew about me leaving with Mary Lou and Lenny. It was only obvious that I would have to take a leave from work. The next part he wasn't aware of.

"I quit." I paused and then looked to Ranger for emphasis. I wasn't angry at him really. He had a reason to be pissed. "I've found a new job."


	41. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

BYE BYE TRENTON

Everyone was standing there watching me. Waiting for me to elaborate. But guess what? That's all their getting right now. Since this final decision shocked me as well, I decided now would be a perfect time to head out before I was bombarded with questions.

Looking down at my watch and avoiding eye contact with anyone I announced I had to leave. "Well I have to go get this to the bank." I stuffed the check into my purse, turned my back on Ranger and turned towards Lester who was in my path to the door. "We'll talk later."

I hollered a 'later' to the girls who I'm sure would be ringing my phone shortly trying to get all the details. There were only so many details I will be willing to give. Now that I finally decided to do it I was realizing that this job was something I really did want to do. Without having exact details I didn't want to have to explain things to everyone right now. I didn't want to have to listen to anyone try and talk me out of it. I also wanted it to be something I was doing for myself. No outside influence in any of my decisions. I'm going to do it because I want to do it. What I will decide to do after the job is over is still up in the air. But when the time comes that will be my decision as well. I'm not shutting my friends out, just putting my big girl pants on.

Mary Lou and Lenny were planning on sharing the news of Lenny's cancer with the rest of their friends and family starting today. I'm sure with all the talk of the burg that everyone in Trenton would know by the end of the night.

I really did have to leave to get to the bank before noon today so this check could post to my account by the end of the business day. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve so the banks would be closed. Then Sunday of course they are closed. Monday morning I am heading out with Mary Lou and Lenny. Wow, time was sure creeping up fast.

After going to the bank I headed home to pack up my things for the trip. Then another bag for the rest of the weekend. I sent a text to Lester letting him know that I had a several things to take care of then I would be heading up to his house for the rest of the weekend. With all the drama of the past week I needed some time to wind down and just relax. Lester's place was the best place for that. Within a few minutes he sent me a text back saying he had the weekend off and would see me out there.

The first thing I did after locking my apartment door behind me was to meet with Dylan, the guy who managed the apartments. I made him aware that I would be gone for a few months and handed him a check to cover my rent for the time I would be gone. I planned on three months because I was being hopeful that this new doctor could treat Lenny and that's how long the treatment lasted. If not...well I didn't want to think of the if not right now. Dylan promised to keep an eye on the place. Right now I am unsure if I will keep the apartment while I am working for Tom. It really didn't make sense to pay for an apartment for all that time when I don't know what I'll be doing when the job is over. On the other hand it would be nice to already have some place to stay when I come back. On top of that I worked so hard putting the place back together, it would be hard to let it go. Well, I have the next three months to figure out what I should do.

I stopped at the hospital to check in on Micheal and to talk to Lucy. When I peeked through the window on the door to his room I almost didn't want to go in. He was sitting up on the bed and Lucy was sitting right up there next to him. They had lunch, obviously something Lucy brought from home, spread out in front of them on the little tray table. There was a smile on my face as I watched them together. Watching them made me feel good about what I did. I now had the money to help Mary Lou and Lenny, an innocent man was cleared and Lucy found what I hoped was love. Lucy so deserved it. Heck, Micheal deserved it too. His family life was obviously a big mess. A little bit of normalcy would be great for him. Lucy was about as normal as you could get. At least in my book. For a few minutes I just sat and watched. I'll even admit I was a little jealous. Why couldn't love always be as simple as it seems for the two of them at this moment. For their sake I hope it was always like this for them. Eventually I did go in and speak to both of them. Lucy agreed to keep Rex for me while I was gone. I hated to leave him but knew he would be taken care of well. I didn't stay long, I was meeting with Hal and Vince at Pino's shortly. After looking and smelling the lunch spread Lucy had laid out, my stomach was looking forward to one of Pino's famous meatball subs.

I arrived at Pino's a little bit early and grabbed a booth in the back corner. Sitting on the side that was not facing the door, knowing that is where the guys would want to sit. Up to this point I still wasn't sure exactly what I was going to say to them. I'll even have to admit that I'm a little nervous. Never before have I been nervous around any of the Rangeman guys. I loved those guys. Even after all that has happened I still love them. I've tried not too. No matter what my feelings are it doesn't mean I forgive them. At the same time I am not an ungrateful person. It means a lot to me that Hal and Vince worked with Hector on their own time to help find me.

The waitress came over distracting me from my thoughts, so I placed my order, I needed some food for my thoughts. I also ordered a pizza for the guys. While I waited I was watching a couple with their two children at a table just a row over from me. My thoughts started drifting off to the dreams that I had about being married and having my own kids. The more I thought about it, the more comfortable I became with the idea. I was so lost in my imagination, watching the family and not paying attention to my surroundings as usual that I didn't even notice the guys until they approached the table and spoke.

"Hey Steph" My head turned as Hal spoke.

"Hi guys." I greeted them as they slid into the bench across from me.

The waitress placed our food on the table as the settled in.

Vince looked down at my hands. "How are your hands?"

"Much better. I didn't even need stitches." I'm sure he already knew that, as word travels fast even among these guys. Though, it was a good conversation starter.

"I just wanted a chance to thank you guys before I left." I glanced up from my sandwich to see their reaction.

"Anytime." It was Vince who spoke up. He was the one who spoke up last time as well. That horrible day at Shorty's. I tried to block that day from my thoughts right now, not really wanting to go there. I'm really trying to let the anger go. It's not easy, especially since I've been angry for so long. "I know we're not on the best of terms lately" He motioned between himself, Hal and I. "...and I don't know how to change things and make it up to you. But really. Anytime. If there is something we can do to help you just let us know."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, but Hal cut in.

"Did you say 'before you left'?" Hal asked me and I nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm leaving town for a while." I just threw it out there like that. By the looks on their faces I could tell they were surprised.

"That's all your giving us, huh?" Hal asked as he took a bite of pizza.

I responded by taking a bite of my sub while giving him a 'what did you expect' look.

"It's not going to be the same without you here." Vince said.

It was sweet of him to say but... "Things haven't been 'the same' around here for a while. Not for me anyway."

Now they didn't seem to know how to respond to that. So we just sat quietly and finished our food with minimal conversation. At the end of our lunch Vince gave me a quick hug, probably unsure if I would accept it or pull away. I hugged him back, couldn't help it. I missed the guys and what we used to have. For a few seconds it was nice to pretend that everything was back to normal. They also probably helped save my life the other day and that definitely deserved a hug.

When Hal gave me a hug, he held on a bit longer and spoke in my ear. "It doesn't matter where you are. If you need something, call."

I nodded my acknowledgment and mumbled a 'bye' before I got all emotional. When I went out to my car, I sat there for a few minutes while the car warmed up just collecting my thoughts.

The decision to travel with Mary Lou and Lenny was easy to make. I don't regret choosing to go with them. I just didn't think leaving would be so hard. On the outside it may look like it's easy, but on the inside it is eating me up. The three months I hoped to be in Arizona was no problem, it was the six months after that that were overwhelming. Maybe it's because I haven't told anyone about it yet. I dropped the bomb about a new job...but left out the fact that it was in California.

I knew who I needed to talk to about it first. He would probably be the easiest one to talk to also.

My dad. I called him up to meet at the little coffee shop by his work. By time I met him he already knew about Lenny's cancer. See, word does travel fast here. I told him about what I did, all of it and why. Dad wasn't exactly happy with the fact that I put my life in danger, but at the same time was understanding as to why I did it. That's what I like most about my dad. He understands me. He was actually happy about the job and the training I would be getting and thought getting away from Trenton to do it would be good for me.

When the visit with my dad was done I stopped to see grandma. I had to get all of my Trenton visits done before I went up to Lester's because on Monday morning when I came back I would be heading directly to the airport. As hesitant as I was about everything, I also knew this was my next step to moving on and becoming a more independent me.

With all of my errands and visiting done, I headed out of town towards Point Pleasant for the rest of the weekend. Up until now I was so busy visiting others and running around that I didn't spare my mind enough time to think about Ranger and what happened at Vinnie's this morning. I had to actually stop myself from going to see him before I drove out of Trenton. Figured that would offset him finally agreeing to give me space. His reaction was just so not him. Of course I've seen him angry plenty of times before. For him to confront me in public like that was way out of the norm. Usually conversations between us were kept between us. I wondered if I should have stayed around and explained to not just him but to everyone there what was going on. I do agree with just about everyone else I've talked to, I should have asked someone for help. While Lester was gone, Hector was home. I know Hector would have helped. I guess I wanted to just let Ranger know that I didn't put my life at risk because I was greedy about some money. I had a reason for doing it. A damn good reason. But you know what? What's done is done. Thankfully everything turned out fine.

Now off to Point Pleasant for my New Years weekend...

_Author Note: _

_Okay, I need some input here. I can take this one of two ways: _

_Shorter way: I wasn't planning on going in to detail on Steph's time away. Just summarizing with a chapter or two once she leaves Trenton and then move on to the finale (a couple more chapters). _

_Longer way: I could detail Steph's time away, but then end this story with Stephanie leaving town and do a part two. _

_I am leaning towards the shorter way which would start after this New Years Weekend. What do you think?_


	42. Chapter 44

Something new to make you think about as Steph goes out of town...enjoy!

CHAPTER 44

LITTLE GREEN MONSTER...NOT!

I could feel all the pressure and stress draining from me as I got closer and closer to Lester's Point Pleasant house. Rex was sleeping in his cage next to me on the seat, buckled in nice and safe. The rock music was cranked up on the radio. The only thing that could have made the ride better was if it was warm enough to have the windows down so the warm wind could blow through my hair. For now, all the warm air I had was coming through the vents of the truck. My phone was off. Everyone who needed to know where I was going already knew.

Looking at my watch after I hauled Rex inside and feeding him, I figured I would have enough time to spend a good hour or so indulging myself in Lester's bathtub before he arrived. Which is exactly what I did. That is if you add another hour onto the first. I couldn't help it though. It was so warm in there. By the end of the second hour I decided I better get out before I grew scales. I put on some warm flannel pajamas hoping Lester would be here soon to start a fire. Fire and I don't get along very well, so I figured it would be safer to wait for him. As I was putting on some water to make hot chocolate Lester walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful" He said as he took off his jacket.

"Hi"

"It's cold in here. Why didn't you start a fire?" He asked me. It was nice to know that he trusted me with fire in his house. I just gave him one of those 'are you serious' looks. "Nevermind" he said with a hint of laughter. "I'll do it."

"You want some hot chocolate?" I called to him as he left the kitchen.

"Yeah"

I fixed the hot chocolate while I tried to think of a way to avoid the conversation that I knew was coming. But for the life of me I was having troubles coming up with anything. Lester had somehow managed to change and get the fire started by time I walked in the living room with our two mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with about a half cup of whipped cream each.

"So...uh how was your trip?" I asked

"Nice try" He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Not going to work though"

Sometimes it sucked that he knew me so well. I shrugged my shoulder's. "It was worth a try."

"So...start at the beginning." Was all he said.

I got comfortable on my side of the couch, and Les on his. The story began. I filled Les in on everything. Starting with the initial offer from Vinnie all the way through to the point where Hal called my name from the doorway of that room in Adam's house. He sat there quietly and listened. At times I could see that he really wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"That's it." I said waiting for his reaction.

Les just sat there quietly for a minute, which made me a little nervous. Like he was trying to keep from blowing up at me.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" He asked almost as if he was trying not to yell it. With the way he said it and the tone he used he may have well just said 'What the fuck were you thinking!"

Honestly I couldn't answer him. I should have asked for help, it would have been the smart and responsible thing to do. So, instead of answering him I just looked down into my hot chocolate watching the last of the whip cream melt and swirl with the chocolate.

Lester went on. "Even as trained as we are at Rangeman, none of us would have went out there on our own after a high level skip. You know that. We may put ourselves in dangerous situations on a daily basis, but never alone. Except for surprise situations we also don't go into a dangerous situation without planning."

I still sat there not saying anything, silently agreeing to myself and just nodding that I heard what he said. He's right, I know that.

"I totally understand why Ranger was so pissed." Ok, so if he was trying to get a reaction from me, that sure the hell worked.

Both of my eye brows raised up in surprise. Or that's what I thought they were doing by the surprised look I knew must be on my face.

"Ok! I get it! I was wrong! It was a stupid thing to do!"

Damn! I was getting pissed. To me it felt like he was taking Ranger's side here. I already admitted that I was wrong. "But at the same time it isn't Ranger's business what I do." I practically yelled back at him. "He called me out in front of everyone, called me unqualified. Even though it is true, do you know how much that hurt hearing that come out of his mouth?" I yelled back at him, totally losing control of my emotions.

I was pissed. Not really at Lester, but just at the whole situation. Right now though mostly I was pissed because I came out here to relax. And it wasn't happening. The last few weeks, or maybe I should say the last month has been stressful. While I was leaving town in a couple days, it wasn't a vacation. A few days to just wind down before I left was all I really wanted. I got up with my hot chocolate and walked towards the stairs, not looking back at Lester.

"Where are you going?" Lester asked me, all the earlier frustration and anger gone from his voice.

"Upstairs." I simply said.

"Steph" He started to say.

"I'm really tired right now Les." Which was a lie. I wasn't tired at all, especially after that conversation. The sun may be setting already, but it wasn't late.

He didn't say anything else and I didn't turn around to look back.

I flopped down on my back in the middle of the bed in my thinking position. Was I mad at Les? No, not really. I knew when I was rescued from Adam's that I was going to get an earful from both Hector and Lester. Maybe I was overreacting. What I probably should have done was stay down there and finish talking to Les. Now it's going to be hard to relax and enjoy the weekend with this tension between us. Now I was actually debating if I should go back to Trenton. Maybe I could hide out at Lucy's house. My stress and frustrations always seemed to melt away when I was there.

I just laid there in the dark my arm draped across my eyes. Some time had passed when I heard the knob on the door turn. The door didn't squeak when opened, but I knew it had. I could sense that Lester was in the room. It was confirmed when I felt the bed dip next to me. I lifted my arm slightly and glanced over at Les who was now right next to me laying in the same position. He didn't turn to look at me or lift his arm, so I put my arm back down as well.

"You didn't let me finish." Les said quietly after a few minutes.

Since I didn't say anything Lester continued. "I said I understand why Ranger was angry. Vinnie should have never gave that skip to you. You should have never went after someone as dangerous as that on your own. From what I read in the police report if Micheal wouldn't have jumped in front of you, you would have been the one shot."

Of course I know that. I also know that I probably wouldn't have made it that far if Micheal wouldn't have saved me in the alley. But I figured it was probably not a good idea to mention that right now especially after I left it out of my story earlier.

"I'm angry about it." He added when I still didn't say anything. "Do you know how crazy we were when we found out you were missing. Ranger was in the process of canceling the rest of the trip and making arrangements to come back home when Hector finally called saying they found you."

"I'm sorry Les." I paused. "But he didn't have to call me out like that, calling me unqualified, in front of everyone. It hurt and was embarrassing." I finally spoke up. "That's just so not like him."

"Yeah, well he's not been like himself lately" Lester mumbled.

"Huh?" I obviously had no clue what he meant.

"Since Christmas he hasn't been the same person." I turned giving him a curious look. "Whatever happened between the two of you changed him."

"What do you mean?" Ok, now I even had less of a clue.

He shrugged his shoulder slightly. "He's just different...it's hard to explain." It seemed like Lester didn't even know how to explain it. "But Ranger isn't really angry at you."

"It sure seemed like it."

"He's angry at himself. He blames himself. He's knows that not only is he the reason Vinnie asked you to go after the skip, but also the reason that you feel like you have no one to go to for help. He's the reason you didn't come to him."

"He told you that?"

Les shook his head. "He doesn't have to tell me that. You forget I've know Ranger since we were kids. We grew up together."

Sometimes I forget how long they've known each other. Probably since as long as Mary Lou and I knew each other. I was just laying there staring up at the ceiling, not saying anything.

"You remember how you felt after Ranger told you he didn't want you around anymore?"

Seriously! Do I remember what it felt like? I try every day to forget. "Yeah." I said hesitantly, wondering where Les was going with this line of questioning.

"That's what Ranger is going through now."

If I wasn't already up in my room, I would get up now and go to my room.

"And what?" I asked him raising my voice slightly. No longer able to sit still I got up from the end of the bed and walked back and forth a couple of times, unable to look over at Lester. I was trying to keep my temper down, not wanting to blow up at Lester. Finally I felt calm enough to speak. "You expect me to feel sorry for him?"

The saddest part was that I was already fighting that exact feeling since I closed the door on him the other night. But I didn't want to hear it from Lester.

"No." He sat up so he could look at me. "I'm just trying to explain to you what his frame of mind is right now."

Ok, so now I am glad I didn't blow up at him a few seconds ago like I wanted to. I sat down next to him again on the bed ready to listen.

"When he walked out on you, he was wrong. You had him to blame. You had him as a target to focus your anger and hurt at. Ranger has only himself to blame." I opened my mouth but before I could get any words out Lester spoke. "He has no one else to direct his anger at. He fucked up and he knows it. But what he don't know is how to handle it."

Whether he intended to or not Lester was making me feel guilty for being so hard on Ranger. Maybe not really feeling guilty, maybe just feeling sorry for him. More than either of those right now I was getting really irritated. When I got here I was totally relaxed. After my two hour bath I was even more relaxed if that was possible. Now? Now I was anything but relaxed.

"Your mad at me." Lester simply stated.

"No."

"Your lying."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, maybe a little." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I just wanted to come out here and relax this weekend. To forget about what happened at the bonds office. To try and not think about Ranger." I flopped backwards on the bed. "Do you know how hard it is not to think about him."

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright." I said being a sucker and briefly wondered if someday my kids would try pulling that sad puppy dog eye look to get their way.

Oh lord! There I go again with the kid thing. Thankfully Lester cut off my thoughts.

"How about if I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?"

"Well...if you insist." I winked at him letting him know he was already off the hook.

The two of us got dressed and headed out to a local Italian restaurant. Nothing fancy, just a small family owned restaurant. It was just the type of place I needed to get my mind off of our earlier conversation, relax and enjoy the food. Lester and I talked and ate. He did finally ask me about the job I mentioned at Vinnie's earlier. I knew sooner or later the questions were going to come.

Lester wasn't too excited about me taking a job in California and did begin to try to talk me out of it. However, once I let him know that my mind was made up and it was something I wanted. No needed to do. He only had one condition he wanted me to agree to. The condition was that he wanted to do a background check on Tom and his business to ensure it was legit. I agreed to that. Not only had I already done a thorough background check myself, but I knew Joe wouldn't hook me up with someone that would put me in danger. Lester also agreed not to talk to anyone else but Hector about the job. Anyone else would get the information on a need to know basis. If I felt they needed to know then I would let them know.

I may have been able to relax through dinner and desert. But that wasn't enough to silence thoughts of Lester's and my earlier conversation from my head once it hit the pillow. It kept me up for hours.

What exactly did Lester mean by Ranger wasn't the same person?

Was I being too hard on Ranger?

Should I talk to him before I leave?

The questions rolling over and over repeatedly in my head. I had to constantly reassure and convince myself I was doing the right thing for right now as far as Ranger was concerned. Every time I would convince myself, then I would start questioning and doubting myself again. It was so damn aggravating. So much so that it kept me awake for hours staring into the dark. I was up so long that I don't even know what time I drifted off.

"Come on Steph! Get up!" Lester was tugging on my arm.

I half opened one eye and looked around.

"Les, it is still dark outside!" I whined. "Which means it is too early for my to get up." I growled and turned over putting the pillow over my head.

He pulled the pillow and blanket off me. "This is the best time. The fish are biting now."

Haven't we been through this before.

"Fish? You've got to be insane." I reached to pull my blanket back. He just stepped farther out of my reach. "Lester, it's too cold. The fish are probably frozen in the pond. Now go back to bed."

"We just have to cut through the ice. The fish are unfrozen underneath and I already told you fish don't sleep. Come on!" He insisted pulling me off the bed where it feels like I just fell asleep.

"Fine" I grumbled. "Your so gonna owe me some breakfast and hot coffee when we get back."

I kicked Lester out of the bedroom and dressed in as many warm layers as I could find. Lester was waiting for me by the door with my jacket, fishing poles, tackle box and a smile on his face.

I glared at his smiling face. "You are still so lucky I like you."

We took the same path on the four wheeler. It was a bit smother this time because of the snow, but way to fucking cold. I didn't even watch where we were going this time or take in the nature around us. My arms were wrapped around Lester and my face buried into the back of his jacket to avoid the cold wind.

There was a small three sided structure set up near the pond to sit in and block us from that wind. That helped a little bit, but I was still freezing my ass off. But by time I caught three fish and Lester still hadn't caught any I was feeling much better. If anything the fishing was a great distraction and worked getting my mind of last nights thoughts and worries. Lester and I took turns with the camera taking pictures of each other like last time. With a final picture of Les with his one fish and me with the five of mine.

While I thawed myself out with a warm bath, Lester took care of the coffee and breakfast he owed me. We ate together and then I cleaned up while he hit the shower. There was a small festival in town to celebrate the New Year, so the two of us headed there together. I must have spent around thirty dollars trying to win a big stuffed animal from those damn carnival games. It took Lester one try at the shooting game where you have to shoot that little red star out of the paper. After giving him a dirty look, he smiled and handed the stuffed bear to me.

We had a great afternoon, but I was beat and ready to relax. Before heading back to the house I treated Lester to a lunch consisting of greasy burgers and fries. Back at the house Lester headed to his office to check some things out and I stretched out on the couch in front of the fire. I was able to fall asleep instantly after spending the day with nothing on my mind except what we happened to be doing at the time. There was no mention of Ranger, the new job or the skip I had went after.

Later in the evening I was watching a movie when Lester came in from taking care of some things outside. I think he mentioned something about working on the little cabin by our fishing spot.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Les asked me.

"No" I answered shivering at the cold wind that blew in when he came through the door.

"What do you mean no? It's New Year's Eve!" He seemed shocked that I didn't want to go out.

"I know. I just don't feel like going out. Just gonna sit here and veg out in front of the T.V." As the words were coming out of my mouth they actually even surprised me. I'm not the type who usually veg's out. I'd rather be on the move. But I realized that that's really what I wanted to do.

"That doesn't sound very exciting." He stated curiously.

"Yeah, well I've had enough excitement lately to last me a while."

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He sat down on the arm of the sofa. "So...should we get some movies or something?"

I turned to face him all the way. "Les. If you were planning on going out, please go. Don't stay in just because I am. Go have fun. I'm fine here." I really meant it. I didn't want him changing his plans because I didn't want to go out.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go. Have fun." I told him with a smile so he could see that I really meant it.

So Lester went out and I laid around munching on snack foods and watched one of those top 100 music videos of the year countdowns on the TV. I didn't even make it until midnight. Somewhere around video twenty I drifted off. I was so warm and comfortable on the couch in front of the fire that Lester stocked up before he left that I slept soundly through the night.

Someone was missing when I got up. Lester. He wasn't home yet. Well he probably had a good time and hooked him a girl while he was out I thought to myself. Then I realized that I didn't like the idea of that.

Was I jealous?

No I'm not jealous.

Lester and I are just friends.

I have no reason to be jealous.

He probably just went back to Trenton to go out and spent the night there instead of driving back here.

Right?

Yeah, that's it.

I'm not jealous.

There is no way I would ruin another friendship by mixing romantic feelings in it again.

I don't have romantic feelings for Lester anyways.

This is just my natural curiosity.

Right?

Right.

Just then Lester walked in the door. First thing I noticed is that he wasn't wearing the same clothes he left here in. He also didn't smell like bar. So somewhere along the lines he must have showered and changed. Or maybe he had a personal party with someone and never even went to to a club. Did he take extra clothes with him when he left? I don't know because I didn't walk him to the door. I wanted to ask him and struggled not to. It was none of my business. He doesn't owe me an explanation.

We are just friends.

Right?

Right.

Why was it nagging at my mind then?

"Hey Les!" I greeted him in what I hoped was a normal voice.

"Hey beautiful." He said dropping a kiss on my forehead.

That made me wonder if he had his lips anywhere else last night.

Stop it! Stop it! I scolded myself.

It's none of your business!

"That's not what you were wearing when you left last night?" The words just came out. I couldn't stop them.

He flashed me one of his devilish smiles. "You jealous?" He asked playfully.

NO!

Just my natural curiosity.

Right?

Right.

"Just making an observation." I turned to pour me a cup of coffee as I said it. "Want some coffee?" I didn't even really want coffee. Just something to keep me busy.

"No,these aren't the same clothes I left in last night." He said but I had my back to him and couldn't see the look on his face.

"Alright then." I tried to hide my curiosity. Because that's all it was.

Just curiosity.

Right?

Right.

Lester and I are friends. Just friends. Good friends.

I don't really need anymore man problems anyways.

"Here's some coffee." I turned and handed him a mug even though he never answered if he wanted some or not.

"Thanks." He said and took a sip. "Do you want to do something today?"

Whew! Change of subject.

"I have to call Joe and talk to him. Other than that I'm up for whatever."

"Alright then." He took the cup of coffee and walked towards his room.

I threw him an irritated look to his back as he left the room. He totally didn't reveal anything to me. And I know that he knew I wanted to know. Ok, that totally does not make sense. But he seemed to really enjoy the fact that I was jealous.

I mean curious.

Right?

Right!


	43. Chapter 45

I appreciate all the reviews and apologize that I haven't been able to respond to each one this week. Though I enjoyed throwing you for a loop last week. Just know that my HEA and ending of the story has not changed since I first thought of the story. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 45

BE SAFE

Monday morning we were up early and not to go fishing. I was excited and nervous at the same time. In a few hours I would be boarding a plane with Mary Lou and her family. The next three months were something I was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. There would be both challenging times and hopefully happy times.

I was leaving my truck here at Lester's place. Yes, I said 'my' truck. When I talked to Joe over the weekend I talked him into selling it to me. While I did now have the money to buy something nice and new right now, a new car isn't what I wanted. I wanted a new bike. More specifically a 2011 Ducati Streetfighter. It's something I've always wanted but it was something I could never afford and wouldn't be practical to pick up skips on. The biket was going to be my personal gift to myself for bringing that skip in. I deserved one. A new toy. But for practical purposes and winter months the truck I bought from Joe made more sense. Lester promised to check out some bike dealers for me while I was gone, my preference was something in blue.

As we drove back to Trenton through the fresh snow that fell overnight, I thought about how we spent the rest of the day yesterday after Lester returned home. We rented some snow mobiles and did a snow mobile run. Something I have never done before. Lester had these cards with businesses listed on them. Most of them bars of course. You were supposed to ride from place to place and get your card punched at each location. That's what we did, though I never really did figure out what the point of all of it was. We had fun doing it and that was all that was important.

By the end of the day I realized that I wasn't jealous of whoever Lester spent time with. At least not in the jealous girlfriend type of way. It was more of the not wanting to or looking forward to sharing my best friend with anyone kind of way. While I do love having Lester all to myself, I do wish for him to find that special person to spend the rest of his life with. There will come a time when I'm not the one he takes snowmobiling, fishing or to the carnival. It will be hard for me but as long as he finds someone who makes him happy that is what is important. I just hope when that day comes she will be someone I like and get along with.

The two of us ended our evening with dinner at a local pizza place. Definitely not Pino's, but it was good and served it's purpose. After Lester printed our pictures from the weekend we called it a night because we had to get an early start this morning.

We didn't talk much on the way back to Trenton. I was glad for that, because I was feeling a little sad about leaving. Maybe more than a little sad. And even though I knew it wasn't true, I kinda felt like I was running away from my problems. I'd stare out the window for a while, then I would watch Rex who was in his cage sitting on my lap. Then I'd stare out the window again. My mind drifted to Ranger as it often does when I have nothing else to distract me. I've been bothered ever since Lester mentioned that Ranger wasn't acting like himself. I felt more and more like I should have gone to see him before I left on Friday. But I didn't. And now it's too late to try and see him before I go to the airport. There was only enough time to drop Rex off at Lucy's before I had to meet up with Mary Lou and her gang.

I dug in my pocket picking out one of the cheerios I stuck in it when I had breakfast this morning and coaxed Rex out of his can and watched him eat. When he ran back into his can I turned back to the window again. I had to keep telling myself that I wasn't going away forever, just a few months. Well, actually more than a few if you consider that pretty much after I leave Arizona I will be going to California to start my training and my new job. So, actually it was going to be more like nine months at the least and that's if I decided to come back as soon as the job was over. I stared and watched and thought some more until I noticed we stopped in front of Lucy's house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Lester asked.

"No, I'll only be a few minutes." I turned and tried to flash a real smile at him while I climbed out of his car.

My feet crunched and made new prints in the untouched snow on Lucy's walkway. By time I made it to the porch Lucy had the door opened and the familiar smell of fresh baked something was coming from inside.

"Hi dear." Lucy greeted me with a kiss to the cheek since my hands were full.

"Hi Lucy." I responded trying to sound upbeat. I was sure going to miss the comfort of Lucy and her home when I was gone.

"Come on inside, I've already cleared a place for Rex on the counter." She said cheerfully.

I walked inside and was heading right towards the kitchen when movement from the living room caught my eye.

"Micheal!" I said both surprised and happy to see him here.

"Hey Stephanie." He greeted me.

"I'm happy to see you out of the hospital."

"You and me both." He said.

"...and me" Lucy added in looking at Micheal.

"I'd really love to stay and talk, but I have to get going." I said while looking at Micheal, but talking to both of them.

"Come on and bring Rex in the kitchen." Lucy turned and I followed her.

I settled Rex on the counter and handed Lucy a bag with everything she would need for him and some money to restock his supplies.

"Thank you Lucy, I..." I couldn't figure out what to say to her. I wanted to thank her not just for taking care of Rex, but for also taking care of me when I needed it. I wanted to tell her I would miss her and promise that I would keep in touch while I was gone.

"Me too." Was all Lucy said as she pulled me into a hug. There wasn't a need for anymore words.

Micheal and I said our 'byes' before Lucy walked me to the door and handed me a bag of fresh baked muffins. Did I ever say 'I love Lucy'? And her muffins...and cookies...and lasagna...and everything else about her and what she cooks.

"You know my door is always open to you Stephanie. Anytime. If you decide not to keep your apartment while your away working, just know you have some place to come home to." Now that did it. I was trying to get out of here without shedding a tear. That plan just went out the door.

I wiped a tear from each cheek as I tried to collect myself enough to say 'bye'. After a minute I succeeded and made my way back to Lester's car.

"You alright?" Lester asked me as soon as I settled in the seat.

"Yeah I am." It was the truth too. I was lucky to have such great people in my life. Two of them being Lucy and Lester.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Let's go." I couldn't answer him 'yes' because I didn't know if I was ready or not, but it was time. I just handed him over one of the fresh baked muffins Lucy gave me.

I was not looking forward to saying goodbye to Lester. When we arrived at the airport Lester helped me drag my luggage in, which wasn't a lot thanks to the trashing of my apartment. We found Mary Lou, Lenny and the kids waiting for us inside near the ticket counter. My stomach was getting more unsettled as the time to say goodbye was creeping closer. Our luggage was checked in and we headed towards the security checkpoint. I knew that was as far as Lester would be able to go with me. I slowed down my walking a little bit. If Lester noticed he didn't say anything but slowed down as well to walk with me. When we got to the security point I told Mary Lou and them to go on through, that I would catch up with them at the gate.

I turned to Lester and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his neck. There was no way I could look him in the face and keep my composure. "I'm going to miss you." I said and squeezed him tightly.

His arms instantly wrapped around me squeezing me tightly. "Me too."

We stood there for a couple minutes in the same position. Not saying anything else. I knew I had to go, but wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"You better get going before you miss your flight." Lester said quietly as he pulled back so I would do the same.

I opened my mouth and started to speak, hoping I could talk without getting any more emotional.

Before I could say anything Lester spoke. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick padded envelope.

I took it from him and was about to rip it open as I always did with any gift I was given. He put his hand over mine to stop me. "Open it on the plane."

I nodded to him. "I'll call you tonight when we get settled."

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and we both turned away heading separate directions.

Do you know that feeling you get? The one where you feel like your forgetting or missing something, but you can't quite figure out what it is. That's how I was feeling as I approached the gate. Everyone was already in line to board. I waved to Mary Lou and Lenny who were at the head of the line as I stood in the back trying to figure out what it was that I was missing.

I patted my pockets checking for my phone. Got it. I looked in my purse making sure I had all the necessary things in there. Check. I finally made it up to the front and handed the attendant my boarding pass hoping whatever I was missing or forgetting wasn't important. I was just about to step through the doorway when I felt it.

That familiar tingle on the back of my neck.

"Babe" His voice gently called from behind me.

"Ranger" I said just as quietly as I turned around. "How did you..." I was about to ask him how he got past security without a ticket.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I stopped. Oh yeah, sometimes I forget. He's batman. He can get in anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him realizing that the feeling that I was missing or forgetting something went away. I found I wasn't even angry he was here, just wanted to know why.

The more I watched him, the more I noticed that he did seem a little different. I couldn't really put my finger on what it was though. The vibes I was getting off of him just weren't the same. I didn't know how to describe it. Solemn. Maybe? I don't know. It was just off.

"I just needed to see you before you left." Without giving me a chance to react to his words or actions he had me wrapped in his arms. His face buried in my hair, similar to how I hid my face in Lester's neck. Instinctively my arms wrapped around him and I felt him breathe a sigh of relief. I had no idea what to say in response to his words.

"Promise me that if you need something you will call?" I still didn't say anything. I was still lost in the feeling of his arms around me and trying to get a vibe on what exactly was different about him. He must of took my lack of words as a refusal of his request. "You don't have to call me" He paused. "Just call somebody. Lester. Hector. Tank. Hal, Bobby. Anybody. Promise?"

"Yes." Was the only word I could manage to get out. It was the tone his voice that was distracting me now.

There was this sadness in his voice that was making me feel sad for him. At that moment I wished I had more time to stay here and talk to him.

"Ma'am" The attendant at the doorway called to me.

Ranger pulled away. Without making eye contact with me he reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I watched as he quickly put a few numbers into my phone and then stuck it back into my pocket.

He pulled me to him again. "I'm sorry." He paused. "For everything."

Then just like that he turned and walked away. What the...?

"Ranger!" I called out to him. There was so much I wanted to say to him but at this moment I hadn't quite figured out exactly what.

He turned around. His eyes met mine.

"Ma'am, if you don't board now the plane is going to leave without you." The flight attendant said in a much snottier voice.

"Be safe babe!"

He started walking backwards as did I. Him watching me. Me watching him. Until that damn attendant closed the door. With the way I felt she might as well have just slammed it right in my face.

In a daze I made my way to my seat, which was right next to Jamie. Mary Lou, Lenny and Mikey were sitting in the seats across from us. Maggie was sitting on Lenny's lap.

Mary Lou reached over placing her hand on my arm. "Everything Okay?"

Not really, but before I could answer her the flight attendants started giving their take-off and safety instructions.

I guess it was better that we didn't have more time together. Maybe Ranger planned it that way. He probably waited in the shadows until the last minute thinking I would get mad at him for showing up. The way it happened I was too surprised to see him to put any coherent thoughts together. The vibes I got from him did trouble me as much as the sadness in his voice when he thought I was going to deny his request to call for help if I needed it. When he said that I don't have to call him, just call someone. Before the attendant finished their safety speech I pulled out my phone and looked at the numbers he added. His number, Tank's, Bobby's, Hal's and Rangeman's main number. Those were all numbers I never put back in my phone book when Hector replaced my old one.

The announcement to turn all electronics was made. I turned the phone off sticking it in my pocket and made sure my seat was in the upright position for take-off.

We had been in the air for about fifteen minutes when I remembered the small package Lester handed me before I went to security. I pulled it out of my purse and tore it open. Inside I found an even smaller wrapped package and a card. My mom was always strict about opening and reading the cards before you opened the package it came with. But since she wasn't here to scold me I went for the little gift wrapped package first.

I ripped off the layers or wrapping paper shoving them back into the padded envelope and then unwrapped the bubble wrap surrounding whatever it was.

A new ipod! I was excited because mine was destroyed in my apartment. I pushed the button to turn it on and like I would have expected from Lester, it was fully charged. What confused me was the selection of music. While some of the songs were the type I listened to. There were several that I never heard before and not quite in my music tastes. I found this unusual because Lester knew what type of music I listened to and what my favorite bands are.

I flipped through several country songs. Yeah, so not my type of music. The only song I recognized was that Rascall Flatts song 'Stand' that I first heard a Lucy's house. There was another song by them on the list called 'My Wish'. There were two other country artists that I recognized by name but couldn't tell you what songs they sang, Rodney Atkins and Garth brooks. Then there was some Lee Ann Womak chick on there I never heard of. Bon Jovi's 'I'll be there for you' was on there, not my fave Bon Jovi song, but it was alright. The song 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child was on there, not a big hip hop fan, but I do like that song.

There were several more songs on there, but he most shocking artists I saw on there were Rod Stewart and Tina Turner. What the...? That's like my dad's type of music.

What the heck was Lester thinking when he put that on here?

Then I remembered the card. Maybe I should have opened it first. I pulled the card out of it. Lester must have printed this card out because on the front was a picture of him and I at the restaurant we ate at Friday night. I opened the card and read the inside.

_Stephanie,_

_I'm going to guess that you have already opened your gift and are probably curious as to my song selection. I picked the songs I did for one of two reasons. Either the song has a message in it somewhere from me to you. A message to give you confidence in whatever you are doing, and to remind you that no matter where you are or what your doing,, you have someone who believes in you, someone who has faith in you, someone who loves you. Other songs are songs to motivate you, to make you feel good and give you that extra push when you feel like your having a rough day. Feel free to add your own music as well._

_I'll miss you and you better come back and visit me before you go off on your new job. Mary Lou and Lenny are lucky to have you there with them and I know just having you there will help them through the challenges that lie ahead._

_Keep in touch and don't forget about me. _

_Les._

Keep in touch and don't forget about me...yeah, like that would ever happen.

The card was returned to the envelope, which went back in my purse. I put the ear buds in my ear closed my eyes and pushed play.

NEXT CHAPTER...three months later


	44. Chapter 46

FYI... I have to let you guys know that there is a large possibility I won't get a chapter out next week. All our vacations through the end of the year are cancelled and we are back on OT. I have to now try to get back and forth to Denver in my four days I have off next week. So I will be driving Thanksgiving day...which kinda sucks but I will have all my girls with me so it will be fun. I'm still going to try, who knows during the drive I may get it all written in my head and it will transfer easily to my computer. If I don't I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving Holiday if it is celebrated where you are.

My goal is to complete this story by the end of this year...then onto the next story that is not leaving my brain alone.

Now, onto the good stuff...

CHAPTER 46

THREE MONTHS LATER

This is it. Three months. It's over. I thought as I started gathering my things to pack. Time passed much faster than I thought it would. Even though my time back in Trenton would be short, just three days before I had to head off to California but I was looking forward to it.

I picked up the four small portable hard drives I had so I could wrap them protectively. They would go in my carry on bag. They were too important to check and take the chance that the airline would lose my luggage. As I wrapped them I thought about how hard it was to make those videos. I would say it was the most difficult, heartbreaking and at the same time the thing I was most touched by of everything that happened while I was here. Shortly after we arrived in Arizona and before Lenny's surgery he asked me to help him make some videos for Mary Lou and the kids. He wanted to record himself reminiscing special memories of each of them, letting them know how much he loved them and how important they all were to him. He wanted to share some personal experiences and leave advice for the kids that they wouldn't understand right now at their young age. For the boys advice on girls, education, marriage, sports and many other life experiences. For Maggie pretty much the same except for the girls, he warned her and gave her advice on boys instead. For Mary Lou he relived his memories of when they first met, special times they spent together, their wedding, the birth of each of their children and so on. Even adding in that if things didn't work out he didn't want her to mourn forever, he wanted her to move on and find love again that she had too much love to give to live her life alone. I mainly just held the camera, worked the computer and worked on not balling my eyes out in front of him. Not very hard physically, but emotionally exhausting. When he first asked me to do it, I thought he was already giving up before the surgery was even attempted. He explained to me that he wasn't giving up that he was in all in and ready to fight for his life, but in the event that things didn't go right he needed to do it for his own peace of mind. Once I got home I would take the videos to Lester's house and put them inside his safe.

Lester and I talked to each other practically every day. We didn't always talk long. Many times it would just be a quick phone call just saying 'hi' and touching base. Other times we would talk for hours. We would talk about what was going on here. How Lenny was doing or maybe about some crazy thing the kids did or I did. Lester would fill me in on what was going on in Trenton or how things were coming along with the remodeling of the little cabin by what I now call 'our' fishing lake. I kept in touch with my dad and grandma, calling them at least once a week. Grandma actually created herself a facebook page and we chatted on there a few times. I kept in touch with Joe, Emily, Lula and Connie through phone calls and emails.

Lucy, Micheal and I all talked to each other a couple times a week. Micheal was back to work as a firefighter, but seemed to spend most of his time at Lucy's. One of the nice surprises I got on the trip was learning that Micheal and I were getting the reward money for the capture of his brother. Micheal tried to insist that I should take all of the reward money because I was the one who helped him prove his innocence and find Adam. Of course I thought that was a ridiculous idea and didn't waste any time letting him know that. I then reminded him that if it wasn't for him saving my life twice we would have never gotten Adam, so there was no way I was taking any more than half of the money.

I've even received a couple emails from some of the guys from Rangeman. Mostly just asking how I was and how things were going. I'll admit when I got the first one I was almost tempted to let that anger back in and delete it. But after listening to Lenny talk while making those video tapes changed some things for me, how I was thinking about things. That and the time away from Trenton as well. I felt like I was actually breathing and had space to think without a big looming cloud overhead. The emails were answered warmly and politely, but I didn't get overly personal. I did decide I wasn't going to push the Merry Men away anymore. And yeah, I'm calling them 'Merry Men' again. That's who they were anyways, right? Not pushing them away doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to welcome them with arms wide open. It was like I told Tank before...we'll just take it day by day and see how it goes. The doors were open, but I wasn't totally ready to invite them in yet.

I had come to the same decision with Ranger. I wouldn't push him away anymore once I got back, but we wouldn't be picking up where we were at before he left either. First we had to work on being friends again. Only Ranger doesn't know it yet. There has been no communication between the two of us since that day at the airport. Though the urge I had to run to him before that damn attendant closed the door on me at the airport was strong I still had felt the time apart would be good for us. Not that I wasn't tempted to call him several times...okay, more than several but who's counting. There were times at night after everyone else had settled where I held the phone and actually pulled up his number only to stare at it for a while and eventually put it down. After all that has happened I thought that any conversation about 'us' deserved to be done in person. And since Lester said he has been 'in the wind' more than he has not, it wasn't a constant struggle not to call him. Lester actually told me that he was only home for a day one time before shipping back out on another mission. No one except Tank had even known he was back until after he left again. I found myself actually looking forward to going to see him when I got back to Trenton.

I opened one of the large drawers in the dresser that I used. It was almost all the way full and was one of the reasons I had to buy another bag to haul my stuff home in. Opening the new suitcase I bought I pulled out the large stack of papers first. Pictures. Not the kind taken with a camera, but the kind drawn by the hands and imaginations of children. The scribbly pictures that Maggie drew were just as special as the picture the boys drew of their family. The pictures that included me as part of that family. Every time I looked at those pictures my heart swelled. Next I pulled out a little box of mementos the kids and I picked out when we would go somewhere. Toys from our kids meals we would eat when we went out to lunch. Yes, I ate the kids meals too, but with an extra large order of fries and a shake on the side. There was an extra set of chopsticks and fortunes from the Chinese restaurant down the street and a couple tokens from the arcade. Rocks, pine cones and little sticks from the park. I couldn't bear to throw anything away that the kids gave me.

I always thought I was afraid of kids or that I didn't like kids. Now I figured out it was just a fear of the unknown. I never really spent a lot of consistent time around kids, never really had to. And now that I have I am more than absolutely sure that I want kids of my own someday. Actually looking forward to it. Much of my time here was spent taking care of and spending time with the kids while Mary Lou was going back and forth to the hospital and taking care of Lenny. I even learned to make a few of the kids favorite recipes. It was probably a good thing their favorites were mac n cheese and spaghetti, or else it may have turned out to be a disaster. The kids and I picked up a bag of chocolate chips at the grocery store and were actually successful at mixing up some cookie dough. I couldn't say how the cookies actually turned out because no matter how many times we made it the dough never made it to the oven. All I can say is that I will really miss them these next six months when I'm away and know that I am definitely returning to Trenton when I'm finished with the job. I'm also leaning more towards the computer end of the job Tom gave me the option of. It was much safer and if I am going to have children someday, their safety will be top priority.

Then of course, the most important point of this trip. Lenny. Lenny was doing great. The surgery was a success. The doctors were able to remove the entire tumor. There were some side effects, but nothing that we weren't warned about ahead of time. He continued to suffer from weakness in his arms and legs. Some days were worse than others. The thing is Lenny so positive about everything and wasn't even frustrated on the days that he had to be pushed around in a wheelchair. There were some rough weeks during his radiation treatment in which he was very sick and I'll have to admit it was hard to watch him suffer. We just did what we could to make him comfortable and thankfully he pulled through. Now that I look back on the last three months and smile about the fact that we were going home. All of us. Including Lenny. He wasn't completely out of the woods, but far enough out of them so we could return home and he could continue his follow up care and therapy between Trenton and New York.

"Aunt Steph!"

"Auntie Steph!"

"Ann Feffie!"

I heard three voices call to me as I put the last of my gifts for friends and family in my suitcase. By time I looked up three smiling faces were looking at me from the doorway. I returned a smile just as big. Maggie was now walking. I can't even begin to explain what it was like watching her learn to walk. I was there when she took her first steps. She walked right into my arms as I held them open calling her name so she would step forward. I would bet the only thing that could top that feeling would be repeating the same thing with my own child.

"Hey guys!" I said greeting them with my own smile.

"Mom wants to know if your almost ready?" Micheal asked.

"It's almost time to go!" Jamie was practically bouncing out of his shoes because he was too excited to stand still.

"Go home Ann Feffie!" Maggie called. I just loved how she called me 'Ann Feffie'.

"Yes baby, we're going home!" I swung her up in my arms.

Looking at the boys I said "Yes I'm ready. Can you guys help me with my bags?"

They each grabbed a handle of a suitcase with wheels and raced each other out of my room, both trying to fit through the doorway at the same time. Micheal won that round.

I looked around the room one last time and then looked at Maggie who was still in my arms. "Well kiddo, looks like I got everything. Ready to go?"

"GO!" She yelled and pointed to the door.

I picked up my carry on and headed out the door.

I was so anxious on the flight home that it felt like it took forever. If it wasn't for the fact that Maggie insisted on walking herself while holding my hand I probably would have ran out of the plane. The last time I had asked Lester about Ranger he was out again on another mission. This last week I held back asking Lester if Ranger was in town, in matter of fact I didn't mention Ranger at all. I wanted to believe that when I walked off of the plane he would be there.

As I slowly walked with Maggie I kept my eyes on the doorway that led to our arrival gate. Waiting. Watching. Wondering. Once I was out I scanned the crowd of passengers waiting to board their flights. No Ranger. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't disappointed. Maybe he couldn't get by security this time and he's waiting by the baggage claim area where the sea of passengers that exited our plane along with several others were heading.

Yeah, that's where he would be.

The boys, Mary Lou and Lenny were all walking ahead of us and Maggie had a tight grip on my finger walking next to me. Even though I wanted to hurry through the airport I loved that Maggie chose to walk with me and I kept my pace slow enough so she wouldn't trip on those little feet she was still getting used to walking on. So we walked slowly to the escalators and rode them down to the baggage claim area.

My eyes scanning and rescanning the area, not finding what they were looking for. No Ranger. But my eyes did scan back and connect with the familiar figure I recognized the first time I scanned over the area.

Those devilish green eyes that could only belong to one Lester Santos. Even though I was looking for deep brown eyes I was happy to see the green.

"Les!" I said as I passed Maggie off to her mom and they went to wait for the bags to come up and take a ride around the luggage merry go round.

"Hey beautiful!" He said giving me a hug tight enough to nearly squeeze the air out of me.

When he finally eased up on his hold I pulled back to look at him. I didn't even get a chance to ask him about Ranger before he shook his head.

"He's not here." Lester said.

I tried not to look too bothered by it, but obviously didn't succeed.

"Hey don't look so disappointed." He said.

"I'm not.." I started to argue with him until he cut me off.

"If he could be I know he would." Which gave me all the information I needed. He hasn't returned from his latest mission yet. Or he did but he was gone again.

I understood why he wasn't here. But it didn't really help my disappointment because I really wanted to be able to have a chance to talk to him before I left for California. Right now it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"But cheer up, I have a little surprise for you." Lester said sounding a little excited. "All of you." He added in looking over at Mary Lou, Lenny and the kids.

"What's that?" I asked now very curious.

NEXT CHAPTER...will cover Steph's entire three days home...then we will be off to California after that.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"


	45. Chapter 47

Just wanted to throw this out there since I've had a lot of ?'s about it...No, I didnt' forget about Ranger's letters. They are coming soon. I'm thinking in two chapters possibly.

CHAPTER 47  
>WILL HE SHOW?<p>

Lester brought one of the Rangeman Suburbans so we could all ride together and fit comfortably inside. I had absolutely no idea where we were going and the man next to me wasn't giving me a clue. We rode along just enjoying the familiar sites of home and the sound of the kids talking away from the back seat. About thirty minutes later Lester pulled up at Pino's. I glanced sideways at him with a questioning look as he parked the truck in the overly crowded parking lot.

"Lunch at Pino's?" I asked Lester in a slightly sarcastic tone. "That's my surprise? Our Surprise?"

He didn't even answer me. Just gave me one of his sneaky little smiles and got out of the truck. While I helped Mary Lou get the gang of kids out my side, Lester was there to offer his help to Lenny if he needed it. Lenny didn't seem to need it today. I think just being back in Trenton was giving him a little more energy than usual. I'll have to admit, just being here was having a good affect on my spirits as well. Because we were all talking as we made our way through the parking lot I didn't take notice of the cars in the parking lots or look ahead through the windows of Pino's.

Lester stepped ahead of Lenny and pulled the door open and then motioned for him to go inside first. Once Lenny stepped inside my attention was immediately drawn to the cheers and the crowd inside. The rest of us squeezed our way in around Lenny. Lester did it again! Blew me away with his thoughtfulness.

There was a large banner hanging from the ceiling spelling out 'Welcome back Lenny'. That's exactly what this was about Lenny coming home, because there were times when we weren't sure he would. I'm sure there was a big smile on my face matching the ones that were on Mary Lou's, Lenny's and the kid's faces. Just about everyone who was important to all of us was here. Gramma, my dad, Hector, Connie, Lula, Ella, Lucy, Micheal, Lenny's coworker's, some of his other friends, a few other women Mary Lou knew and even some of the boy's friends from school, and Joe and Emily. But the one person here that I was most surprised by was Lenny's mom. She was much older than my parents and has many health conditions that make travel very difficult for her. I can't even remember the last time she traveled into Trenton, usually Mary Lou and Lenny went to see her. Just watching as he went to her brought those happy tears to my eyes.

Lester stepped up right next to me. "How did you do all of this?" I asked him as everybody started mingling.

"I explained to Pino what was going on and he offered use of his place. I offered to pay him, but he wouldn't hear of it." He explained even though that wasn't really the answer I was looking for.

"No..." I said as I looked around. "All these people. Lenny's friends. Mary Lou's friends. The kids friends. Lenny's mom! How did you do it all? How did you find everyone? How did you get Lenny's mom here?" The questions just kept spilling out.

He just smiled and said "I had some help.".

"Who?" I asked because I wanted to know who else I had to thank.

"Hector, Joe, Lucy, Ella.." I expected those names to come out but then he started added on names that I didn't really expect but wasn't totally surprised by. "...Hal, Bobby, Vince..."

"Wait!" I said a little sharply as I cut him off.

Lester immediately stopped talking. I turned again looking around the restaurant at everyone there. Lenny and Mary Lou looked so happy talking with everyone. It made me warm inside, but I didn't see any towering men dressed in black anywhere.

"Where are they?" I asked but didn't give Lester time to answer. "If they helped with all of this, they should be here."

"Uh...they weren't sure how you would feel about it, so they..." I didn't even want to hear his explanation so I cut him off again.

"Call them and tell them to get their asses over here." I said to him as I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

Although I will have to say that it really meant a lot to me that they considered my feelings. It showed me that they were concerned with how I felt. Funny now that I was getting the space I asked for, I realized I didn't want the space as much as I thought I did. I watched Lester as he stepped back and made a phone call. I really couldn't here him due to all the noise in the background but he was only on the phone for about five seconds. As I stepped forward to ask him if they were coming I heard the bell on the door jingle behind me.

I turned around curious as to who else was coming in only to see a line of tall hulking men dressed in black coming through the door. They must have been waiting outside very very close. It made me laugh that they were waiting out there like eager little kids to come in. I tried to hold it in but couldn't and I laughed at them out loud as they finished filing in. They stopped just inside forming a little group watching me stand next to Lester laughing at them.

I spoke as soon as I got my giggles under control. "Well are you guys going to just stand there staring at me all day?" I asked them and then spread my arms out wide. "Or are you going to come give me a hug?"

They all moved at the same time. Hal and Bobby actually crashed into each other in their rush to be the first one to reach me, which set my giggles up again. It was only seconds before I was crushed in the first set of strong arms. Tank took advantage of their collision and made it to me first. I hugged each one of them in return enjoying the familiar comfort I hadn't realized I missed so much. Once I got a hug from each of the guys and talked to them all, they went and grabbed a couple tables while I mingled with the rest of the guests.

Lula and Connie filled me in on what's been going on at the bonds office and Vinnie's latest escapades. I spent some time catching up with dad, grandma, Hector, Joe and Emily. When Joe got a chance he pulled me aside to tell me some exciting news. He was planning on asking Emily to marry him. I was excited for him, for both of them even though I thought it was a little quick. It wasn't my place to judge. I joined Ella, Lucy and Micheal at their table for a while and then made arrangements to pick up Rex while I was here for the weekend. It was so sweet just watching Lucy and Micheal interacting with each other. Their relationship has obviously grown closer and stronger since I left.

After a while I found myself a spot in the corner and just watched Lenny and Mary Lou as they went around laughing and visiting with everyone. The boys were running around and Maggie was currently settled contently on her grandmother's lap. Everyone looked so happy. It warmed my heart and made me feel like I really made a difference in their lives.

Lester appeared at my side. He didn't say anything. Just stood silently next to me as I continued to watch everyone. Everything was almost perfect.

"Thank you" I turned and said to him after some time planting a kiss on his cheek as well.

"I didn't do it all by myself." He said not taking all of the credit.

"I know, but it was your idea and you made it all come together." My gaze turned back towards everyone as I said it.

Lester walked off after a couple more minutes but his place was quickly filled. I knew it was Tank without even having to turn my head. His towering figure always gave him away even if you weren't looking directly at him.

"You miss him, don't you?" He asked me after a while.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

That earned me one raised eyebrow and a 'your not fooling me' look from him.

"Yeah, I do." I said with a little sadness. It was hard to be sad today, but I didn't realize how much I was looking forward to seeing Ranger until I realized he wasn't there when I got off the plane. I wasn't letting the sadness take over all the happiness of the day, but it was in there.

"You know he would have been right there waiting for you if he could have been." It was nice to hear it, but even without Tank saying so, I already knew that he would've been. Just one of those feelings I had.

"Yeah, I know." I said, then pushed that little sadness aside and looped my arm through Tank's. "Come on, let's go eat."

We joined the rest of the Merry Men and my dad at the tables to eat. Pino's hasn't changed at all, they still had the best pizza. I listened to the guys tell stories about things that have been going on the last few months. A few of them tried to be slick about getting me to reveal information about my new job, but I caught on quickly. It wasn't that I was keeping it a secret to be mean, just that I want this to be something I do for myself. The thing is that Tom is former Navy as Joe is and he also knows I worked for Rangeman. While he has heard of Ranger and most of the core team who works there he doesn't know any of them personally. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want any special treatment due to my Rangeman connections. I will say that I really enjoyed hanging out with them, it was almost like old times.

The crowd slowly started to thin out after the late lunch. I stood near the door personally thanking everyone as they left. From where I was I noticed Lenny was getting tired and not walking around as much anymore, so as soon as I saw he was alone I made my way over to him.

"Tired?" I asked him even though it was obvious to me.

"Getting there." He always was up front with me on how he felt even when he didn't want to admit it to Mary Lou to keep her from worrying.

"Let me get someone to take you guys home." I started to get up.

"Wait!" He laid his hand on my arm to stop me. "Sit with me for a minute."

I sat down next to him as he quietly watched the crowd, similar as to how Lester and I were earlier.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you." He said quietly after some time.

I wasn't sure what to say as we both still looked out at the crowd. I watched Mary Lou laughing and smiling, the kids were doing the same thing. Lenny was smiling as he watched him.

"That right there is all the thanks I'll ever need." I simply said. "Every time I see them smiling and happy. Every time I see you smiling and happy when you watch them or when you are smiling with them."

From the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head.

"Come on, let's get you guys home and settled." I put my arm out offering him support in case he needed it.

The Merry Men made it easy and already had organized who was taking who where and were efficient as always at getting it done.

"Are we going to see you before you leave?" Jamie asked me after I helped them all get settled and was getting ready to leave their house.

"You bet! Do you think I would leave without coming to see you guys first?" He shook his head 'no'. "And remember you two boys promised you would take care of Rex for me."

I knew Lucy would have kept Rex if I needed her too, but I thought the boys would really enjoy watching him.

I said my 'bye's' to everyone and after a few more stops Lester and I were on our way out to his place. It was good to be back but I was looking forward to a little wind down time before leaving again. There wasn't much time for that these last three months and I doubt I would get much these next six. My body was looking forward to a nice long hot bubble bath in Lester's tub and then maybe just relaxing and watch a movie before bed if I don't fall asleep during it.

The following morning I was pulled out of my dream way to early once again.

"Steph come on, get up!"

"You've got to be kidding Lester! You know how long it has been since I've gotten to sleep in in the morning." I paused for effect and then answered myself. "Three months...Three whole months!"

I flopped back on the bed and pulled the covers over my head only for them to be pulled right back off.

"Please." He begged me while he laughed. "I really missed you and your going to be gone again for six more months." He said with a pout and sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going to be such a sucker when I have kids." I mumbled to myself as I threw the covers all the way off and got out of bed.

"What?" Lester asked.

"Nothing." I started grabbing clothes out of the drawers. I wasn't ready to share my little revelation of wanting to have children. "I'll meet you downstairs."

It was still pretty cold outside, but not totally frozen like it was last time we went fishing. The first thing I noticed when we made it to the small lake was the little cabin next to it. I could tell Lester had been doing a lot of work on it. At least it looked that way from the outside. However Lester refused to show it to me until it was finished, he said he has not started on the inside yet.

"So, what's with you and fishing?" I asked him once we got settled.

He sat for a minute looking at the water like he was contemplating what to say. "It's the one thing that I remember doing with my dad before he died. Well, I think I remember it. Or maybe it's just because there were so many pictures of us fishing together that I think I remember. From the pictures it seems like as soon as I could hold a pole up he took me to the lake."

I remember him telling me that his parents died when he was very young. He seemed lost in thought for a moment and shook his head slightly before talking again.

"It relaxes me. Kinda brings me back to earth sometimes. In the business we do and even in the military things are often hectic and chaotic. Fishing is just one of those simple things I like to do that reminds me that life is meant to be taken slowly and enjoyed. You can't rush fishing."

Now it was my turn to look at the water and think. I thought about his words. Many of us rush through life, hurrying from one thing to the next. Sometimes never taking the time to stop and enjoy the simple things in life. Fishing was Lester's way of making sure he slowed down once in a while. And his way of remembering his dad.

"I used to drag Ranger fishing with me when we were in junior high." He said out of the blue. "It always took a lot of convincing on my part to talk him into coming. He was more interested in hanging in the streets and chasing girls."

That kinda fit with one of the few things I knew about his past. He got mixed up in a lot of trouble when he was a teenager, which was one of the reasons his dad pretty much forced him into the service. Lester followed behind him a couple years later.

"But when we were out there at the lake fishing I could tell he really liked it. Some days we would spend the whole day fishing, or until we got hungry. Then we would take our catch back to my aunt for her to fry up for us." He seemed to get lost in his thoughts again. "Those were the days. I can't remember the last time Ranger and I went fishing together."

I knew Lester wanted to keep his house and his place to escape from the real world private and I totally understood why. Heck, I've used this place as the same thing several times. We had people here for our Christmas party, but the only Rangeman out here was Hector. Hector was the best person for keeping secrets that I knew. Anyone else who was here would have no reason to really talk about it.

"You should invite him out here." I simply said.

"Yeah." Les said. "But he hasn't been around much lately."

"What's going on with him?" I asked trying not to sound overly curious. "He hasn't been around much."

"Not sure. It's not unusual for him to go on missions. He does have a contract. He just usually doesn't accept so many of them. Most of the time he has a choice on whether to take on or not. It's possible that something has changed or there is something major going on and he has not been given a choice. Even though just about all of us working at Rangeman are former military, we are still not allowed details on his missions."

We kinda let the conversation die after that when we both got a bit on our hooks at the same time. I was getting better at this fishing thing. Most of the time I could even get the fish off the hook, but only using a pair of gloves. I wasn't totally on board with putting my hands all over the slimy fish. Heck, I haven't even managed to put the slimy worms onto my own hook yet.

On Saturday evening we had Joe, Emily, Lucy, Micheal, dad, grams and Hector out at the house again. Just a simple dinner and an evening playing cards and talking. Sunday Lester and I went out to pick up the bike he found for me. That was my personal reward to myself. My one guilty splurge. The money I had left from the original skip, which wasn't a lot but I wasn't complaining, and the reward money minus living expenses was put into Lester's hands. He invested the money for me. I now had a stock portfolio. Me. Stephanie Plum. Has investments. Yeah, it was shocking, even to me.

Lester and I put the bike to the test after we picked it up. He on his bike. Me on mine. And a wide open but cold country road. It was definitely worth freezing my ass of for.

Monday morning came way too soon. I wasn't leaving from Trenton until evening. I was both excited and not excited at the same time. I had plans to meet with Lula and Connie in the morning. Of course I had to stop in at Mare's and see them and the kids. No way could I leave without doing that. I was excited to be going and for the new experience, but not excited to be leaving everyone once again. I also had my fingers crossed that maybe, just maybe Ranger would show up somewhere today.

I couldn't help but be a little depressed in the evening as Lester drove me to a small private air strip where Tom had a small plane waiting for me. The chances for Ranger to show up and surprise me were getting smaller. Even smaller if I considered the fact that other than Joe, Hector and Lester no one had any specific details about my job or when and where I was leaving from or where I was going to. But then again batman has his ways. And he does have a little time I thought to myself as I looked at the time on the car's dash.

Will he show?


	46. Chapter 48

First off I want to say sorry that I haven't posted in two weeks. Two weeks ago I broke the new to my husband that I wanted a divorce and things have been sort of a mess since. Combine that with the upcoming holidays and children even more of a messy situation. I hope you can understand that while I have not forgotten about this story and will finish it that my focus and time has to be somewhere else right now. This is the first time I have even turned my laptop on in the last two weeks.

I have only managed to get about a half chapter done and am slowly still working on it when I have a chance. This message will be replaced by the new chapter as soon as it is ready.

Thanks for your understanding.


End file.
